


The Wasteland Changes You

by raptor4d4



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Battle, Beating, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Broken, Combat, Deathclaws, Depression, Dominance, Drama, Drug Use, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gang Rape, Gore, Graphic Description, Gun Violence, Happy Sex, Incest, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Master/Slave, Mind Break, Multi, Mutilation, Nuclear Warfare, Nuka-World, One Big Happy Family, Parent/Child Incest, Partner Betrayal, Pictures, Pillory, Power Armor, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Raiders, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Screenshots, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Slave Trade, Slavery, Slaves, The Disciples - Freeform, The Operators, The Pack, Threats of Violence, Torture, True Love, Turnips, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 120,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: War never changes.  But Penelope might.  Her family, her home, her entire world ripped out from under her, this lone and frightened woman has been thrust into the harsh and unforgiving Wasteland.  Can she withstand this nightmare long enough to rescue her kidnapped son?  Or will the Wasteland change her too?





	1. War Never Changes...

**WARNING!** This story will eventually turn very dark. Tags are being withheld until the relevant chapters to avoid spoilers. 

[Disclaimer]

Fallout and its characters are the property of Bethesda Inc. 

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon. 

Please support Bethesda by buying the Fallout games! 

**_The Wasteland Changes You, Chapter 1 - War Never Changes..._ **

“ _War. War never changes…”_

Or so Penelope’s husband Nate kept telling her. Especially since he started writing that speech for his meeting at the Veteran’s Hall. Penelope, or Penny as those closest call her, couldn’t comment on the subject herself. And that suited her just fine.

On October 23rd, 2077 Penny awoke to a crisp autumn morning. The glow of the sun shone on her face, stirring her from her slumber. She smiled and rolled over to drape her arm across her beloved husband’s chest. But all she found was mattress. She opened her eyes and realized Nate was already up and about. She checked the clock. Nine o’clock already?! She didn’t intend to sleep in like this! But then, they _did_ stay up rather late last night…

Penny blushed as she recalled the details. Nate lay in bed anxious for his wife’s return. He was already naked but had the covers pulled up above his waist. He was very excited. This was their first “date night” since he was discharged from the army. Before he went off to war they had one every week. Since his return he had been too busy getting settled back in and bonding with his newborn son Shaun. Didn’t leave much time for romance. But just last week they bought themselves a new Mr. Handy robot they named Codsworth. This gave them all the free time they needed. They were going to use it well tonight.

Nate straightened up when he heard the bedroom door slide open. Slowly his wife stepped into the room wearing the short nightie he loved so much. Penny is a rather prudish woman and didn’t have much in the way of sexy lingerie. This blue and white nightie was the most erotic undergarment she wanted to own. But it was still enough to get her husband excited. She smiled seductively at her love as she stepped into the room and approached the bed. He massaged his member under the sheets and she sauntered closer and closer. She crawled and cuddled up next to him, running her hand up his muscular chest to his face. He breathed in the fragrant scent of her perfume while she stroked his chin and giggled. He needed a shave! But that didn’t stop her from pressing her soft lips against his…

She kissed him. She kissed him again. She kissed his lips, his cheek and his neck. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. Penny moaned softly as she felt his lips on her neck. He grabbed her and rolled her over. The blanket pulled off leaving his naked body on top of hers. His hands ran up her nighty and slowly slid the undergarment up. She smiled softly as he steadily pulled it over her head. He tossed it away and gazed in awe at his wife’s beautiful body. His strong hands squeezed her lovely bosom as he brought his hardened cock closer and closer to her pussy. Penny started to tremble. She had been waiting for this! She was a very proper woman and did not believe in extramarital sex. But between husband and wife in the sanctity of the bedroom? They could fuck like bunnies! She longed for her husband’s touch the entire time he was gone. She would never admit this to anyone, even to her husband, but many a night she went to sleep pleasuring herself. She knew such behavior was not very ladylike but she couldn’t help herself! She needed it. She needed _him…_

She squealed with delight as she felt the tip of his cock enter her pussy. Her body trembled with ecstasy as he slowly slid more and more of his shaft inside her. Her hands squeezed the firm muscles of his arms and she gasped as he went deeper and deeper inside her and wrapped her arms around his neck in joy as his balls slapped against her. She held him close, his warm, muscular chest touching hers as he slowly began to move.

“More! More!” she whispered to him. She whimpered as she felt his full length finally touch her favorite spot deep inside. Her panting and moaning reverberated around the tiny bedroom and intensified as she felt him move. Faster and faster he went until the only sound was the slapping of their flesh. Penny kept her legs spread wide as her husband pounded her. She held him close so her bosom pressed against his chest. Feeling her boobs against his biceps made Nate so excited that he felt himself ready to burst! But he didn’t cum quite yet. He wanted to savor this night with his beloved wife! 

They made love like there was no tomorrow! They made love like it were their first and last night together! Their love for each other could not be questioned as their bodies locked together. Lost in their passion, the evening just melted away. They both climaxed twice. Each time Nate was careful not to ejaculate inside her. They weren’t ready to have another child quite yet. But maybe one day…

They drifted off quickly after they finished. Nate woke first and went about his morning, giving his sleeping wife a kiss on the cheek before leaving. When Penny awoke she quickly got dressed. Her first stop was to check on her son. Her face glowed as she peeked into the nursery at her baby boy. He was so adorable! She could swear that he already had his father’s nose and chin. He would no doubt be a very handsome man when he grew up! She couldn’t wait to see the man he’d become! But for now Penny was content to play with her boy. 

She stood at the side of his crib and played with him for a few minutes. He giggled innocently as she did. Content that he was OK for the time being, Penny left to finish getting ready for the day. Before she closed the nursery door she paused to look around the room. It was a simple room with all the basic necessities a baby boy would need. A crib, a chair for when he needed to breastfeed, lots of toys and everything nicely decorated. Penny had a knack for decoration and she wanted his room to be perfect. Already she was trying to picture what his room would look like when he was older. Would he be a typical boy with a messy room? Would he be interested in sports? Perhaps music? Or maybe he would be as smart as his mom? She graduated in the top 5% of her class in law school! From the way he’d stare at the pictures in his story books, from how intently he watched her as she made silly faces, she could practically see the little gears turning in his head. He was going to be a baby genius. She knew it. Penny smiled as she imagined what bright future her son had ahead of him and closed the door.

“War. War never changes…”

As she passed the bathroom Penny heard Nate practicing his speech again in the mirror. She snuck up behind him and slid her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Good morning, honey,” he said warmly. Penny moaned softly in response, closing her eyes and savoring the warmth of his body. When she opened them she peeked over his shoulder at her reflection in the mirror.

“You’re gonna knock ‘em dead at the Veteran’s Hall tonight. So stop hogging the mirror!” she teased. Nate grinned and stepped aside for her. Penny looked at her reflection. She was a mess! Especially her hair! She spent an hour at the salon the other day to get her hair just perfect! She quickly washed her face and combed her blond hair until it was back to perfection.

“There…that’s better,” she said cheerfully.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/DNwf5Zm.jpg)

Nate grinned and shook his head.

“You spend too much time on your hair!” he said jokingly. Penny chuckled.

“Laugh now but I like to think it was my hair that caught your attention in the first place! A lady must always keep her hair clean and neat,” she said.

“Well…maybe,” Nate said innocently. “Your sharp mind and sharper tongue had something to do with it too. How long did it take you to convince me to go on a date?”

Penny chuckled again. “About 30 seconds.”

They both laughed. When her hair was finally just the way she wanted it Penny let Nate have the mirror again and went into the kitchen.

“Ah! Good morning, mum!” Codsworth greeted her. He quickly poured for her a cup of hot coffee and presented her with the newspaper. She took both with a smile. She really liked Codsworth. Hard to imagine life without him now! He went about cooking while Penny read the paper.

Penny scanned the headlines and slowly her smile turned into a frown. Every day the news became more and more bleak. People had long whispered fearfully about a possible nuclear war. Some corner of Penny’s mind kept telling her that it would never happen. There was too little to gain and too much to lose from dropping nuclear bombs. Surely the politicians were not stupid enough to actually go that far!

…Right?

Penny’s frown grew worse. But no longer from the headlines. She was frowning now from a smell that was assaulting her nose. A smell emanating from a big pot Codsworth was cooking from.

“Codsworth?”

“Yes, mum?”

“What’s that you’re cooking? Please don’t tell me it’s…”

“Turnips, mum!”

Codsworth turned and held up a turnip for her to see.

“I’m preparing my world famous turnip stew tonight! Trying a few new spices to add an extra zing to it!”

Penny put down her coffee and newspaper and crossed her arms, shaking her head at Codsworth.

“Codsworth, I’ve told you again and again that I _hate_ turnips! Why are you making this?!”

“Don’t you worry, mum! I’m sure I can find just the right recipe to change your mind. I’d stake my reputation as the pride of General Atomics International on it!”

He turned back to his pot and continued cooking. Penny rolled her eyes. As much as she loved Codsworth, she was beginning to think he needed maintenance. He had developed a strange fascination with turnips. Every week he would try some new turnip recipe, especially stews. One of her neighbors loved to grow turnips and was always happy to keep Codsworth supplied. She needed to talk to him. But for now, she would let it slide.

Nate came into the kitchen for his own coffee and turn at the newspaper. She let him have it and walked to the living room window.

She smiled as she looked out on Sanctuary Hills on this fine morning. This neighborhood was just the kind of place she dreamed of living in as a little girl. So quiet and peaceful. Perfect for raising a family!

Her home was just as she imagined it too. Small and simple but having everything they needed, complete with green grass and white picket fence.

Penny sighed contently at how perfect everything was. Her thoughts started to drift as a car slowly drove by. She was so happy with her perfect home, perfect family, perfect hair, perfect neighbors, perfect…

Thinking of her neighbors triggered a sour thought. It came just in time to make Penny focus on the car and see who was driving it.

“Ugh!” she grunted aloud in disgust. Nate looked up from his newspaper.

“Penny? What is it?”

“It’s that vulgar Rosa woman again! I just saw her drive by. Probably returning home from another night of debauchery in Concord!”

Penny had to take back her “perfect neighbors” statement. In fact it was the only thing she _couldn’t_ stand about Sanctuary Hills. Two neighbors in particular. That turnip guy who kept feeding Codsworth’s turnip obsession and a woman living just down the street named Rosa. She was a single woman living in Sanctuary Hills and was in many ways Penny’s opposite. Penny did not like obscenity even in the slightest. When out in public she never showed more skin than was necessary. She didn’t even like wearing shorts in the summer! But Rosa? She always wore dresses cut low to flaunt her cleavage. And that was just her day to day wardrobe! Many nights she donned even sluttier garments and drove to Concord. Rumor had it that there was a club there that catered to the more…promiscuous crowd. Penny found the whole concept repulsive.

“Penny, just relax. Ignore her and everything will be fine,” Nate tried to reassure her. But she would have none of it.

“But have you _seen_ those dresses she wears?! Just last week I saw her wearing an outfit…that couldn’t even be called an outfit! She might as well have been walking around NAKED!”

Nate sighed. He loved his wife but hated when she got like this. Nate was a little more tolerant of other people’s lifestyles than she was. It often forced him to play damage control.

“Penny…has Rosa actually done anything _illegal_ that you’ve noticed?” he asked. Penny frowned. She knew the law very well and actually had been struggling to think of something she could report to the police. But everything from Rosa’s clothes to that club were legal. She had no basis for a complaint.

“No…” she growled.

“Then just ignore her. Not much else you can do. You’re going to give yourself a stroke stressing about it!”

Penny took a few deep breaths to calm down and sighed. He was right. She didn’t want to admit it but he was right. Maybe one day soon she’d talk to Rosa but for now, ignoring her was the best option. Penny sat down on the couch and started watching TV. Her frown steadily disappeared as she took in the news. All her problems drifted away…

Her contentment was interrupted by a ring of the doorbell. Nate looked out the window and groaned when he saw a Vault-Tec truck parked outside.

“It’s that sales rep again! Damn, he’s persistent…” he said. About this time Shaun started crying. Codsworth quickly announced that he would take care of it. And while he handled that, Penny stepped up to take care of their guest.

Vault-Tec had just recently finished construction of the new Vault 111 on a hill overlooking the town.

The announcement to build the Vault was met with mixed reactions from the locals. Some were glad to have it there, others took it as a grim reminder of the possible threat of nuclear war that they struggled to forget every day. Since its completion a representative of Vault-Tec had been making the rounds through the neighborhood, extending invitations to the Vault to select individuals. He had stopped by several times but each time came when she and Nate were out. They would come home and find notes stuck in the door. But now they finally met.

“Good morning! Vault-Tec calling,” the rep greeted cheerfully.

The rep quickly began his sales pitch. Because of Nate’s military service, their family, minus Codsworth, had been approved for entry into Vault 111. He explained how everything was arranged and pre-approved. It was now a simple matter of verifying some information. Like many neighbors, the presence of the Vault made Penny nervous. But at Nate’s encouragement she filled out the forms.

The Vault-Tec rep tipped his hat after she finished the paperwork and he ran off to deliver it to the Vault. After she closed the door she turned back to find her husband had taken her place on the couch.

“Hey, it’s peace of mind. That’s worth a little paperwork, right?” he said from the couch.

“For you and Shaun, anything,” Penny replied with a smile.

“Miss Penelope…” Codsworth’s voice rang out.

Codsworth floated back into the room and announced that Shaun had been changed but refused to stop crying.

“I think he needs some of that ‘maternal affection’ you seem to be so good at,” he explained. Nate encouraged her to check on their son and that he would join her soon. A few minutes later they were both in the nursery playing with Shaun, smiling as he giggled and laughed at them. Nate and Penny held hands as they gazed lovingly upon their son. They both wished this moment would last forever…

“So…” Nate broke the silence, “I was thinking we should go to the park later today. Maybe for a picnic?”

Penny grinned and blushed. She remembered the _last_ picnic she and Nate went on at the park. It was the day they conceived Shaun. The picnic was underneath an oak tree behind a row of bushes. Nate picked it as the perfect spot for the two of them to make love after they ate. Normally Penny would never have agreed to such a potentially public spectacle. But he was about to be shipped off to war. She was not about to refuse such a request. Though she did enjoy it, she wasn’t going to do it again. The “making love under the oak tree” part anyway.

“Yeah, that sounds like fun!” Penny agreed.

“Then maybe this weekend I can take you to the shooting range again? See if you can do better than last time! Though I doubt it,” Nate teased. But Penny was not laughing. She took a sharp, fearful breath when he mentioned the shooting range and felt a tightness in her chest as she remembered the last time.

“Nate…you know I’m _terrified_ of guns!” she said, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible. “You know how hard I tremble when I see you cleaning yours! Why I let you talk me into going to that range I’ll never know!”

Nate tried to calm his wife down. “But don’t you remember how good you were? All your shots were damn near center of the target! You impressed a lot of the other veteran shooters there! You’re a natural!”

“I don’t care if I can shoot a grape off someone’s head from a hundred feet away! I’m NOT touching a gun AGAIN!” Penny practically screamed.

Her raised voice made Shaun start crying. Nate quickly picked him up and calmed him down. Penny felt terrible for raising her voice like that. She quickly apologized for her outburst.

“No…it’s my fault,” Nate assured her. “I shouldn’t have brought it up. You won’t ever have to touch a gun again. And hopefully our little boy never will either…”

He cooed Shaun a bit before continuing.

“Let’s just go to the park today and relax. We’ve got all the time in the world right now…”

He cooed Shaun again. Penny smiled and hugged him. Hugged them both. Her husband and son were her most precious treasures. As she held them she made a silent prayer that all of them would always stay together and stay safe…

“Sir! Mum!” Codsworth’s voice rang out from the living room. “I think you should come and see this!”

What happened next felt like a dream to Penny. A very…bad…dream…

Codsworth turned up the volume on the TV as the family entered, Shaun still in Nate’s arms. They all watched in stunned silence as the newscaster reported nuclear detonations across the United States.

The nuclear war.

It was happening.

Sirens went off. They heard a vertibird fly overhead. Through the living room window they could see their neighbors pouring out of their houses and gathering in the streets, some running in panic and others frozen in fear.

“We need to get the Vault!” Penny declared. “NOW!”

Nate gripped Shaun tightly and ran out the door. Penny paused long enough to say goodbye to Codsworth. This would surely be the last time she would ever see him. 

“Take care, sweetie…”

Then she joined her husband outside.

They ran. Ran fast, ran hard. Ran through the streets as the peaceful atmosphere of Sanctuary Hills was shattered by a grim reality.

They hurried up the hill to the Vault. People were gathered outside a fence where the military was checking everyone present against a list. Everyone wanted to retreat to the safety of the Vault, but not everyone was being let in. Not even the Vault-Tec rep from earlier could get in! The military forced him to leave and he ran off, making room for Penny and her family.

Fortunately the rep had managed to get their information to the Vault before everything went down. They were allowed through and hurried to the Vault’s elevator entrance. They all gathered in the center and waited nervously for something to happen. Nate and Penny’s eyes met. Nate assured her that no matter what happened…he would always love her.

Then it happened.

Off in the distance was a nuclear explosion.

Everything moved so fast after that. Penny heard someone shouting “Send it down now!” She could see the dust cloud from the blast hurtling towards them. It was almost on top of them as the elevator finally started moving. Everyone ducked as the blast went right over their heads and the elevator descended into the depths…

No one said a word as the entrance sealed above them. Everyone was silent as the elevator made its way to the bottom. No words could describe what had just transpired. Save one.

Gone.

Everything…was gone.

Their homes…the world as they knew it…was gone.

All they had left was each other. And their new lives in Vault 111.

Penny felt dazed as she followed the instructions of the Overseer and his men. She made her way through the Vault’s entrance area and took her new Vault suit.

“At least they’re not at all revealing,” Penny found herself thinking as she took her new suit, noting how little skin they revealed on those around them. An odd thing to think right now, perhaps. But in the wake of such devastation, such thoughts were probably the only thing that could keep her sane.

A scientist led the family deeper into the Vault, to a room containing several large pods. The doctor instructed everyone to don their vault suits and climb into a pod, explaining that these pods would administer numerous medical scans that were required before journeying into the Vault proper. Before Penny could put on her suit, Shaun started crying again. Nate urged her to say something to Shaun.

Penny walked over and placed her hand on her son's head. He calmed at her touch. Though her voice was shaky, she tried to comfort him.

“It’s OK, little guy. Mommy will be right over here…” she said. She kissed him on the forehead. Then she kissed her husband on the lips.

“See you soon…” he said softly as she moved away to put on her suit.

As soon as they were both dressed, they followed the scientist’s instructions and climbed into opposite pods.

Penny looked across the way through the window of her pod at her husband and son. Nate placed his hand on the window as though to reach out to Penny through the glass.

She gave him an encouraging smile. The medical scans wouldn’t take long. They would finish, they’d be released and together they’d start building a new life down here. It would never be the same as what they had before…but it was better than the alternative.

Penny leaned back and took a deep breath as a computerized voice began speaking. It started to count down. As it did, she felt a slight chill. That chill rapidly grew into a hard cold. Penny began to feel very tired. The computerized voice sounded more and more distant. Her vision started to blur and she took her last breath as she drifted off into a long, frozen sleep…

_To be continued…_


	2. All Things Lost

**WARNING!** This story will eventually turn very dark. Tags are being withheld until the relevant chapters to avoid spoilers.

[Disclaimer]

Fallout and its characters are the property of Bethesda Inc.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

Please support Bethesda by buying the Fallout games!

**_The Wasteland Changes You, Chapter 2 – All Things Lost_ **

No dreams.

There were no dreams for Penny as she slumbered in her Vault 111 cryo pod.

When Penny entered the Vault, she assumed she and her family would be able to live full lives underground. She doubted she or Shaun would ever see the surface again but maybe one day her grandchildren or great-grandchildren would. Penny was scared and devastated by all that had happened but deep down, as her nerves began to calm, a determination started to bloom. She would do her part to ensure her descendants would reach that point. She would not live to see it come to fruition but she hoped to grow old and die in her subterranean bed with her husband, content with the knowledge that she had done her part.

But Vault-Tec had other plans.

Perhaps with her last breath the realization began to dawn on Penny that something was amiss. Why would simple medical exams require so much cold? If she had just a second longer she might have realized that she was being frozen rather than scanned. But the freeze came too quick for that.

And so she slept. Her husband and son in a pod maybe 10 feet away. They were so close. But the distance may as well have been a mile. They continued to sleep. And sleep. And sleep…

Penny began to stir. Everything still felt very cold. But steadily her vision came into clearer focus. She gasped and shuddered as her mind started to work again. It quickly dawned on her what was happening.

Frozen! Vault-Tec froze her! But why?! As soon as they let her out of this pod she was going to rip that Overseer a new one and get some answers!

But the door to the pod did not open. She could hear muffled voices outside but couldn’t make them out. Eventually two figures appeared. The glass was foggy from frost and her vision still blurry. She saw someone dressed in white stand next to Nate’s pod and point at it.

“It’s this one,” she heard a female voice say.

Soon after another figure in dark clothing appeared and stood on the other side of the pod.

“Open it,” the second figure, a man, said in a gruff voice.

The pod opened and Penny’s heart skipped a beat when she heard Shaun crying. Her baby! He needed her! She started pounding on the door to her pod to be let out. She tried to scream but all she could manage was a cough. Her throat was parched. Nate started coughing as well as his pod opened.

“Is it over? Are we safe?” he asked between coughs.

“Not yet…” the man said.

Penny could do nothing but watch helplessly at what happened next. The woman in white tried to take Shaun. Nate wouldn’t let her. The man drew a gun and pointed it right at Nate’s head. But even with this threat he refused to give up his son. Penny banged harder on the glass to distract them maybe, draw their attention away so maybe Nate could make a run for it. But they all ignored her. She was trapped and could do nothing…as the man murdered her husband.

All feeling left Penny’s body as she saw her husband’s lifeless body slump over. The woman pulled Shaun from his clutches and quickly backed away. The pod was resealed and the man started to walk away. Before he went far, he stopped and moved in close to Penny’s pod. Penny blinked several times to clear her vision. It helped a bit and the man came close enough for her to see him clearly.

He was a tall, bald man with a scar over his eye. He wore some type of armor that screamed “mercenary” to Penny. She looked him right in the eye, too scared and too enraged to speak. She wondered what was going to happen next. Was he going to kill her too? What about Shaun?!

But instead of opening the pod, he made a simple statement.

“At least we have the spare.”

With those final words, he departed. Penny heard the computer’s voice again and felt a familiar chill. They were freezing her again! Unfortunately she was still trapped and helpless. Nothing to do but let it happen…

Penny coughed and hacked as she felt life return to her body again. She heard a computerized voice mention something about “remote activation”. And the pod opened. Penny fell face first out of the pod, coughing and hacking some more as she struggled to breathe.

She lifted herself and looked at Nate’s pod. Waking up left Penny extremely disoriented but seeing his pod brought it all flooding back. With labored, shaky breaths she struggled to her feet and looked in the window.

“No…” she breathed.

Nate’s lifeless body still sat inside, covered in frost. She banged on the window and tried to pry the pod open. It wouldn’t budge but to her right she saw the release for the door. She grabbed it and flipped the switch.

“Come on, come on!” she muttered as the pod door slowly opened.

She stood in front of the opened pod, her jaw hanging open and tears welling up in her eyes. Some part of her was holding onto a vain hope. A hope that maybe Nate wasn’t really dead. That maybe freezing him again kept him from bleeding out. But no. The pod kept Nate’s body preserved but…there was no life in it.

“No…please…” Penny started to sob.

Tears poured down her face as she reached up and touched his face. The ice crystals clinging to his skin melted as she held his face in her hands, her palms resting on his cheeks. She sobbed hysterically as this grim reality truly settled in.

“Please…don’t leave me baby. Please don’t leave meeeeee…” she sobbed. Her legs gave out and she collapsed. She fell to her knees and rested her head in his frozen lap. She didn’t know how long she stayed there sobbing. Felt like years. All the while an alarm blared in the background and a computerized voice mentioned a “cryo failure”. She heard none of it as she clung to Nate.

Eventually her tears ran dry. When she could cry no more, a new thought drifted into her mind. Shaun. Her son. He wasn’t killed. He was taken. Nate may be dead but…maybe Shaun is still alive?

She lifted her head and her eyes fell on Nate’s ring finger.

Nate’s wedding ring glittered in the soft light. Penny sobbed one last time and wiped the tears from her face. With a gentle tug she pulled the ring from his finger. She stood up and looked at it. Slowly…very slowly…her despair was replaced with something new. Rage. A rage the likes of which she had never felt before. She closed her hand around the ring and looked at her late husband. Her voice still shaky, now with anger rather than despair, Penny made a vow.

“I’ll find Shaun…and get the bastards who did this! I promise…”

She flipped the switch and closed the pod. She waited for it to hiss shut before turning and walking away.

Penny glanced into the other pods as she walked by. All of the occupants were exactly like Nate. Dead. Opening the pods would be a waste of time. According to the computer’s incessant ranting, life support systems had failed. Everyone was dead. Every single one of them. Except her. Except Penelope.

And she needed to escape.

Still very weak, she trudged slowly through the Vault. The once pristine halls she remembered were now rusted, decaying and empty. Where were all the Vault-Tec personnel?

“Hello!” she called out. No answer came.

Penny quickly found an exit door. She tried to open it but a computerized voice told her that it was sealed. Only the Overseer’s override would open it. She needed to find the Overseer’s office. And hopefully the Overseer himself. She needed answers!

As she wandered through the Vault, Penny passed by a window overlooking a room containing two large power generators crackling with electricity. Out of the corner of her eye she saw sudden movement on the other side of the window. Something big and brown dropped out of sight before she could clearly see it.

“Was that…?”

Suddenly she heard a sound, something like hissing or chittering. She spun in the direction of the noise and gasped as she saw something skittering along the ground towards her.

“AIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!” she screamed. Impulsively she stomped on whatever it was and it stopped moving after a loud squish. Penny backed away and almost vomited when she got a good look at it.

“Gia…giant…roaches?!”

Penny hated ordinary roaches. Seeing these giant ones sent every inch of her skin crawling. Sadly for her they wouldn’t be the last ones she saw. She worked up the courage to pound and squash any in her path as she made her way to the Overseer’s office.

Inside she found a skeleton wearing a Vault-Tec lab coat. All that remained of the Overseer, perhaps? But if this really was the Overseer then…

“…How long was I frozen?” Penny breathed. It takes years for all the skin to rot away as it had done with this skeleton. Many years…

Penny looked around. Three things immediately caught her eye. A door on the far side of the office, sealed shut. A computer terminal on the desk that could unlock it for her. And next to the computer…a pistol.

Penny gulped as she looked down at the pistol, possibly more terrified of it than she was the giant roaches.

Penny stood there for a long time staring at it. A terrible conflict raged within her. She needed to find her son. But Shaun was in the hands of some dangerous people. People she could not confront without a weapon. With shaky hands, Penny picked up the weapon and cocked it. It was still fully loaded. Some ammo lay on the desk next to it. She pocketed it and held the pistol gingerly in her hands. Slowly she tightened her grip on the handle and her shaking subsided.

She looked down at the Overseer. Her shaking stopped entirely as a familiar rage overcame her.

She didn’t fully understand what all happened to her or why. Regardless, she knew that this man was responsible for it. This man smiled as he greeted everyone entering the Vault, welcoming them to this frozen hell. If not for this man…maybe Shaun would not have been taken. Maybe Nate would still be alive…

_*BANG!*_

A large hole appeared in the side of the Overseer’s skull. With a steady hand Penny’s pistol pointed right at the Overseer’s remains, the muzzle smoking slightly from the shot. With a cold expression Penny ejected the spent shell and holstered the pistol.

“This pistol is no longer a weapon,” mentally told herself. “It is a tool for revenge. I can’t be afraid of my own tools.”

Penny used the terminal to open the door and strolled out. Several more roaches crossed her path. They didn’t seem so scary or disgusting this time, even as they rushed her. They certainly weren’t scary after she put them all down with one bullet each. She quietly joked that she could start an extermination service after she found Shaun.

She cleared away the last of the roaches as she found the Vault entrance. It was shut tight and the controls wouldn’t respond to any button she pressed. She backed away from the terminal to think on this and her foot brushed against the skeleton on the floor. She briefly glanced down and did a double-take when something caught her eye. Still on the body’s skeletal wrist was a Pip Boy.

Penny picked it up to examine it. She had heard of these. Portable computers that could be worn on the wrist. She always wanted one but they were insanely expensive.

“Don’t mind if I take this, do you?” she said half-jokingly to the skeleton. She put it on and started it. The famous Vault-Tec mascot Vault Boy appeared on the screen and the system booted up.

Penny realized that this device was the key to her escape. She plugged it into the Vault door terminal and pressed the button. An alarm sounded. The door was opening…

Penny stepped back and watched as the door steadily hissed open. Blinding light poured in through the opening and Penny at last had her freedom. It was time to return to the surface. Time to take back what she had lost…

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/74mFMra.jpg)

_To be continued…_


	3. Welcome to the Wasteland

[Disclaimer]

Fallout and its characters are the property of Bethesda Inc. 

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon. 

Please support Bethesda by buying the Fallout games! 

**_The Wasteland Changes You, Chapter 3 - Welcome to the Wasteland_ **

Penny gasped softly and drew a shaky breath as she looked out upon Sanctuary Hills for the first time since entering the Vault. The once quaint suburb filled with beautiful homes, green grass and surrounded by lush forests had been reduced to a ruined ghost town in a sea of death and decay.

“Gone. It’s really gone…” she whispered softly after seeing it all.

The area directly around the Vault entrance was a wreck too. No one had been around here for a long time. This place really _was_ a ghost town. Needing answers, Penny ventured down a familiar path back to the neighborhood. She passed through the gate where the military had set up that checkpoint and had to carefully step over several skeletons lying around it. Every last scrap of flesh and clothing was gone from them, making identification impossible. Penny vividly remembered the terrified people gathered on this spot as she and her family were let through. All of them huddled there in the hope they might be let in. Penny could not remember exactly who all she saw. She was grateful for that. It meant she didn’t need to live with the knowledge of which of her friends she probably just tripped over.

Penny stepped onto the broken concrete road. Every house was in varying states of decay, barely standing and with holes all over the place.

“How long was I gone?” she wondered. She went to the only place she could think of where she might get answers: Home. Her once lovely house still stood just a little ways down the road. Penny had no idea what she expected to find there but she had to start somewhere. As she grew closer she saw something move in front of her house. Thinking for a moment it might be more of those giant roaches she started to draw her pistol. She stopped when she saw a metallic glint and gasped when she realized what it was.

“…Codsworth…?”

Penny holstered her weapon and ran up to the Mr. Handy robot, trimming the dead hedges like they were still in full bloom.

“Codsworth!” Penny called out to him.

Codsworth slowly turned and looked at her as she ran up. His optic sensor widened as though in shock as it focused on her. Codsworth dropped the cut branches he was holding and came to a complete stop.

“As I live and _breathe!_ It’s really _you!_ ” he said incredulously.

“Codsworth! You’re still here!” Penny said back, equally incredulous.

“Well of course I’m still here!” Codsworth boasted. “A little nuclear fallout won’t stop the pride of General Atomics International! Oh! Now that you’re back I can finally finish that turnip stew I was preparing! You must be _famished_ after 200 years! Just need to find some fresh turnips and I can make you a new batch…”

Penny sighed and did a facepalm. Even after 200 years Codsworth still had that same obsession with turnips. You’d think he…

200 years?

Penny slowly lifted her gaze. No, that couldn’t be. Had she really been gone…for two whole centuries?

She quickly prodded Codsworth for as much information as she could. According to him, it had been in fact 210 years since the bombs fell. All this time Codsworth had been carrying out his programming and trying to keep the home neat and clean. He had rarely ventured outside the town so the isolation and futility of cleaning a ruined house had left him a little…unhinged. But he was still loyal to Penny and gladly offered to serve her again. But there was only one thing Penny wanted right now and that’s her son back.

“Concord! Why don’t you try Concord?” Codsworth suggested. “There may still be a few friendly sorts around there. Reasonably friendly anyway…”

Penny was surprised and relieved to hear that there were people still alive out there.

“I’ll find him, Codsworth. I’ll find Shaun and bring him home, I promise…”

Penny gripped her pistol tightly in its holster as she said this. She was determined to do this. She wasn’t going to let anything stand in her way!

“Please be careful, mum!” Codsworth pleaded. “The Commonwealth, as people like to call it now, is not the same as it used to be. It can bring out the best…and the worst…in people.”

Penny smiled and lovingly stroked her crazy little robot friend.

“Fear not, sweetie,” she said soothingly. “This may not be… _our_ world anymore…but no matter what happens I will still be the same old Penny. I won’t let it get to me. I promise.”

Codsworth seemed relieved by that. He volunteered to stay behind and start cleaning things up for Penny’s eventual return while she headed for Concord. Not wanting to waste any more time, she bid farewell and took off.

Penny sighed as she stepped across the ruined bridge leading out of town. This was a lot to take in. Seeing the world turned to ruins was plenty painful. But she needed to push on. For Shaun’s sake. She made the march to Concord, hoping to find someone there who could help. Surprisingly, she didn’t make the entire trip alone. Along the way she passed the old Red Rocket station and to her surprise found a friendly little dog there. This dog, Dogmeat as she would later learn his name was, took an immediate liking to her and gave her a big kiss. Her old dog before the War ran off and was never seen again. She loved dogs and Dogmeat’s company was very welcome.

“Don’t suppose you know where I can find some people in Concord, would you boy?” she asked half-jokingly. To her surprise, Dogmeat’s eyes lit up when she asked that. Did he understand her? She suspected he did because he took off like a shot towards Concord. Penny followed and struggled to keep up.

It was only about an hour’s walk to Concord. The town was an even more depressing sight than Sanctuary Hills. The place was surprisingly intact but it was clear no one had lived in most of these buildings for quite some time. But that didn’t mean the town was unpopulated. Penny stumbled over potholes and piles of rubble for a while, checking houses for signs of life, when suddenly the distinct sound of gunshots rang out in the distance. She swiftly grabbed her pistol and crouched down. No sign of anyone in the immediate area but they had to be nearby. Dogmeat let out a concerned whine. Penny quietly shushed him and slowly eased forward to seek out the disturbance.

One of Penny’s favorite places to visit in Concord was the old Freedom Museum. It was fascinating to see how people and places evolved over the years. Penny was pleasantly surprised to see the place still intact. She was even more surprised to see it being laid siege to.

About a half dozen men and women, all filthy and wearing very crude substitutes for armor, were firing upon the museum. Specifically they were targeting a balcony high up and overseeing the street. Penny hurried and took cover behind a ruined car at the end of the street leading straight out in front of the museum. From here she could see these people, these Raiders, shooting at someone up on that balcony.

Penny couldn’t see him very well but he was fighting valiantly. He fired some sort of laser weapon at the Raiders who retaliated with their bullets and profanity. “Barbarians,” Penny thought.

Penny ducked down to hide as one Raider retreated down the street closer to her so he could get a better vantage point. She watched the Raider shoot up at the balcony. When he missed he moved in closer again and Penny pondered what to do. Should she help that man up there? For all she knew he could be another Raider like them. This could be some squabble amongst thieves. She could move on and hopefully find some less violent individuals. But if that man was a good person and needed some help…

Penny sighed and took aim at the Raider closest to her.

He was hanging back from the rest, holding an old pool cue like he was anxious to beat someone over the head with it. And he probably was. He hadn’t noticed her yet.

Perfect opportunity to thin the numbers a bit. Penny took a deep breath and aimed carefully at the man’s head.

One gentle squeeze of the trigger and the man dropped. Her bullet skillfully passed through his head like a hot knife through butter. Nate always did say she was a natural marksman.

She quickly glanced down the street. None of the other Raiders noticed what happened, likely mistaking the shot for one of their own. Next to the fallen Raider Penny spied what appeared to be a crude rifle made out of old rusty pipe. Her pistol was effective but Penny would likely need something with a bit more kick if she were to help the man on the balcony.

Penny hurried over to the fallen Raider and grabbed his rifle. She paused when she saw the man’s face. His eyes were still open, his expression frozen in one of shock as blood oozed out of the hole in his head and down the side of his face. It was at this moment that Penny realized…she had killed a man. She had taken a life. Her hand trembled as it hovered over the dead man’s rifle. Those lifeless eyes just stared off into space. Penny had trouble looking away.

She gulped. “I…I killed someone,” she thought with a mixture of shock and horror. There was no telling how long Penny would have stayed there staring at her handiwork if the man on the balcony had not yelled suddenly and snapped her out of it. She gave her head a hard shake. As horrifying as this was, she couldn’t dwell on it. Someone needed her help.

She turned away and hurried down the street a bit to find a good sniping position. Her hands were still shaking as she checked to make sure the rifle was loaded. Every time she blinked she kept seeing that dead man’s face. Penny growled and shook her head again. “Just pretend he’s one of the bastards who took Shaun!” she told herself. That helped steady her hands a bit. She knelt down in the street to steady her aim some more and looked through the scope, if you could call it that. There was no zoom at all but it focused her vision enough to center on her target. She saw three Raiders moving out of cover to charge the door. They kept firing at the man on the balcony, forcing him to stay in cover. They were going to breach the museum!

One Raider pulled ahead of the others. He was almost at the door! Penny exhaled softly, aimed and pulled the trigger.

Her bullet hit the Raider square in the back and he dropped like a sack of rocks. NOW the Raiders realized she was there! They spun around and immediately opened fire on her. Bullets whizzed past her and a few hit the ground where she was kneeling but none hit her. Despite the danger she was in, Penny was somehow able to block out the fear. She conjured enough rage to keep herself focused on her targets. She quickly reloaded and took aim again. With another loud bang another Raider fell, this one from a hole in his head.

“Hell of a shot!” she thought, impressed at her own handiwork. That was two Raiders down. One more to go. This last one, a woman, was now pissed and charging, firing at Penny nonstop. Penny ignored her as she ejected the spent cartridge from the rifle. “Just one more dead kidnapper,” she told herself. Focusing on her rage gave her an incredible degree of calm and focus. It was like her mind was in a completely different place. She wasn’t in the middle of a ruined street, being shot at by Raiders. She was in a shooting gallery, knocking down some stupidly drawn targets with a toy rifle, all for the amusement of her husband and son. Penny grinned as she finished preparing the rifle for her next shot. She raised it, took aim and…screamed when she felt a bullet graze her arm.

Reality set in as she felt the bullet rip the fabric on her left arm, taking with it little bits of flesh. It was hardly a life-threatening wound but it still stung like a bitch. It hurt enough to shatter Penny’s calm and focus. She fell over and clutched her arm where she was shot, dropping the rifle in the process and screaming like a madwoman. This was a day of many firsts for her! She shot someone for the first time and got shot herself in turn. So distracted was she that she didn’t notice the female Raider reach her. Between her screams Penny heard a weapon cock. She looked up and gasped as she looked down the barrel of a pipe pistol. The Raider was wearing a mask so Penny couldn’t see her face but she was sure she was grinning.

“Nighty-night, bitch!” the Raider taunted. Penny shut her eyes so she wouldn’t see her impending doom. But instead of a gunshot, she instead heard an ear-splitting scream followed by a weird sound. Through her eyelids she detected a bright red flash when it happened. She heard something clatter to the ground next to her and she hesitantly opened her eyes. The clatter was the Raider’s pistol falling to the ground. As for the Raider herself, all that remained of her was a pile of a strange glowing goo.

“Hey!” Penny heard someone call out. She looked up and saw the man on the balcony looking right at her. He grinned and gave her a small salute. He had just saved her life. He hit that Raider square in the back with his laser weapon. Penny had heard that such weapons can cause people to melt with a strong enough shot. Guess it was true.

For a brief moment Penny thought perhaps that it was over. But more gunshots rang out and the man on the balcony took cover again. Almost a dozen more Raiders came out of hiding and burst through the entrance to the museum before either of them could react. The man on the balcony looked down in shock as they all disappeared inside. Penny gasped in horror.

“Is this MY fault?!” she thought. “If that man didn’t have to save me, would they have gotten in?!”

Fortunately Penny’s rage returned. She grabbed her rifle and charged the front door.

“Hey! You there!” she heard the man call out to her. She stopped and looked up. He pointed at something on the ground near her, lying next to a corpse.

“Grab that laser musket and help us! Hurry!” he said. Then he disappeared inside. Penny ditched the pipe rifle and picked up the laser musket. It was the same type of weapon the man was using. Kind of a strange weapon with a crank handle. She gave it a few quick turns and the weapon started to glow with a red energy. It was ready to fire.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/FlXax2N.jpg)

Penny looked at the door and took several more breaths to steady her nerves. She was about to walk into a hornet’s nest. Nothing at her side but this weird little weapon and Dogmeat. The canine walked up next to her and barked in an almost encouraging fashion. She smiled and petted the dog on the head before turning back to the door.

“God…Nate…give me strength,” she said softly. Tightening her grip on the musket, she entered the museum…

_To be continued…_


	4. Not a Minuteman to Lose!

[Disclaimer]

Fallout and its characters are the property of Bethesda Inc.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

Please support Bethesda by buying the Fallout games!

**_ The Wasteland Changes You, Chapter 4 - Not a Minuteman to Lose! _ **

“C’mon! Bust that door down!” Penny heard someone yell as she pushed the museum door open.

“Might as well come out, buddy! Yer as good as dead!” yelled another.

Penny inched her way through the lobby as she listened to the sound of someone banging on a door somewhere overhead. These Raiders moved pretty damn fast. They were only minutes ahead of her but they had already reached the third floor and spread across the entire museum. The interior was a complete wreck so Penny could clearly see all the way up to the third floor. A couple Raiders were kicking the door to break it down. It was holding steady but it wouldn’t be long before these barbarians turned to more drastic measures. One way or another, the door was coming down.

Penny took a quick look around to try and plan her attack. The ticket gate in front of her would lead straight to the stairs but it was locked tight.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/pBDXBJI.jpg)

If she remembered the layout correctly, there were some side exhibits she could use to maybe get around it. But as she pondered this, Penny had left herself exposed. A Raider patrolling on the second floor saw her standing in the lobby and opened fire. Penny panicked and fired back, missing the Raider.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/sBv0Ab3.jpg)

The Raider laughed at her failure and kept firing. The laughter only served to make her angry. She cranked the musket again and fired back. ZAP! The Raider turned to a puddle of goo! Penny had only a moment to relish in her victory as more Raiders joined the attack. She grunted and tried to find cover. This would not be easy for her. The lobby was too exposed and the Raiders all had the advantages of cover and the high ground. Shooting it out in the lobby would not work in her favor. She needed to press on. As soon as she caught a break in the gunfire, Penny bolted to a door leading to an exhibit off the main hall.

Penny quickly realized that brains would win this fight more than brawn. She would need to fight smart to get through this. If there was one thing Penny prided herself on (besides her hair), it was her intellect. Slowly she maneuvered through the museum, sneaking quietly and taking advantage of the element of surprise whenever she could. Their numbers made them overconfident. In that first exhibit room alone she spied two Raiders with their backs to the door, utterly confident that their cohorts in the lobby would take care of any threat. They did not live to regret this mistake. One by one the Raiders dropped as she cleared the floors, finally making her way to the third floor. The Raiders trying to break through the door were none too happy to see her. Another fierce gunfight erupted. Fortunately this one Penny did not fight alone.

All the Raiders turned their focus to Penny, determined to take her down. Not a single one of them was paying attention to the door anymore. Big mistake. The man from the balcony realized what was happening outside. With all the Raiders standing with their backs to the door, they were easy targets. The door swung open and the man nailed two of them in the back. Penny opened fire too and the remaining Raiders died quickly in the crossfire. Sadly it did not end on a completely high note.

After firing a shot Penny ducked back into cover to crank her musket again. Only one Raider remained. Anxious to take him down she rolled out of cover and dramatically fired at him. If she had paused for a moment longer she would have noticed that the man had already fired and killed the last Raider. She would have seen the Raider start to disintegrate into a harmless puddle. She would have seen this and would not have fired the shot. It would not have passed through the Raider’s disintegrating body and hit the man in the leg.

“AAARGH!” he yelled, grabbing his leg. Thankfully it did not hit him square on. It was really more of a graze, badly singeing his leg. The wound wasn’t lethal but it was still plenty painful. But not painful enough to prevent the man from calling out to Penny. “Quick, hurry!” he said, motioning for her to come inside. Despite having just shot him, he was inviting her to safety. Penny rushed inside and slammed the door behind her.

“Preston!” Penny heard someone call the man. A man in overalls and a woman in a dirty shirt and jeans rushed over to him. They helped him sit down and quickly bandaged his leg. Penny could only silently watch, having been struck speechless by her actions. She was trying to help this man and she ended up shooting him in the leg. Her anguish must have been apparent to Preston because he brushed the others away and stood up to greet her like nothing was out of the ordinary.

“Whew! Thanks for all your help,” he said as cheerfully as he could manage. He was a tall fellow, black and wearing an old coat and cowboy hat. Standing there holding his laser musket the man had a very…commanding presence about him. He was clearly the leader of this group. However small it was.

Introductions were quickly exchanged. This man was Preston Garvey, last surviving member of the Commonwealth Minutemen.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/jdyB61r.jpg)

Other members of the group included a tech expert named Sturges.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/EddUVbn.jpg)

An elderly lady they called Mama Murphy.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/q5QiO2B.jpg)

And lastly a husband and wife duo named Marcy and Jun Long, one extremely bitter and the other very unhinged.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/VuvPrcz.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/jnBdnsj.jpg)

“I’m Penny. Nice to meet you all,” Penny greeted, forcing a smile.

“Your timing was impeccable,” Preston said. “You were there right when we needed you. You’re almost like a Minuteman yourself! That’s what we’re here for. To protect the Commonwealth and its people at a moment’s notice. At least that’s what it’s _supposed_ to be if we hadn’t lost so many people…”

He became very solemn as he looked around his group. Penny got a brief history from Preston. The Minutemen were founded to bring law and order to the Commonwealth but started to fall apart after their last leader, their last General, died. Preston gathered together the ones he could but constant Raider attacks whittled their numbers while they searched for a place to call home. Now they numbered only five. It was so sad. Was the entire Commonwealth like this, Penny wondered?

“Where are you all going?” Penny asked.

“To Sanctuary!” Mama Murphy chimed in. “The Sight showed it to me! A place where we could call home. Not far from Concord. We’re almost there. We’re so close.”

“Mama Murphy, please rest,” Preston encouraged, moving to check on her, limping and wincing with each step from the wound on his leg. Penny pondered what she said. Sanctuary? She couldn’t mean Sanctuary Hills, could she? These seemed like good people. Well, mostly. Marcy Long could stand to lose the attitude. But overall they seemed like a good bunch. If anyone were to settle in her old neighborhood, she’d be happy for it to be them. She asked them why they don’t press on. All the Raiders were dead after all. But it turns out they weren’t.

“The Raiders aren’t done yet,” Sturges explained. “We got most of them but there are still probably a dozen more out there on the outskirts of town. When their fellows don’t show up they’re sure to come looking for them. And soon. You saw how well we did against just those few at first. We’d never get past them.”

“We’re gonna die!” Jun cried. His wife tried to calm him but it wasn’t working. That was the last straw. No way could Penny abandon them now!

“How can I help?” she offered. Preston moved back in after checking on Mama Murphy.

“You familiar with those old suits of Power Armor?” Preston asked. Penny shuddered. Yeah, she knew them. She saw a picture of Nate wearing one once. The thing terrified her! One big weapon of war consuming your entire body. The thought of having all that cold metal wrapped around a person’s body made her skin crawl.

“A vertibird crashed on the roof of this building some time ago,” Preston continued. “A suit of Power Armor was left behind. Sturges managed to get the Fusion Core we need to run it while we were holding off the Raiders. I’m going to put it on and give those Raiders hell! But I could use some cover fire while I’m at it. Think you can take my place on the balcony?”

Before Penny could agree to this, Sturges jumped in.

“Hang on there, Preston! You’re in no shape to be using that armor right now. Moving around in that thing could make the wound on your leg worse. I don’t think you want to hop to Sanctuary on one leg!”

Preston chuckled and assured him that he’d be OK. He moved in the direction of the door to the roof and stumbled a bit, grabbing his injured leg. Marcy intercepted him to keep him from going any further and Sturges helped him lean against a desk.

“See what I mean?” Sturges said to him. “You’re in no shape to go running around, Power Armor or not!”

“We don’t have any choice!” Preston argued. “We need to get out of here! How else are we going to escape?”

“Well…” Sturges gave Penny a look she really didn’t like. He pointed at her. “How about we change things up? Penny, how about _you_ wearing the armor and Preston covering you from the balcony? You’re still in pretty good shape!”

Marcy did not like this idea. “This bitch is the reason Preston is injured in the first place!” she protested. “You really want to give her the suit?!”

“What choice do we have?!” Sturges argued. “I can operate those things but I can’t fight! I barely know which end of a gun to hold. But Penny here did a hell of a job fighting out there! I think she’d do just fine! How about it, girl? Think you can give it a shot?”

Everyone waited for Penny’s reply. None came. She was as pale as a ghost and quieter than the grave, her gaze locked unblinking on Sturges.

“Penny?” said Preston. He moved in and waved his hand in front of her face. No reaction. He reached out to touch her shoulder. As soon as he did, she collapsed. Wielding a gun was already a big shock for her. Now she had to jump into one of those big suits of Power Armor? It was too much. She had passed out on her feet and it took a few moments for her body to catch up with her mind. Everyone watched in stunned silence as she fell. They were frozen from the shock, the silence only broken when Marcy scoffed.

“Our hero…”

Penny was out for only a few minutes. She gasped and bolted up, almost head-butting Preston when she did. He helped her up and she backed up against the wall, her eyes darting between all the people now looking to her for salvation.

“No Power Armor!” she shrieked. “No-no-no-no-no-no-NO!”

She started hyperventilating. Preston hurried to her side and encouraged her to just breathe.

“Penny, we’re out of options here,” Preston tried to explain to her. “Those Raiders will be here any moment. We’ll need to act fast! As much as I hate to admit it, I can’t wear the suit. I would happily do it if I could. You’re the only one here who can operate it and has fighting experience too. You’re our only hope, Penny!”

His attempts to calm her weren’t helping much. She clutched her chest and struggled to breathe steadily. Sturges crouched next to her and tried throwing in his own two cents.

“Penny, you’ve got nothing to worry about,” he said. “You know how strong those old suits are? How durable? I once saw someone charge through a hail of gunfire wearing one of those and they barely scratched the paint job! Once you’re in that thing you’ll probably be the safest person for miles around.”

“And I’ll be covering you from the balcony. You won’t be alone out there, Penny. I promise,” Preston chimed in.

Reluctantly, Penny began to calm down. She still didn’t like any of this…but it was clear that she was leaving in that Power Armor or not leaving at all. She couldn’t give up on Shaun like that. She could not abandon her baby.

Preston and Sturges helped her up and escorted her to the roof. There was a crashed vertibird up there alright. And standing right next to it was the Power Armor. Sturges explained how to insert the power core and how to get inside. The plan was for Penny to grab the minigun off the vertibird, jump down to the street and let the Raiders have it. She almost passed out again when he said “minigun”. But they could hear shouting in the distance and it was getting closer. There was no time for that.

Penny turned the wheel on the back of the armor and it opened up. She stepped inside and felt the suit close around her. Wasn’t as cold as she feared thanks to some padding on the inside. But it smelled of rusted metal and smoke. Moments after the armor sealed shut the HUD came to life. She could see all kinds of targeting information and armor status indicators. The suit was reading at full power. Penny struggled to march forward to grab the gun. As soon as she wrenched the minigun off the vertibird, Preston and Sturges wished her luck and hurried back inside.

It was time.

Penny walked up to the edge of the roof and looked around. Sure enough, at least a dozen more Raiders had shown up and were advancing on the museum. Preston hadn’t made it to the balcony yet. Penny didn’t have time to hesitate. She needed to stop them from getting inside! She took a deep breath and stepped off the roof. With a loud crash she landed on her feet on the street below. The suit did a remarkable job absorbing the impact. And at announcing her arrival.

Several Raiders started panicking when they saw this Power Armor drop from the sky and all of them opened fire on it. Penny heard the bullets bounce off the armor plates. She quickly checked her HUD. It was barely registering any damage at all. She felt herself smiling. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all! She pulled the trigger on the minigun. It began to spin and whir as it powered up. Penny almost thought it wasn’t going to fire until bullets suddenly came streaming out of it.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/UPPxaRw.jpg)

The meager pieces of armor the Raiders wore were not made to hold up to minigun fire.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/N8gwSrp.jpg)

A shower of bullets ripped through the Raiders one by one, leaving several of them a bloody mess. Penny did not dare look at the remains as she marched down the street after the fleeing Raiders, her finger never leaving the trigger. Preston had reached the balcony and joined the attack, taking shots at the Raiders who tried to take cover so they could fight back. Very quickly the Raiders were in full retreat.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/ZXx5kgk.jpg)

“Yeah! Take that, suckers!” Penny yelled, feeling a surprising amount of confidence taking hold. She felt strong! She felt invincible! Nothing could stop her now!

“GYAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!”

She heard one of the Raiders scream. She turned and saw him running away. At first she thought he was running away from her. But then she saw something come out of the ground. Something big…and black…

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/xeeALlM.jpg)

“Holy shit!” Penny heard Preston exclaim behind her. Then he shouted even louder so she could hear him. “Penny! Get out of there! Run! IT’S A DEATHCLAW!”

“ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!”

A massive Deathclaw emerged out of an old maintenance hatch in the street. Even with just its upper body sticking out of the ground it was almost as tall as Penny in her armor!

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/aKBMVY6.jpg)

The creature’s claws dug into the concrete like butter as it pulled itself out. Its hollow eyes scanned its surroundings, looking for its prey. Its gaze settled on Penny…

All the confidence Penny felt surging through her had vanished. This was NOT what she signed on for! Where did such a monstrosity come from?? What kind of insane world did she wake up to?! Without thinking Penny squeezed the trigger again, unloading as many bullets into the beast as she could.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/UubadFP.jpg)

The beast roared. She couldn’t tell if it was from pain or just anger. But as the Deathclaw charged she realized that her bullets were having minimal effect. Its hide was just too tough!

“Shit! Penny!” Preston fired at the Deathclaw. His laser blast hit the beast on the shoulder but it barely stumbled.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/d0Trf7x.jpg)

Even laser fire wasn’t that effective. But still Penny kept firing in some vain hope that the creature would drop before it reached her. Her hand was frozen to the trigger. She wasn’t sure if she could let go if she wanted to. The sheer terror that filled her soul as the Deathclaw loomed over her kept her feet glued firmly to the ground.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/BtGjSq4.jpg)

There was an odd pause as she stood in the beast’s shadow. Then she felt its long fingers wrap themselves around her waist.

Finally Penny stopped shooting as the Deathclaw effortlessly lifted her off the ground.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/5qbCtKO.jpg)

With a loud roar the beast held her up with one hand and smashed her armor with the other. The armor’s systems began beeping rapidly to indicate heavy damage being sustained. Her head bounced around the inside of her helmet and disoriented her so she couldn’t escape. She heard loud banging and metal scraping and felt something tug at her left arm.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/VcgiFsb.jpg)

Everything was happening so fast. Next thing she knew, she was sitting on the ground.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/5RLWUaA.jpg)

Penny tried to breathe to steady herself and figure out what happened. The Deathclaw apparently had its fun and tossed her to the ground. She sat there, trying to assess her situation while grasping her minigun. She checked her HUD. It was registering the heaviest damage on her left side. Particularly her left arm which was…

She slowly looked down. All the armor plating on her left arm was gone. Only the frame remained. And through it Penny could see her exposed arm.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/PHHDRea.jpg)

“I…” she squeaked. She jerked when the Deatchlaw roared again. Preston was still shooting at it but all he was doing was annoying it. It did draw its attention away from Penny at least. She should have taken this opportunity to run. She _wanted_ to run! Her brain was shooting signal after signal to her legs to get her to stand up and get the hell out of there! But she must have sustained brain damage or something because instead of running away…her fingers squeezed the trigger of her minigun again.

The whirring caught the Deathclaw’s attention. It turned back and realized that Penny was still alive. The Deathclaw stomped up to her and loomed over her just as it did before. It opened up its mouth, exposing row after row of razor sharp teeth. Its saliva oozed out of its mouth and onto Penny’s armor. It lunged, intent on swallowing Penny whole. Without thinking Penny jerked herself around to aim her minigun.

She pointed the gun right at the Deathclaw’s face…and stuck the barrel right down its throat.

Then it fired.

A Deathclaw’s hide is tough. It can take incredible amounts of damage. From the outside. But not the inside. The Deathclaw’s neck exploded and its head went flying off its body. The great beast fell to the ground with a loud crash. What followed was an echoing silence, broken only from the continued whirring of the minigun which was now out of bullets.

Penny let go of the minigun only after she heard Preston cheering.

“Woohoo! Way to go Penny!” he cheered. Penny dropped the empty minigun and struggled to stand up. She looked at the fallen monster’s body, still stunned that such creatures actually existed in this world. The only thing more shocking was that she actually brought this beast down!

“Did I really…” she started to say. Sadly she did not get to finish this train of thought as bullets suddenly bounced off her back armor plate. Two Raiders survived the initial onslaught and were watching carefully for a time to strike. Penny had dropped her weapon and let her guard down. Now was the time to make their move!

“OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOOOOOOOOODDD!!!” Penny screamed. That was the last straw. She couldn’t take it anymore! All this shooting! All this violence! She needed to get OUT OF THERE!

Against all better judgment Penny removed herself from the Power Armor. She ignored Preston’s yells not to abandon the suit and took off down the street before the suit could hiss shut.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/Y2iKSvU.jpg)

“HELP ME!” she screamed. “HELP ME! HELP ME! HEEEEEEEEEELLPP MEEEEEEEEE!!!!”

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/fBh0dK6.jpg)

She dived at a rusty old car and slid across the hood to the other side. There she curled up and cowered, covering her ears and shutting her eyes in a desperate bid to block out everything that was happening.

“Penny! Snap out of it!” Preston cried. He could clearly see her from his perch but there was no getting through to her. Preston quickly realized that there was no helping her right now. He saw one of the remaining Raiders run up to the Power Armor. He was going to steal it!

“Oh no you don’t!” He took careful aim and fired, hitting the Raider square in the head. The last Raider backed down the street, whether or not to retreat Preston couldn’t say. But he cranked up his gun one more time and dropped the scumbag.

At last that was it. The battle was won. Everyone was safe.

“Penny! It’s over! Penny!” Preston kept calling. But she still couldn’t hear him. She was rocking slightly in place, her eyes shut and her ears covered. Preston sighed and shook his head. He went back inside to tell everyone the good news and hurried down to the street.

“It’s all a dream…it’s all a dream…it’s all a dream…it’s all a dream…” Penny whispered over and over. She kept her eyes shut and filled her mind with only happy thoughts. Green grass. A white picket fence. The smell of dinner cooking in a clean kitchen. Nate’s arms wrapped warmly around her. Shaun giggling as she played with him…

“Penny?”

Penny jerked and pulled away when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked wildly around but relaxed a little when she saw it was Preston and the others.

“Whoa there, girl! Take it easy,” said Sturges. He moved in to help Preston get her to her feet. Mama Murphy and the others were standing behind them. The old lady had an odd smile on her face as she pet Dogmeat on the head. Marcy gave Penny a disapproving scowl while Jun just stared off into the distance. Preston and Sturges helped Penny up and she sat on the car hood. She realized the danger had passed and was calming down. Though her fear was now replaced by shame. That was a rather humiliating display she put on, not to mention a dangerous one. If those Raiders had gotten that Power Armor they could have done some damage, even if there were only two of them left.

“…I’m sorry…” she said softly, not looking any of them in the eye. Preston put his hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it. It all worked out for the best. I’m so sorry we pushed you like that. It was wrong to force you to wear that,” he said comfortingly. Marcy scoffed and Preston shot her a dirty look. Sturges joined Preston in trying to cheer her up. Didn’t do much to diminish her shame, sad to say.

“We need to get going,” Preston said after a while. “We’ll want to get to Sanctuary before the sun sets.”

He picked up his rifle and urged everyone to follow him, including Penny. They began their march down the street. Penny did not join them at first. She sat on the car hood for a while, pondering if she deserved to go with them. But she picked herself up and followed before they got too far. Penny followed them down the street but didn’t stick too close. She hung her head as she walked and a grim reality set in.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/D9KOEeA.jpg)

She wasn’t going to make it.

This new world…this Wasteland…

She’d never survive in it. She got lucky this time but if she kept going she’d probably get chewed up and spat out like that Deathclaw wanted to do to her. What she experienced today was likely just a small taste. How could she rescue her baby if a small event like this sent her running in terror? This felt affirmed when she jumped at the sound of the Power Armor opening. Sturges was climbing into it to take it back to Sanctuary Hills. Penny hung her head again and followed in silence the rest of the way home.

“Mum! You’re back!” greeted Codsworth as they crossed the bridge back into Sanctuary Hills. The little mech eagerly floated up to her and looked ready to give her a hug.

“Are you hurt? Hungry? You must be famished!” said Codsworth all flustered. “I’ve been trying to prepare a hot meal for you! But I’m afraid it’s hard to cook with ingredients 200 years past their expiration date.”

Penny grinned softly. At least she still had Codsworth, as crazy as he was now. Sturges and the others marched past her to examine the area and get the lay of the land. Only Preston hung back at Penny’s side.

“Mum, may I ask who all these people are?” asked Codsworth, keeping an eye on them as the prowled the neighborhood.

“It’s OK, Codsworth. They’re…friends. We’re going to have neighbors now so please be nice.”

“Oh goodie! I shall make preparations at once! So good to have more people around to serve…”

He hurried off. She and Preston watched him go.

“So that robot belongs to you, huh?” Preston asked. “You two been living around here?”

Penny was silent for a while. She hadn’t told him yet about her origin. She knew she had to sooner or later but it would mean dredging up some painful and still too fresh memories.

“We…we did. We lived here with my husband and son. 200 years ago…” she explained slowly. This got Preston’s attention and he listened closely as she explained how she and her family were frozen in Vault 111 up on the hill. She reluctantly described Shaun’s kidnapping and how she found Preston and the others while searching for him.

“Damn…” was all Preston could say when she finished her story. Both of them were quiet for a long time as Preston processed this.

“Do you have any idea who took your boy?” he asked. Penny shook her head. The only clue she had was a description of the man who murdered her husband. She repeated the description to him.

“Sounds like he may be a Raider. Those guys love to rob any Vaults they can force their way into. And they’re not above kidnapping children.” Preston quickly changed the subject when he saw the panicked look on Penny’s face.

“But we’ll help you find him. The Minutemen will help you find this bastard and take back your son.”

Penny scoffed at this. “Kind of an empty promise considering that there is only _one_ Minuteman left!”

“I’m going to rebuild the Minutemen,” Preston stated confidently. “We’ve not had a General to lead us in a long time. I think that’s why we fell apart. Well I’m going to take the title and start rebuilding! Sanctuary is a good place to start. We’ll recruit others and bring peace back to the Commonwealth.”

Preston paused and eyed Penny up.

“Of course…it would go so much faster if you helped out…”

Penny blinked a few times and slowly turned to face him.

“…By ‘help’ I pray you mean help with reconstruction and such…” she said nervously. But Preston shook his head.

“I mean help by joining the Minutemen. You’re a good fighter, Penelope. You just need to learn to overcome your fear. With a little training I’m confident you can do that. You just need to be strong.”

“Oh God…” Penny whimpered. She could feel another panic attack welling up. Preston helped keep her from falling over as her legs threatened to give out on her.

“You can do this, Penelope!” Preston said confidently. “Here, let’s start your training right now. Let’s go over here.”

He guided her to an empty field behind some houses. He left her alone for a few minutes and returned with an empty oil drum. He positioned it in the field away from the houses and hurried back to Penny. He put his laser musket in her hands and told her to shoot the drum.

“You need to get used to wielding a weapon. It’s OK to fear it a little. A weapon you don’t fear is a weapon you don’t respect. But don’t let the fear consume you. Just aim it carefully and…pull the trigger.”

Penny took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as she lined up the sights with the drum. The rifle shook a little bit from her shaky hands but she steadied it enough that when she fired she managed to hit the target at least, knocking the drum over.

“Very good!” said Preston. He hurried to correct the drum and stood next to Penny. “But you need to improve your stance a little.”

He showed Penny how to plant her feet and how to hold the rifle. He put his hands on hers and helped her hold the rifle up and hold it steady. She still had trouble keeping her hands from shaking until Preston whispered something in her ear. He encouraged her to picture the Raider who took Shaun. He told her to picture him each time she squeezed the trigger. She wasn’t shooting at some random Raider. She was shooting at the man who ruined her life. Penny felt a spark of rage that chased away the fear. Her hands steadied and she hit the target right in the center.

“Yes!” Preston cheered. Already Penny was making progress! She had real potential!

“Um…Preston?” Penny said slowly. She didn’t say what was wrong but Preston quickly figured out what. He was still helping her steady the rifle. His hands rested on hers. Naturally he had to stand very close to help her do this. When Preston cried out, he started absentmindedly brushing Penelope’s hands in a strangely affectionate way. Penny looked at him bashfully and he realized what he was doing.

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” He backed away quickly. Both of them blushed slightly from this. Penny was rather surprised at her own reaction. The way Preston helped her…was exactly what Nate did the one and only time they went shooting. Preston wasn’t Nate but…she felt a familiar and very pleasant calm with his hands on hers.

After a very long and awkward silence Preston cleared his throat and started offering more tips on her stance and aiming, though this time he kept his hands off. Penny kept practicing, following his advice to picture the kidnapper each time she fired. Her aim was already good but it steadily got better.

So much has happened to Penny so quickly. She lost absolutely everything in what felt like a single day for her. But one piece of her old life was still out there. Her baby was out there, probably crying and wanted to be back in his mother’s arms. Penny was determined to find him. Find him and bring him home. If it meant joining the Minutemen…then so be it.

“I’m coming for you, baby. I’m coming…”

_To be continued…_


	5. A New Life

[Disclaimer]

Fallout and its characters are the property of Bethesda Inc. 

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon. 

Please support Bethesda by buying the Fallout games! 

**_ The Wasteland Changes You, Chapter 5 - A New Life _ **

Late one afternoon, a feral hound chomped away at the carcass of a dead radstag. The beast was engrossed in its meal, only lifting its head slightly when it thought it heard a strange sound. It went back to eating, not caring about anything else except the food in its mouth and maybe where to find another radstag. But the hound would not get to finish this one as it was soon blasted away by a shot from a laser musket.

Penny lowered her weapon and grinned as she saw the hound disintegrate.

“Still got it,” she thought confidently. She cranked up her musket again and continued down the road back to Sanctuary.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/DZSBFDF.jpg)

It has been six months since Penny joined the Minutemen. Much has happened during that time.

Gone was Penny’s vault jumpsuit and in its place was a typical Minutemen uniform, complete with the hat. The whole outfit was dirty and grimy from all her traveling, something that would have greatly irked Pre-War Penny. But this new Minuteman Penny had grown accustomed to it. Not many opportunities to wash your clothes in this hostile world. But she did always take the time to wash her face and hair. 

Preston was right about Penny. A little practice and in time she became an important and skilled member of the Minutemen. She spent the first few weeks helping Preston and the others turn Sanctuary into a proper settlement. A little work on the roofs and everyone soon had their own houses. Scavenging for supplies in Concord and other areas and they were able to build new structures, defenses and even found some new people to settle there. They became the first new Minutemen recruits.

Now the Minutemen numbers had swelled. Penny and Preston took on numerous threats across the Commonwealth. Raiders, feral ghouls, Super Mutants, you name it. Word started to spread that the Minutemen were coming back and were kicking ass. Existing settlements allied themselves with the Minutemen and new settlements popped up in areas the Minutemen patrolled.

They even retook the Castle!

The Castle was once the Minutemen headquarters until it was invaded by a giant sea creature. That same creature returned when they tried to take it back.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/xlFuYWC.jpg)

But Penny stood her ground with her fellows and killed the beast. During the battle Penny didn’t feel nearly as scared as she did in Concord.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/Myq5SRR.jpg)

She began to suspect that it was Preston. Something about the man had a strangely calming influence on her. When he was near…she felt invincible.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/ZEkTmCD.jpg)

Penny’s skill and confidence grew to the point that she was able to do solo patrols. She became skilled in a myriad of weapons. In addition to her new laser musket she still had her trusty old pistol.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/4vw96Sl.jpg)

She also hung onto the pipe rifle she used to rescue Preston and the others.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/HM4UtLk.jpg)

And for those close quarters encounters she also carried a trusty shotgun!

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/1vdFQ5S.jpg)

With this arsenal she completed a successful patrol and was on her way back to Sanctuary. She needed to check in with Preston and give him a report.

As she neared Sanctuary she came upon the old Red Rocket where she met Dogmeat. Her faithful hound was still in Sanctuary, standing guard against threats. The Red Rocket currently acted as a sort of checkpoint for anyone approaching Sanctuary. It was guarded by some of the Minutemen’s “hardened” members.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/k8MY7Lo.jpg)

“Halt!” shouted a robotic voice.

A robot with weapons in place of hands stood guard on the road to Sanctuary. As soon as it shouted out two more robots came to its side and aimed its guns in Penny’s directions.

“Identify yourself!” the same robot shouted.

“It’s me, XP-190! It’s Penelope,” Penny shouted back, holding up her hands to indicate she wasn’t a threat. The robot processed this for a moment before standing down. The robot guarding the street lowered its weapons and another went back to its patrol around the Red Rocket. The third robot approached her.

“Welcome back ma’am,” greeted the familiar blue robot in a feminine voice.

“Ada! Good to see you,” Penny greeted warmly. Penny found herself with several mechanical friends since her return to the Commonwealth. It all started when she found Ada after her caravan was attacked by a group of robots. These hostile robots were created by someone calling himself the Mechanist.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/q0VJJju.jpg)

Penny and Ada teamed up to locate this madman and stop him. In the end they discovered this “man” was really a woman.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/GsGTbNU.jpg)

Isabel Cruz was her name. She was a sweet and gentle young woman who wanted to use her skill with machines to help the people of the Commonwealth. Unfortunately she made the mistake of having a number of experimental Robot Brains lead these operations. They misinterpreted her orders and believed the best way to “help” the people was to kill them. Isabel quickly realized her folly thanks to Penny and Ada and to repent she joined the Minutemen, using her technical skill to supply robots to bolster the Minutemen numbers.

“I have a message for you from Isabel,” Ada stated. Ada beeped and whirred for a few seconds and suddenly Isabel’s voice was coming from Ada.

“Hi…Penny,” said Isabel’s recorded voice slowly from Ada. “I wanted to, um…thank you again for not saying anything about… _that night._ ”

Penny could picture Isabel perfectly making this message. She had no doubt the girl was blushing intensely.

“I’ve got a new batch of robots ready for deployment!” Isabel said in a desperate bid to change the subject. “Let me know where Preston wants them and I’ll send them. That’s all, Sparks.”

Her robot assistant Sparks stopped the recording and Ada returned to normal.

“That’s the end of the holotape. But Ma’am? What night was Isabel talking about?” asked Ada. It was Penny’s turn to blush. She showed up at Isabel’s lair late one evening. She thought Isabel would be asleep so she didn’t bother to announce herself. She really wish she did because she walked in on Isabel in a rather…compromising situation. First time they met Isabel told Penny that she has an easier time connecting to machines than people. Naturally that includes boys too. Unable to find a boyfriend she found a way to keep herself “satisfied” with her robot friends in that department too. Isabel had rigged up an elaborate machine to pleasure her erogenous zones while she lay in bed. Penny only saw this for about three seconds but it would be forever burned into her brain. But since then Isabel has been even more cooperative than usual so some good came out of it.

“Never mind, Ada. It’s personal,” Penny dismissed her question. “Is Preston in Sanctuary?”

“He has not left this way so I’m assuming he is. But before you leave I believe Curie wants to have a word with you.”

Curie was a Miss Nanny robot, the female equivalent to the Mr. Handy robot brand Codsworth was. Penny’s travels took her to Vault 81.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/xbtVSuV.jpg)

It was a pleasant experience for Penny at first. She finally found a place that was as neat and clean as the Pre-War world was! But even it housed its dark secrets. Penny got a better sense of the evil of Vault-Tec there. She thought the way they froze everyone in Vault 111 without telling them was bad. In this Vault they were secretly exposing people to diseases! The intent was to create a universal cure for all diseases. An admirable goal but using the Vault population as lab rats was horrendous!

While exploring a secret area of the Vault where the experiments were carried out Penny found Curie, the last “living” member of the original research team.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/u6YTMOU.jpg)

She was more than happy to see Penny, believing she had been sent by Vault-Tec to relieve her. Curie wanted to leave the Vault and see the world outside. Penny suggested she come join the Minutemen so she could see the world and put her medical skills to good use. Curie now spends a lot of time stationed at the Red Rocket, performing little experiments in a makeshift lab and tending to any wounded that come through on the way back to Sanctuary.

Penny found Curie in her lab working on something as usual and was overjoyed to see Penny again.

“Welcome back, Madame!” she greeted with her French accent.

“Hello, Curie. Ada said you wanted to see me?”

“Yes…I did…” Curie suddenly started acting a little nervous.

“It is about Codsworth, Madame. I fear he is becoming increasingly unstable,” she explained. “He becomes very agitated whenever you are gone for extended periods. 200 years of isolation have taken a severe toll on his circuitry.”

“So? You were alone for 200 years too!” Penny pointed out. “You seem OK.”

“I had my work to keep me distracted. Codsworth had nothing but a ruined house to try and clean. Even now he struggles with it. He misses you greatly when you are not around and I fear what will happen to him should you disappear again. Might I suggest you visit Sanctuary a little more frequently from now on? If only to help stabilize his mood?”

Penny sighed. Poor Codsworth. Her last friend from her old life. She loved that little robot and hated to see what 200 years did to him. Penny promised to try and visit more, starting right now. She bid Curie farewell and continued across the bridge into her old neighborhood.

Sanctuary still wasn’t the old neighborhood it used to be. Most of the houses were still in ruins but at least had signs of basic repair work. Upon crossing the bridge the first thing you would see were a number of guard outposts.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/H16C6Qk.jpg)

With the bridge being the primary way in and out of town it needed to be carefully guarded. Only one guard was on duty as Penny approached. She waved at them and strolled on by into the settlement proper.

Almost immediately Penny’s nose was assaulted with a repugnant smell.

“Ugh…” she groaned. “Turnips.”

On the road to her old house there was one home that had crumbled completely since the war. This old home was more useful as scrap so it was completely dismantled and on its old foundation a greenhouse was erected. The Longs were responsible for tending to it and the greenhouse became Sanctuary’s primary source of food. And to Penny’s extreme disgust, a lot of it ended up being turnips.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/gwPEbar.jpg)

The old neighbor who kept giving Codsworth turnips apparently had a sizeable stash of turnip seeds that somehow survived the centuries. When the greenhouse was being built Codsworth produced them and was a little too eager to resume cooking all manner of turnip dishes, still determined to find just the right one his mistress would love. Under normal circumstances the group probably would have kept turnip production to a minimum. But then Marcy Long was put in charge of growing food. She never liked Penny and as soon as she found out about her dislike for this particular vegetable the greenhouse was soon growing them from wall to wall.

Speaking of Marcy, she emerged from the greenhouse as Penny drew near, wiping her brow with a dirty cloth. She saw Penny and sneered at her.

“Well, well! The Princess returns!” Marcy teased. Penny grinned and took off her hat, using it to fan herself like she was really hot.

“Hello Marcy! My, it’s _so_ hot out here! But I guess you can’t feel it under all that dirt and grime.” Penny sneered right back at Marcy as she said this. Marcy crossed her arms and shot her a dirty look, one aimed at Penny’s hair. Marcy always called her “Princess” because of her obsession with keeping her hair clean and stylish. So much had changed for Penny so quickly. It could be enough to drive a person insane. To help herself Penny tried to cling to whatever facets of her old life that she could. One of them was Codsworth, the other was her hair. Keeping her hair clean and neat was an old habit bordering on obsession of Penny’s in the Pre-War world. She kept doing this even now to try and keep some small sense of normality. The fact that it drove Marcy crazy was a delightful side benefit. That girl couldn’t keep that mop on her head clean and untangled to save her life.

Penny continued to fan herself with her hat for a few moments so Marcy could clearly see her hair. She stopped when she heard a familiar voice call out her name.

“Miss Penelope! You’re back! Oh thank goodness!”

Codsworth emerged from their home and zoomed straight up to her. For a moment she thought the old robot was going to try and hug her. But he stopped just short and floated there.

“Can I get you anything, mum?!” he asked in a borderline panicked tone. “May I take your hat, mum? Shall I clean your jacket? You’ve been gone for ages! You must be famished! I’ll cook something up for you immediately!”

“Got some fresh turnips here, Codsworth!” Marcy interjected, knowing this would annoy Penny.

“Oh good! I’ll start cooking right away!” Codsworth said gleefully.

Before Penny could even say anything to him he took off into the greenhouse. Marcy smirked deviously and followed him, leaving Penny alone with a sour look on her face. But her expression softened when she thought of Codsworth. Curie was right. Codsworth _was_ becoming unstable. A nice, extended stay was definitely in order. Starting right now.

But first…

Codsworth emerged from the greenhouse a few minutes later carrying several turnips. He floated alongside Penny as they returned home. While they walked Penny asked where Preston was. She needed to give him a report on her latest patrol.

“I’m afraid he’s not here at the moment, mum,” Codsworth explained. “He took a group of new recruits into the hills for an extended training session. He said he wanted to give them some night combat training so he probably won’t return until after dark.”

“I see…” Penny said slowly with a strange hint of disappointment in her voice. “Codsworth, after you cook…dinner…” Penny choked on that last word, spying the turnips. “…Could you keep an eye out for Preston? Tell him I have a report to give him. Then why don’t you check with Sturges? That guy is so busy with repairs I swear he never sleeps! He could use a hand.”

“Of course, mum! I will gladly assist!”

Codsworth hurried on inside to start cooking. Penny paused for a few moments to look around. Sanctuary was becoming more and more livable but…it still wasn’t Sanctuary Hills. It never would be again.

Penny became crestfallen as she gazed out over her old front yard. The green grass was all long dead. She remembered standing on the front porch with Shaun in arms, imagining the games they’d play on that grass. He and Nate would probably play catch. She would push Shaun around as he tried to ride his tricycle around in circles. One day he would probably invite some friends over and they’d roughhouse out here…

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/pm4uFe6.jpg)

Penny gave her head a hard shake to clear these visions. She couldn’t dwell on them. Shaun was still out there. She was sure of it! She would find him and bring him home! She had to! Then they would play all the games she dreamed they would play!

“I’ll find you, baby. I’ll find you,” she told herself softly. Holding back tears, Penny went inside for dinner.

Many hours later General Preston Garvey, leader of the Commonwealth Minutemen, marched back into Sanctuary with four dirty recruits in tow. It was an…interesting training session. The recruits spent more time bumping into each other in the dark than anything and Preston called it quits when they all went tumbling down a steep hill together.

“Clean up and rest up, men! We’ll resume tomorrow night!” he ordered.

“Yes sir!”

The recruits saluted him and walked off, though Preston did detect small hints of grumbling as they walked away. He grinned. He remembered when he underwent this training. It wasn’t fun but it was essential. He looked around the neighborhood. The streets were faintly illuminated by fire barrels that lined the sidewalks plus electric light pouring from all the houses. Each house had its own generator, helping to make each structure feel a little more like home. This place was truly living up to its namesake. Sanctuary had become a safe place for the Minutemen to rebuild and people could live peacefully. And though people would argue with him on this point, they owed a lot of it to Penelope for helping them get here.

Speaking of which…

As Preston passed Penny’s house Codsworth emerged and called him over.

“Something wrong, Codsworth?” Preston asked.

“Oh no! Nothing’s wrong, sir. It’s just that Miss Penelope has returned and she says she has a report for you. She is waiting for you inside, sir.”

Preston was silent for a few moments before nodding and thanking the robot. Codsworth rushed off to find Sturges as Penny instructed and Preston marched inside.

The living room was empty, as Preston expected. Penny wouldn’t be waiting here for him. He looked out the front window to make sure Codsworth was long gone. Then with a grin he ducked into the bathroom. Preston could hear faint movement from the room next door. Penny was waiting there. Waiting to deliver her report. Preston needed to get ready for it. He put down his laser musket and proceeded to undress. He placed all his clothes in a neat little pile and walked nude into the next room. The bedroom.

Preston smiled when he saw Penny waiting for him.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/kRVUFRY.jpg)

Penny was completely naked, lying seductively on her side on the bed. She gave Preston an equally seductive wink and smile when he walked in.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/NSFaPbg.jpg)

“I was worried you’d be away all night,” she said softly. “I have a new report to give you. A very… _intimate_ …report…”

Preston’s cock grew very hard upon seeing her. Penny eyed it with a hunger in her eyes.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/6lvHIB4.jpg)

She slid her hand down her thigh and between her legs. She touched her pussy which was already growing very wet. She moaned softly as she stuck a finger inside herself. Her moans made Preston even harder. He started stroking his cock as Penny pleasured herself. Penny closed her eyes for a moment as she savored the feeling. When she opened them again her eyes widened with longing upon seeing how hard Preston was now!

They couldn’t take it anymore! The two lovers had enough of this teasing and dove in.

Preston climbed into bed with Penny and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him in a deep and passionate kiss. She felt his knee slide between her legs and rub against her soaking wet pussy. She moaned loudly at his touch and begged him for more. Preston touched one of her boobs and squeezed it gently. “Harder!” she pleaded between kisses. He squeezed her breast harder and soon did the same to the other boob. He removed his knee from her pussy and replaced it with his cock. Penny grew more and more excited as she felt it rubbing against her!

“I can’t take it anymore!” she said softly but frantically. “Inside! I need it inside me!”

Preston was more than happy to oblige. With one more gentle squeeze of her beautiful bosom, he pressed the tip against her soaking wet hole and slide it inside. Penny struggled to hold back a sharp squeal of delight. Curtains hung over the broken windows so people couldn’t see inside but they could still hear. They wanted to keep this as quiet as possible. Penny grunted softly but happily as Preston plunged his dick inside her. He went slowly at first, sliding only a little bit inside her at first, but with each thrust he got more and more inside her until at last he was balls deep.

“So good! Oh! It feels so good!” she panted. She gave Preston another kiss and rolled him over onto his back. Penny was now on top and continued kissing him as she moved her hips to fuck him good and hard. She pressed her chest against his, feeling his course body hair pressing against her soft boobs. Preston started moving his hips too to keep his full length inside her. His balls bounced and her ass jiggled as their groins slapped together, only a touch louder than the erotic groaning and panting they were trying to stifle.

Penny was so happy. Her mind was awash with pleasure. She couldn’t think of anything but Preston and the cock inside her. Not a single thought could penetrate this veil. Not one…

“AAH!” Penny suddenly cried out. It was louder than she intended but she couldn’t help it. She was about to cum! Preston squeezed her ass to help her thrust a little harder, sensing that she was nearing climax. He was too. She hugged him and kissed him more, not wanting this moment to ever end.

“Cum! But don’t cum inside me!” she warned. “But cum! Make me cum!”

Preston flipped her over and pounded away at her on top. Penny gritted her teeth and dug her nails into his back as she exploded into orgasm. When he was ready, Preston quickly withdrew his cock and stroked it a few times until he came too, shooting his load all over Penny’s stomach. Both lovers panted contently from their respective orgasms as Preston collapsed on the bed next to Penny.

Neither of them said a word as they lay there, basking in the afterglow of their sex. They smiled warmly at each other as Penny slid her hand into Preston’s and squeezed it. He squeezed back and told her she was wonderful tonight.

“Thank you, Preston,” she said lovingly. “I’ve been wanting to give you this report for over a week now…”

He chuckled softly and closed his eyes. He must have been more tired than he thought because it wasn’t long until he dozed off. Penny smiled as she watched him drift away. When he was gone she turned her eyes to the ceiling, still gripping her lover’s hand tightly and savoring his body warmth next to her.

It was hard to pinpoint where exactly this all began. Penny confessed to having an attraction to the man upon meeting him. But she was still reeling from losing Nate at the time. For her, she had lost him only a day before. She wasn’t ready to move on. Fortunately Preston was a true gentlemen. Aside from the little mishap during their first bout of target practice, Preston made no unwanted advances on Penny. He became a true friend and taught Penny everything she needed to know to survive in the Commonwealth. How to fight, how to scavenge for supplies, everything. But over time this friendship began to develop into something more. As the weeks and months dragged on with no news of Shaun, Penny began to feel lonely and depressed. Many nights it was all she could do not to break down in tears. One night she couldn’t help herself. Preston found her and sat with her until she had cried her last. Then when the last tear fell, Penny found herself in Preston’s arms…and liked it. They kissed and spent their first night together.

To maintain an air of professionalism the two of them have been keeping their relationship a secret. Every now and then rumors started to circulate about the two of them and they did their best to quash them. This didn’t stop them from seeing each other though.

Preston had grown to genuinely love Penny. But did Penny really love him? That was a question she asked herself many, many times. Preston knew her feelings on this matter were conflicted and he was willing to wait for her to sort them out. But more and more Penny began to question if she was falling in love or just using him as a coping tool. When they were together, Penny could forget. She could forget about Nate. She could forget about Shaun. She could forget about Raiders and Super Mutants and whatever other horrors were waiting out in this nightmarish Commonwealth. For a few hours each night she could let go of everything and just…forget…

The next morning came quick. Preston joined Penny for breakfast as Codsworth cooked what passed for bacon now in the Commonwealth with a glass of Brahmin milk. The two tried to appear as calm as possible, sitting at the kitchen table while eating their meals. They tried not to act like a pair of lovers who just awoke from a night of sex. It was mainly for Codsworth. It was unclear if he would even notice any flirtatious activity between them but better safe than sorry.

“I trust everyone’s meal is satisfactory?” the mech inquired.

“It was delicious, Codsworth. Thank you,” said Penny.

“Always loved some bacon in the morning,” added Preston. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure!” Codsworth replied proudly. “Oh! I almost forgot.”

Codsworth picked up some letters lying on the countertop and handed them to Preston.

“A courier came through this morning with some messages for you, sir.”

“Thank you, Codsworth.”

Codsworth went about doing the dishes while Preston read the letters. Penny sat back and watched him with a small smile. She gently rubbed her foot against the side of his leg, hoping for some small response from him. But Preston did not seem to notice, his expression instead growing more and more sour as he read the letters.

“Damn it,” he groaned.

“What is it?”

“I need to head to the Castle. Those Gunners who moved into the area have set up a base a little too close for comfort. Our scouts think they’re gearing up for an attack.”

“Our men finished installing all the new automated defenses, right?”

“Oh yes,” he reassured her. “Spotlights and machine turrets are all in place fully powered by a mini nuclear generator. Anyone who tries to take the Castle will suffer heavy losses. But I better head over there just in case…”

Preston put aside the first letter and held up the other two.

“But this won’t leave me any time to deal with these other two issues. Someone hijacked one of our shipments from the Starlight Drive-In. Could have been Raiders or Gunners. We don’t know. And the mayor of Diamond City is ragging on us again. I don’t know what he has against us.”

He put down the letters and put on his serious face. Penny recognized that look. He always gave it when he was about to issue orders like the General he was. Or in Penny’s case, they were requests.

“Penny, could you investigate these things in my place? I need you to head to Starlight to see if everything is going smoothly over there. Maybe check out the area to make sure nothing big is headed their way. And you’re friends with that Piper over in Diamond City, right? Think maybe she can help us deal with the mayor?”

Penny sighed and nodded. “Oh yeah. She hates that fat bastard. I’m sure she’ll be more than happy to help. And I’ll check on Starlight on my way there. When do you want me to leave?”

“You’re leaving?!” Codsworth suddenly butted in.

“Immediately, if you can,” said Preston, ignoring Codsworth.

“Oh not again!” Codsworth cried, practically in tears if he had the ability to cry. Penny bit her lip. She forgot about her promise to Curie to hang around more for Codsworth’s sake. She asked Preston to give them a minute and took her robot friend aside.

“Codsworth. Sweetie…” she said, lovingly stroking the robots round metal body. “I know the years have been rough for you. I’m sorry you spent so much time alone. I would take you with me but I don’t want to put you in danger. I couldn’t lose you anymore than you could lose me.”

“Mum…” Codsworth sobbed.

“I’ll only be gone a week. Two at the most. A quick stop at Starlight and then a trip to Diamond City. I’ve made the trip dozens of times so I know all the safe paths. The Minutemen have been doing a great job clearing the roads too. I’ll come back for you. I promise you, Codsworth. No matter what happens, I’ll always come back…”

It took a little more doing but Codsworth finally began to calm down. An hour later the mech was barely able to contain itself as Penny and Preston prepared to leave. Curie came over from the Red Rocket when she heard the news to console Codsworth. Even Dogmeat turned out to say goodbye! He barked a few times and whined, sad to see Penny go. Penny lovingly patted the dog on the head and gave Codsworth one last goodbye.

“Look after him, Curie,” she said softly as she passed.

“I will, Madame,” Curie promised.

Preston was waiting by the bridge. Penny moved to join him but paused one last time to look around. Sanctuary…Sanctuary Hills…was no longer the home that it once was. But it was still home. She would miss this place. She struggled not to look at the hill looming over the town where Vault 111 was located. Seeing that always brought back unwanted memories. She turned away and joined Preston and together they marched across the bridge.

The Commonwealth awaited.

_To be continued…_


	6. Supply and Demand

[Disclaimer]

Fallout and its characters are the property of Bethesda Inc. 

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon. 

Please support Bethesda by buying the Fallout games! 

**_ The Wasteland Changes You, Chapter 6 - Supply and Demand _ **

Penny and Preston left Sanctuary together but they did not stick together long, taking separate roads out of Concord to their respective destinations. Preston to the Castle along the eastern coast of the Commonwealth and Penny to the Starlight Drive-In, southeast of Sanctuary.

Before the war the Starlight Drive-In was a popular drive-in theater that Penny and Nate visited when they were dating. Up until a few months ago this crumbling attraction was a filthy hole infested with molerats and hot with radiation from a number of radioactive waste barrels dumped there. Most wouldn’t go near the place but the Minutemen saw potential. With Penny’s help they put in the effort to clear the area of molerats and clean up the radioactive waste. This left them with a very large, open and flat space they could do just about anything with. It quickly became one of the Minutemen’s most crucial locations.

It was half a day’s walk to the drive-in. Penny arrived as the sun began to set. She passed a couple Minutemen patrols on the road and gave a signal to those standing guard on the border of the drive-in so they’d let her in.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/YYpOQvB.jpg)

One of the first things Penny saw was what made Starlight so valuable to the Minutemen. Against the old theater screen a large concrete building had been erected.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/xYhjH3s.jpg)

This building was the Minutemen’s supply factory. The production machines inside could be calibrated to produce any number of materials. Minutemen uniforms, laser muskets, power cells, even clothes for civilians. It was thanks to this place that the Minutemen could arm themselves and foster goodwill by producing all kinds of goods and supplies people of the Commonwealth could use.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/6j9TISO.jpg)

This became a popular spot for traders. They set up a market around the old concessions stand.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/kQzL3IC.jpg)

Next to that a barracks was built for traders, workers and Minutemen.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/LljDnDe.jpg)

All the beds were on the second floor. First floor was a small medical center and tavern. Two types of medicine for all your ills.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/rk4tZDg.jpg)

A lot of hissing and clanging came from the factory as Penny marched by. People were strolling in and out of the building carrying crates of whatever they were making or production materials so they could make more. She stopped one of them to ask where the leader of this facility was.

“Hey! Bob!” the man called in in response. A minute later a tall, muscular, bald but gruff man wearing a Minutemen uniform approached. It took a moment but Penny recognized him.

“Oh yeah, Bob. You’re the guy who joined two months ago during the Raider siege on Greygarden, right? See you got a big promotion since then.”

Starlight was too important to trust to just anyone. Bob must have impressed Preston. He looked Penny up and down with an oddly blank expression.

“You’re the one the General sent?” he asked in a slightly curt tone Penny didn’t appreciate. She tightened her grip a bit on her musket.

“I am. What of it?”

Bob didn’t respond and just shook his head. He motioned for Penny to follow him and led her into the factory. Workers monitored the machines while they hissed and clanked, currently churning out pistols, muskets and Minutemen hats. The machines were all controlled by a computer terminal on a balcony overlooking the machines. One worker ran diagnostics with it while others started emptying the collection bins.

“So, what all did the Raiders get with that last shipment?” Penny asked. The report Preston got wasn’t very clear on this point.

“They weren’t just Raiders. They were Gunners,” Ben explained in a very flat but professional tone. “We were supposed to send out a shipment of laser muskets that day. But by some stroke of luck, there was a mix-up and the shipment only contained civilian clothing. Got a settlement out there expecting those clothes. They’ll be cold tonight but at least not _dead_ cold. We got lucky with that mix-up but you can bet your hat they’ll be back. Gunners don’t like to leave emptyhanded. Got our patrols keeping a tighter watch on the perimeter. There’s been a few scattered Gunner sightings but nothing major.”

Bob never looked at Penny once while giving his report, something she felt was deliberate. She decided to call him out on it, demanding to know if he had a problem with her. But Bob remained calm in his reply.

“Of course not. You are the General’s right-hand man. Or rather woman. You have my report and now I have to double-check our defenses before it gets dark.”

Still without a glance at her Bob departed. Penny watched him go with a frown. What was his problem? In the end she could only shake her head and move on.

She stepped out of the factory and stood on the steps so she could scan the surroundings. Starlight wasn’t very active tonight. Only a few traders were present and most people were still at work. But some days this place could get really busy. Almost as busy as when this place was still a movie theater…

Thinking of the past made Penny’s thoughts drift to memories of when she and Nate would come here. She remembered their first time. It was their third date and they came to see some romance film that she couldn’t remember the name of. The movie was more like a comedy to them because of how corny it was. Nate would laugh when the male lead said some really bad pickup line. Penny would chuckle too but in truth she wasn’t paying much attention. She let Nate slide his hand around her waist. She did the same with him and rested her head on his shoulder. With her eyes closed she listened to his laughter and felt his body warmth flow into her. The scent of his aftershave drifted under her nose and she smiled softly as she simply savored his company.

Yes…thinking back, it was that evening that Penny realized she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Nate. She felt so happy with him. So…at peace. It would still be a few more months before he proposed to her but deep down she knew they were made for each other.

“Ho!” Penny suddenly cried out. She reached up and felt her face. Without even realizing it she had started to cry. Thinking about Nate was so nice…but oh so painful. Fortunately, no one saw her. She quickly cleaned herself up and marched to the barracks. She needed some medicine right now! She needed it bad! But she did not go to the doctor for it. She spoke to the bartender.

The bartender was just prepping his small bar in time for the evening rush when Penny came storming in. She rushed up to him and simply said, “How many you got?”

The bartender knew what she meant. Quietly he bent down beneath the counter and gathered four glass bottles of Gwinneth Pilsner. He placed them on the counter with the labels facing out.

“Just these four,” he said. “You’re the only person I know who drinks this stuff so—hey!”

Without saying anything and without paying she grabbed all four bottles and disappeared back outside. The bartender thought for a moment about going after her but decided against it. He was used to this by now.

Preston and Penny had grown very close. He saw her as a trusted friend, confidant and lover. She was a strong woman who had a rocky start but had grown bold and confident in the face of the Commonwealth. She carried the weight of her losses well and turned them into strength as she scoured the Wasteland for her lost son, confident that she would see him again. At one point this was true. But over the last two months, things had changed.

In six months, Penny had traveled from one end of the Commonwealth to the other. She fought Raiders, battled Super Mutants, liberated settlements and saved many lives. Each Raider group she fought she hoped would be the ones that took her son. Each group of slaves or hostages she saved, she hoped to find a crying infant among them. But days turned into weeks and weeks finally into months without any sign of Shaun. Not even a subtle clue as to what happened to him. Despair and depression filled Penny’s soul, a fact she took great care to hide from Preston. Everything she saw reminded her of the things she lost. It weighed heavier and heavier on her to the point of being unbearable. She entered into a relationship with Preston primarily to help her forget. Finding comfort in his arms helped drive away the memories and the pain, if only for a while. But she and Preston couldn’t always be together. For the times they were apart, she had alcohol.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/2Ng3pMN.jpg)

Gwinneth Pilsner tasted a lot like Penny’s favorite beer from before the war so any Minutemen settlement that had a tavern she made sure would stock it. For some reason most other people hated it so she never had to fear anyone else stealing the last bottle. Her drinking problem was widely known among the Minutemen but they kept quiet about it, partly out of respect for her accomplishments and their respect for Preston. Whether or not this was in Penny’s best interests was debatable.

Penny took her beer and disappeared behind the barracks where no one could see her, plopped down on the ground and started chugging. She quietly watched the sky darken as she downed her beer, desperate to wash away the memories of Nate. Time and everything else quickly became a blur as night fell on the Starlight Drive-In. After an hour of drinking, anyone who stumbled on this hiding spot would find Penny holding her drunken head painfully as the empty beer bottles lay scattered all around her.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/KeQwKA9.jpg)

“Nate…Nate…” she kept sobbing. The beer wasn’t helping much tonight.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/l8JtFRB.jpg)

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back as she cried herself to sleep…

Meanwhile Bob stood atop the old theater screen, looking out at the surroundings through a pair of binoculars. He was worried. A scout party he dispatched earlier hadn’t returned yet. They were supposed to be back before sundown. He had a bad feeling about this.

His feelings were justified because at that moment a group of Gunners were sneaking closer to Starlight in the darkness. The sudden return of the Minutemen had caused them to lose a lot of territory. This could not be tolerated! They needed to bring the Minutemen down if they hoped to regain their foothold in the area. A good way to cripple them would be to seize control of their manufacturing facility. If they got in nice and close maybe they could seize the factory before they ever knew what hit them…

Fortunately Bob was a smart man. After the shipment was taken he had a couple new automated defense turrets placed around the perimeter. The Gunners did not take these into account in their plans and ventured a little too close to one of them. The turret’s sensors detected movement and could not match their biometrics to its database. Identifying the intruders as an enemy, it opened fire.

Bob heard the shots and turned his binoculars towards the flashes. The turret was quickly destroyed but the light from the gunfire briefly illuminated the intruders, allowing him to see the Gunner armor.

“WE’RE UNDER ATTACK! MINUTEMEN TO ARMS!”

“Ooh…wha…?”

Penny groggily awoke to the sound of gunfire and laser blasts. Still very drunk, it took her a few minutes to figure out what was going on.

“Is that…” she said drunkenly. Her vision was a bit blurry. The fighting wasn’t happening on her side of the compound so she couldn’t see what the commotion was. But eventually it dawned on her.

“Attack…we’re under attack!” she said. She grabbed her laser musket and forced herself to her feet. Her legs almost gave out but she kept her balance. She stumbled over her beer bottles but righted herself as she emerged from behind the barracks.

Penny squinted. Her vision was very blurry and the Gunners had shot out the lights on that side of the compound, making it hard to see what was going on. But it was quite obvious that someone was attacking Starlight. She wouldn’t be much of a Minuteman if she didn’t try to defend it!

But the fight was already almost over by the time Penny tried to join in. The Minutemen quickly organized and the Gunners were overwhelmed. Only a few of their number were left by the time Penny cranked up her musket. The alcohol really hit her hard tonight. Her entire body seemed to bob and swerve as she tried to take aim.

“Damn…Raiders!” she growled, blinking hard to clear her blurry vision. She fired. She hit one Raider square in the chest, singing the shoulder of another in the process. The one she grazed spun around and started screaming at her. She couldn’t make out what he was screaming over all the noise. She ignored him and cranked her musket again. The Raider stopped screaming and started to panic as Penny took aim again. She fired but missed. Another Raider had come to his friend’s rescue and knocked him out of the path of the blast. Now more Raiders were screaming at her! Well, they could shoot their mouths off all they wished! She was going to get them all!

Penny started cranking her musket again but suddenly it got yanked from her hands. She looked up and saw it was Bob who grabbed it, his panic-stricken face illuminated by the red glow of the musket.

“Bob?! WHAT THE FUCK?!” Penny screamed. “We’re under ATTACK! We’ve gotta STOP THEM!”

Ignoring her rifle, she pulled out her pistol to continue the fight but Bob pushed her back into the arms of a group of Minutemen who struggled to disarm and restrain her.

“Let me go!” she barked. “Let me go or they’ll kill us all!”

“The Gunners are all DEAD!” he bellowed.

His words echoed in the darkness and Penny stopped struggling. People gathered up flashlights and lanterns to illuminate the battlefield for Penny to see. A few Gunners ran away but most of them lay dead on the edges of Starlight, including the one Penny took down. But standing next to this dead Gunner was the man she singed. It was a Minuteman. The doctor was checking his shoulder while he glared at Penny. _Everyone_ was glaring at Penny. She almost killed one of her own men…

She was shocked. She didn’t know what to think. But as all these angry eyes stared at her, she became angry in turn. She pulled away from the men holding her and grabbed her weapons.

“I don’t need this bullshit…” she grumbled. With her head down she marched passed them all and left Starlight. She’d find somewhere to sleep on the road. Plenty of abandoned houses for that. She could find someplace to sleep where she didn’t have to deal with so many idiots getting in the way of her saving their asses…

All the Minutemen silently watched her go. When she was out of sight one of them approached Bob and asked what they were going to do about her.

“We need to report her to the General!” the Minuteman said. “She’s dangerous when she drinks! And she’s been drinking a lot!”

Bob sighed. “I know. But reporting her will be pointless.” The Minutemen asked why. “Because she’s sleeping with him,” Ben explained. “They think they’re being discreet but everyone knows. This isn’t the first time Penelope has done something like this. She almost got _me_ a couple times too. But will the General listen to us speaking ill about his girlfriend? Will he throw Penelope out of the Minutemen if we tell him what happened here? I don’t know. And no one is in any hurry to find out…”

A lot of grumbling followed Bob’s explanation. Everyone went about cleaning up the mess and repairing the defenses, occasionally glaring out into the darkness where Penny vanished.

Penny staggered alone through the darkened area with nothing but the light of her Pipboy and laser musket to guide her. She grumbled and stumbled around, not really even sure where she was going but she knew she had to get away.

“Useless…fuck them…I should…they’re gonna…” she grumbled incoherently. Her mind and vision were still blurry from the alcohol. It was a wonder she managed to find an abandoned building at all. Once she did she collapsed on the first soft surface she found and passed right out.

The next morning came way too soon for Penny. With a throbbing migraine and a bitter hangover, she moaned as she stirred and realized she wasn’t at Starlight anymore.

“What…when did I…?” she said painfully. Steadily memories of the previous night returned though she wished they hadn’t. But as quickly as they started to pop up Penny worked to block them out again. She was getting very good at that. Blocking out painful memories was becoming a specialty for her but for the really bad ones she needed a little help.

“I need a drink…” she grunted.

She picked herself up, ate what food she had on her and set off down the road. Diamond City still awaited. And she certainly knew what her first stop would be when she got there…

_To be continued…_


	7. A Little Piper, A Little Preston, A Lot of Booze

[Disclaimer]

Fallout and its characters are the property of Bethesda Inc. 

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon. 

Please support Bethesda by buying the Fallout games! 

**_ The Wasteland Changes You, Chapter 7 - A Little Piper, A Little Preston, A Lot of Booze _ **

Penny’s trek to Diamond City was a sign of how much stronger she’d become since she emerged from the Vault. Not many people would dare traverse the harsh Commonwealth alone. Even fewer are stupid enough to attempt it with a bad hangover. But Penny did it. She faced nothing that she couldn’t handle on her own.

Not far from where she slept she found a small Raider scouting party scavenging for supplies in an abandoned hardware store. One of them opened the back door to investigate a noise and came face to face with her shotgun. Before the rest could even raise their weapons she pulled out her trusty pistol and dropped two of them precision headshots. The last Raider hid behind the checkout counter, shooting blindly over the top with her shitty pipe pistol and not daring to poke her head out. Penny fired a few shots to keep her behind cover while she worked up something different. One of the fallen Raiders had a frag grenade on his belt. She calmly pulled the pin, let it cook in her hand for a couple seconds and casually tossed it behind the counter.

She didn’t even bother to wait for it to explode. As soon as she tossed it she grabbed her weapons and strolled to the door like she had finished a shopping trip. She heard the grenade hit the floor behind the counter as she neared the door. The Raider yelped in terror when she realized what it was. Then as Penny slammed the door behind her she heard the grenade blow. Penny yawned and check to make sure she didn’t drop or forget anything before moving on.

Near Diamond City she took a detour through an alley and passed by a half-ruined apartment complex where a gang of Super Mutants were holed up. Penny scoffed when she saw them. Why the hell was Diamond City allowing these freaks to make camp so close to the city? Lazy bastards. They owed her for this.

She saw the Super Mutants before they saw her. She prepared her trusty pipe rifle and took down a mutant keeping lookout on a scaffolding. That got all of their attentions. There was a lot of yelling and running around as the Super Mutants grabbed their weapons and started firing wildly, not sure where the shots came from. Penny stayed hidden to get a good count of how many there were based on their shouts. Five maybe. Plus a couple of mutant hounds. They were scattered and behind cover, several on the second and third floors so they had the high ground. But Penny stayed calm, having a special plan in mind for dealing with them. She took a deep breath and returned fire.

Now that the mutants knew where she was they all opened fire on her position. She was behind a sturdy concrete wall and knew these freaks never packed anything with serious penetrating power. She wasn’t concerned about the ones shooting. Her concern at the moment was the hounds. They were released and charged her position. She peeked out to see how many and counted two, as she suspected. Penny grabbed her pistol and swiftly popped off a couple of rounds from cover. One bullet hit the first hound in the head, killing it. The other got hit in the leg and stumbled but kept running. One more shot and it was down.

Penny ducked behind cover again as the mutants resumed firing. She made no attempt to shoot back, instead waiting to see if her strategy would work or not. Penny had fought Super Mutants plenty of times already. They were generally pretty stupid and their tactics were easily picked up, making them very predictable. So far they were sticking to the usual Super Mutant game plan. First they would fire shots. Then they would sick the hounds on them. And if that failed their next step would be…

Penny grinned when she heard it. A very soft beeping. It was coming from somewhere inside the apartment complex and was steadily growing louder. It was a mini-nuke. Most Super Mutant packs had at least one suicide bomber. If the hounds failed they would always send the bomber out next. Normally the telltale beeping would send a person into a panic and they’d take off running. But not Penny. This was exactly what she wanted. The bomber had prepared his nuke inside the complex and was running to the door. She waited for the shooting to die down. The mutants would not dare fire a shot while their suicide bomber was on the move. Didn’t want to set off the nuke too early. The shooting slowed and died and the beeping grew louder. She heard a soft creaking and knew the door was about to open. This was it!

With her pistol gripped tightly in hand Penny rolled out of cover and took aim at the door. The Super Mutant bomber was just crossing the threshold as she raised her weapon. He was clutching the nuke under his arm like a football, grinning like an idiot even though he was about to die. Penny grinned back. At first her crosshairs were settled on the bomber’s forehead. But before he could take two steps past the threshold she redirected her aim to the nuke under his arm.

She pulled the trigger.

The shot fired.

The nuke detonated.

And took what was left of the apartment complex with it.

Penny was knocked back from the force of the blast. A brilliant mushroom cloud erupted and the complex was blow sky high, incinerating all the Super Mutants within. Penny was careful to keep herself far enough away not to be killed by the blast but it still knocked her for a loop.

“Wow!” she said as she picked herself up. Bits of rubble rained from the sky along with bits of Super Mutant. Penny smiled triumphantly at her victory. Hopefully this would be a lesson to those freaks not to come near Diamond City again! Penny dusted herself off and carried on, though now with a small limp in her step. She banged her ankle against something when she was knocked back by the blast. But all things considered, a sore ankle was nothing to complain about.

Penny shuffled past the Diamond City Security checkpoints, only grunting at those losers when they asked what that explosion was. If they were so curious, they could go see for themselves. Maybe they’d start doing their jobs if they did! She made her way to the main gate to the city and heard a familiar voice growling and yelling…

“UUURRGGH!! Danny you are NOT doing this to me again! Open this gate right now and LET ME IN!!!”

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/u5L5HRa.jpg)

Penny’s friend and reporter Piper Wright was standing outside the gate, yelling into the intercom set up outside and looking ready to rip it to pieces.

“I’m sorry, Piper,” came Danny’s voice from the intercom. “But the mayor’s serious this time. If I don’t keep you locked out he could fire me! I need this job, Piper.”

“Danny you little wuss! I swear I’m gonna…GRAAAARGH!”

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/P8Q1ojX.jpg)

Rather than the intercom she vented her frustrations on the gate, banging and kicking it and yelling all sorts of obscenities at Danny on the other side. Penny watched her try to claw her way through for a while with a grin on her face and a strong sense of déjà vu. This remind her of the day she first met Piper. Preston and others suggested that Diamond City was a good place to look for leads on Shaun’s whereabouts. There was supposed to be some detective living there that specialized in finding missing people. Unfortunately this Nick Valentine had left Diamond City for a while. He told his receptionist that he was taking a case for an old friend and that it would take him to a place called Far Harbor. That was a month before Penny even showed up and Nick still hadn’t returned. People were starting to question if he would come back at all.

But before Penny even found that out, she had to get through the front gate. She found Piper screaming into the intercom just as she was now, locked out by Danny at the Mayor’s request all because of an article she had written about synths. Piper had this wild theory about people being swapped out with robotic duplicates called synths. In truth Penny found the whole theory a little over the top and questioned herself if these synths even existed. She never met one (that she knew of) and just had a hard time believing anything like this “Institute” that supposedly spawned them could exist in this ruined world. But Penny kept these opinions to herself. She helped Piper get into the city that day by pretending to be a trader and they’ve been friends ever since.

Penny approached the gate to speak to Piper as she kept kicking it. Piper stopped to yell some more at the intercom and noticed her coming out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes widened with surprise and relief at seeing her friend. To Penny’s surprise she held up her hands to silence her before she could say anything and hurried over.

“Penny!” she whispered frantically. She turned Penny away from the gate and spoke as low as she could go. “Remember that plan we talked about? Time to put it into action!”

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/JSMAuzx.jpg)

Penny’s face fell. “Crap…” she thought. Piper wanted to execute a special plan she shared with her just in case something like this ever happened again. At first Penny thought she was joking because the plan was so ridiculous she didn’t think it could possibly work. But Piper assured her that it would and made her promise to be ready for it just in case. Penny agreed simply because she thought it would never be needed. Now it was.

“Piper, I don’t…” Penny started to say. The whole plan was very embarrassing. She was hoping it could be avoided. But Piper was determined. There was no choice here.

“We have to, girl! That trader shtick won’t work again! Just follow my lead.” Piper gave her an encouraging pat on the back and hurried back to the intercom. She turned back and feigned a look of shock. She spoke loudly and clearly to make sure Danny could hear every word over the intercom…

“Penny! I’m so happy to see you again!” Piper said with a mixture of fake surprise and joy. “Come here and give me some sugar!”

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/30E2WRj.jpg)

Penny closed her eyes and cringed. She really didn’t want to do this. It was worse than embarrassing! It was downright humiliating! But Danny was determined to keep Piper out. If Penny wanted any hope of getting inside herself, she had to play along.

“Piper!” Penny said in an equally loud and clear voice, trying her best to sound relieved and joyous at seeing Piper. “Oh my darling! I’ve missed you so…”

She hurried up to Piper. Piper grinned and winked at her, only making her face burn with embarrassment. As soon as they were in reach they puckered their lips and made kissing sounds, pretending to make out.

“Oh Piper…” Penny moaned. It was a moan of despair but she hoped it would sound like a moan of pleasure over the intercom.

“Penny! Your lips taste so good…” Piper said between fake kisses. She had to hold back her laughter at the look on Penny’s face and at the thought of what Danny was probably picturing right now.

“Piper…my sweet Wasteland flower…you’ve no idea how much I’ve longed for your touch…” Penny continued to moan, forcing a sense of longing in her voice.

“You don’t have to wait any longer, love,” Piper said. “I’m locked out of the city again so I have plenty of free time! What do you say we get naked?”

Penny’s face felt ready to explode like that mini-nuke from the humiliation. Her face was certainly red enough for it. Over the past several months she learned not to be quite so prudish and even partake in a little more “vulgar” talk. But that was regarding an interaction between a man and a woman. Sex between two women…she really didn’t know what to do with that.

“O-Of course! My…darling…” Penny stammered, trying to force herself through this act. “Shall we retire to one of the nearby buildings?”

“Fuck that!” Piper said now with a hint of anger in her voice. “I can’t wait that long! We’re gonna fuck _right here!_ ”

Piper reached into her pocket and pulled out a small square of fabric. She held it up and ripped it in half. “Why Penny!” Piper exclaimed. “You didn’t wear a bra today! You naughty girl…”

Penny couldn’t take it anymore. She turned away. Ripping the fabric was to make Danny think Penny’s shirt was being ripped open. Though Penny had turned away from her Piper continued with the act, moaning and making sounds like she was suckling Penny’s breasts. Penny covered her face with her hands to hide her shame. This was too obscene! Way, WAY too obscene! She might have tolerated it better if Piper was a man but sex between two women? This was just…

But despite Penny’s reservations, the plan worked. The gate started to open. Danny was a young man and Piper always figured that if she could get his hormones all stirred up she could get him to do just about anything. The chance to witness a little lesbian sex was too good for him to pass up. When Piper saw the gate open she stopped her act and whispered to Penny to pretend to button up her shirt. She reluctantly obliged. Danny was so desperate not to miss anything that he actually crawled under the gate before it got barely a foot off the ground. But all he saw was Piper looking smug and Penny’s back, her arms moving to repair her faux broken shirt.

“Thanks Danny!” Piper said cheerfully to him and dashed inside before he knew what was going on. Penny did not say a word to him. She grabbed her stuff and glared coldly at him as she marched by into the city.

Diamond City. Built inside the old Fenway baseball stadium. It was nice to see humanity rebuilding itself in this sanctuary but at the same time it was incredibly depressing to see this once great baseball stadium in such shambles. Penny saw Piper run into her home near the city entrance. Normally her little sister Nat would be outside selling newspapers but she was nowhere to be found. Piper was the whole reason she came to Diamond City so she followed her inside.

“Yeah girl! We did it!” Piper cheered as Penny stepped inside. She raised her hand for a high-five but lowered it when it was not returned. Penny glared at her with all the coldness she could muster before pointing at her face.

“Don’t you EVER…make me do that again,” she growled. Piper only rolled her eyes.

“Oh come on, girlfriend! It worked! We’re both in the city and everything’s right as rain! Don’t be so grumpy!”

Penny growled at her and plopped down on her couch. Piper sighed when she realized she wasn’t going to get off that easy but grinned.

“I got something that’ll cheer you up,” she said. She disappeared behind her printing press for a few moments. When she returned she dropped something on the table in front of Penny with a loud clink. Penny looked at it and couldn’t resist letting out a small grin. Gwinneth Pilsner.

“Am I forgiven?” she asked half-jokingly, half-hopefully. Penny did not answer right away. She opened the bottle and took a nice long swig. Afterwards she let out a contented sigh and said, “Getting there.”

They more or less “got there” about two hours and six beers later. Piper said her sister was sleeping over at a friend’s house tonight so the two of them could get plastered without fear of interruption. And get plastered they did. Empty beer bottles were scattered around as the two laughed and joked, mostly about the look of disappointment on Danny’s face when he realized he’d been duped.

“For once I’m glad that horny kid keeps his brains in his pants rather than his head!” Piper laughed before taking another gulp. Penny chuckled and shook her head.

“You’re right about that. If he did have any brains in that noggin he wouldn’t be taking orders from that _fat bastard_ who calls himself a mayor.” Penny made sure to throw in some extra disdain when she said ‘fat bastard’, making her disgust for the Mayor apparent. Before they got too drunk Penny made sure to explain to Piper the reason she came. Piper knew all about it and was already taking steps to help.

“I don’t get what he’s got against you all,” she said. “Last speech he gave about you he made it sound like the Minutemen were gearing up to attack Diamond City and take it over. Don’t know where he’s getting this shit from. But don’t worry. I’ve started writing an article detailing all the good things your group has done. Got anything more recent I can throw in?”

Penny recounted some of the things she did on her way to the city, including taking out the Super Mutants. Piper heard the explosion and was positively giddy to know it was Penny. She would certainly work that in. With that in place there was nothing to keep them from getting as drunk as they could get. Penny couldn’t remember most of what they discussed but there was one subject that stuck out in her mind.

“I don’t believe it,” Piper said, leaning back on the sofa with one leg propped up on the cushion between her and Penny.

“It’s true,” Penny said, slouching a bit but sitting properly on her end of the sofa with her almost empty beer in her hand.

“You gotta be lying,” Piper insisted. Penny rolled her eyes.

“Why’s it so hard to believe? I’ve never kissed a girl in my life! Only guys!” Penny said half-chuckling.

“OK. I can maybe buy that. But you haven’t at least shown an interest in a woman? You never met anyone that gave you a tingle between your legs?”

Under normal circumstances Penny probably would have punched Piper for saying stuff like this and walked out but she was drunk enough that she took it with a laugh. She reiterated that she has never once felt any sort of sexual attraction to a woman. Piper only frowned and took another sip of beer.

“Hmph,” she grunted. “Well…I guess I gotta remember that you come from a different world. Maybe Pre-War it was only guys and gals but nowadays? The Wasteland can kill you at any moment. People learned to find love and comfort with whoever they can. I’ve had a couple of girlfriends in my life. One time a boyfriend and a girlfriend at the same time…”

Piper chortled as she remembered that time fondly. Penny nodded, hoping that Piper would finally steer the conversation to a different topic. But she wasn’t done yet.

“But just to check…”

Penny sighed and turned her head to face her. Piper just wouldn’t let this go! She waited for her to continue speaking but instead she dropped her beer bottle and placed her hands on her top. Their eyes met. Piper was giving her the most peculiar look. Penny only looked puzzled. What was Piper going to…?

_*RIIIIIIIP!*_

It happened so fast. Piper tightly gripped her shirt and pulled it open. A few buttons went flying around and the next thing Penny knew she was staring at Piper’s breasts.

Her bare…naked…shapely…breasts…

Slowly Penny’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she realized what she was staring at. Piper’s outfit must have been tighter than she realized because she never would have guessed that her boobs were so huge! They bounced and jiggled as they exploded out of her shirt before they came to a rest. They still gave a soft jiggle each time she breathed but Piper’s tits were now on full display. Penny couldn’t look away. She had to admit, this was probably the first time she had ever really seen another woman’s breasts. There was something…hypnotic…about them.

Piper saw the way Penny was staring at them and decided to tease her. She ran her hands across her upper chest and down her bosom, cupping her hands over her tits and gently squeezing them. She pushed them together to give her cleavage a more pronounced V before sliding her hands beneath them and bouncing them up and down. Penny’s eyes only grew wider and wider as she watched them bounce again…and again…and again…and again…

“Penny…” Piper said eventually to break the silence. Penny jolted as though being snapped out of a trance. Her eyes darted up to meet Piper’s gaze but slowly they drifted back down to her boobs which Piper was now squeezing to make her nipples poke out more. “How do you like my boobs? They make you feel…anything?”

Penny wasn’t sure how to answer. She wanted to say that she felt nothing but the more she stared at them…the more she began to shift uncomfortably around in her seat.

“I…” she started to say. She felt her face growing hot. She felt a strange sensation growing inside her, something she thought she’d only feel around Preston. But Penny tightly gripped her beer bottle and forced herself to look away.

“I don’t feel nothing!” she declared and took a long drink, finishing her bottle. She started looking for another until Piper cried out.

“Ah ha! A double-negative!” Piper exclaimed. Penny looked at her. “What?” she asked.

“A double-negative! You said you _don’t_ feel _nothing!_ That means you DO feel something! My tits are making you all hot and bothered, aren’t they?!”

Penny looked at her like she was an idiot. Was she really arguing semantics at a time like this? She opened her mouth to argue back but Piper started bouncing her boobs again.

“Stop it!” Penny growled. She couldn’t concentrate with Piper shaking her boobs like that. But it only made it worse. Piper stopped using her hands and shook her entire upper body so her tits would swing from side to side. Piper laughed as Penny visibly struggled to look away but couldn’t. Eventually she had enough of being cruel and smiled at her friend.

“Penny…” she said warmly. She leaned forward and gently took Penny’s hands. She squeezed them and Penny looked into her eyes. Something about the look she was giving her just melted Penny’s heart. She looked into those beautiful eyes and got lost in them.

“…Come here…”

She leaned back again, keeping her grip on Penny’s hands and pulling her closer.

“What are you…?” Penny started to say but couldn’t finish as Piper rested Penny’s hands on her bosom.

The first thing Penny noticed was how soft they were. So soft…and so warm. She found herself squeezing them. Was this what Preston felt when he fondled her breasts? She was so lost in the sensation that she did not notice Piper removing her hands. Instead of pulling away Penny kept squeezing and fondling them. She felt Piper’s hardened nipples press against her palms. Piper giggled as she slid her hands along the sides so she could squeeze them as she saw Piper do before, making her nipples more pronounced. The softness and warmth were not the only captivating things about Piper’s bosom. Her nipples were just as beautiful. And very…enticing…

As though Piper could read her mind, she felt Piper’s hand on the back of her head. “Go on,” she encouraged her. With a gentle push Penny’s head moved closer and closer to these gorgeous nipples. As her face neared her bosom she caught a deep whiff of a rather pleasurable smell.

“Is this…Piper’s scent?” Penny wondered. She took a deep breath. Her mind melted over the beautiful aroma. “Did Piper always smell this good?”

The aroma consumed her so much she almost didn’t realize that Piper’s nipples were right in front of her. If Piper smelled this good…how did she taste? Penny’s mouth was watering. She couldn’t wait to find out! She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. She braced herself as she came closer and closer until finally touching her tongue to Piper’s nipple.

“Oh!” Piper exclaimed at the wetness. But she giggled and stayed still as Penny swirled the tip of her tongue around the nipple. It tasted…good! So GOOD!

That small taste was all it took. Penny dove the rest of the way and wrapped her whole mouth around the nipple, practically swallowing the boob whole. Piper laughed loudly as Penny suckled her boob like a nursing baby. The other boob Penny squeezed and fondled, wanting to savor the taste and the softness at the same time. She squeezed her boob good and hard and twiddled the nipple, all the while grunting and moaning loudly and pleasurably as she sucked Piper’s boob equally hard.

Piper simply relaxed and let Penny have her way with her. She was getting plenty wet from all this so she slid her hands down her pants and started fingering her pussy. She slid two fingers inside and wiggled them around to touch her sensitive spots, closing her eyes and moaning happily from her fingering and Penny’s boob work. Penny only stopped to take a breath and later to switch boobs. She wanted to taste them both to see which was better! Penny’s mind swam with no thought other than the wonderful tits in her hand and mouth. But eventually she was forced to stop my Piper.

Piper made her sit up and look her in the eye. Penny looked at her disappointed and quietly pleaded her to let her continue. But Piper tsked her and shook her head.

“Don’t be greedy,” she said slyly. “It’s _my_ turn now…”

Piper pushed her so Penny fell on her back. She swiftly climbed on top of her and undid Penny’s top. Penny blushed but did not resist as Piper opened her top and pulled out her boobs. “Damn!” Piper exclaimed upon seeing them. They were as big as hers! They were in for a fun night! Rather than sucking them as Penny did, Piper instead kissed Penny on the lips. Penny tasted mostly the beer in Piper’s mouth but also something else she couldn’t describe. She felt Piper’s tongue press against her lips and slip through them into her mouth. She moaned loudly and happily as the tongue slithered around inside her mouth. But the moaning was more for what happened next. Piper gently lowered her body so that their boobs were pressed together in a soft and erotic sandwich. Piper’s boobs were still a little wet from Penny’s saliva but this did not diminish how good they felt.

Slowly Penny wrapped her arms around Piper. She rested one hand on the back of Piper’s head as she slid her own tongue inside Piper’s mouth. The other hand she rested on Piper’s back, pressing her down so that their tits would press together even harder. She didn’t want this to stop! She wanted to feel the full warmth and softness of Piper’s body pressed against hers! She wanted this to happen for as long as possible! This could not get any better…

“HRRMMPH?!” Penny suddenly exclaimed. That noise was all she could muster because of the tongue in her mouth. But she needed to say something as she experienced something new. One of Piper’s hands rested on the sofa to steady herself. The other…she slid down Penny’s pants. She slipped her hand under belt and into her panties. Penny exclaimed as she felt her hand brush against her clit. She hadn’t noticed what Piper was doing until that point. Piper mentally smiled at her reaction just from brushing against her clit.

“If she liked _that_ so much…” she thought deviously. She gave Penny’s clit a gentle squeeze between two fingers to provoke another small reaction from her before sliding her fingers inside her all the way.

Penny felt an electric surge the likes of which she had never felt before from the spot Piper touched her insides. Her back arced but she did not release her grip on Piper. If anything, she embraced her tighter, not wanting to lose either her tongue or her tits. She plopped back down and Piper stuck her fingers in even deeper. In and out they slid as she finger-fucked her friend, sending Penny’s mind into total disarray.

So good! Too good! This was too much! Too much pleasure! Piper’s scent! Piper’s tongue! Pipers _boobs!_ Her fucking FINGERS! She couldn’t take it anymore. She pulled her head away from the kiss so she could let out a loud scream. No words came out of her mouth. Penny could only scream incoherently as her brain short-circuited from the overwhelming pleasure that was surging through it. As soon as she was finished she kissed Piper again. The next thing either of them noticed they were both rolling over and off the sofa. They hit the floor with a loud THUD but this did not stop them. Their bodies locked together in an erotic embrace, these two women continued to fuck each other.

They fucked the whole entire night…

At the crack of dawn the next day Penny moaned and stirred. She struggled not to turn over too much because once again she woke up nursing a hangover. She kept her eyes closed to try and keep the throbbing down.

“…Where am I this time?” she wondered. Again the hangover made it difficult to remember what happened last night. Where did she pass out this time? It was on a floor somewhere. That much was clear. But where?

This morning she found herself licking her lips. She detected the faintest hint of something tasty around her mouth. It definitely wasn’t her beer. What was it? She eat something good last night?

“Ugh…” she moaned. “I need to learn to cut myself off…”

“…You and me both, sister…” she heard someone moan next to her.

“Wha?” Penny thought. Her eyes snapped open. She glanced around and quickly recognized her surroundings. She was in Piper’s place. Slowly and painfully she turned her head to the source of the second voice. It was Piper, lying next to her looking as miserable and hungover as she was.

Piper was lying next to her.

…Completely naked.

A strange sensation overcame Penny. She felt…nothing. She felt hungover of course but other than that she felt no emotion as she stared at Piper. Her friend began to stir, her naked leg brushing against hers. At this moment Penny realized that she too was naked. Naked with what felt like a beer bottle stuck in her pussy. She did not move, only blinking as she waited for Piper to say or do something. Eventually Piper opened her eyes and looked at her. Their eyes met and Piper forced a smile.

“Good morning, girl,” she said with all the warmth and friendliness she could muster. Penny did not respond and only nodded. Piper paid no heed and yawned, feeling her throbbing head. She plopped her head back down and made no further attempts to get up. Not until her hangover had passed anyway.

Penny’s hangover had disappeared completely. Felt like it anyway. All she could feel was a growing sense of shock as the realization of what transpired last night settled in.

“We had sex last night,” Penny stated plainly.

Piper turned her head, opening just one eye to look at her and giving her a stupid grin.

“Well…yeah. You just figuring that out?” she said with a soft chuckle which she instantly regretted as her head throbbed some more.

“We had sex last night,” Penny repeated.

Now Piper was starting to get a little worried.

“Yes…we did. Penny, are you feeling alright?”

“We had sex last night.”

“Penny, you’re starting to scare me.”

“We had…”

Finally the reality of it all sunk in. A look of sheer terror spread across Penny’s face and she bolted up. She jumped to her feet and backed up against the wall like she had just seen a ghost.

“WE HAD SEX LAST NIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT???!!!” she screamed. Her eyes darted around the room frantically. Both their clothes were scattered all over the place, mixed in with all the beer bottles. And there in the middle of it all was Piper, completely naked and utterly baffled. Piper quickly climbed to her feet and approached her but backed away when she screamed, “DON’T TOUCH MEEEEEEEE!!!!”

Penny kept screaming and started crying, grabbing her head like she were going insane. “I had sex with a woman!” she kept thinking. “That’s wrong! Wrong, wrong, WRONG! I’m not gay! I’m not, I’m not, I’m NOT!” Meanwhile Piper was at a loss for what to do. She wanted to console her friend but couldn’t get near her. She doubted she would hear anything she had to say over the screams. Before Piper could come up with a plan Penny started darting around the room and gathering up her clothes and gear. Once she had it all bundled in her arms she bolted for the door.

“Penny, wait! You’re not dressed yet!” Piper tried to call out to her. But she was already out the door. With it still being so early not many people in Diamond City were even awake yet. Only one security guard saw her at all. He was strolling down the main steps from the entrance, having returned from a patrol outside. He was groggy and eager to get back home for some sleep. The night shift was rough! So rough in fact that he barely noticed Penny as she dashed by him. He made it down a few more steps before he paused and spun around. Penny was already gone by the time he looked. After a few minutes thinking about it, he brushed off what he saw as a sleep-deprived hallucination. No way had he seen a naked woman run past him. No way…

Penny sobbed as she dashed through the back alleys surrounding Diamond City. She had no clear destination in mind. She just wanted to get as far away from the city as possible. At one point she tripped over something and fell flat on her face, the clothes still bundled in her arms cushioning her fall. She did not get up right away and instead bawled into her clothes.

“What’s happening to me?!” she thought. She was already sleeping with Preston! She and him were an item! She would never be unfaithful to him! …But she was. And it was with a WOMAN!

“I need a drink!” she thought. But no. The drink was what got her in this mess in the first place. She did not dare risk it again. Not right now at least. Penny quickly got up and dressed herself. She needed to get to her next destination as soon as possible. If one vice couldn’t help her, surely her other one could.

Later that day the sun set again on the Castle, the Minutemen headquarters. Storm clouds rumbled overhead, the occasional sound of thunder and the pattering of rain mixed with the humming and whirring of defense turrets all around the fortress.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/iVtwQPz.jpg)

The Minutemen did not want to risk losing their base again so they made sure it was well fortified, all defenses powered by an independent mini-nuclear reactor deep within the fortress. Anyone who made an attempt on this place would pay a heavy price.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/mLBX9dQ.jpg)

Not many would dare attack the Castle right now but Preston feared that the Gunners were planning just that. The Gunners were no different than common Raiders in his eyes, stealing supplies and extorting honest settlements to feed and equip themselves. He returned to the Castle after receiving word that the Gunners set up a base a little too close to the Castle for comfort. There was no reason for them to set up base there unless they were planning to make a move against them. The Minutemen had successfully protected numerous settlements from Gunner raids so the Gunners certainly had a grudge. Preston personally led the team to investigate and ultimately drive them out. Hopefully they learned their lesson and would not bother them again.

He sat in his quarters in the Castle and poured over reports of Gunner movements. None of their outposts had reported seeing large groups of Gunners leaving the area so they must still be hiding somewhere in the nearby ruined town. What could they be planning? Could they--?

“PRESTOOOOOONN!!!”

Preston nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard someone yell his name. It was coming from the hall just outside his door. He quickly grabbed his laser musket and started cranking it up. Were they under attack?! He heard some light scuffling outside along with the voices of the men standing guard out there. No gun or laser fire though. What was going on?

Suddenly the door burst open. Out of impulse he raised his rifle and took aim at the figure standing in the door frame. He quickly lowered it when he realized it was Penny.

“Penny? What happened to you?!” he asked in shock.

She was a mess. She was completely soaked to the bone and her feet and legs were caked in mud like she had been marching for hours in this downpour. But what was most shocking was her eyes. She looked like someone on the verge of going insane. Her breathing was heavy and she didn’t say a word as she just stared at him.

“I’m sorry, sir!” said one of the Minutemen guards who followed her inside. “We told her you didn’t want to be disturbed but she wouldn’t listen.”

“It’s alright. Leave us be,” Preston ordered. The guards shot Penny one last nervous glance before retreating outside and closing the door. Once they were alone Preston put his rifle down and walked around the table to greet her, very concerned about her well-being.

“Penny, what’s wrong? Please talk to m—“

He didn’t get to finish his sentence before Penny lunged at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressed her cold and wet body against his warm and dry one and kissed him. He moaned in confusion as she kissed him harder than she ever had before. He felt her tongue force its way into his mouth and slither around, something she had _never_ done before! Though Preston was happy to be kissed by her, he needed answers. He forced her away and held her, asking again what was wrong. She grabbed his head and looked him right in the eye with the same manic glint.

“Fuck me!” she growled desperately. “I need you inside me! Fuck my pussy like you’ve never fucked me before! Fuck me all night if you have to! Just please FUCK ME!”

Preston was taken aback. She had NEVER talked like this before! You couldn’t get her to talk dirty like that on a bet! Something was very wrong here. But she started kissing him again before he could ask any more questions. Whatever was happening to her, he wasn’t going to get answers while she was in this state. She needed to calm down first…

“MOOOOOOOOORRREEE!!!” Penny screamed. She panted and screamed as Preston drove his cock as deep inside of her as he possibly could. After their initial kiss the two of them quickly stripped. Penny’s skin felt cold to the touch so Preston knew he needed to warm her up fast. He carried her to his bed, her tongue still in his mouth, and dropped her down. She kept her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and pressed her boobs against his chest. She wanted to feel her tits squashed against a firm, hairy chest rather than another pair of tits. Penny squirmed on the bed in eager anticipation for what she wanted most, spreading her legs as wide as possible so nothing could obstruct Preston. He quickly grabbed his hardened member and lined it up carefully with her pussy. As soon as she felt the tip rubbing against her she thrust her hips forward so he would penetrate her. She was in no mood for foreplay tonight!

Preston lay on top of her and fucked her in the missionary position. She eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist to make sure he did not stop anytime soon, not that he wanted to. Her insides were gushing as he thrust as hard as he could. His groin got wetter and wetter each time he slapped it against hers. He held her head and practically devoured her face as he kissed her. Penny could feel his cock all the way inside her. THIS was the feeling she was looking for! She wanted to be reminded of her old life, the days when it was just her and her man. She couldn’t have Nate anymore but Preston was a good substitute.

“Don’t stop! Please don’t stop!” she whimpered between kisses. Preston tried his best to oblige. He put as much force and energy into fucking her as he could. But he just had a long and busy day full of fighting. Penny somehow still had vast reserves of energy even after her long march through the rain but Preston? He was getting tired. He was able to pleasure her for about two hours before exhaustion finally took him.

When Penny had probably her fifth big orgasm, Preston rolled off of her to catch his breath. Penny panted contently but still wanted more. The orgasm forced all the painful memories out of her head for a few moments but they were swiftly coming back. She needed another round! But when she turned to her man to ask for round six, she realized he was asleep. She watched in disbelief as his mouth hung open from his snoring and he turned on his side, facing away from Penny. It was a supreme disappointment…but she realized that Preston was completely spent. With nothing else to do, she lay sprawled on the bed next to him, staring at the ceiling.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/E572DLZ.jpg)

Everyone has ghosts and demons. Terrible memories that haunt them when the quiet night comes upon them. Dark thoughts that can drive a person insane if you let them. With Preston asleep and nothing else to do, these ghosts and demons were now rising up from the darkest recesses of Penny’s mind.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/CcGv16W.jpg)

She whimpered and her breathing became shaky as she stared at the stone pattern of the ceiling.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/rSy0CHq.jpg)

She tried closing her eyes but they always snapped open again right away. It was like images of Nate and Shaun were burned into her eyelids. She’d close them and she’d see Shaun being ripped from Nate’s arms. She’d see Nate’s frozen body lying slumped in that cryo pod. She tried to force herself to picture her old life before, her white picket fence and her soft clean bed. But these beautiful memories kept bleeding away into images of her ruined house and her dead family.

Dead family.

Penny bolted up. Preston grumbled a bit from the motion but did not wake. She quickly got up and got dressed, bursting out into the hall and walking as quickly as she could to the barracks.

“Dead family”. That’s what she thought. That of course applied to Nate but…Shaun? There was no indication _he_ was dead! He was alive! He _had_ to be alive! The Raiders that took him wouldn’t kill a baby! Unless…

“No!” she growled softly to herself. She banged her head with her wrists to drive out that train of thought. “Shaun’s alive! My boy is alive! I just need to look harder! I’ll find him! I’ll find my baby…”

She kept telling herself that but some small, isolated part of her brain that she wished she could rip out of her skull kept reminding her how unlikely that was. She had searched so much of the Commonwealth already. Every time the Minutemen got a lead on a Raider gang that dealt in kidnappings she investigated the matter as thoroughly as she could. But none of them ever ventured far enough north to visit Vault 111. None of them had even heard of it. Most of these gangs only kidnapped adults anyway for cheap labor. Not much market in infants. And Shaun would be a toddler by now anyway. Maybe he was learning how to walk. Maybe he was getting close to saying his first word already. Assuming he was alive…

Penny started weeping as she arrived at her destination. Everyone in the barracks was already fast asleep. The only people awake were those on night patrol outside. But she wasn’t looking for any of them. What she wanted was tucked away behind the small bar they built in the corner. She ducked behind it and pulled out what few bottles of Gwinneth Pilsner she could find. She opened the first bottle and chugged it down so fast she almost threw up. She opened the second bottle and grabbed the third as she hobbled out of the room.

Sip and step. Sip and step. Penny wandered aimlessly through the dimly lit halls of the Castle, moving so slowly that every step she took was accompanied by a sip of beer. She didn’t pay any attention to where she was going. She didn’t care. She kept drinking in the hopes that the next sip would finally wash away the last of these bitter memories. Eventually she came to a stop in a small room and slumped against the wall as she emptied her beer into her gaping maw.

Penny let the empty bottle clatter to the floor and stared at the third and final one. These bottles had become good friends to her these past few months. Always there for her when she needed an escape. Might make her a little sick afterwards but they helped her through the tough times. But now they were betraying her. They made her do something…or rather _someone_ …she never thought she’d do. And now, in what was probably her darkest moment, they were useless in easing her pain.

She gripped the bottle tightly, her frothing rage so great that the bottle almost shattered in her hand. Then with a growl and a loud yell, she tossed it. She heard the bottle shatter and she stormed out the room.

The nuclear reactor room.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/vkHClI5.jpg)

Due to some mix-up with the scheduling there was no guard outside the reactor room when Penny came wandering through so she stumbled in without problem. She was so lost in her drunken grief that she didn’t notice or care that there was a big whirring nuclear reactor right in front of her. But the reactor wasn’t whirring much after Penny stormed out. The beer she threw shattered against the reactor’s control panel. It started to stutter and hiss as the beer seeped into the cracks and all over the circuit boards inside. The lights on the control panel flickered and a small alarm started to beep as the reactor malfunction. But the beeping and the whirring faded as the reactor shorted out and shut down…

The rain finally passed outside. Thick storm clouds still filled the sky, blocking out the moon and stars. The only light was from a handful of lanterns and from the searchlights scanning the area around the Castle.

One by one those searchlights went out.

One by one the defense turrets stopped whirring and pivoting as they died.

Bit by bit the Castle’s mighty defenses came undone.

And inch by inch an enemy emerged from the darkness, advancing on the now vulnerable fortress…

_To be continued…_


	8. The Choice

[Disclaimer]

Fallout and its characters are the property of Bethesda Inc.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

Please support Bethesda by buying the Fallout games!

**_ The Wasteland Changes You, Chapter 8 - The Choice _ **

The Castle. Headquarters of the Minutemen. Protectors of the Commonwealth. On a cloudy night like tonight, the lights that shone from this fortress served as a beacon of hope for all those that feared the dangers of the Wasteland.

But for the Gunners who were hiding in a warehouse on the edges of the city bordering the Castle, those lights were a source of frustration. A Gunner Captain watched the spotlights sweep across the yard between the two structures with a scowl on his face. Very faintly he could make out the silhouettes of the few Minutemen patrolling the walls. Only a handful of living people were on duty at this time. The Castle’s automated defenses were more than enough to balance things out. They were certainly keeping the Gunners at bay.

“Captain?”

The Gunner Captain turned his head slightly to glance at his Lieutenant. At the Captain’s insistence the two of them had come here to scout out the Castle. Earlier that day the Minutemen came marching through the base he and his men worked hard to set up, driving them out and putting them on the run. NO ONE does that to the Gunners! The Captain wanted blood and he came here to find the best way to do that. But as the Lieutenant was about to explain, that didn’t seem possible.

“Captain, we should leave. It’s pointless,” the Lieutenant said solemnly. “We’d need a lot more men and a lot more heavy ammunition to have a chance at taking that place. This entire area is a wash. Let’s scout further south. Minutemen haven’t spread too far that way.”

The Captain growled. He hated running away. Especially from idiot farmers in dirty rags with nothing but lousy laser muskets for weapons! When you got right down to it, that’s all the Minutemen really were. That’s why the Captain didn’t think twice about setting up a base in this area. He thought he and his disciplined and well-equipped soldiers would be more than enough to deal with whatever these farmers could throw at them. But he underestimated them and they drove him out. And now he was reluctantly realizing that he was underestimating them again by thinking they could successfully storm the Castle.

“You’re right,” the Captain sighed. “Signal the men. We’re pulling out…”

The Lieutenant nodded and started to leave.

“WAIT!”

The Lieutenant stopped cold and spun around. He raised his weapon in case there was a threat nearby. But the Captain still had his rifle lowered and he was staring up at the Castle again. But something was different now. The searchlights were starting to flicker. Across the yard they could clearly hear the hum and whirring of the defense turrets. Those were starting to sputter too. Then suddenly they all died out. The searchlights faded and the turrets shut down. The regular lights dotting the Castle were still on but all the automated defenses were offline!

The Captain had no idea what was going on but he didn’t care! This was a golden opportunity!

“Belay that last order! Signal the men! We attack NOW!”

The Captain and the Lieutenant exchanged blood thirsty smiles before the Lieutenant ran off. The Captain stayed to prepare for the attack. He raised his rifle and looked through the scope, taking careful aim at the Minutemen on the walls…

“Mitch! MITCH!”

“Lisa, what’s going on?!”

The Minuteman named Mitch ran across the upper walkway of the Castle wall to where Lisa was kneeling by a disabled searchlight. She was frantically looking it over, trying to figure out why it shut down.

“Lisa! What’s the situation? Did we blow a bulb? We need these lights back on pronto!”

“I know that!” Lisa said exasperated. “But there’s nothing wrong with this thing! No blown bulbs. No burnt fuses! We’ve…lost power!”

Lisa quickly stood up and looked down into the yard.

“The turrets are offline too! Mitch, we’ve lost all power to the defenses!”

Both of them immediately started to panic. They were defenseless! Was someone running maintenance on the reactor again?! Who was stupid enough to do that in the middle of the night?!

“Keep an eye on things here!” Mitch ordered. “I’ll go check the reactor and—“

Mitch did not get to finish his sentence. A bullet shot through his temple and knocked him off the walkway into the courtyard.

“MITCH!” Lisa screamed. She quickly ducked behind cover. They were under attack! She looked over and saw one of the other Minutemen patrolling the wall running over to investigate. He fell too after another shot rang out. Lisa swore loudly and took a quick peek over the wall. She couldn’t see who was shooting at them but she was beginning to see shadows moving around. A LOT of shadows. It was a full siege!

Another shot echoed and the bullet hit the wall near where she was hiding. She ducked down again and looked around frantically. Where was everyone?! Probably still asleep! Gunshots were not an uncommon thing to hear at night around here so most were probably ignoring them or sleeping through them. Lisa needed to hit the alarm! But the alarm button was a good ten feet away. She’d need to pass by a collapsed section of wall to get to it. She’d be completely exposed. But she had no choice. The Minutemen saved her life and her family’s. She was more than happy to give her life in repayment of this debt.

Staying crouched down Lisa moved along the wall for as long as she could until she reached the collapsed section. She took a deep breath to muster her courage and dashed across the opening.

_*BANG!*_

“ARGH!”

The bullet hit her in the side. She collapsed and struggled to breath, fearing the bullet had penetrated her lung. A doctor might be able to save her. Might not. But she needed to press that button. She struggled to crawl along the ground the rest of the way. She looked up and in the faint light could make out the silhouette of the button. Coughing up blood, Lisa struggled to reach up and pressed it. The alarm started to blare and she collapsed. She felt herself choking but still she managed a smile. Whether she lived or died, she at least gave the Minutemen a fighting chance…

“What’s going on?!”

Bob from the Starlight Drive-In emerged from the armory, weapons at the ready after the alarm started blaring. He had arrived earlier in the evening to drop off a shipment of new weapons and was in the armory helping unpack when he heard the alarm go off. Outside he heard more shots and shouting as his fellow Minutemen poured from the barracks to answer the call.

“Whoa!” Bob cried out when he heard a shot and his hat flew off his head. A bullet knocked it off! It almost killed him! But rather than be scared, it made him angry. He cranked up his laser musket and fired at the gap in the wall. Other Minutemen rallied around the breach and fired their weapons into the darkness. The lights from their lasers and the flashes from the enemy weapons offered brief glimpses at what they were dealing with. Dozens of Gunners were charging the Castle! They were closing in!

“Don’t let them in! Not one crosses the threshold!” Bob ordered. He took position by the breach and fired off several more shots, nailing a couple of the Gunners and wounding another. But the Gunners were getting in some good shots too. Bob heard several Minutemen cry out from pain as they were hit. Medics hurried in and pulled them to safety as they tried to help them. Bob growled and kept firing. The Gunners would pay for this!

Bit by bit the Gunners pushed forward closer and closer to the “defense line”, the line formed by the defense turrets they had set up. Bob of course noticed that the turrets weren’t firing. He figured that the turrets were damaged early on. But every so often something illuminated the turrets briefly so he could see them. They looked…untouched?

“What’s wrong with the turrets?!” he barked at the Minuteman fighting next to him.

“We don’t know!” she replied. “They suddenly shut down! We think something’s wrong with the reactor.”

“Damn it!” Bob growled and kept firing, loading his last power cells. He would need to retreat and get more but he realized that it wouldn’t be enough. They needed to get the turrets back online if they wanted any hope of winning this. He told the others to keep fighting while he ran off to check on the reactor.

Meanwhile Preston Garvey was hurrying through the halls of the Castle, struggling to get dressed and issuing orders as he ran.

“You two! Get to the armory and start distributing power cells! You three, secure medical! The rest of you to the breach! Fight them off!”

He had already heard about the reactor shutting down and was on his way there while everyone else ran in the opposite direction. He arrived to find Bob and two technicians frantically working to fix the reactor.

“What happened?!” he asked.

“The reactor got shorted! We’re replacing the damaged control panel with a new one right now!” replied one of the technicians.

“Shorted? How?!”

“Someone smashed a beer bottle against it!” replied the other technician angrily. “The liquid seeped into the circuitry and fried everything!”

Preston couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This full siege was made possible because of a _beer?!_ Who did it and why? Did they have a traitor amongst them?? He voiced these thoughts to Bob and was left speechless by the response he got.

“It was _YOUR_ girlfriend who did this!” Bob growled.

All the noise from the battle outside seemed to fade away. Preston blinked and his jaw dropped as he struggled to find the words but nothing came out. Even the technicians paused to give them both awkward looks before returning to work.

“My…who…?” was all Preston able to say. Bob rolled his eyes and shook his head at how clueless the General was.

“Penny. Penelope. Whatever you call her while you two are off fucking! _She’s_ the one who did this! It was _her_ beer that shorted the reactor!”

The more accusations Bob laid on Penny the more Preston felt a twinge of anger flare up inside him. He frowned and glared at Bob, demanding to know what proof he had of his claims. Bob held out the remains of the broken beer bottle. The label was half torn with bits of glass still stuck to it but you could still clearly see the name.

“Gwinneth Pilsner,” Bob declared. “No one else drinks this crap! She _had_ to be the one who did this! Probably in one of her drunken frenzies again!”

“Her…what?!” Preston exclaimed. “Penny’s not a drinker!”

One of the technicians snorted as he held back a laugh. Preston turned to him and gave him an incredulous look. The technician straightened up to address his General, leaving the other technician to finish the work. They were almost done anyway. While the second technician finished screwing in and testing the new control panel, Bob and the first technician drew Preston a picture of a very different Penelope than the one he knew. They held nothing back. They explained her drinking problem and the various mistakes she had made while drunk, including what happened the other day at Starlight.

Preston felt ready to cry as they finished up. Penny…the woman he loved…was not the person he thought she was? How did he miss it? He wanted to believe it was all lies but they laid it all out quite clearly. Details about various “mishaps” he’d heard about started to become clear. He started to get a full picture of what all was happening here tonight too. All the lives lost here tonight…their blood was on Penny’s hands.

“Penny…” Preston said softly, struggling to hold back his tears. “I have to find Penny! PENNY!”

“GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGHHH!!!!”

Penny roared furiously as she unloaded all her ammo at the Gunner’s from her position on the wall. When the alarm first sounded she was curled up in a dark corner and letting the booze carry her off to La La Land. But when everyone started shouting, she realized something big was going down. She grabbed her weapons and hurried to the breach to help with the counterattack.

By this point Penny had already burned through most of her ammo. Her laser musket and pipe rifle lay at her feet along with all the spent shells and power cells. Now she was unloading her pistol at the Gunners. The darkness and the booze made it difficult to see if she was actually hitting anything but at this juncture she really didn’t care. She had no idea that it was her blunder that made this attack possible. As far as she was concerned this was the result of someone else’s screw-up. She was just cleaning up their mess. Deep down she felt like this was exactly what she needed. A way to vent her frustrations! The Gunners were no different than Raiders in her eyes so she was happy to let them have it!

Eventually Penny’s pistol ran out of ammo too. She grunted and threw it to the ground before pulling out the last weapon in her arsenal: Her trusty double-barrel shotgun. A weapon like this was useless at this range so it was time to get up close and personal!

She jumped off the wall and landed by the breach. She let out a sharp yell to everyone’s attention and raised her shotgun over her head.

“Everyone with me! We’re going to take the fight to those bastards!” she roared.

But everyone looked at her like she was an idiot. She wanted them to charge the Gunner line?! They had a good defensible position within the Castle walls. Going out there they would be totally exposed! It’d be suicide! None of them got a chance to dissent though. Thinking she had them all riled up, Penny loaded her shotgun and leapt through the breach.

“CHAAAAAAAAARRGGEE!!!!!” she shouted.

Like a madwoman she charged the Gunner line, bobbing and weaving to dodge their bullets and grinning like a maniac. The Gunners at the front of the line actually stopped shooting to ogle this crazy woman. They didn’t think anyone was brave or stupid enough to try something like this! While they were stunned she ran up to the first one and jabbed the butt of her gun into his face and broke his nose. Then she unloaded her rifle into the two nearest Gunners. One got it in the side and got his arm blown off. The second got it in the chest and was knocked back. His armor absorbed most of it but at that range it still penetrated and left him coughing blood.

“Cover me!” Penny shouted at her nonexistent backup. She ejected the spent shells and struggled to reload. One Gunner did not give her the chance and tried to tackle her. She kicked him in the stomach to stun him and bashed him in the face to knock him back.

“I said cov…!” Her voice trailed off when she looked around. Penny finally noticed that she was all alone. She looked wide-eyed at the Castle, at all the Minutemen that hung back and watched her run off into the thick of things all alone. She did not have time to ponder it much though. The rest of the Gunners were now fully aware that they had an enemy in their midst and were ganging up on her. She swiftly finished loading her weapon and pointed it all around her.

“Stay back!” she shouted, trying desperately not to sound too frightened. But with the odds stacked against her it was hard not to be utterly terrified. There were at least a dozen Gunners surrounding her in a tight circle. While the rest of them continued to fire up at the Castle, these Gunners put their firearms away and drew knives, brass knuckles, baseball bats and other melee weapons. They were planning to beat her down.

Penny tightened her grip on her shotgun. She wasn’t that adept at fist fighting or with melee weapons. She relied on her shotgun whenever she had to get up close and personal. But she only had two shots loaded and they wouldn’t give her the chance to reload again. She had to make them count. Maybe she could blast her way through the circle and make a beeline for the Castle? She had to try.

She spun around and unloaded her two shells in the direction of the Castle, taking down one Gunner and prompting another to jump out of the way, creating an opening. But before she could take a step towards it a Gunner took advantage of her back being turned and knocked her on the head. Dazed, disoriented and worst of all out of ammo, Penny desperately started swinging her shotgun around like a club.

“Stay away! Stay away!” she screamed. Some of the Gunners actually laughed at her but they kept their distance.

“Stay away! Please stay away!”

Even over all the gunfire, Penny’s shouting carried across the battlefield to the Castle where Preston was watching from the wall. He could see Penny, completely surrounded and on the verge of being killed. Or worse.

“General!” One of his soldiers ran up to him. “The reactor is fixed! Give the word and we’ll turn the defenses back on!”

The Minuteman waited eagerly for the General to give the order. But his eagerness faded into confusion as Preston stared silently off into the dark at the Gunners.

“Sir?” the Minuteman asked again. Slowly Preston turned to face him. Bob and a couple others appeared and stood alongside the Minuteman, waiting for the General’s reply. Preston honestly wasn’t sure what he should do. On one hand, activating the defenses would stop this battle almost instantly. The turrets would come online and unleash a deluge of bullets against their enemy. But Penny, right in the thick of it, could easily be taken out by friendly fire. On the other hand, delaying the reactivation in an attempt to rescue her would mean the death or injury of many more of his men.

Preston’s eyes met Bob’s. Bob gave him a stern look. He knew what was going on in the General’s head. Preston had to decide which was more valuable: The life of his girlfriend or the survival of the Minutemen? Bob and the others would make it well known that Penny was the reason so many died tonight. If Preston tried to sacrifice more of them to save a loose cannon like her it would shatter their faith in him. The Minutemen would surely crumble again. But Preston loved Penny. And as far as he could tell, she loved him too. Could he really abandon his love to death or worse?

Bob shook his head very slightly to quietly discourage the General from making the wrong decision. Preston let out a long sigh. He really had no choice.

“…Turn it on.”

The signal was given.

The reactor hummed to life.

The spotlights came on and illuminated the battlefield, blinding the Gunners and revealing their positions. Penny saw this and knew what it meant.

“Hey! I’m still out here!” she shouted. But she looked on in horror as the turrets powered up, locking on to the Gunners around her.

“MOVE!” shouted the Gunner Captain. He and his men began a full retreat while Penny was frozen from shock. One of the Gunners surrounding her took advantage of this and captured her. He grabbed her around the waist and flung her over his shoulder, prompting her to drop her shotgun.

“Hey! Put me down!” She started beating her captor on his back to little avail. She looked up at the Castle again as bullets rained down all around her. A silhouette appeared in front of one of the searchlights. She knew it anywhere.

“Preston!” she called out. Preston was watching her! He could see she was being taken captive! He had to help her! He HAD to! She called out to him again and again to get his attention. But as her captor carried her further away she very distinctly saw something that broke her heart.

Preston...turned away.

“Preston! PRESTON!! PRESTOOOOOOONN!!!”

“SHUT UP!” One of the Gunners running alongside her captor grew tired of her shouting and hit her over the head.

Penny’s body went limp as she faded in and out of consciousness from the blow. She couldn’t tell how long or far the Gunners ran before they stopped. Her captor dropped her to the ground and Penny struggled not to pass out completely. She could hear people talking all around her. Her mind could only pick up fragments.

“…stupid idea…”

“…head south…”

“…lost too much…”

The Gunners had given up on this area. They were planning to move south. That much was clear. But what about Penny?

Penny struggled to stay upright but kept falling over. Her vision blacked out for a moment and when it came back into focus she found herself staring at a pair of boots. Slowly she glanced up and saw the Gunner Captain looking down at her with disgust.

“Fucking Minutemen…” he growled. His Lieutenant come up next to him and told him that this entire operation was a wash. The Captain grunted and nodded. But then a wicked smile spread across his face.

“Well…not a _total_ wash,” he said. He looked at the Lieutenant and jerked his head at Penny. “At least we can recoup _some_ of our losses…”

The Captain’s boot rammed into her face…and that was the last thing she knew…

_To be continued…_


	9. Penny’s Personal Hell

[Disclaimer]

Fallout and its characters are the property of Bethesda Inc. 

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon. 

Please support Bethesda by buying the Fallout games! 

**_ The Wasteland Changes You, Chapter 9 - Penny’s Personal Hell _ **

“Heh, heh…heh…”

Penny found herself chuckling softly as she began to stir. She was actually chuckling at the throbbing pain in her head. It was much bigger and sharper than any hangover she had before.

“I don’t remember drinking that much,” she thought. “Or at least…I don’t think I did?”

The throbbing was so intense that she had trouble remembering anything at all. She must have drunk a whole keg! Followed by a night with Preston, it seemed. She hadn’t opened her eyes but she could feel she was naked. Naked and lying on the floor.

“Did I fall off the bed again?” she wondered, chuckling mentally. She did not dare laugh out loud any more. It only made her hangover worse.

With great reluctance she forced her eyes open and was immediately blinded by bright light. She held up her hand to shield her face and grinned like an idiot while she tried to gain her bearings.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/G6KrRno.jpg)

“Prestooooon…” she moaned longingly. She couldn’t believe it but she actually felt horny still! Normally Preston left her plenty satisfied. Hopefully he didn’t sneak off and they could have a quick one before they started their day.

“Preston…you there? You wanna…” Her voice trailed off as her vision came into focus. The first thing she saw was her hand in front of her face. But something was…off. There was something around her wrist. It was too small to be her Pip Boy. It looked like…a shackle?

Penny made several hard blinks to clear her vision. She sat up and looked down at herself. It was indeed a shackle around her wrist. Both of them. She even had them around her ankles!

“Wha?!” Penny covered herself when she eyed an unfamiliar floor beneath and realized…she wasn’t at the Castle! She wasn’t even in her home! Where was she?!

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/9wvXjFl.jpg)

She looked around and saw nothing but unfamiliar surroundings. It was some small settlement made of crudely assembled wooden structures crammed into a back alley between buildings. She had seen little settlements like this before. They were usually…Raider camps. Penny gulped nervously, finally noticing that she had something around her neck along with her wrists and ankles.

“No…” she breathed. Slowly she reached up and touched it, her hand jerking away when she felt cold metal. She held up her hand near it and saw her palm illuminated by a blinking red light. A light emanating from her neck. She realized what she was wearing. It was…a slave collar.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/1pr3mgF.jpg)

“No! No, no, NO!”

Penny scooted back in terror, only stopping when her back hit a wall. It was all flooding back. The attack on the Castle. Being surrounded by Gunners. Her capture. And Preston…

“He…abandoned me…” Penny whimpered. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at her shackles. Preston turned his back and allowed her to be captured and sold into slavery. Her General…her love…had forsaken her.

“He abandoned meeeee……” Penny sobbed. She curled up and rested her head on her knees, crying her eyes out as the reality of her situation came crashing down on her. Sadly this was only the beginning. For her crying had caught the attention of a nearby Raider, a tall man with a mustache dressed in Raider gear and sunglasses.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/Bdu4aTi.jpg)

“Well, well!” said a gruff voice. Penny jolted and her heart skipped a beat. She looked up and cowered at the man staring down at her through his dark sunglasses. She was thankful she couldn’t see his eyes. She did not want to know what kind of look he was giving her. Perhaps like she was a piece of meat? What were they going to do to her?! That was a stupid question. They wouldn’t have stripped her naked if they didn’t have something very specific in mind…

“Awake at last!” Sunglasses said with a chuckle. “I was beginning to think I’d have to dump some water on your to wake you up. You got a name, whore?”

Whore? Despite the terror that gripped every fiber of her being just moments before, being called that name sparked her anger. She stopped trembling and her hands balled into fists.

“…Penny,” she grunted. Sunglasses laughed.

“Not a very hot name,” he said. “We’ll come up with a better one later. Now stand up.”

Penny didn’t move. She glared at her captor, her body shaking again but this time with rage. She wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of obeying! Instead she began plotting her escape. The guy was pretty lax so his guard wasn’t up. She’d kick him in the balls to stun him and then run off. It was still night. The light around her was from a nearby fire pit and some electric lights set up around them. Off to her right she spied a poorly lit alley and maybe a door at the end. Could that be her exit? After that surely she could lose any pursuers amidst the maze of buildings. They had to be downtown somewhere. Where exactly she was sure she’d figure out soon enough.

But Penny took too long planning. Sunglasses grew impatient and annoyed at her disobedience. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something that at first glance looked like a dull silver cigarette lighter. On top of this “lighter” was a blinking red light and two big buttons and on the side was a small keypad. Sunglasses held it up and pressed one of the buttons on top.

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!!!!”

Penny screamed and convulsed as she felt a powerful electric jolt surge through her body from the slave collar around her neck. Sunglasses kept his finger on the button for several seconds while he sternly watched Penny thrash about on the ground. She continued to twitch and convulse even after he released the button and the electricity stopped. This pain was unlike anything she had felt before! Every nerve in her body was on fire! Even after the shock stopped her body continued to burn. It took several minutes for the pain to subside enough for Penny to regain control of her body. She gasped and panted as she struggled not to cry out again. Terror returned to her eyes as she looked up at Sunglasses. He held up the device in an intimidating fashion, his thumb hovering over the punishment button.

“I said…” he began sternly, “…STAND UP!”

In a flash Penny was on her feet. She did NOT want to endure that shock again. She stood and covered herself, one arm trying to cover her breasts and the other between her legs to cover her pussy. Sunglasses laughed again at her embarrassment.

“What you covering up for? Show me everything! You’re our property now and I want to see it all!” he laughed. Penny hesitated until he held up the device again. Her face burning from the humiliation she lowered her arms and struck a pose so her captor could more clearly see her body. She placed her hands on the back of her head and turned her gaze away. She could not bring herself to look at the revolting expression of lust on this man’s face.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/uFho8vW.jpg)

“Damn…” he said in awe. He circled around Penny to ogle every feature. She jumped slightly when she felt his hand on her ass. He gave it a gentle squeeze and laughed before circling around to her front. There he hunched over so he was eye level with her breasts. Her breasts! He was practically salivating as he imagined tasting them. Penny found it revolting.

Steadily the pain subsided and her anger returned. The terror in her eyes was replaced by rage again as she glared at her captor. Sunglasses noticed this and chuckled again.

“They told me you were fresh when we bought you,” he said. “Said you put up a hell of a fight before. Looks like their warning you might be rebellious was true. Think I should lay down some ground rules before we go any further.”

Penny stayed in her pose and tensed up a bit when Sunglasses raised the device again. Thankfully he was only showing it to her.

“You know what this is?” he asked.

“…The control device for my collar?” Penny grumbled.

“Yeah. Each collar is connected to one or more control devices. I press this button here…” His finger hovered over the punishment button, prompting Penny to start shaking. “You already know what this does. But this button…” He moved his thumb over the second big button, a red one. “This one is for uppity slaves who become more trouble than their worth. Or try to escape. Care to guess what happens?”

She didn’t need to guess. Every so often when she was with the Minutemen they would clear a Raider base that kept some slaves around. Some Raider groups would attempt to take the slaves with them when they fled. Others deemed it too much trouble and…cut their losses. They always found the slaves decapitated corpses lying around, the necks burnt black where their heads were blown off thanks to the explosive charge installed in every collar.

“You try anything funny and we’ll press this button. Running away won’t do you any good either. Your collar and this thing send constant signals back and forth. If you get too far out of range and the signal stops, kaboom! And if you think stealing it will save you, think again. You need the right code to take the collar off. And besides…” He held up the control device and waved it around. Penny caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked over and saw a female Raider standing guard on the far side of the settlement. She grinned from ear to ear as she waved around a second control device. “We’ve got more than one of these things,” Sunglasses continued. “One of us will blow your head off before you could get far.”

Penny’s hopes fell further and further with each word. Despite how many slaves she helped free she never delved too deeply into HOW they were kept on a tight leash. Slavers in this day and age had developed a very solid system. She had trouble thinking of a loophole she could exploit to free herself. This meant one thing. Penny wasn’t a Minuteman anymore. She wasn’t even a person anymore, really. She was…a slave. The property of whoever had their hand on her leash. And right now that was Sunglasses.

“That clear?” Sunglasses asked. Her breathing becoming shaky as despair took her, Penny nodded slowly in response. But Sunglasses shook his head.

“I asked you a question. And you will answer. Is everything I told you _clear?_ ” He held up the control device to intimidate her. Memories of that agonizing punishment zipping through her mind, she nodded frantically and said, “Yes sir! It is!” But again he shook his head.

“I _said_ …is everything _clear?_ _SLAVE?_ ”

Penny finally understood what he wanted. It disgusted her. But unless she wanted to be shocked again or worse, she had to swallow her pride and say it.

“Crystal clear… _Master_ …”

She wanted to vomit that last word. In fact, she very nearly did. But she held it in and Sunglasses seemed pleased. He lowered the control device and ordered her to her knees. She obliged and awaited his next command.

She balled her fists and squeezed them tightly as they rested in her lap. She stared at Sunglasses’ feet, not wanting to give the bastard the satisfaction of looking at him. She quickly became lost in fantasies of what she would do to him when she got free, somehow. Shooting him, pummeling him, maybe put a collar on him and shock him for a while? She smirked slightly as she pictured _him_ writhing and screaming on the ground for a change. So amusing and distracting were these fantasies that she paid no heed to the noises he was making. She only looked up when he told her to. When she did, she gasped.

Sunglasses had undid his pants and pulled out his cock. His HUGE cock! It was bigger than Preston’s! Even bigger than Nate’s! She never thought she’d see one this big! How would it even fit inside…

Penny’s shock rapidly faded. Her nudity was a clear indication what these Raiders were planning to use her for but the reality of it didn’t really sink in until now. He was going to fuck her. He was going to use and ravage her body however he saw fit. As long as this collar was on, she couldn’t oppose him. She was a sex slave now. More a sex _toy_ than anything, truthfully. Penny gulped and squeezed her legs together tighter. She didn’t want that big thing inside her!

“Open your mouth,” Sunglasses commanded.

“My mouth?” Penny thought. Was he…honestly going to stick that disgusting thing…in her _MOUTH?!_ She bit her lips and shook her head, refusing to taste that revolting thing. Sunglasses was surprised by her response.

“Are you refusing to obey?” He held up the device again to intimidate her. Penny was terrified of it but she honestly wasn’t sure which was stronger, her fear or her disgust.

“I’ve never…had a…” she said slowly, careful not to open her mouth too much, but she couldn’t finish. This was something she had never done with any man before. Not Preston, not even Nate. She wasn’t about to do it with some random Raider! Sunglasses figured out what she meant and reared his head back in a resounding laugh.

“You’ve never given a blowjob before?!” he laughed. He was so loud that the other Raider Penny saw before heard him and started laughing too.

“Take her oral virginity!” the female Raider shouted at Sunglasses. Sunglasses laughed and gave her the thumbs-up before turning back to Penny.

“Open your mouth-pussy, girl,” he commanded.

“’Oral virginity’? ‘ _Mouth-pussy_ ’??” Penny thought incredulously. She wanted to spit on them in disgust at their vulgar vocabulary! They weren’t going to get away with—

_*SLAP!*_

“AH!”

Penny screamed as Sunglasses slapped her hard across the face. Her cheek throbbed where he struck her and her mouth dropped open when she yelled. This was the opening Sunglasses wanted. Before Penny could react he grabbed her head, forced her to face him and thrust his cock into her wide open mouth.

Penny gagged horribly as this massive meat stick penetrated her mouth. It touched the back of her throat and forcefully slid on down. She grabbed Sunglasses by the thighs and tried to push herself away but he held a firm grip on her head. She dug her nails in hoping pain might make him change his mind. It only made him laugh. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she struggled to breathe. It was too much! Her throat wasn’t big enough to hold something so massive! She was on the verge of passing out when Sunglasses pulled his cock out a little bit. Not all the way but just enough that she could breathe.

She gasped and struggled to catch her breath while simultaneously fighting the urge to throw up. This thing in her mouth was repulsive! She never tasted anything so disgusting! Penny continued to gag which only prompted more laughter from her captor. She glared up at him, gathering the courage to make him pay for violating her mouth like this. Sunglasses quickly warned her of the consequences if she tried to do anything but suck him. She strongly suspected he didn’t mean the electric shock. The big kaboom would come and they’d probably dump her body in the streets for dog bait.

Penny was not ready to die yet. She couldn’t die until she had a chance to put a bullet in this man’s head and groin. She couldn’t die until she had a chance to confront Preston…and make him PAY for abandoning her to these animals! Whatever the reason may have been, whatever justification he tried to offer up, nothing could excuse this betrayal! He would pay too! They would ALL pay!

She swallowed her pride. And a whole lot more. Using all her willpower not to bite down or spit it out, Penny slowly pushed her head forward to start blowing him. She never gave a blowjob before but at least knew the mechanics of it. His thick dick ran along her tongue until it touched the back of her throat again. She did not dare swallow any more than that and pulled her head back, her lips stopping just short of the tip. She glanced up at Sunglasses again, half angry and half pleading, before resuming. Her throat wasn’t prepared for this so she could only tolerate swallowing about half his cock as she bobbed her head back and forth. Sunglasses was visibly disappointed but he reminded himself that Penny was still green.

“We’ll get you trained up, girl. Don’t you worry about that,” he said in an encouraging and almost comforting manner. Though Penny hardly found it encouraging or comforting. While she continued to suck, Sunglasses kept issuing instructions. At his command she swirled her tongue all around his member in her mouth. That pleased him. She was grateful when he said she could take it out, gasping for air and spitting at the ground when his cock slid out. A futile gesture as his next command was to tease his member with her tongue. She whimpered as she touched her tongue against the vile thing again, starting at the base of his shaft and slowly sliding her tongue up to the tip. She kissed the tip at his command and wrapped her lips around it to suck on it a bit. He ordered her to fondle his balls. She did so and resisted the urge to crush them like nuts.

“Suck me again,” he ordered. Penny obeyed. With her lips already wrapped around the tip she slid it on in. She didn’t gag as hard this time. As much as she hated to admit it, she was already getting used to this awful taste. She kept fondling his balls because he didn’t tell her to stop but had a hard time keep hold as Sunglasses started thrusting his hips. This made his cock go even further into his throat and made Penny choke. She kept at it the best she could but Sunglasses wasn’t making it easy.

“Oh yeah!” he moaned. He started thrusting faster. He grabbed Penny’s head and forced her to suck faster and in sync with his thrusts.

“Mmm! Mmm!” she moaned in frustration as his member slide further and further down her throat. What was this guy doing?!

“Get ready, girl! Here it comes!”

Penny didn’t realize until it was too late what he meant. He climaxed and his hot semen went shooting down her throat. She choked on it and struggled again to push away. Sunglasses kept his tight grip until he finished shooting the last drop into her mouth. When he let go she pulled away and prepared to spit it all out.

“Don’t spit! Swallow it!” he barked. Penny reluctantly held it all in. She could feel his cum swimming around her mouth. It took her awhile but she finally managed to gulp it down, afterward opening her mouth to show him it was all gone. This pleased him.

Suddenly there was a sound nearby of a door opening. Sunglasses smiled and zipped his fly before walking off without a word. Penny collapsed and started weeping. Her mouth had been violated by a piece of Raider trash that just a day ago she would have shot dead on sight! The concept of the blowjob never appealed to her but it deeply discouraged her that she lost her first time to a piece of human garbage!

Penny lay there and wept for a long time. She heard voices and movement around her but blocked it all out. Maybe if she pretended hard enough this would all go away like it was a bad dream? She prayed it really _was_ a bad dream, even as the voices drew closer.

“Hey!”

A boot hit her side as she heard Sunglasses yell at her. She looked up at him with her tear-soaked eyes with all the hate she could muster. He grinned slyly like he just scored some great triumph. She’d show him! A dramatic speech formulated in her mind, one that would put Sunglasses in his place and let him now that his days were numbered! Penny opened her mouth and started speaking…but no sound came out. Her words disappeared from her mind as she realized…Sunglasses was no longer alone.

Four more Raiders surrounded him. Four big, muscular and filthy men dressed similar to Sunglasses, minus the sunglasses. All of them stared down at her with hungry eyes, their gaze running along her every nude curve and stopping at spots Penny never wanted anyone but Nate or Preston seeing. One of them with a big scar on his chin licked his lips lecherously as his eyes zoomed in on her breasts.

“Damn…” said Scar in awe, prompting Sunglasses to laugh.

“I know, right?! Gunners stopped by to trade while you were gone. Said this bitch used to be one of the Minutemen. She’s pretty green but her first blowjob wasn’t too shabby. I figure we can train her the rest of the way. Make her worth the caps…”

Sunglasses unzipped his fly again and pulled out his cock. Scar and the other three Raiders did the same. Five large cocks hovered over Penny’s head! Some were smaller than Sunglasses but others were bigger! Was she expected to suck them all?! But that wasn’t the worst of it. The Raiders weren’t forming a line to fuck her one by one.

They were getting ready for a gangbang.

The Raiders surrounded her and grabbed her. They forced her to feet and laid their hands all over her. They squeezed her ass and groped her tits, their hands running up and down her thighs until Scar tried to slide his fingers into her pussy.

“No! Please!” Penny squealed and tried to pull away. But too many hands had a firm grip on her and she barely made it an inch. Her struggling only made Scar laugh as he stuck two sausage-sized fingers inside her. Two Raiders held her by the wrists and arms to keep her still as she felt his fingers wiggle around inside her. Scar laughed again and gave one of her boobs a long, lustful lick as Penny continued to squeal and squirm. Tears poured down her face again and she closed her eyes so she couldn’t see any more of this. Scar’s long fingers slid deeper and deeper inside her to the point where he threatened to slide his whole hand in.

“No more! I’m begging you!” she pleaded with her eyes still closed. Her pleas fell on deaf ears as she felt another Raider lick her face like she were a piece of meat. Someone squeezed one of her boobs and tugged hard on the nipple. She cried out in pain but this only made all the Raiders laugh at her.

Eventually to her relief Scar finally removed his fingers. She felt him touch her face with his wet fingers, running them down her cheek and mixing her tears with her own pussy juice. Scar licked the trail clean and prompted more laughter from the rest.

“Now for the fun part…” she heard Scar growl. Penny opened her eyes and looked down. To her horror, Scar had his hardened cock in his hand and was inching it closer and closer to her exposed pussy.

“NO!” Penny screamed. She started fighting and thrashing as hard as she could. The Raiders holding her struggled to keep their grip on her, prompting Scar to back away. Scar shot Sunglasses a dirty look. He stepped forward and waved the control device around in front of her face.

“You want another dose of this, bitch?!” he yelled. “You want us to shock you until you pass out?! You don’t have to be conscious for us to fuck you! Now shut your mouth and spread your legs!”

But even the threat of punishment failed to calm Penny down. She couldn’t do it! She allowed herself to be subjected to that blowjob but this was a line she could never cross! Vaginal sex was a sacred and intimate thing between a man and woman in love! She didn’t care if they punished her or even killed her! Even her desire for vengeance wasn’t worth enduring this! For as long as she was awake and had the strength she would fight them to keep this part of her body pure!

“GO TO HELL!” she screamed at them.

Everyone was silent for a long time as they fought to keep this unruly slave subdued. Scar quietly had to admit that he was impressed by this whore’s gusto. But Sunglasses spent good caps on her. He wasn’t about throw away such an investment. He was going to get his money’s worth out of her, one way or another! But how?

Scar quickly came up with an idea.

“Get some Jet,” he said simply.

Penny froze.

Did he say…Jet? As in…the chem?

Penny had few qualms about turning to alcohol to help drown her sorrows in this new world. She had done it a few times in the old one. But chems…she stayed the hell away from those. She saw chem addicts in the back alleys of Diamond City and at isolated settlements. Complete wrecks they all were. Shattered remnants of human beings with bloodshot eyes and struggling to get by until their next chem dose. As far as Penny may have fallen while on the booze, that was one depth she was determined never to sink to.

But as Sunglasses returned with a small red inhaler in his hands, she realized she might not have a choice anymore.

“No! No-no-no! Please!” Penny eyed the little container with even greater terror than she did Scar’s cock.

“I’m sorry! I’m truly sorry! Please don’t make me take that junk! I’ll do whatever you want! Please!” She spread her legs wide to indicate she would not fight any longer. She hoped this would be enough to satisfy them. As terrifying as being raped was, she saw it as a better alternative than having that poison in her body! Haunting images flashed across her mind of Jet addicts so messed up by the chems they couldn’t think straight. She would need a clear head if she ever wanted to escape and she certainly wouldn’t have one if they put that stuff in her! If her only hope meant allowing herself to be touched and violated in her most precious place…then so be it.

But to her great distress this did not deter Scar. He shook his head and tsked at Penny.

“No deal, sweet tits. I can tell you’re a real fighter. Better safe than sorry…”

He brought the inhaler closer to her mouth. She closed it tight and turned her head away. One of the Raiders smacked her with the back of his hand to make her face Scar and another forced her mouth open. Scar shoved the mouth piece of the inhaler into her mouth before she could shut it again.

“Don’t breathe through your mouth!” she told herself. “Don’t breathe!”

She focused all her panicked breathing through her nose, hoping it would be enough to keep the worst of this stuff out of her body. But the Raiders were smart. Sunglasses pinched her nose so she couldn’t breathe that way. Penny held her breath for as long as she could.

“No! No, please! Someone help meeeeee!!” she mentally pleaded. But she knew no help would come as her lungs reached their limit. She exhaled through her mouth and took in a sharp inhale at the exact same time Scar squeezed the inhaler.

It happened fast. She felt a very sweet taste in her mouth. Almost tasted like cotton candy! Her eyes widened as everything became very bright and shiny.

And then…it happened slow. _Everything_ happened slow.

Time seemed to move at a snail’s pace as a cloud descended on her mind. It was a fine mist at first but grew thicker and thicker very rapidly. All thought came to halt, her mind unable to penetrate the fog. Not that it wanted to. This cloud felt great! She felt as light as a feather as all her fears and worries just drifted away into nothingness. Penny’s body relaxed and she smiled dimly as Scar took back the inhaler. She watched his hand pull away, inching through the air like it were moving through pudding. The scowls the Raiders all had crept into smiles as they watched the Jet take effect.

“Sssssssshhheeee’ssss gggooooooddd ttttooo gggooooooo……….” She heard Scar say, his voice suddenly very deep and slow. Penny only smiled at him. She heard the words but did not fully comprehend them. Did they mean something? She didn’t know. She didn’t care. She was happy to let everything go and drift away.

Penny’s legs were still spread from when she offered herself to stave off the chems. Scar moved in to claim his prize. He positioned himself firmly between his thighs and pressed the tip of his member against her pussy. He teased it a little bit, rubbing the tip against her hole. Everything was still moving very, very slowly for Penny. She felt each brush of his cock against her as it slid from her clit on down and back up again. It felt…good. _Really_ good! Penny moaned and became a little wet, soaking the tip of his cock. Scar smiled deviously and finally put it in.

She screamed. Slowly and deeply in her mind but fast and loud for everyone else. But it wasn’t a scream of pain. It was a scream of delight as she felt something so big and hot penetrate deep inside her! She reared back her head as she screamed. Her eyes crossed and her dim smile grew even larger and brighter. Scar moved his hips and plowed her good and hard. To Penny his every thrust seemed to go on forever. She felt his member brushing against her clit and pussy lips as it slid in and out, his thickness stretching her insides as it rammed its way as deep inside her as it could. When it touched her womb she almost climaxed on the spot. What lasted barely a second in reality dragged on for several minutes in Penny’s mind, amplifying the pleasure many times over. The pleasure of the first thrust was only the beginning of many more great ones to come!

The Raiders weren’t content to wait their turns though. She had more than one hole! More than one person could use her at once!

Penny’s head was already reared back from her screaming. They leaned her all the way back so her head was hanging upside down and was eye level with another Raider’s balls. She did not struggle as the Raider opened her and thrust his cock in. The revulsion Penny experienced while sucking off Sunglasses was no more. The sweet candy-like flavor of the Jet lingered in her mouth and mixed well with the meaty flavor of this man’s cock. She moaned in delight as it washed over her tongue. She was far more relaxed now so his member slid down her throat with greater ease and Penny could still breathe.

“Tasty! Tasty!” she thought. Something so simple was all her hazy mind could manage. She wrapped her lips tightly around his member and actively sucked it, wanting to sample every inch of this delicious meat stick! The taste mixed with the wonderful sensation in her pussy so well! She couldn’t get enough! She wrapped her legs around Scar’s waist to encourage him to plow her more! She rested her hands on the hips of the Raider she was blowing so she could gain greater leverage to swallow more of him!

There were two more Raiders waiting their turn and were getting too hard now to just stand and watch. She was supported pretty well between the two fucking her now so they did not need to hold her up. They grabbed her hands off the blowjob Raider’s thighs and wrapped her fingers around their cocks.

“Meat sticks? More meat sticks?” Penny wondered. They felt so big and hot! And so hard! They had to be more tasty meat sticks! But Penny couldn’t take any more of them inside her. What was she supposed to do with them? The Raiders helped her find this answer. They moved her hands up and down their members to get her into the rhythm for a handjob. Penny quickly grew to love the sensation of her palms brushing against these pulsating dicks! When the Raiders let go of her hands she began stroking them all on her own as fast as she could!

Sunglasses stood back and watched with a contented smile. That Jet really did the trick! Their newly purchased slave was already gushing as Scar plowed her hard and fierce! Each thrust knocked Penny forward and into the groin of the guy she was blowing, sending the man’s cock deep down her throat and her nose smacking against his balls. Quickly Penny got into a rhythm with her handjobs, stroking their cocks whenever Scar thrust. All the anger, fear and pain Penny felt was lost in the haze of her mind as she let herself get consumed by this pleasure.

“More! More! More!” she kept thinking. She never wanted it to end! Little did she realize that the twitching she felt in her mouth, pussy and hands indicated an end _was_ near…

“Ssssssshhhhiiiiiitttt….!!!” she heard one Raider moan.

“Fffuuuucckkiiiiiinnnnggg ggggoooooooodddd!!!” moaned another.

“Ccccuuuuuummmmiiiinnnngggg!!!” yelled the third.

“Lllllleeeettt’ssss ffffiiiillll ttthhhiiiiissss bbiiiiiitttcchh uuuuuuppppp!!!” grunted Scar.

One after the other, the Raiders all came.

A huge load of cum shot down Penny’s throat. Unlike with Sunglasses, this Raider tasted delicious! It was just like cake frosting! Next Scar unleashed his load inside her pussy. Her insides burned from the intense heat as they flooded with his cum. Then at the same time the remaining two Raiders fired their loads, spraying it all over her boobs, chest and stomach like a nice, warm summer rain.

If Penny didn’t have a cock in her mouth to stifle her she would have screamed in delight. It felt so good! It tasted delicious! So good! So tasty! So good! So tasty! So GOOD!

It was all too much for Penny. So much pleasure at once flooded her mind and drowned it. Her eyes rolled back into her head and everything went black as she passed out…

“Walk…ing in the summer rain…dan-cing…with a…”

Penny mumbled softly as she sung a little tune her hazy mind could only half remember. Her eyes were closed and her body felt limp as she hummed and sang her little song. The haze in her head kept her calm and happy but the longer she sang the more this haze began to lift. And with the haze fading…the pain returned.

“Wha…?”

Penny opened her eyes. She blinked a few times to bring her eyes back into focus. Everything was all very blurry for some reason. But that was the least of her problems.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/mntBUlq.jpg)

Her entire body felt sore, especially between her legs. Her groin area was positively throbbing. Even her jaw was sore like she had tried to eat a very tough piece of meat. What was even stranger still was an odd twinging pain that ran through her whole body. It felt like little needles poking under her skin. She had never felt a pain like this before and didn’t know what was causing it.

Eventually her vision cleared and she surveyed her surroundings. Penny realized she was upright and, to her horror, tied to a big X-cross.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/fwncSvT.jpg)

She was prominently on display along a far wall of the Raider settlement, clearly visible to all like a trophy. In the center of the camp she saw Scar, Sunglasses and the rest of the Raiders gathered around laughing and drinking. None of them realized she was awake yet which suited her just fine. She needed time to process things as memories of the previous night came flooding back.

She remembered it all. The pain from the slave collar. Giving Sunglasses a blowjob. Those pieces of Raider filth laying their hands all over her. The Jet…

Penny suddenly realized the cause of all her pain. The burning pain in her pussy and her sore jaw were from her holes being violated repeatedly the previous night. She had no doubt that they continued to use her long after she passed out. And the needles under her skin? That had to be withdrawal from the Jet. Memories floated back about the incredible high she felt on the chems. She had to admit, it did feel pretty damn good! And while she was on it all the things they were doing to her didn’t feel so bad. Maybe if they gave her another dose…

She shook her head violently to rid herself of this train of though. “No Jet!” she thought. She couldn’t let herself go down that path! The moment she let herself crave that poison was the moment the chems would take control of her life! She couldn’t let that happen! She had to focus! If she didn’t then she’d never find a way to escape!

…But could she escape?

Despair took Penny again as she dwelled on her situation. She was naked and bound…with a slave collar around her neck. Now that the Raiders knew how compliant she was while on the chems they would no doubt force her to take more each time they wanted to fuck her. She lost all interest in everything besides her high and the sex after the Jet entered her body. She could never think of a way to escape when that stuff was in her. And when she was off the Jet she would likely be locked up as she is now so…

Penny started weeping. This…was it. This was her life now, she realized. Memories of her old life from before the war flashed through her mind. Nate and little Shaun, whom she had to reluctantly admit now was very likely dead. She would never get them back. She would never get that life back. She thought about her life with the Minutemen, her attempts to reinvent herself and survive in this new world. That was gone too. She was cast aside and left for these wolves to devour.

And they were going to devour her. Not literally, of course. But every day…every night…she was going to be used and abused however her new owners saw fit. She was nothing now. Nothing but a piece of property.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/pc4KJjQ.jpg)

Penny did not bother to cry out for help. She would never cry for help again. She knew it would never come. All she could do was silently weep as she saw her hellish new life stretch on before her. And as she wept, the eyes of the Raiders slowly drifted to her. They all smiled as they saw their new pet was awake.

Awake and ready for another round of sex…

_To be continued…_


	10. It's Just Business

[Disclaimer]

Fallout and its characters are the property of Bethesda Inc. 

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon. 

Please support Bethesda by buying the Fallout games! 

**_ The Wasteland Changes You, Chapter 10 - It’s Just Business _ **

“Son of a bitch!”

A Raider boss slammed her fist down onto a table, sending a water cup bouncing off the edge and spilling onto the floor. She paid it no mind as she glared at the map spread out across the table.

It was a map of the Commonwealth. She had spent the past two weeks pouring over it, marking the locations of all known settlements and scribbling notes in the margins. One spot she had highlighted was the location of her gang’s base at the old Sunshine Trading Co. Depot along the western edges of the map. It was a relatively safe location for her people to hole up, far enough away that Minutemen patrols rarely came out this way and innocuous enough that they could easily camouflage it if Minutemen did show up.

But the Minutemen were still the source of her anguish. The Boss had marked half a dozen settlements within a day’s round trip of their base, all prime targets for raiding or extortion. She had to scratch them all off as lost causes because they all were guarded by the Minutemen. The Boss growled and crinkled the map. She put it together thinking she could plan out some lucrative operations using the poor, defenseless settlements as sources of easy caps, food or labor. But every month the Minutemen grew stronger and stronger. People were flocking to sign up with them and make the Commonwealth a safer place from “Raider scum”. The settlements she was eyeing were no longer poor and certainly not defenseless.

“I don’t believe this!” the Boss exclaimed, slamming her fist on the table again. “This whole place is becoming a wash! I came all the way here from the Capital Wasteland thinking I could make an easy profit! Instead I…”

Her voice trailed off and she rolled her eyes when she realized no one was listening. She had called her top two lieutenants to go over her plans and much to her chagrin they insisted on bringing some “entertainment” in with them.

“We can listen while we’re doing it!” insisted one of her lieutenants. “Promise!”

That was one promise they quickly broke as she listened to a never-ending chorus of licking, slurping, slapping and moaning behind her. Her fury reaching its peak she spun around and bellowed at her men.

“PAY ATTENTION!”

The two lieutenants looked up. They were both crouched down, their pants tossed aside as they spit-roasted the sex slave they brought. The Boss couldn’t see the slave’s face because it was buried in one lieutenant’s groin. All she saw was a frazzled mess of blond hair. The slave was on all fours while the men pounded her, her delighted moaning and loud slurping very audible over the grunting of the lieutenants as they worked her over. She froze along with her men when the Boss shouted at them. One lieutenant looked up at her, his cock in the slave’s mouth and holding her head so her nose was buried in his groin. The slave grunted a few times from lack of air but did not struggle. The other lieutenant tried to look calm and collected as he kept his cock in the slave’s asshole.

The Boss tapped her foot impatiently. The men quickly abandoned the slave and stood at attention, their cocks still erect but rapidly softening under their leader’s cold gaze. She looked at them both and then at the slave. When the cocks were removed from her holes the slave collapsed and laid unmoving, her head turned away from her.

“…What’s this one’s name?” the Boss asked, jerking her head towards the slave.

“Penny,” chimed in the anal lieutenant.

The Boss approached and crouched next to this slave. When the slave did not react to her presence, she grabbed her head and pulled it up by her hair.

It has six months since Penny was sold into slavery. Or at least she _thinks_ it’s been six months. Could be closer to eight. Or ten. Or a year. Hard to keep track when you’re constantly high on Jet and having your holes ravaged nonstop. Penny was certainly showing signs of her prolonged chem use and abuse. Her eyes were bloodshot from the chems and lack of sleep. Slaves were at the beck and call of their owner’s 24/7 so sleep was a luxury she wasn’t always allowed. Her face also bore heavy bruising from recent beatings, some as punishment for poor performance and others just for the heck of it. The slave collar she wore had not left her neck for a moment and continued to blink away just as it had always done.

Penny’s eyes were dim as she stared at the Boss’s angry face, too lost in her own train of thought.

“Mouth…I hope my mouth was good,” she thought, thinking of the Raider she was just blowing. “Was my ass acceptable? I wish they would have finished. Why did they…oh…” Her eyes focused and she finally saw the angry face of the Boss. “Mistress is angry,” Penny continued mentally. “Will she let me lick her pussy? I will happily—“

Her thoughts were interrupted when the Boss struck her across the face. The Boss hit her and let go of her head so it could go flying to the side and slam face-first into the floor.

“THAT’S for distracting my men!” the Boss barked. She didn’t blame her men at all for not paying attention to her. She blamed this whore for being too sexy! For being too good of a fuck! None of her men could concentrate while she was around!

“I’m sorry, Mistress…I’m so sorry…” Penny whimpered softly. She tried to lift her head but the Boss slammed it into the floor again before straightening up.

Even though she couldn’t remember her name, the Boss was very familiar with this particular slave. She was part of a small batch of slaves that her gang purchased a month ago. Two of them did not live up to expectations so they were sold off again. The third was recently enslaved and tried to escape. They detonated her collar before she made it thirty feet. Penny was the only one they kept, partially because of how much she cost (the traders who sold her insisted she was worth it) and partially because she really _did_ live up to expectations. This slave was remarkably skilled in whatever sexual act she was ordered to perform. Vaginal, anal, oral, lesbian, she even responded well to those who were into the rougher stuff. She took it all without complaint and requested nothing but a dose of Jet in return. The Boss could barely turn a corner without finding some of her men gangbanging her. Truthfully, it was starting to get annoying.

“Back to the stockades, whore,” the Boss ordered. “You’re done for the day.”

The Boss turned away and worked on flattening her crinkled map while her lieutenants put their pants back on. A few minutes later the Boss turned around to address them again but paused when she saw the slave was still in the room. Penny was sitting on the floor, legs sprawled out and palms resting on the floor in front of her, looking up distantly at the Boss. Getting angrier, she inched her hand into her pocket and touched the control device for the slave collar.

“Why are you still here?” the Boss growled. “Are you disobeying an order?”

“No Mistress!” Penny said immediately, shaking her head in fear. “I just…”

Penny shifted around nervously, glancing down at the floor as though ashamed but looking pleadingly up at the Boss.

“May I…have some Jet? Please?” Penny begged. It had been almost a day since her last dose. Her body was aching something horrible and her body was starting to tremble. The sex dulled the pain but with it over she needed another dose now more than ever.

The Boss slowly approached her. Penny watched her, her eyes widening in anticipation. But her hopes were dashed when the Boss struck her again and screamed for her to get out. Penny did not push her luck any further. She picked herself up and hurried out of the house.

The Sunshine Trading Co. Depot was little more than a couple of warehouses surrounded by a number of half-ruined homes. The Raiders lived in the houses, were using one warehouse as a chem lab and the other as a kitchen/eating area. The latter was Penny’s destination. Behind the kitchen the Raiders had built a number of pillories to hold their slaves when not in use.

Penny stepped out onto the front porch of the Boss’s house to the sound of booming thunder and falling rain. She looked up at the grey sky for a moment before turning and hopping off the porch. She was completely naked except for her slave collar and shackles. Walking barefoot across the rocky ground she didn’t flinch when she stepped on some sharp twigs.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/jn5fBn2.jpg)

It had been so long since Penny had worn shoes or any sort of clothing. The last time was when she was briefly sold to an underground brothel in Diamond City. Some of her “customers” had her dress up in erotic outfits but when she was sold again she was of course required to be naked. Marching all across the Commonwealth as she was bought, sold and traded again and again left her soles calloused and hard. She paid no more attention to the terrain than she did to the falling rain soaking her hair and running between her cleavage.

Penny only looked down when she felt her foot land in a puddle. She removed her foot and stared at the puddle’s surface as the water splashed and waved. When it settled down again she got a good look at her reflection. Seeing her face, Penny felt something warm run down her face as tears mixed with the rain water.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/3Q9v5hu.jpg)

What prompted her tears was the sight of her hair. Her hair was once her favorite feature, her pride and joy. She always kept it neat and clean, even in the Wasteland. _Especially_ in the Wasteland. It was a small but meaningful ritual to her, washing and combing her hair. Something she carried over from her old life and she clung to in order to maintain a connection to happier days. But seeing her hair as the frazzled mess it was now only served as a reminder of what she has lost. Penny tore her gaze away and continued her march back to her pillory.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/aYtIuu7.jpg)

There were no fences around the depot. No real security beyond a few guards on patrol. It would be easy for Penny to slip away when no one was looking. With it raining like this most of the Raiders would be inside the rest of the day. Most would assume she’d be in her pillory and would not bother to check on her until tomorrow. They would not notice she was gone until it was too late. Once upon a time she would have entertained the fantasy of running away. But no more. Fleeing did not cross her mind for a second. All she thought about was obeying the command given to her and returning to her pillory.

Penny was broken. Completely and utterly broken.

So many months of abuse and chem use left her a shattered remnant of the woman she used to be. Now she was nothing more than an obedient slave, faithfully obeying every command given to her in the desperate hope she’d be fucked or given some Jet. Either worked fine for her. Both helped her forget the pain…

There were four pillories set up. Three were occupied by other slaves, all nude like her and bent over as their necks and wrists were secured tight. She approached the empty one and placed her neck and wrists in the slots. She pulled on the top half and quickly put her wrist back into position before it slammed shut, clicking as it locked into place.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/DdIkAgO.jpg)

All four slaves were quiet. As far as they were concerned there was nothing for them to talk about. There were no whispers as they shared details of escape plans. No conversations as they discussed happier days. 

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/lkRVup5.jpg)

Such talk would only make them think they were something they were not. They were all broken, loyal slaves who would never dare disobey their owners, paying no attention to the rain falling on their backs.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/lE78OTj.jpg)

All four stared at the ground, waiting and listening for any sign that someone was approaching to use them.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/MtS4dWa.jpg)

Rainwater ran down their bodies and dripped off their boobs. Some of them shuffled their feet as the water tingled a bit, giving them a bit of pleasure they longed for. Sometimes one of them would moan painfully or longingly but that was it.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/AdseqOr.jpg)

The slaves heard movement from the kitchen just on the other side of the wall in front of their heads. It was dinner time. The Raiders would be enjoying a hearty meal. Maybe if they were lucky someone would remember to bring food out to feed them. If not…oh well. They would eat tomorrow morning. Maybe.

Penny sighed as she listened to the Raiders chatting in the kitchen. She couldn’t make out what they were saying but quietly she fantasized that they were making plans to come out and fuck her. If they did, they might give her some Jet as a reward for good performance! Penny hoped they would do that. She hoped someone would come out and stick their meat stick in her eager pussy. She hoped and prayed to be used soon…

“Did you get any?”

Penny snapped out of her fantasy and turned to the voice. The slave immediately to her right, a woman with short ginger hair, was the one who spoke to her. She kept her eyes on the ground but did occasionally glance up at Penny as she continued to speak.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/8n97u5o.jpg)

“Did you get any Jet?” she asked.

Penny groaned and shook her head. “…No…” she muttered.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/sR8GiQa.jpg)

“I’m not surprised,” the slave stated in a clear and matter-of-fact tone. “Based on our conversations I estimate you received your first dose of Jet approximately six to nine months ago. Knowing typical Raider behavior regarding sex slaves I calculate an average of two doses a day for you to build up a dependency and keep you loyal. I saw you taking a dose of jet exactly 27.3 hours ago. Taking into consideration your body mass and resistance levels developed after prolonged use, by my calculations the withdrawal pains you are experiencing should be reaching their peak soon which includes trembling, nausea, constant pain and—“

“Roni…shut up…” Penny growled.

Veronica, or Roni as Penny liked to call her, was a slave that was already present when Penny arrived here. She was once a doctor and scientist living in Diamond City and possessing a remarkable intellect. She was extremely well-versed in medicine and biology but chemistry was her real forte, leading her to developing several advances in the treatment of chem addiction. One day she got an offer to work at a laboratory set up in an abandoned hospital. It was promised to have the best facilities you could find in this Post-War world and offered Roni the best chance at developing even better medicine.

She took the job but realized too late that it was a trap. Raiders captured her so they could use her intellect to make even better chems for them to sell. Not long after her capture they realized she had a damn fine body so when she wasn’t cooking chems she was spreading her legs. Like Penny, she was force-fed chems to get her hooked and keep her loyal and compliant. While Penny was given Jet, Roni was given Mentats. Mentats have properties that boost intellect. When used on someone like Roni she practically became a human computer, making her an even more effective tool. She has to be given regular doses though because if she goes into withdrawal she gets reduced to a gibbering simpleton. She wasn’t much use in that state, unless they wanted to use her for just sex. She performed splendidly at sex in that state. When on the chems she is always calm and calculating and tends to ramble on as she’s doing now. Most of the Raiders find that a turn-off.

“I’m sorry, Penny,” Roni replied, still in her calm tone. “I was given some Mentats 3.6 hours ago along with some anal. I found a new way to speed up chem production and met my daily quota faster than anticipated. They told me to retire for the evening and you know how restless my mind gets on a fresh high with nothing to keep it occupied.”

“Believe me…I do…” Penny moaned. The other two slaves said nothing and blocked Roni out. Penny wished they would teach her how to do that. Something about Roni’s voice just cut right into her, making it hard to do anything but listen. Sadly Roni’s rambling was the least of her concerns right now.

“Ooooohhh noooooo……” Penny sobbed.

“Penny? What is it?”

“They’re cooking…turnips!”

Smells from the kitchen always drifted through the broken windows to where the slaves were locked up, inflaming their hunger and driving them crazy. Penny would gladly eat anything they put in front of her these days. Anything but turnips. Her disdain for them was the one thing that endured even into her life as a slave. There were a few Raiders at this settlement who really liked turnips so they would cook them from time to time. The smell would always drift over her and make Penny squirm. Her withdrawal was bad enough! Did they have to add insult to injury by cooking turnips?!

“Stop it…please stop iiiiiiiiittt!” she pleaded. If anyone in the kitchen heard her, they ignored it. Roni fell silent, the only upside to this situation, and let her companion plead and moan as the foul vegetable’s scent assaulted her nose.

It was a long night for Penny. There would be no sleep for her. The turnip stench kept her awake and complaining for hours. When it finally faded she was reminded of her withdrawal pains again, keeping her awake even longer. The rain stopped shortly before sunrise and the clouds moved away, starting a bright and sunny day. Not that slaves cared much what the weather was like.

Breakfast consisted of leftover slop from the Raiders’ last meal. The Raider who fed them gave it to them by hand and they ate it out of his palm like animals, all while the Raider laughed. Beyond that it would be mid-morning before anyone came to get them. One of the two lieutenants from yesterday unlocked both Penny and Roni and ordered them to see the Boss.

The lieutenant did not fear Penny and Roni running away at all so after he unlocked them he was gone. Penny pulled herself out and immediately set off for the Boss’s house. Roni stopped to stretch a bit, having been in there longer than Penny had.

“Oh yes…” she moaned, stretching her arms high above her head and standing on her toes. “It is important to maintain regular movement and stretching or else the body will—“

Roni suddenly noticed that Penny was already a ways away. She was completely ignoring her and faithfully following her orders. Not wanting to be left behind Roni hurried to catch up.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/OXrgLjp.jpg)

“Penny! Wait up.”

Penny did not look at her or respond as her fellow slave came up alongside her. Roni didn’t mind it. She knew what state she was in. Having been a slave longer than Penny she was familiar with the different “phases” a slave goes through as they cope with their new existence. Penny was at the “broken acceptance” phase. It is a phase where the last shred of a slave’s will to resist has left them and they’ve accepted their role. This phase always came with a deep depression and most don’t move past it. Roni had and she did not want to see Penny go through it longer than she had to.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/47ErSeB.jpg)

“Cheer up, Penny!” she said as cheerfully as she could. “It’s a warm sunny day and we’re likely about to get sex and chems! What could be better?”

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/BpHnNVf.jpg)

“Roni… _please_ shut up…” Penny grunted. Roni’s smile turned into a frown.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/FUzfAOZ.jpg)

She grabbed Penny and forced her to stop and face her. She looked her dead in the eye and spoke sternly.

“No, I will _not_ shut up. I don’t like seeing you like this, Penny. I consider you a friend and I care about the wellbeing of my friends. Do _you_ consider _me_ a friend?”

Penny frowned and gave her a look like she was an idiot. But as she stared into Roni’s eyes, her expression softened and she sighed.

“Yes…I do consider you a friend. Never thought I’d have one of those again after I got this…” She brushed her fingers against her slave collar. As annoying as she found her sometimes, Penny enjoyed having someone she could talk to. Most Raiders didn’t want her opening her mouth unless it was to blow them. Other slaves were either too depressed or too scared to speak. Roni was an exception. Thanks to the Mentats she had trouble shutting up!

Roni nodded when Penny touched her collar. She knew the feeling. She gently placed her hands on her friend’s shoulders and gazed at her bruised but lovely face with all the affection and encouragement she could muster.

“I know what you’re feeling right now. I felt the same way too. But I’m going to share with you a revelation that I had that really helped me come to terms with all this.”

Penny perked up a little. She’d take whatever she could get right now to feel even a little bit better.

“The way I see it,” Roni continued, “we’re actually better off than most people in the Commonwealth.” Penny opened her mouth to argue but Roni held up her hand to silence her. “Other people out there go about their day to day lives never knowing what will happen next. Will the crops come in right? Will Raiders attack? Super Mutants? Am I ever going to get laid?” Penny actually found herself chuckling at that last bit. This pleased Roni as she continued. “But us? As slaves, we don’t need to worry about that. Sure we don’t get a say in anything that happens to us or the things we do but…that’s just means the burden is gone. The only things we really need to care about as sex slaves is when our next fuck or dose of chems is. We’re hopelessly addicted to both so as long as we get them, we’re happy. And our owners are always eager to give us both to improve our performance. Let our Masters and Mistresses do all the worrying while we enjoy the pleasures and simplicity of living as sex slaves.”

At first Penny thought she was full of shit. That seemed to be an oversimplification of things. They still had things to worry about such as not living up to expectations and being punished. But at the same time…there was some truth in her words. The more she thought about it the more she realized that a lot of the little worries and stresses she had before were gone now. She only had a handful of things she needed to worry about now, as painful as they were. Between these things she could enjoy the high of Jet and the afterglow of sex. Not too shabby when looked at in that light.

The corners of Penny’s mouth crept into a small smile and Roni knew she was successful. It wouldn’t cure Penny’s depression overnight but if she kept it in mind then maybe her days would grow a little bit brighter. Penny surprised her by kissing her on the lips. It wasn’t their first kiss. Many times the Raiders commanded them to put on a lesbian show for them. Penny no longer freaked about it like she did when she slept with Piper. Indeed, Penny had learned to enjoy the taste of pussy. After the kiss she slid her hand into Roni’s and together they continued to the Boss’s house.

The Boss was waiting for them along with her other lieutenant, sitting at the table they had the map spread out on yesterday. The Boss looked stern as always but her lieutenant looked sullen, constantly glancing at a third man in the room that the slaves did not recognize. Though judging from his clothing they figured him for a trader. None of them spoke as the slaves entered the house. Absent any immediate commands the slaves assumed a ready position. They stood straight and tall and spread their legs so everyone could see their pussies. The held their arms behind their backs like they were cuffed so their bodies would not be obstructed and looked straight ahead.

“Ready to obey,” the slaves said in unison.

The corner of the Boss’s mouth twitched as though she were going to smirk. She and the lieutenant ignored the slaves and looked at the trader. The trader briefly glanced over Roni before turning his full attention to Penny. Slowly his eyes moved up her body, starting at her feet, pausing at her pussy before gliding on up to her boobs. The trader smiled and nodded his gently as he looked her over.

“…Don’t look half bad,” he said.

He approached Penny for a closer look. She kept her eyes straight ahead, knowing better than to move until commanded. She was unfazed as the trader circled around Penny, giving her backside as careful of an once-over as her front. He quite liked how shapely her ass was, giving it a light smack to see how well it would jiggle. Penny was used to much harder spankings so this light blow didn’t faze her. The trader was satisfied with her ass and circled around front again, this time getting an eyeful of her tits. He grabbed her right boob, barely able to wrap his fingers around it. He fondled it, gently at first but harder and harder until he gave it a boob-destroying squeeze. Penny winced a little at the pain but did not tear her gaze away from the spot she had been staring at all this time.

Lastly the trader crouched down so he was eye level with her pussy. He gently spread it open and looked at her insides, smiling as he felt his fingers grow wet and saw her insides quivering in anticipation. Despite her calm front Penny was growing increasingly horny the more this man examined her. With his fingers on her pleasure hole she mentally begged the man to stick his fingers inside her, if not his cock. Sadly he didn’t do that. He straightened up and licked his fingers clean before returning to the Boss’s side.

“Not bad at all! You’ve got some quality merchandise here!” he said to the Boss.

The Boss finally cracked a smile but did not respond. She turned to Penny and spoke to the waiting slave.

“Do you know why I brought you here, whore? Do you even care?” she asked. Penny shook her head, her gaze still locked straight ahead.

“No Mistress. I only care about your next command,” she declared.

The Boss actually laughed. So did the trader. The lieutenant however looked ready to cry.

“You’re here because this guy here…” The Boss jerked her thumb at the trader. “…Is going to buy you. Provided we can agree on a price.”

The lieutenant slumped his head onto the table. Penny was one of his favorite slaves and he really hated that she was going to be taken away. Roni blinked when she heard this, deeply saddened at the prospect of losing her friend, but maintained her composure. Penny finally broke her gaze at looked at the Boss, equally saddened by this revelation.

“Did I do something wrong, Mistress? Have I not been performing to your expectations?” she asked sullenly. To her surprise, the Boss shook her head.

“The opposite, actually. You’re _too_ good! I can’t get my men to concentrate when you’re around! So you gotta go.” She turned back to the trader. “How does 7,000 caps sound?”

The trader frowned. “Not too good. 5,000 would be better,” he said. The Boss wasn’t too pleased with this counter-offer.

“Hey, this piece of ass I’m selling you has got to be worth at least _10,000_ caps! I’m selling her to you at a discount! I won’t take less than 7,000.”

As degrading as it was, Penny actually felt a small swell of pride as the Boss raved about how much she was worth. She was a good sex slave! But the trader still wasn’t sold yet.

“I can only think of one thing that would make her worth that. I’ve got a customer in mind already and they’ll pay more if she’s just as good fucking a woman as she is fucking a man. How’s she at licking pussy?”

The Boss chuckled. “Why don’t you see for yourself?” She turned to the slaves, her eyes quickly darting back and forth between Penny and Roni.

“You two!” she barked. “Fuck each other!”

“Yes, Mistress,” Penny and Roni said in unison.

The abandoned their ready positions and turned to each other. Without any hesitation they started making out. Roni ran her hand up Penny’s thigh as their lips locked together. She moaned as Penny gently bit her lip and squeezed Penny’s ass in thanks. She let Penny take the initiative here since it was her performance that was really being graded. Penny stuck her tongue in Roni’s mouth and moaned happily as she pressed her tits against hers.

She loved Roni’s body. Something about her soft skin rubbing against hers drove Penny wild! She gently moved her chest from side to side so that their boobs rubbed together while at the same time sticking her knee between Roni’s legs and rubbing it against her pussy. Her knee grew steadily wetter and wetter as her friend’s excitement grew. Penny moaned even louder as she wrapped her arms tighter around Roni’s back. If she was really about to be sold this would likely be the last time she would ever fuck her friend. She wanted to make it a good one!

As the two slaves entangled each other in a lustful knot the Boss kept glancing at the trader to gauge his reaction. It was…lukewarm.

“Not bad,” the trader confessed, “But too tame. My customer likes their product to be more…aggressive.”

The Boss knew how to fix that.

“Hey slut!” she barked. Penny and Roni responded to that as readily as they would their own names. Arms and legs still tangled together they turned their heads and addressed their owner.

“Yes Mistress?” they again said in unison. The Boss smiled and pulled something out of her pocket. She held it up and Penny’s eyes sparkled as she made out the familiar shape of a small red inhaler.

The Boss tossed the Jet and like a flash Penny untangled herself from Roni and caught it out of the air. Moments later her eyes rolled back into her head as she breathed in the familiar candy flavor. She dropped the empty inhaler and she smiled up at the ceiling like an idiot as the chem flowed through her body.

“Ooooohhh YEEEAAAAHHH!!!” she cried out with delight, though much slower to her own ears. Her bloodshot eyes now vibrant and alive she turned back to Roni and lunged at her. She grabbed her friend and pushed her back against the wall. Her hands squeezed Roni’s boobs good and hard, Roni’s nipples poking out from her fists. She wrapped her lips around one and sucked on it hard and fast, the other being massaged and groped. Her suckling was so good that Roni couldn’t help buy cry out.

“Oh my! Oh gracious, Penny! You are…Oh!” She couldn’t even find the words. She had trouble thinking straight as Penny’s skillful tongue slithered all around her nipple, pleasuring her in ways she didn’t think possible from just her nipples! For her to have trouble thinking, especially with a relatively fresh dose of Mentats in her system, was almost unheard of. The chems always gave her an incredible level of clarity, helping her think clearly and keep her focus in even the most distracting situations. But with Penny…

“Oh! Oh! OOOOOHHH!!” Roni’s cries continued as Penny suddenly stopped suckling her boobs and swiftly ran her tongue down her stomach. The next thing Roni knew Penny’s face was buried between her legs and her tongue was slithering inside her like a serpent. She wrapped her whole mouth around Roni’s pussy and sucked on it so hard that Roni could feel her juices flowing out of her and down Penny’s throat. Penny’s tongue always made sure her insides were good and wet, teasing first her clit before sliding inside and swirling around. Roni’s legs were ready to give out but Penny kept her upright. In fact, Penny felt so strong from her new high that she actually lifted Roni off her feet! The Mentats addict grabbed hold of the rafters of the house to keep herself in the air as her friend worked her over. Penny squeezed her ass and refused to let up on her pussy for even a second!

“Oh dear! Can’t think! I can’t—OH! OH FUCK! CUMMING! ORGASM IN THREE, TWO, OOOOOONNNEEE!!!” Roni let go of the rafters as she climaxed and fell on top of Penny. Penny landed on her back but this hardly fazed her. She sucked the pussy dry and slithered her tongue around to her asshole…

“She NEVER reacts like that,” the Boss explained, referring to Roni. “We keep that other one on Mentats. Even when my boys are fucking her she stays calm and collected, often critiquing their technique like she were talking about a recipe. Only this other slut can make her squirm like that!”

The trader was only half listening. His widened eyes were watching Penny with awe as she still continued to fuck her companion. Her lesbian technique was impressive indeed! So good that he’d probably make more money off of her than expected!

“Sold!”

Five minutes later the trader walked down a hill behind the Boss’s house to where his caravan was waiting, his purse 7,000 caps lighter and Penny right on his heel. The trader registered Penny’s slave collar with his control device and she stepped over a collapsed Roni on the way out the door when he commanded her to follow, a dim smile illuminating her face as she bounced along behind him. She was still high and everything appeared brighter and more cheerful on the chems. Everything around her moved a touch slower than normal but Penny was used to this sensation.

She faithfully followed him to the base of the hill. There two Brahmin were waiting, laden with crates filled with all sorts of merchandise. Four armed guards stood watch to protect the Brahmin and the slaves trailing behind them. The trader was in possession of four other slaves already. They were all much like Penny, wearing no clothes save their slave collars and shackles around their wrists and ankles. Their wrist shackles were locked together as a chain ran through them, chaining them to one of the Brahmin. The slaves also wore burlap sacks over their heads so they could not see where they were or where they were going, an extra precaution the trader insisted on in case they had any thoughts of escape. But these slaves were much like Penny, so broken that they had no desire to even think about it, much less try. They stood upright and barely moving a muscle as they waited for the trader to return. They weren’t allowed to sit unless given permission and the guards would only beat them if they asked. So they waited patiently for the trader, their bare skin sweating under the hot sun and their bare feet shuffling around to avoid standing on rock or sharp twig.

Penny was directed to the back of the line. At the trader’s command she held out her wrists and allowed him to lock them together. Her ran a length of chain from the shackles of the slave in front of her and connected it to hers so she would be part of the line. The trader briefly left to grab another sack. Penny stared at her shackles as she listened to his footsteps retreat. The smile that lit up her face slowly faded as the reality of her situation settled back in.

“Sold again…” she thought. She looked up the hill back at the settlement. Of all the places she lived at since her enslavement, this would be the one place Penny would miss most. The reason was staring back at her from the top of the hill. After they left, the Boss ordered Roni to report to the chem lab for an order of Buffout they needed to fill. Roni obeyed but took a slight detour. She stopped at the top of the hill to get one last look at her friend before she was taken away. Their eyes met and Roni did her best to give her an encouraging smile.

“We’ll meet again,” Roni wanted to say to her. But she knew that was unlikely. These Raiders guarded Roni closely because she was such a valuable asset. Even if she were to be sold again, the Commonwealth was a pretty big place. The odds of them reuniting were remote. The cold truth was that they were never going to see each other again. This greatly saddened both Roni and Penny.

Roni saw the trader return with another burlap sack in his hands. She watched him approach Penny and lift it over her head, paying no attention to where she was looking. Before Penny’s head disappeared into the sack Roni distinctly saw her lips move as though to say something. She was too far away to hear the words but she didn’t need too. Roni was very good at lip-reading and she got the message. Penny’s head went into the bag and the trader fastened it to the slave collar. Penny turned away from Roni and looked straight ahead as best she could through the sack and waited patiently.

The trader moved to the front of the caravan with his guards. “Everything ready?” he asked them. After the guards all mumbled a yes the trader slapped the lead Brahmin on the rear to get them marching. The Brahmin the slaves were tied to lurched forward, tugging at the chain and almost making the first slave in the line fall over. She caught herself and straightened up, briskly marching behind the animal despite the bag obstructing her view. The other slaves promptly followed with Penny at the end. She felt the tug and marched, wondering only briefly where she would be going.

Roni watched them disappear into the hills. Her encouraging smile had long vanished and was replaced with a sad frown as Penny’s parting word rang in her head…

_”…Goodbye…”_

_To be continued…_


	11. The Combat Zone

[Disclaimer]

Fallout and its characters are the property of Bethesda Inc. 

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon. 

Please support Bethesda by buying the Fallout games! 

**_ The Wasteland Changes You, Chapter 11 – The Combat Zone _ **

Penny had been bought and traded many times since her enslavement. The first group of Raiders who owned her kept her around for three weeks before trading her off to settle a gambling debt. Her new owner kept her for four days before selling her to another trader for 2,000 caps. This guy then sold her to small brothel in Diamond City.

Back then Penny still had hope that she might escape or be rescued. She thought Diamond City might hold the best hope of the latter. Plenty of her friends lived scattered around the city. Piper, some of the merchants, even members of Diamond City Security. Surely word would get out about an illegal brothel and Security would come storming in to the rescue! Penny would be found and recognized, her slave collar removed and she’d breathe free air again. But if anything Diamond City forever quashed her hopes when she realized more than half of her “clients” were Security. She even once serviced the Mayor! At least she _thinks_ she did. She was too high to remember any of it. Penny never saw Piper and the few times a familiar face came in they did not recognize her. It had been weeks since she washed her hair so her most recognizable feature was a mess. Her face was already showing signs of chem use and bruising from the beatings she frequently got in those early days. Penny was just another abused whore to them and as long as she was giving them head, they really didn’t care. When non-corrupt members of Diamond City Security finally built up the momentum to raid the place she was already long gone, her owners having been tipped off in advance. Penny didn’t struggle or entertain any thoughts of escape after that. She just accepted that this was her life now. Nothing was going to change that.

After Diamond City she stopped keeping track of how many times she changed hands. Didn’t seem to be a point to it. Sometimes she was sold for caps. Sometimes she was traded for merchandise. Other times she was traded by force. More than once she woke up to find the camp or settlement taken over by another group of Raiders. By that point she didn’t care who owned her. She would serve them just as faithfully.

This could have been the tenth or one-hundredth time she had been sold but Penny was certain this was her third long march through the Commonwealth. It was always the same. She was bound and dragged through the Wasteland, her feet always finding every sharp rock and twig in the road. Fortunately her soles were so calloused that this barely fazed her. The only difference this time was that her face was covered so she couldn’t see her surroundings. Shame because Penny still liked taking in the sights, if nothing else.

Penny’s feet rarely touched concrete during this trek. With the Minutemen patrolling most roads any merchant that wanted to transport contraband needed to take a roundabout route through the countryside. She felt a lot of grass between her toes as she climbed up and down hills and mountains it felt like. Three times a day the bag over her head was removed, though very briefly. Twice a day the slaves were given water. The bags were lifted enough to uncover their mouths and the guards held a water bottle to their lips, giving them just enough that they wouldn’t dehydrate. Once a day they were fed a meal. The trader would prepare five bowls filled with the same scraps he would feed his Brahmin. The slaves would be gathered and the bags removed at once. Immediately they all lunged at the bowls and devoured their contents like ravenous dogs, their asses up in the air as they buried their faces in their food. This sight was always very enticing for the guards who wanted to give the slaves a “protein supplement” to go with their meals. But the trader forbade it. He didn’t want to risk any of his merchandise being broken before reaching their destination. The bags always went back on their heads after feedings and the march continued.

From the brief glimpses she received at mealtimes Penny could see they were marching further and further south and then east before finally north again. Their path took them into some part of the ruined city, though where exactly she couldn’t tell. Penny didn’t think about much during her march beyond when her next meal was and how many rocks she stepped on. But as they moved into the city she did begin to wonder where they were going. The trader intended to sell all of them but who would be first? And where would they go?

One evening they all came to a stop and Penny heard the trader say something about negotiations before his footsteps retreated. Like the other slaves she stood upright and waited patiently. She breathed in the scent of the sack and tried to listen for any sign of where they were. The longer they waited the more she started to fidget. It had been awhile since her last dose of Jet so she was starting to feel the withdrawal again.

“Please give me some Jet soon…” she mentally pleaded. “I need it bad! Please give me Jet…give me Jet…”

She stopped fidgeting when she heard footsteps approach followed by the trader’s voice.

“Unlock this one,” he said. “I got the caps and they want her inside pronto.”

One of them had been sold. But which one? To her relief, it was Penny. They unchained her and unhooked her shackles so she could move her arms around freely. The sack was removed and the first thing she saw was the trader’s face.

“Go inside and talk to the bartender,” he ordered. “He’ll give you your first assignment. I really talked you up in there so don’t disappoint me!”

“Yes, Master,” Penny responded with a hint of determination. The trader grabbed her by the shoulder and forced her towards the entrance of what appeared to be an old theater. He gave her a shove before returning to his caravan and giving the order to march. He was confident enough that she wouldn’t flee. She knew better than to try and run. She could walk in on her own. Penny watched the caravan disappear down the dark street before turning back to the building, wincing from the sharp pain of chem withdrawal running through her body.

“Hope they have some Jet handy,” she thought painfully as she marched towards the entrance.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/iFjDrpd.jpg)

As she neared the large red doors of the building, she happened to glance up at a big sign above the entrance. In big red letters she could clearly make out the name of this establishment.

The Combat Zone.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/UmVXHg0.jpg)

Penny heard a lot of noise and shouting as soon as she stepped in the door. The theater lobby was empty except for two people she noticed out of the corner of her eye. The old ticket booths had been turned into punishment cages of sorts. Two raiders were tied up inside with signs reading “Rule Breakers” propped next to them. Penny paid them little attention and continued into the theater proper.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/Jc4zall.jpg)

Once a den of entertainment, always a den of entertainment. Though now this theater offered a very different sort of show. Most of the seats had been ripped away and been replaced with a miniature shanty town.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/XNEVRC6.jpg)

Crude wooden walkways zigzagged overhead and formed a number of “box seats” as Raiders of all shapes and sizes enjoyed the main attraction on the stage. Where once would have been dazzling sets portraying Medieval times as actors reenacted the famous scenes of Shakespeare’s Macbeth or Richard III now stood a large fight cage.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/ZqrLmHc.jpg)

As Penny entered she heard cheers erupt as the two fighters inside exchanged fierce blows. One was a man, a Raider who swung an old tire iron at his opponent. His opponent ducked and swung back with her baseball bat…and sending her tits bouncing in every direction.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/OEzclDW.jpg)

His opponent was a woman. A red-haired, freckled face and erotically garbed woman! Her top didn’t even try to cover her breasts. Her thong barely concealed her pussy and her thighs were scantily covered by torn fishnet stockings, ending in long high-heel boots.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/1k1v5FX.jpg)

The boots did little to hinder her movements as she zipped around the cage, fighting her opponent. It was an intricate dance between them. One would swing their weapon, the other would dodge and then come back with a swing of their own. Raiders all around the arena kept cheering and hollering as the fight went on, though they didn’t seem to be cheering for anyone in particular. The cheers got especially loud whenever the woman moved around too much. It was clear they were cheering for her bouncing breasts more than anything.

Standing near the cage Penny spotted a Ghoul wearing a nice suit. He acted as the announcer as his voice boomed across the theater.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/i68qj3h.jpg)

“Ooh! That one had to hurt!” said the Ghoul as the woman landed a blow to her opponent’s stomach. “That’s our Cait! Sexiest and deadliest cage fighter in the Commonwealth!”

The man in the cage tried to pick himself up but was met with a knee to the face. Blood gushing out his nose he fell and landed on his back.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/k9k2kCx.jpg)

Before he could rebound Cait stomped on his face, driving the heel of her boot into his cheek. The Raider grunted in pain but despite it all started smiling as he looked up and realized he could see under her skirt. Cait’s pussy, the hole lusted after by every man who was set foot in the Combat Zone, was before his eyes! A small thong barely covered it and was swallowed by her pussy lips. Every man who entered the cage hoped to have a taste of it! Few ever get so much as a glimpse…before being knocked unconscious as this Raider soon was.

Cait knocked the man on the head again with her bat and he was out cold. She scoffed at him before turning to the crowd, smugly pumping her fists into the air and sending her breasts bouncing around. The audience burst out in cheers again, cheers so loud that the announcer could barely be heard.

“And Cait wins again! That’s _one_ sorry bastard who won’t sample our lovely bird’s feisty cunt! Don’t forget, folks! Anyone who wins in a fight against Cait gets to fuck any hole of hers you want! Entry is just 100 caps! Next fight will begin as soon as the next horny bastard volunteers. Until then this is your host Tommy Lonegan, signing off!”

Tommy stepped away from the microphone and met Cait at the edge of the cage. The two started talking as the crowds dispersed. The show was over for now so they sought other means of entertainment. Some joked, some ate, some took chems and _all_ drank.

Speaking of drinks…

Penny saw the bartender down closer to the cage on her left. She made her way down, ignoring the lustful eyes of any Raider that spotted her. The bartender was busy wiping down the counter as she approached. She stood in front of the bar and quietly waited for him to notice her. When he did, he put the rag away and frowned.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/BVaiQ5a.jpg)

“You the new whore?” he asked. Penny nodded.

“Yes sir. My name is Penny. Thank you for buying me. I promise to serve you well,” she said in a flat tone common among those enslaved for a long time but trying her best to look chipper.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/Cc6BgBH.jpg)

The bartender rolled his eyes. He had heard it all before. “Whatever,” he said. “Stand over there and bend over.” He pointed to a spot at the end of the bar.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/FRKFpMN.jpg)

“You’re on fuck-hole duty until we’re ready for what we bought you for. Your cunt belongs to anyone who wants a sample. Don’t move until I tell you. Clear?” He pulled a familiar control device out of his pocket and waved it around. This threat was unnecessary. Penny would never dare disobey an order again. She learned her lesson a long time ago. There is only pleasure in obedience. Penny is a good slave. Penny is an obedient slave.

“Yes, Master. I will gladly let them use my holes. I live to serve,” she said flatly. She turned and took a step towards her designated spot.

“Hold it!” the bartender barked. She stopped and turned back to him. He put the control device back into his pocket and fumbled around.

“The guy told me that you’re a better fuck when you’ve had one of these…”

Penny’s eyes widened as the man pulled out a canister of Jet and slid it across the bar to her. Penny snatched it up and breathed it in, prompting a dumb smile that illuminated her face for the rest of the evening.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/YTGC1hb.jpg)

For the next several hours Penny did as she was told. She stood at the end of the bar and bent all the way over, her palms resting on the floor and her ass and pussy clearly visible to all in the room.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/a7StYXB.jpg)

No one took notice of her at first. Most were too drunk or high or waiting for Cait’s next fight.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/3LBFfYd.jpg)

Penny’s mind was lost in a blissful haze so she did not notice or care. She had a fresh dose of Jet circulating through her system. And any second now she could be fucked by any number of people. What could make her happier?

“I’m so happy…I’m so happy…” she told herself over and over again.

The bartender went back to work and waited for someone to order drinks, occasionally glancing down the bar at Penny.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/39Qajub.jpg)

He had seen so many slaves come and go through the Combat Zone that he could barely remember any of them anymore. But something about Penny caught his eye. She had a much shapelier ass than the last few slaves they had. She could give Cait’s a run for her money! He made a mental note to try her out on his next break. Maybe sooner if no one else took an interest.

His train of thought was interrupted when two Raiders, a man and a woman, came up and demanded beer. While they waited the female Raider looked around and noticed Penny. She tapped her friend to get his attention and pointed at her.

“Hey! New whore!” she said. They got their drinks and walked down to examine the new plaything.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/QlS0THZ.jpg)

Penny barely noticed their approach, too content with her chem high to care. The male Raider ogled her nice ass while the female crouched down so she was eye level with her pussy.

“Not bad…” the Raider muttered. She could see Penny’s pussy trembling. A thin stream of cum was already leaking out of the slave’s waiting fuck hole. Her body long ago learned to equate a chem high with sexual pleasure so a dose of Jet always left her horny, among other things. Intrigued, the female Raider stuck two fingers inside Penny.

“Oooooooohhh…” Penny moaned at the Raider’s touch. She continued to moan and grunt very softly as the female Raider finger-fucked her. With her free hand the Raider spread open Penny’s pussy so she could see deeper inside her. Her insides were trembling so hard! She really wanted this! The Raider laughed and stuck three fingers inside her this time. Penny moaned a little louder, her juices gushing out of her hole now and soaking the Raider’s hand.

The Raider finished before Penny could cum and straightened up, licking her fingers like a food critic sampling a meal. She sucked the juices off and smacked her lips, subsequently declaring “Not bad!” and encouraging her male companion to give her a try. Of course he had something other than fingering in mind.

The fingers were gone. This made Penny sad. The chem high was good but it was always better if someone was playing with her holes. She heard movement behind her. Maybe someone was going to play with her? This seemed confirmed when she felt a pair of hands on her ass and something hot pressing against her pussy.

“OOOOOOOOHHHH!!!!” Penny cried out with delight. A nice throbbing cock was now penetrating her hole! The thick tip spread open her pussy lips and slid inside with ease. She felt it go deep into her womb until she felt his groin against her ass. He wasted no time on foreplay, sliding his cock back out before thrusting it in again. Suck a heavenly cock! Her pussy felt so good! Roni was right! This was the life! She had both Jet and a cock in her body! She could enjoy a nice high while her body got used and ravaged all day! What could make a girl happier?

“So how is she?” asked the female Raider. Her friend squeezed Penny’s ass and picked up the pace a bit, thrusting his hips a bit harder to make sure he got as deep inside her as he could before answering.

“Eh…not bad. A little loose, if you ask me,” he said dismissively. Penny wasn’t paying much attention to what they were saying but she definitely heard this. On command she tightened herself, squeezing his cock with her pussy to try and heighten his pleasure. It worked.

“Ooh! She’s tightening up!” He smiled and pumped her harder, so hard that she almost fell over. But Penny maintained her balance and kept her feet and palms planted firmly on the ground. The female Raider laughed as her friend finished up. The male Raider started grunting louder as he got ready to cum. He didn’t give Penny any warning and shot his load inside her. Her jaw dropped and her eyes rolled back into her head as streams of white-hot seem coated her womb. She was so happy she couldn’t make a sound and savored the wonderful feeling.

The Raider pulled out his cock and panted contently. This whore was damn good! He’d have to try her again later! The female Raider was also impressed by Penny’s performance but also at the copious amount of cum that was already leaking out of her. She commented that he should have saved some of that for when they fucked later before moving in to help Penny “clean up”. The female Raider crouched behind the whore again and licked the cum running down her thighs. Penny moaned again from the touch and cried out when she felt her tongue inside her, lapping up all the cum she could get. When she was done both Raiders walked off with noticeable smiles on their faces, leaving Penny alone.

“Thank you for using me…” she said after them dreamily. The Raiders glanced over their shoulders and chuckled before finding some of their companions. The bartender was watching the whole show and looked very impressed. Tommy was skeptical about buying a new slave but the bartender talked him into it. Something to keep the more antsy members of the crowd occupied until they could have a turn with Cait. This was definitely a good buy!

Word quickly spread about the new whore’s sexual prowess. Within an hour there was a line ready to use her. People would come up to the bar for a drink and a fuck, even casually conversing while they filled her pussy or ass with cum over and over again. She was a hot commodity in the Combat Zone but was still just a decoration or toy to them. No one spoke directly to her and she only said, “Thank you for using me” after each fuck. What did a sex slave have to say anyway? Anything other than “Please fuck me” was meaningless. But Penny didn’t care. Between the Jet high and the sex high one hour bled into another until she was barely cognizant of anything around her.

Penny’s consciousness did not return until just a few hours before dawn. Most of the customers had gone so the bartender dragged a semi-conscious Penny up to one of the box seats so she’d be out of the way. He even gave her an extra dose of Jet as a reward for a splendid first day on the job. There she lay on the floor, naked and high as a kite until the chems wore off just enough. She opened her eyes and smiled, still feeling the high from her last chem dose flowing through her.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/hgFq1Wg.jpg)

“Mmmm…so good…” she mumbled. She squirmed around, not sure if she wanted to get up or not. Her pussy and ass were a bit sore but that meant she had a wonderful night of sex behind her. If only she could remember it.

“Ooohh…more…” she moaned. “I need more…”

“Quite the eager beaver, ain’t ya?”

Penny finally noticed that she wasn’t alone. She turned to the voice and had to blink several times to clear her blurry vision. Sitting on a couch next to her was Cait, legs crossed and looking down at Penny with a gentle smirk.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/LyLZyh7.jpg)

Penny did not answer. She wasn’t sure what to say to the sexy cage fighter. This only made Cait smirk some more.

“I was watchin ya last night. Ya did a damn good job. I counted 19 men having a go at ya, not counting the women. Not enough to break _my_ record of course but not bad!” Cait chuckled. Penny smiled. This woman was a complete stranger but already Penny was starting to feel a special bond with her.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/FtNrgR5.jpg)

“I…think my record is 24 in one evening,” she said finally. “Hard to keep count.” Cait smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, I hear ya. Chems can mess with your head pretty damn good. I remember when I first started this business. My first fights are one big blur until I got used to it.” Cait spied a used Jet canister next to Penny and kicked it away. “So you like Jet, huh? I prefer Psycho. Nothin gets yer blood pumpin better than that shit!”

Penny frowned and shook her head. “I don’t wanna try Psycho. I want to feel relaxed when I’m high. I heard Psycho makes you…psycho.” This got a laugh out of Cait.

“You bet your arse it does! Like liquid fire shooting through your veins. Next thing you know, you feel like you can break a man in half with your bare hands! Of course ya probably can. Psycho is a damn fine thing to help give you an edge during a fight.” Cait glanced over at the cage and grinned. She wouldn’t be as strong of a fighter as she was now without that stuff. Never mind how weak and sluggish she felt when she was off it but the fighting high was worth it!

“Name’s Cait, by the way,” Cait finally introduced herself. “What’s yours?”

“Penny.”

“Nice to meet ya, Penny. So what’s yer story?”

Penny’s frown returned and deepened. She turned away from Cait and spoke softly. “Does it matter? I’m a slave now. I live to serve and fuck. What else matters?”

Cait looked a bit sad and shook her head. “Just curious. Don’t got anyone else to talk to. Unless it’s about fighting or fucking no one cares what I got to say. I like hearing stories. For example, mine is I was sold to slavers when I was a wee girl. When I got older and they saw how sexy I was and good at fighting they started training me to be a sex fighter. Hated it at first but…you get used to it. Tommy bought me over a year ago and I’ve been clobbering these shite-head Raiders ever since and fucking them in-between.”

Penny turned her head back to face her. She was surprised by how open Cait was. Most slaves are like Penny and don’t like to recount the circumstances leading to their enslavement. But Cait was very casual about it. In a way she reminded her of Roni.

“Well…” she started hesitantly, “…Would you believe I was a member of the Minutemen?”

Penny recounted more of her tale but left out certain details. She told her that she joined the Minutemen and was ultimately abandoned by their leader when the Castle was attacked. She left out how she joined the Minutemen. Being a 200 year old Vault Dweller was hard to explain and Cait might not believe it anyway so she edited that part. Cait listened as she talked about the betrayal and her capture.

“He just…turned away. He turned away and let me get captured. I thought he…that he loved me…” Penny started to cry and balled her fists. She squeezed them so hard that her nails dug into her palms and almost drew blood. She was steadily growing to accept her new life and be content with it but the painful memories of her early days still haunted her. All that pain…all that suffering and humiliation she endured…it was all Preston’s fault. He saw she needed help. He had to know a fate worse than death awaited her. And he turned away.

The seething rage made Penny’s whole body tremble. She hated Preston. She hated him so much! If he were right now she’d…

“So! How good are you at licking pussy?” Cait suddenly chimed in. She saw how much this topic was hurting Penny and quickly changed the subject. It worked and the topic of sex greatly calmed her down, her mind now turning to more pleasant thoughts.

“I love licking pussy!” Penny said happily. “I’m told I’m very good at it. It’s what made the guy who brought me here buy me in the first place. Why?”

Cait smiled. “Just wanted to get an idea what to expect before they stick us in the cage together tonight.”

“CAIT! Get down here!”

Tommy the Ghoul called out to her from somewhere across the theater.

“Coming!” she called back. Without another word to Penny she got up and sauntered away. Penny watched her go, her eyes glued to her sexy ass. But once she was gone something began to bother Penny. What did Cait mean by…in the cage together?

**_Hours later…_ **

“FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!”

The crowd’s chanting was interrupted by cheering as Cait pumped her fists into the air, sending her tits bouncing around. She was inside the fight cage and stood at the edge to greet the new crowd. A fresh bunch had shown up for the show this evening. A few regulars were mixed in but many were newcomers here for their first visit to the Combat Zone! And they were eager for a good show!

Per Tommy’s orders Cait also gave them a little show before a fight began. She’d flash her breasts at them to get them excited before doing a little twirl to give them a glimpse of her ass. Maybe if they were lucky they would catch an eyeful of her pussy too. Everyone hooped and hollered over the erotic specimen that was Cait. They were all dying to have the chance to fuck her! To jump into that cage and jump her bones! To plow their cocks into her willing cunt and pump her so full of cum that she couldn’t walk! But they would have to be patient tonight. She had a different opponent to fight first. One that stood in the middle of the cage behind Cait and looked ready to pass out.

Penny was chosen to be Cait’s opponent for the first sex fight of the evening. Someone broke off a table leg and gave it to her to use as a weapon. She clutched it tightly as every muscle in her body quivered in fear at the coming brawl. Back in her Minutemen days Penny was quite the fighter when it came to firearms. But close quarters and melee combat? Her lack of skill in that department contributed greatly to her capture and current predicament. Penny suspected that they wouldn’t do much actual fighting here. She expected to be knocked around a bit and Cait would have her way with her. This was no doubt what that slave trader had in mind when he planned to sell her to the Combat Zone. The sex didn’t sound so bad but it didn’t lessen the fact that she was going to be beaten up first! Her face still carried the bruises from many old beatings but that didn’t mean she wanted more…

Cait turned away from the crowd and faced Penny. She tightened her grip on her table leg even more, clutching it to her chest while Cait moved into position.

“Are you ready for a show tonight, folks?” Tommy asked over his microphone. A chorus of cheers answered him. “Then let’s get this fight started! Tonight’s challengers are the sexy but deadly Cait!” The crowd cheered again as she swung her bat around.

“And our newest challenger! Penny!”

There were cheers but nothing as big as what Cait got. They clearly didn’t think much of her.

“This is a special prize fight, everyone! Loser becomes the public cum dump for the evening! Will that role go to the newcomer? Or will our champion finally be dethroned? Let’s find out! READY! SET! FIGHT!”

A bell went off. Penny stayed frozen to the spot. They really wanted her to fight? To _fight?!_ She couldn’t—

“HYAH!”

“Eep!”

Cait swung her bat and Penny barely dodged it. She jumped away and felt the tip of the bat brush against her stomach. Cait lunged at her and Penny jumped out of the way again, tripping and falling flat on her face. She heard the crowd laughing but she was too distracted by Cait looming over her. She quickly picked herself up and dashed away, running all around the cage to get away with Cait in hot pursuit.

“MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!” Penny screamed as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

The crowd couldn’t stop laughing as Penny and Cait went round and round the cage, many of them getting boners because of Penny’s shaking ass and tits. Wasn’t the show they were expecting but it was still erotic! Tommy was enjoying it too but feared it would get monotonous quickly. He grabbed a beer and waited for Penny to get close before rolling it into the cage. Just as she passed Tommy, Penny peered over her shoulder to see how close Cait was. She was impressed that Cait could keep up in those heels! She was almost in swinging distance with her bat and didn’t look remotely close to tiring out. With as much exercise as she got, it wasn’t surprising. But this peek meant that she didn’t notice the beer bottle as it rolled right under her foot…

“WAAAAAAAAHHH!!!” Penny slipped and flew forward, landing on her face. The table leg she was still clutching slipped from her hand and clattered away. She quickly recovered and crawled forward to grab it before Cait could get to her. But not quick enough.

“OOH!” She felt Cait’s bat hit her square in the ass. The force knocked her onto her stomach. The hand she had outreached to grab her weapon bumped against it and pushed it away…sending it sliding right out of the cage.

“Uh oh!” Tommy laughed upon seeing this. “Someone’s in trouble!”

Trouble indeed. Penny was now defenseless against Cait. She had nothing to stop her opponent from punishing her ass…

“AAH! EEH!” Penny cried out as she felt something force its way into her asshole. Cait stepped on Penny’s ass and inserted the heel of her boot painfully into her hole. She flexed her ankle to fuck her with it as Penny squirmed painfully underfoot. Cait laughed at her struggling.

“That all ya got, bitch? THAT ALL YOU GOT?!” she screamed at the struggling slave. Penny grunted and growled. Cait’s words triggered a spark of anger. In situations like this, that was all she needed to regain her focus. She mustered the strength to pull away and flip over so she couldn’t abuse her ass anymore. But this only gave Cait the opportunity to abuse her breasts instead. She stomped on Penny’s chest, pressing the sole of her boot hard against her boob. Penny cried out in pain but this only made Cait press down harder while menacingly tapping her bat in the palm of her hand.

“Ya ready to give up, love?” she asked mockingly. “Thought you’d put up more of a fight than this as a former Minuteman!”

Cait laughed. She liked Penny and didn’t really mean what she was saying but it was her job to put on a good show for the audience. And they loved what she was doing. Seeing Penny get roughed up made the spectators very hard and wet. They began shouting out the different things they wanted Cait to do to the whore, each worse than the last to Penny’s ears. Her boot still on Penny’s chest, Cait turned to the crowd and held her bat in the air as a sign of victory. Penny wasn’t going to fight. She was too cowardly. Too weak. Too afraid…

At least that’s what it looked like to Cait. Though Penny was indeed afraid, she was also getting angry. Anger helped her focus. Helped her find strength she didn’t know she had. Helped her find a way to make a comeback…

And she saw it. While Cait was waving to the crowd she was distracted enough that she wasn’t stomping so hard on Penny. If she timed it right she might surprise Cait and push her away. But then what? What could she…?

Her eyes fell on Cait’s pussy, barely visible under her short skirt from this angle.

_“How good are you at licking pussy?”_

Cait’s words from earlier rang in her head like a bell. She knew what she needed to do. She knew she couldn’t win this fight outright but at least she could go down with a “bang”…

“Whoa!” Cait suddenly felt her foot get knocked off Penny’s chest. She stumbled but quickly righted herself, gripping her bat and preparing for a possible counterattack. A counterattack came…but not one she was expecting. She thought maybe Penny had found the courage to get up and maybe lunge. She did indeed lunge but it was much…lower…than she expected.

“WHOA!” Cait screamed again, though much louder as she felt Penny’s wet tongue brush against her pussy. Penny countered by going for below the belt. She grabbed Cait around the waist and stuck her head under her skirt. She stuck out her tongue and gave her pussy a long, slow lick.

The shock of this “attack” made Cait fall backwards. She landed on her back but Penny did not release her grip. She kept her face buried in Cait’s groin, licking and slurping it as she began to taste Cait’s sweet nectar as it came pouring out of her.

“Oh my! Oh my!” Cait cried. Penny really _was_ good! The way she ran her tongue against the outside of her hole! The way it slithered inside of her and swirled around her womb! And she could swear she felt Penny pull at her thong with her tongue and wedging the backside up her ass.

Cait wasn’t sure if she wanted Penny to stop or keep going! She grabbed Penny’s head, thinking that maybe she’d push it away, but instead she found herself forcing her head down and deeper between her legs. The crowd’s cheering slowly died out as everyone watched in silent awe as Cait squirmed from getting head. Even Tommy was at a loss for words. A first for him. While everyone was watching and Cait was lost in the pleasure, Penny began pondering her next move. She’d never win this fight through the conventional sense. Her only hope was a nonconventional victory. Make Cait orgasm so hard that she couldn’t keep fighting!

Licking would only get Penny part of the way there. She needed to do something else to really get Cait hot and bothered! She had just the thing but had to move quickly. Cait was still a ways away from climax but was certainly enjoying getting the tongue. Her pleasure was broken when Penny suddenly pulled away. As she lifted her head to look she felt Penny tug off her thong and saw her toss it aside. Penny then sat down and spread her legs, presenting her own pussy to Cait. She smiled and spread it open and showed the sex fighter just how wet she was inside.

“…In the mood for a trib-fight?” Penny asked seductively.

Only Tommy and people in the front row of the audience heard her but word quickly spread. Things were really going to get interesting now! Cait had never had a tribbing in the cage before but she was certainly up to the challenge.

“First one to cum loses?” she proposed.

“You’re on!” agreed Penny.

The two sex fighters scooted closer until their pussies were almost touching. Both of them were eager for this. They trembled with excitement but neither was sure how to start it. Who should make the first move? What technique should they use? Neither wanted to lose this fight! A puddle quickly formed between them as their excitement made them leak something terrible.

“First strike!” Penny suddenly cried out. She scooted forward and pressed her pussy against Cait’s. She felt the experienced sex fighter’s hot juices mix with hers and moaned from the sensation. Not wanting to miss a step she quickly moved her pelvis to rub her pussy against Cait’s. Cait almost felt ready to orgasm on the spot but she controlled herself. She couldn’t live with herself if she lost that quickly! She fought back and moved her own pelvis.

Penny and Cait locked their legs as they pressed their pussies as hard as they could, rotating their lower bodies around to rub them together vigorously. They both fell on their backs and their faces became hot and flushed as the pleasure washed over them.

“Don’t cum!” Penny told herself. “Got to focus! Got to keep fighting! Got to win!”

“Not gonna lose!” Cait muttered between moans. “Gonna win! Gotta win!”

But who would win was anyone’s guess at this point. One by one members of the audience unzipped their flies or pulled down their pants so they could stroke their cocks or rubbed their clits as they watched the two sex fighters go at it. A few Raiders couldn’t take it and started fucking each but kept their eyes glued to the show.

“Faster!” Penny mumbled, unsure if she was talking to herself or to Cait. “Faster!”

“There! Right there!” Cait said, her face almost as red as her hair from the excitement.

“Oh God! I’m gonna cum!” Penny said suddenly. She couldn’t take it anymore! It felt too damn good! She was ready to explode! But so was Cait!

“Can’t take it!” the sex fighter said between gritted teeth. “I can’t! I can’t! I—AAAAAAAHHHH!!!”

“AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!”

The trib-fight ended in a tie as both women climaxed at the same time. Their legs stayed locked together but their pelvises stopped moving as the two of them struggled to catch their breath. Eventually Cait sat up and looked at Penny with a glowing smile on her face.

“…Not bad, girl. Not bad at all…” she said warmly. Penny sat up and returned the smile.

“You too, Cait. Come here…”

Penny sat all the way up and opened her arms for a hug. Cait hesitated for a moment but returned it. Their warm and sweaty boobs pressed together as they embraced and kissed. Both moaned as they savored the other’s sweet tongue, some of Cait’s love juices still in Penny’s mouth and flowing into Cait’s.

But this touching moment was interrupted when the cage door swung open and a dozen Raiders swarmed in. They surrounded the two sex fighters and looked down at them, their cocks all out and hard as rocks. Cait and Penny kept their arms around each other but looked around in confusion.

“What the hell is this?” Cait demanded. Tommy was still outside the cage but they heard his voice boom over the microphone.

“Looks like the fight ended in a tie. There’s no winner…so that means we have _two_ losers! And losers…become cum dumps!” he declared. “You made a lot of cocks hard tonight, girls! Make sure you take care of them all!”

Without further ado the two designated cum dumps were pulled apart and two mobs formed around them. Neither could say a word of protest as each had a cock swiftly forced into their mouths. Cait rolled her eyes. She found it ridiculous that both of them would count as “losers” in this fight but what could she do? Been awhile since she had to fuck this many people at once but an occasional gangbang couldn’t hurt. She swallowed her cock with ease and eagerly grabbed two more. She stroked them vigorously, gripping them tightly and going as fast as she could. Another Raider lifted up her ass and thrust his cock into her asshole. If she could have smiled she would have at their eagerness. This must have been the best show she put on in a long time!

Curious, Cait glanced over at her new friend Penny. Like her she was giving two handjobs but had already finished her first blowjob. The next Raider in line instead demanded a tittyfuck. With her hands occupied he grabbed her boobs and wrapped them around his member, moving them around to stroke his cock with them as he thrust his hips. Penny was actually smiling as she looked down at the big meat stick between her tits.

“Cum on my face! Shoot it all over me!” she pleaded. “I want your cum! Drown me in it!”

Sex with Cait left Penny feeling extra horny so she was quite glad to be gangbanged right now. Cait was happy with her performance and enthusiasm. It just meant that Tommy would certainly keep her around now. And she was happy about that. Penny was a good egg. She was able to match her in a sex fight, something no one had done in a while. And she was fun to talk to. Cait foresaw many good sex fights to come as well as a possible good friendship. She shifted her focus back to her Raiders and focused all her energies to fucking them.

After the fight concluded all the Raiders swarmed into the cage to get a piece of Cait and Penny. All but one. One Raider in the front row stayed in his seat, his cock still out from masturbating but his eyes locked on Penny. He was different than the other Raiders. His clothing was more…colorful than the rest. Pinks, blues and yellows covered his armor and clothes as well as his forehead and cheeks. When he first walked in some people laughed at him, thinking he was some sort of clown. Those people were currently in the Combat Zone’s med bay with bullet holes in their kneecaps.

Of course everyone was watching Cait and Penny carefully during the fight but something about Penny in particular caught his eye. He was deeply involved in the slave trade and had a good eye for quality goods. Cait was plenty hot in her own way but the way Penny carried herself…the way she fucked Cait…she was a well-trained sex slave. Someone like that could be sold for a hefty price. But could also have some other, more pleasurable uses.

This strange Raider slapped his knee and stood up. He had made a decision. He was going to buy Penny! He came to the Commonwealth specifically to find a sex slave to take back to his base and Penny was the best one he had seen! He just needed to have a few words with her current owner.

He zipped up his flying and called Tommy over to him. Without mincing words he declared his intent to buy Penny.

“What’s your price?” the Raider asked. Tommy looked at him like he was an idiot.

“Are you kidding? She’s not for sale. I just bought her and you saw her performance! The crowd loves her! I’d be a fool to let her go!”

But the Raider was not dissuaded.

“That whore is leaving with me, one way or another. Now name your price,” the Raider said coldly. Tommy quickly grew angry but decided to play along.

“One million caps,” Tommy said mockingly. The Raider knew it was a joke but still scoffed.

“20,000 caps,” he bartered. Tommy’s expression softened. It was actually more than he was expecting from the guy. It was a lot of money but still nowhere near what he’d get in the long run if he kept Penny around. But he continued to play along.

“100,000,” he retorted.

“10,000,” the Raider shot back.

“What?!” said Tommy incredulously. His offer was going down! Bargaining 101 was to _raise_ your offer, not lower it!

“You didn’t let me finish,” said the Raider calmly. “10,000 caps…and I won’t stab you in the OTHER knee!”

Before he could stop him the Raider pulled out a knife and stabbed Tommy in his right knee. Everyone in the cage was too distracted by Cait and Penny to pay any attention to him as he screamed and fell over. Tommy’s crying swiftly stopped as he heard a pistol cock above his head. He looked up and was greeted by the barrel of the Raider’s gun.

“T-Take her!” Tommy said frantically. “Ten thousand caps! No, make that five thousand! Just go!”

The Raider smiled and lowered his weapon. Tommy directed him to speak to the bartender to change ownership of Penny’s control device. It would still be a while yet before the crowd was done with Penny but the Raider was content to wait and drink. But as he walked off, though Tommy was afraid to, the injured Ghoul just had to ask…

“Who are you? I’ve never seen a Raider dressed like you around here. Where are you from?”

The Raider stopped and slowly turned back to Tommy. He seemed angry at first but slowly his expression softened into a disturbing smile.

“I’m with the Pack,” the Raider declared. Tommy stared at him blankly, prompting the Raider to roll his eyes.

“What’s the matter?” he asked. “You never heard of Nuka-World?”

_To be continued…_


	12. Welcome to Nuka-World

[Disclaimer]

Fallout and its characters are the property of Bethesda Inc. 

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon. 

Please support Bethesda by buying the Fallout games! 

**_ The Wasteland Changes You, Chapter 12 - Welcome to Nuka-World _ **

_What if there was a place with all the zip of Nuka-Cola? Wouldn’t that be the cheer-cheer-cheeriest place in all the world! Where the river’s made of Quantum and the mountaintops are fizz. With fun and games and rides for all the moms and pops and kids._

_Well it turns out there’s a place with all the zip of Nuka-Cola. Come on down to Nuka-World and see it for yourself. Kiddie Kingdom’s lots of fun for tots like you and me. Safari Adventure’s full of animals to see. Blast off to Galactic Zone for otherworldly thrills. Down in Dry Rock Gulch there’s Cola up in them thar hills. The World of Refreshment’s the most wonderful place. The friendly streets of Nuka-Town put a smile on your face._

_Now you know there’s a place that’s just as great as Nuka-Cola. Come on down to Nuka-World and see it for yourself. A vacation that refreshes, a trip you won’t forget. A park with every minimum acceptable safety standard met. Quench your thirst for adventure at Nuka-World!_

Nuka-World.

Penny had of course heard of it. Everyone had. Before the war anyway.

An entire theme park dedicated to the world’s most popular soft drink: Nuka-Cola. Like literally everyone she knew, Penny enjoyed a bottle of cool Nuka-Cola every now and then. Nuka-Cola Quantum was a delicacy she especially enjoyed. It had an explosive taste that completely dwarfed the regular brand. It wasn’t due to go on sale until the day the bombs fell but Penny managed to get a free sample at a promotional event at her local supermarket. The soft blue glow of the bubbly liquid was almost too beautiful to drink. Penny did it anyway and didn’t regret it, immediately planning to buy a bottle or two the day it went on sale. Needless to say, she didn’t get to pick them up. Her next chance to taste Quantum again wouldn’t be until 200 years later. Surprisingly there were still unopened bottles of both Quantum and all other flavors of Nuka-Cola two full centuries after production had stopped. After a hard day of fighting, relaxing with a sip of bubbly Nuka-Cola helped her calm down, despite the threat of rad poisoning that came with each sip. She drank them _very_ sparingly. 

As for Nuka-World, Penny saw advertisements for the theme park all the time on TV. The theme song frequently stuck in her head, she often hummed it as she fed Shaun. She looked forward to one day going there with her husband and son. Secretly she had begun saving up for the trip, wanting to surprise them both with tickets. It would still be a few years before she had enough for the whole trip (monorail tickets alone were expensive) but she was patient, figuring Shaun would be old enough to properly enjoy and remember the theme park by the time she had saved enough.

Nuka-World! Fun for the whole family! As the old advertisements used to say.

They don’t say that anymore.

Nuka-World still stood 200 years later but was under new management. As Penny swiftly learned as she was dragged in chains out of the Combat Zone, Nuka-World was now completely controlled by Raiders. Traders originally tried to turn it into a free market where anyone could come and do business but that dream died when an utterly ruthless Raider named Colter decided to take over the park. Somehow he was able to rally together three completely different Raider groups to aid him. They were the animalistic Pack, the bloodthirsty Disciples and the greedy Operators. Three large and powerful gangs who made Commonwealth Raiders look like 5 year-olds stealing candy in comparison. Ruthless and often psychotic and numbering at about 100 members apiece, each group was deadly in their own right but together they made a nigh unstoppable force. They took over Nuka-Town USA at the center of the Park and Colter declared himself the Overboss of the gangs, lording over them from atop Fizztop Mountain.

And that’s where Penny was going now. To Nuka-World. As property of the Pack and who knows who else after.

Her new owner, Brock as he called himself, said little as he marched her across the Commonwealth. She kept her head down and obeyed his commands. To her surprise he didn’t try to fuck her as they marched. It was not a slave’s place to question why so she did not ask but she was curious. What else would you buy a sex slave for?

After a few days march they arrived at the old Nuka-World Transit Station.

The place was eerily quiet but Penny couldn’t shake the feeling that they were being watched. As they entered the station she swore she saw someone moving in the shadows. Brock either didn’t notice them or didn’t care and kept tugging on her leash to make her walk. They boarded the monorail and Brock ordered her to sit down while he worked the controls. She obeyed and waited patiently until she felt the monorail lurch forward. They were on their way.

Brock sat in a seat opposite Penny and finally broke his silence. This was very important to him so he wanted to make sure Penny was ready.

“When we get there, I’m going to present you to my boss. Mason is the Pack Alpha. Remember that,” he said sternly. Penny nodded.

“Yes, Master. Master Mason is the Pack Alpha. I will remember.”

“Good. Be on your best behavior and do everything you’re told. I don’t wanna look like a fool and blow your head off as soon as we show up…”

He played with the control device in his hands. Penny ignored it. She knew that little thing meant pain or death for her but she was used to the threats by now. In truth, some days she wondered if she wanted them to actually follow through with their threats and get it over with…

After a while Brock straightened up and looked out the window. Penny looked too and that’s when she saw it. Nuka-World.

As with all things in this day and age the place was a wreck. But despite the devastation, it still stood. An impressive feat in and of itself.

The monorail slowed to a halt and Brock pulled on the leash as the door slid open. Penny followed and stayed close behind him. But as she stepped onto the station platform, a strange sensation seemed to overcome her. It lasted for only a moment but it was definitely there. It was a weird thing to feel in this predicament but as she entered Nuka-World for the first time she got the odd sensation that she was…coming home.

Nuka-Town USA, the very heart of all Nuka-World. All tourists stopped here first in the days of old before moving on to the other parks and attractions. Now it was the central hub where all the Raiders called home. The merchants and traders who settled Nuka-World first were still around though like Penny, they all had slave collars on. Penny was the only one naked though, a fact she noticed as Brock led her through Nuka-Town. Collar-wearing slaves dotted the area, sweeping and performing other types of manual labor. Several kept filing in and out of an enclosed area in the center of the town labeled the market. Most of them didn’t dare look up from their tasks as they walked by but the few that did all performed a double-take. Their faces were filled with shock and maybe a bit of horror as the nude sex slave strolled by. Penny wondered why. There were other sex slaves here…right?

The old Nuka-Cola jingle that she heard so many times on TV blasted from speakers all around as they maneuvered through the town. Brock led her to the entrance of an old Amphitheater where several members of the Pack milled around it. This was definitely their base. Brock approached a female Packer who stood guard at the gate. She opened her mouth to speak to him but then she spotted Penny, standing meekly behind him.

“Damn!” she exclaimed, eyeing Penny up and down. “What’ve you got here?!”

“A gift for the boss,” Brock said proudly, holding up the leash hooked to her slave collar. “Let us in.”

The gates opened and they stepped inside. The first thing Penny noticed was the smell. It stank like she was walking into a kennel! But as her eyes focused and she got a good look around, she realized she _was_ walking into a kennel. Not just a kennel for dogs though.

Cages lined the walls all around the old Amphitheater. The smaller cages had dogs and other mutated beasts while the rest were filled with slaves. The Pack quite clearly dealt in the slave trade. Men and women of all sorts inhabited the cages, all wearing ratty clothes and slave collars and not looking too closely at anyone or anything beyond the bars.

“Are there no sex slaves?” Penny wondered. Indeed, none of the slaves present seemed “equipped” for her job. There wasn’t a nude one in the bunch and most bore signs of working heavy manual labor. She didn’t have time to ponder on this much as Brock led her deeper inside.

In the central area of the Amphitheater the Pack had built a fight cage similar to the Combat Zone, though much smaller. Pack members all around were laughing and cheering as they watched a lone slave run around the cage as he desperately tried to escape the feral mutant hound they threw in there with him. Penny did her best to ignore his pleas and screams as she marched by and up onto the stage beyond the cage. There on the far side of the stage was an old throne left over from the old days when actual theater happened here. And sitting on this place of honor was Mason himself, the leader of the Pack.

He was a tall and muscular man with a short beard and mustache. His face was painted just like all his men and wore an assortment of jewelry consisting mainly of fangs, bones and claws. Mason was addressing someone when they approached but he dismissed them when he saw Brock. He motioned for him to come forward and stand at the foot of his throne.

“Brock! About time. Where the hell you been?!” Mason demanded, sounding more than a little peeved. “You were supposed to be back days ago! I don’t need you being late on top of all the other bullshit I’ve got to deal with. The Blacks are being pissy little twits as always and I swear Nisha is behind the disappearance of two more of our guys! And Colter’s being useless as always…”

Mason’s voice trailed off as he struggled to control his anger. As Penny would later learn, Mags and William Black were the leaders of the Operators and Nisha led the Disciples. It sounded like the politics of Nuka-World were plenty complicated. Penny found it interesting but did not dare comment on it, not while she was still hiding behind Brock. When Mason finally cooled off he asked again why Brock was so late. Brock smiled.

“Got ya something special to relieve the stress, boss!” he declared. He tugged on the leash and brought Penny forward.

“TA-DAAA!” he yelled.

Penny did not move or say anything as Brock presented her to him. She looked at the ground and kept her hands at her sides so Mason could look her over. New owners always loved to do that. But Mason instead looked at Brock like he was an idiot.

“Brock…what the hell is this?” he asked in equal parts confusion and annoyance. “I sent you out to do some scouting! Not bring back some naked slave! What gives?”

“This isn’t an ordinary slave, boss!” Brock said quickly. “This is a specially trained sex slave from the Commonwealth! Don’t have many of _these_ around here!”

Mason scoffed. “Sex slaves? They’re whatever kind of slave we want! Just grab one and go for a tumble! They’re here to do whatever we want.”

Mason’s eyes scanned the cages around him with a lustful glint. Slaves that had been listening all shuddered and did their best not to stand out. The Pack weren’t exactly gentle with the slaves they took as lovers.

“But none of them have been really _trained_ for it!” Brock interrupted. He pointed at Penny. “From the day this bitch got captured she’s been trained day and night to be the best damn whore you can find! Tell him, slut!”

He pushed Penny forward and she fell to her knees at Mason’s feet. She bowed to him and addressed him in her usual flat tone when greeting a new owner.

“Hello Master Mason. My name is Penny. I am trained to satisfy your every sexual desire. My pussy, my ass, my mouth, all my holes are ready for your cum. Please use me to your heart’s content.”

Mason quietly listened to her introduction, staring at the back of her scraggly blonde head as Penny kept herself face down as she greeted him. He cocked an eyebrow and started to look…intrigued. Brock did have a point. There were always slaves handy to fuck when he was horny but none of them were particularly good at it. He heard there were a few slave traders in the Commonwealth who specialized in training sex slaves. They were supposed to be pretty good. Mason was interested to find out exactly how good!

“Alright…” he said slowly. “I’ll give her a try. But if she doesn’t satisfy me, feed her to the dogs. And then jump into the cage yourself for wasting the caps…”

He glared at Brock as he said that last part. Brock gulped. He was confident Penny was up for the job but he was still nervous.

“Sit up,” Mason barked at Penny. She did, kneeling before her Master and submissively resting her palms in her lap. Mason licked his lips as he eyed her up. He had to admit, she had a damn fine body! Just looking at that rack of hers was starting to get him hard.

“Give me a tittyfuck, whore. Show me how good you are,” he commanded.

“Yes Master.”

Penny scooted closer and fumbled with Mason’s pants. Took a little doing but she unzipped his fly and pulled out his cock. It was big! Just the way Penny liked it. Immediately upon pulling it out her nose was assaulted with a thick musk. The stench was so strong that it made her eyes water. A guy like this probably hadn’t seen a bathtub in a good long time. Of course Penny was hardly one to criticize someone for not bathing. The last time she got cleaned up was when it rained.

She started off by giving his cock a few gentle strokes with her hand to get him hard and excited. His hot dick grew harder and harder with each one. When he was sufficiently erect she grabbed her tits and spread open her cleavage.

“I hope you enjoy my tits, Master Mason. They’re perfect for massaging cock,” she said before she began. People always liked it when she talked dirty like that. Mason certainly did as she saw his cock twitch as she brought her boobs closer. She wrapped them around his member and moaned as she felt his body heat flow into them. Now with her face right above his cock she took in a lungful of his stench with each breath. Steadily she got used to his musk as she squeezed her boobs, gently at first but steadily harder as she massaged him.

“Hmmm…” Mason moaned, the faintest smile lighting up his face. Penny squeezed her nipples as she moved her breasts faster. She started moving her entire body, using her legs to lift herself up and down to give herself extra leverage as she massaged his cock. As she moved, Penny herself was starting to get hot. Her pussy became wet at the feel of this thick meat stick between her breasts. Her mouth watered as she imagined what his cum tasted like. Soon her thoughts turned to fantasies of what he would do to her next, provided she passed the test. Anal? Or maybe he’d go straight for her pussy? She hoped so. A cock this big she wanted stretching her insides and poking the depths of her womb! One of the things that made sex slaves like Penny so much better than other slaves is that after all their training _they_ want it just as bad as their owners!

“Your cock is magnificent, Master! It’s so big and warm!” she panted, her face becoming all hot and flushed. “I want your cum! Your thick, tasty cum! I want it so bad I…”

To Mason’s surprise, Penny wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock. She kept most of his member sandwiched between her boobs but the tip and the first inch of his cock she kept in her mouth. She moaned erotically as she swirled her tongue the tip. As she suspected, Mason hadn’t bathed in a long time. To most the taste would be revolting but for someone as horny as her it was delicious! She massaged the tip with her tongue and sucked on it with her lips. She wanted to suck all the cum out of his balls! She moved her boobs faster and got into a rhythm with her sucking. Her pussy was incredibly wet by this point and her juices were running down her legs.

Mason grunted and struggled to keep his composure but this whore wasn’t making it easy for him. People who were gathered around to watch the cage fight turned their attention to their leader as his groans almost drowned out the barking and screaming. Pack members slowly formed a crowd around their leader and watched in awe as the mighty Mason seemed to melt before this naked slave’s sexual talent.

“I can feel it! He’s almost ready!” Penny thought. She could feel his cock twitching between her boobs. Her tongue detected the faintest taste of cum. It was almost here!

“Oh fuck!” Mason cried. “OH FUCK!”

He couldn’t hold it in anymore. Mason unleashed his load in Penny’s mouth. It had been a couple days since he last had sex so he had a lot saved up. Her mouth was quickly overloaded as stream after stream of hot semen poured down her throat. Her mouth became so packed that some cum leaked out from around her lips and started to run down his cock. Penny swiftly thrust her head down to swallow more of his meat stick and catch the renegade beads. Once she was certain she had it all she withdrew his cock and leaned back. She opened her mouth and showed him how full it was. She swirled his semen around in her mouth for a few moments before swallowing it all in one gulp. She licked her lips to make sure she didn’t miss anything and smiled at her Master.

“Thank you, Master. That was delicious!” She leaned back and spread her legs. A small puddle had formed where she had been kneeling and a fresh one formed under her as she spread open her pussy to show him how wet and excited she was.

“Would you like to use my pussy next? It’s wet and ready for you, Master!” she said excitedly. “I will do anything you ask. Just please give me your cock! …And a little Jet if you have any handy?”

She gave him the most pleading look she could manage with that last bit, it having been almost a full day since her last dose. Mason was speechless. So was everyone else. None of them had seen a proper sex slave since they came to Nuka-World. It was making them all horny beyond belief! Even Mason was getting hard again! But he put his cock away and zipped his fly. He put on a serious face and turned to Brock.

“Alright…you did good,” he said reluctantly, much to Brock’s relief. Mason turned back to Penny. “I’d love to go again…Penny, was it? But you’ve made all my men really horny with your little show just now. I think it’s only fair you please all of them first. Don’t you think?”

Everyone in the crowd got all excited at this declaration. Penny was disappointed but would never argue with her Master. She spun around to face the crowd and spread her legs again.

“I am Penny,” she declared. “I am a sex slave. Please use my—WHOA!”

Before she could finish, one Packer pounced on her. He couldn’t contain his excitement and decided to be the first to sample the new whore! He jumped on top of her and pinned her down. Very swiftly he pulled out his cock and plunged it into her soaking wet cunt. Penny only got a brief glimpse of his face, a bald man with blue and pink face paint, before he leaned in and kissed her too. He practically devoured her face and thrust his hips like a piston as he plowed her. Penny was caught off guard but quickly regained her composure. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. His tongue tasted like booze but she swallowed it just like her pussy was swallowing his cock. She was so horny after fucking Mason that her juices gushed and squirted out of her, turning the small puddle underneath her into a small lake.

This guy was keeping Penny all to himself but others weren’t in the mood to wait their turn. Several lines formed all around her as they readied themselves for what promised to be one gangbang after another. Penny was now property of the Pack and they were all eager to try their new toy. They let out cheers and animalistic howls as the excitement bubbled and boiled over. Meanwhile all the slaves in the cages watched fearfully. What did Penny’s arrival mean for all of them? Would they be next? Would they think _all_ slaves should be like her? Naked and broken sex slaves? They tried not to look or think about it as the first Packer finished up.

The Packer and moaned as he filled her womb with his cum. He pulled out his cock and his cum gushed out of her. Penny smiled as he pulled away and looked up at the crowd around her. Half a dozen men loomed over her, all with their dicks out and hard as rocks. She wondered what they would do to her next and watched as they all began stroking their cocks. None made a move to actually fuck her and instead jerked themselves off faster and faster. Penny waited patiently for them to say or do something. The men grunted and smiled as they neared climax. Then all at once they released loud wolf howls at the same time they climaxed, sending streams of cum raining down all over her body. Penny opened her mouth to catch what she could and trembled as she felt their hot cum coat her stomach, boobs and head.

More cheers and howls followed after this “blessing” of their new sex slave. Penny scooped up cum with her fingers and licked them clean, smiling gently as she savored the sweet taste. As the flavor flowed down her throat, she heard Roni’s words echoing in her head.

_“The only things we really need to care about as sex slaves is when our next fuck or dose of chems is. We’re hopelessly addicted to both so as long as we get them, we’re happy.”_

She was right. All Penny needed was a fresh dose of Jet and she’d be as happy as a clam. As a sex slave, she couldn’t expect more than this. Why would she want to? She had everything she needed. Sex…chems…and the freedom to enjoy both all day and every day…

“Just obey…” she told herself. “Just obey and you’ll be fine, Penny. You’ll be fine…”

Wishful thinking or genuine belief? Even Penny wasn’t sure. There was much she still didn’t know about the Pack, particularly how they would treat her in the long run. The only way to find out was to keep going and hope for the best. Keeping Roni’s words in mind, Penny smiled as the next wave moved in to fuck her. Her first day in Nuka-World was far from over!

_To be continued…_


	13. The Lowest of the Low

[Disclaimer]

Fallout and its characters are the property of Bethesda Inc. 

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon. 

Please support Bethesda by buying the Fallout games! 

**_ The Wasteland Changes You, Chapter 13 - The Lowest of the Low _ **

“Sex…sex for chems…”

No answer.

“Jet? A little Jet? Please? You can fuck any hole…”

Still no answer.

Slave and Raider alike ignored Penny’s quiet pleas as they strolled on by.

It was a warm, sunny summer day at Nuka-World a little more than a week after Penny’s arrival. No longer was she in the Pack’s Amphitheater. Currently she had staked a spot just outside the entrance to the Nuka-Town market.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/9hJLMg9.jpg)

“Please…give me some Jet,” she pleaded on the verge of tears. “I’ll do anything you want…just give me some Jet…”

Every movement made her wince in pain. Her mind felt heavy like someone inserted a boulder into her skull that was slowly crushing her brain, rendering her incapable of thinking of anything beyond her next dose of Jet. 

Penny was suffering from extreme withdrawal. Since her arrival at Nuka-World she had only the tiniest whiff of Jet, making this the longest she had gone without a full dose. The pain was utterly unbearable. Even sex couldn’t dull the pain at this stage. Unfortunately now she wasn’t even getting much of that!

For ages now Penny saw herself as nothing more than a living sex toy to be used whenever and discarded when not wanted. This mindset helped her cope with her day to day life, a fact that was really driven home when she met the Pack. The entire gang was like a pack of children at Christmas eager to try out their newest toy. Penny swallowed enough cum to leave her stomach bloated. Same with her pussy and asshole. They fucked her nonstop all day and all night. When dawn came and she thought she might get a break, she realized it was only just beginning.

Of all the different groups that had owned and used her since her enslavement, the Pack was definitely the biggest. And it was much larger than she realized. Twenty or thirty Raiders was the typical group size she was used to in the Commonwealth but as she soon learned the Pack was almost one hundred strong. The main bases of the three gangs in Nuka-Town weren’t big enough to hold the entire population, forcing the rest to make camp on the outskirts until more room was made. But sooner or later they all had reason to visit their main base. Dawn came and Peny thought she exhausted the last Packers, much to her relief. As much as she enjoyed an all-night orgy, she still needed sleep and rest. The endless fuck-fest was so long and exhausting that she lost track of how many people she serviced that night. Enough time passed that several of the early ones returned for round two. On top of that, word reached the Packers camped on the park outskirts about their gang’s new toy and _they_ wanted their turn as well!

Her first night at Nuka-World was a restless one and with the endless stream of horny Packers she failed to find a moment’s rest even the day after. Or the following night. Or the day after _that!_ What sleep she finally got came whenever she passed out. Even then they continued to fuck her while she was asleep. To make matters worse, they hadn’t given her any Jet and had no intention to do so. The withdrawal symptoms soon kicked in. Coupled with the exhaustion, Penny had a harder and harder time focusing. She couldn’t get into it as much as she did with Mason and her performance suffered. This did not go unnoticed by the Pack.

“Harder, bitch!” She heard this time and time again as the hours dragged on, often accompanied by a slap or a beating. Fresh bruises dotted her face and body by the end of the fourth day. By that point Penny was so weak she could barely move. She lay sprawled on the floor half-conscious and covered in cum. Several Packers stood over her and frowned.

“She already burnt out?” asked one.

“Fuck,” said another. “I’ve still got a load in me!”

“Maybe she’s not as good as we thought…”

“Please…” Penny whimpered softly. “Some Jet…just give me some Jet…”

If she could just get a dose of Jet she was sure she could bounce back. She could give them everything they wanted. All she needed was one little dose of Jet…

But the Pack scoffed at her. Rather than waste Jet on this slut, they gave her the heave-ho. One grabbed her by the wrists and another by her ankles. The picked her up, swung her a few times and tossed her off to the side. She hit the ground and rolled off into a corner, stopping just short of the piles of dog shit cleaned up from the kennels and dumped here.

Penny was a new sex toy for all the horny children of the Pack to play with. And like most children and their toys then eventually grow tired of them and toss them aside.

She was officially discarded. At least until their next boner.

Penny wasn’t sure how long she lay there. The repugnant odor failed to rouse her and even the ceaseless barking from the dog cages nearby felt distant as she drifted in and out of consciousness. The only thing she clearly heard was a familiar voice ringing in her head…

_“The only things we really need to care about as sex slaves is when our next fuck or dose of chems is. We’re hopelessly addicted to both so as long as we get them, we’re happy.”_

But she wasn’t getting them. They weren’t giving her any Jet. They weren’t even giving her sex anymore. She was nothing. _Less_ than nothing. That became clear as she tried not to choke on the stench of manure. But she was too weak to crawl away. Too weak to even beg for help from the only person to come close to her while she was lying there. The slave in charge of cleaning the kennels would sometimes come by to dump a fresh bucket on the manure pile, stepping over her like she was a speed bump.

“…Heeeeeelllpp…” she managed to squeak out once. Sadly it was so soft she doubt the slave heard her. But he ended up giving her some relief nonetheless, even if she suspected it was accidental.

After dumping some fresh manure the slave stopped and looked around to see if the coast was clear. He noticed Penny at his feet but didn’t pay her any attention. When he was sure he was alone he pulled out a canister of Jet he managed to steal and breathed it in. Penny perked up when she heard the familiar hiss as the slave inhaled. He let out a contented sigh and tossed the canister over his shoulder as he left. It landed mere inches from Penny’s face.

“Jet…” she whispered, her eyes fixated on the canister.

“Jet!” she whimpered.

With all the strength she could muster she grabbed the canister and used it. Jet canisters were designed to have only one good dose in them but not everyone squeezed hard enough to get it all out in one breath. Most discarded them afterwards with a tiny bit still inside. This slave had done so. Penny breathed in the faintest whiff of this wonderful chem and immediately felt the pain throughout her body dull. The dose wasn’t enough to kill it completely but it was enough that Penny could pick herself up and walk.

The Pack ignored her completely as she walked towards the entrance. Slaves milling about were a common sight so they paid her no attention. They knew better than to stray too far from their owners, especially Penny. But after all she had been through, she needed a little escape to find some relief. Planning to return as soon as she found some Jet, she moved to leave the Pack base. She stepped out of the Amphitheater and the guards outside only glanced up at her briefly before going back to their business. Penny contemplated asking them for some Jet but decided against it. Maybe she could find better luck in the market. Surely some of the other slaves would be sympathetic and help her…

“GET OUT OF HERE, WHORE!”

_*SLAP!*_

This was the reaction she got from the first slave merchant she tried to talk to at the market, a woman selling some random trinkets and bits of junk she scrounged from around the park. Penny entered the market and approached her, hoping to at least strike up a conversation. But as soon as the slave saw her she screamed and slapped her before Penny could utter a word. She was used to getting slapped so it didn’t hurt that much but the emotional wound ran deeper. Not wanting to risk further wrath, she moved away.

Sadly this was the standard reaction she got from all the slave merchants. No one wanted anything to do with her. Traders yelled at her to leave or knocked her away. When she saw there was a doctor here she approached her with the hope that she might spare a little more Jet or anything to help ease her pain. But the doctor’s reaction was the worst of all. She grabbed a scalpel and actually swung it at her. If Penny hadn’t dodged it this crazy doctor would have cut her across the stomach.

“STAY AWAY FROM ME! GO! GET OOOOOOUUTTT!!” she bellowed, her eyes wide and manic.

Penny ran away and hid on the far side of a bar set up next to the doctor’s stall. She peeked over the counter and carefully watched the doctor as she continued to point her scalpel in her direction. Eventually the doctor calmed down and went back to her business but kept glancing over at Penny.

Poor Penny trembled and whimpered as she came out of hiding. Why was everyone treating her like this? What did she do wrong? Only the bartender seemed willing to say why.

“They’re afraid of you,” he said.

“Afraid of me? Why?!” Penny asked in shock.

“Not really _you_ per se but what you might represent. No one here likes being a slave. Life is hard enough doing whatever menial task these Raiders want us to do. But what they’re most afraid of is becoming someone like _you._ A sex slave. They’re afraid that by bringing you here that they’re going to get some funny ideas and start stripping us. Don’t expect to get friendly with any of the ladies around here…”

Penny’s heart fell. She hadn’t considered that. But it meant that…she was alone. She would always be alone at Nuka-World.

Thinking back, Penny had been many things since her enslavement but surprisingly “lonely” was not one of them. In between sex she and her fellow slaves would always sit together. They wouldn’t always talk but they took a certain solace in their company and knowing that they weren’t alone in their misery. Then Penny met Roni who openly spoke with her and formed her first real friendship since her capture. Penny’s time at the Sunshine Trading Co. was arguably the most “pleasant” time she had as a slave. A comparable bond was starting to form with Cait at the Combat Zone so she wouldn’t have been alone there either.

But here at Nuka-World all the other slaves wanted to keep their distance. Penny was a pariah among even the lowest level of society. She had no one to share the burden. She had nothing.

Even this bartender seemed nervous to have her near. He was anxious for Penny to leave but she begged him to let her stay.

“Please, sir! Don’t send me away,” she pleaded. “I need some Jet! Just a little bit! Something to dull the pain…”

But the bartender shook his head. “I don’t have any. And it ain’t cheap. The Raiders like to keep most of that for themselves. And the doc sure as hell isn’t going to sell any to you.”

He jerked his head at the doctor who still eyed Penny menacingly. Penny struggled to think of a way to convince him to let her stay.

“What if I help bring in more business? Will you buy some Jet for me?”

“How are you planning to bring in more—“

Before he could finish Penny stood next to the bar, turned her back to the market and bent over.

“Free fuck if you buy a beer!” she called out. “Free fuck if you buy a beer!”

Just like at the Combat Zone Penny positioned herself so she could be used by anyone who came up to the bar. Eyes all around the market turned to Penny to see what the shouting was about.

Many were intrigued by the naked ass but no one seemed in any big hurry to actually take her up on the offer. They went about her business and left her alone but Penny remained determined and stayed in her position. The bartender shook his head but left her alone. She wasn’t doing any harm where she was. And if her little ploy worked, he’d consider helping her out.

For the next couple of days Penny lived in and around the market. At night the bartender fed her scraps and let her sleep curled up behind the counter and during the day she resumed her position next to the bar. Unfortunately her sales pitch didn’t work as well as she hoped. The bartender still got business but it wasn’t any different than normal. Didn’t stop customers from taking advantage of her offer. Traders and a few brave and horny slaves would stop and use her after buying a drink. She stayed perfectly still as their cocks plunged into her holes. The Jet withdrawal was getting worse every minute but sex dulled it for at least a few minutes.

By the end of her first week Penny realized that her marketing ploy wasn’t getting her anywhere. After her last customer pumped a load into her ass she straightened up and limped out of the market. She found a spot just outside and plopped herself down in front of the big Nuka-World map.

“Sex…sex for Jet…please…” she whimpered.

Hours passed and no one stopped to talk or do anything to her. The comforting words Roni imparted to try and boost her spirits still rang in her head but now they only brought her pain. She loved sex. She loved chems. But she needed both now to properly function. And she was sorely lacking in both.

“Is this…all that awaits me?” she wondered. What moments of clarity she had were dedicated to this thought. Was this her future in Nuka-World? What did she do to deserve this? How did she get here…?

Her train of thought was broken when she noticed two shadows approach her and stopped. She looked up and squinted in the setting sun. Two men loomed over her. Members of the Pack from what she could see.

“Where you been, slut?” one of them growled. Penny didn’t answer.

“You’re Pack property, whore,” barked the other. “You don’t wander off unless we say so. Capiche?”

Penny quietly nodded. She tried to choke out a “Yes, Master” but she was too weak even for that. One of the Raiders grabbed her and forced her to stand.

“Get up. We should throw you to the dogs for running away but the boss wants to see you…”

They turned and proceeded towards the Amphitheater. Penny tried to follow but she collapsed. She was too weak. Too weak to even walk at this point! Barely any food, restless nights thanks to her nagging withdrawal…she had no strength left. The Raiders grunted in annoyance and grabbed her arms, dragging her all the way back to the Amphitheater on her stomach.

Mason leaned back in his throne while he waited for his men to return with their new slut. He hadn’t touched her since she was brought before him but he figured she was still around the Amphitheater somewhere. Probably in an out-of-sight cage or being fucked in some isolated corner. But when he felt horny again and wanted another go he demanded she come before him. To his surprise, no one could find her. There hadn’t been any reports of collars exploding so he figured she had to still be somewhere in the park. He sent men to find her and watched the nearby dog fight until he saw his men drag Penny back in.

“What a sorry sight!” he thought to himself as they carried her onstage and dropped her at his feet. None of the other slaves he had under his charge looked this pathetic!

He waited for Penny to get up and greet him in the traditional slave fashion. When she didn’t move or make a sound he jabbed her head with his boot.

“Hey! Whore! You dead?”

This got some chuckles from his men. Penny started to stir and mumble something. He ignored it at first.

“Hey! Get up here and spread your legs,” he ordered. “I need to let a load out before my meeting later!”

Surprisingly Penny still didn’t get up. She moved her arms and legs a bit and continued to mumble but made no attempt to get up. Finally Mason got up and crouched down so he could hear her.

“Jet…please…need…Jet…” he heard her faintly whispering.

“…Ah…” he said simply upon hearing this. He recognized the symptoms now. More than a few members of his gang were hardcore Jet-users. He saw weakness like this all the time when they went too long between doses. He straightened up and looked around at his men gathered on the stage.

“Gimme some Jet,” he ordered, holding out his hand. None of the Raiders moved. Mason rolled his eyes.

“I know _someone_ here has some! I don’t care if it’s almost empty! Give me something!” he barked.

He heard a female Pack member near the edge of the stage grunt in annoyance.

“I got half a canister…” she grumbled. She pulled it out of her pocket and tossed it to him. He snatched it out of the air and crouched next to Penny again, pressing the mouthpiece to her lips.

“Open up and inhale,” he ordered.

It took a few moments but Penny finally realized what was going on. She opened her mouth enough for the mouthpiece to slide in and tasted that delicious candy flavor again as Mason squeezed.

“Jet…Oh sweet JET!” she thought gleefully. The wonderful high flowed through her body and she felt her strength returning. She still felt weak with it being only half a dose but was more than strong enough now to sit up and properly greet the Pack leader.

“Thank you…Master Mason…” she said weakly but with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. “I needed that so bad! What can I do to serve you today?”

She had no illusions about his intentions. She knew he didn’t give him Jet out of kindness. He wanted to fuck her again. It was just a question of how. Mason returned to his throne and unzipped his fly. His cock was already hard and stood straight up out of his pants. Though still hurting, Penny felt herself get a little wet upon seeing in.

“Get up here,” he ordered. “I want to try your pussy now.”

“Yes Master.”

Her legs shook a bit but Penny climbed to her feet. She walked up and spread her legs as she sat in his lap, sliding her arms around his neck in an embrace. A little teasing was in order to get him even more excited. She pressed her groin against his and moved up and down, rubbing his hard and hot cock against her wet pussy. Mason liked this.

“You know your stuff…” he moaned. “Heard a lot of good things about you from the boys. Just hope none of them knocked you up.”

Penny stopped moving. A wave of sadness washed over, brought on by his last comment.

“I’m…sterile…Master…” she said slowly. “Too much Jet, the doctor said. I can never have kids again…”

One might feel sad upon hearing this but Mason only found it mildly interesting. He was happy with it though. He already suspected he had three or four bastard children out there somewhere and didn’t need more.

Having enough with her teasing Mason grabbed her ass and lifted her up. He pressed the tip of his cock against her wet hole and plunged her down.

“AAAAAAAAHHH!!” Penny screamed. It felt so good! Sex felt even better when she had Jet in her system! She felt his thick meat stick rub against her vagina walls and reach deep inside her. Immediately she began thrusting her hips, wanting to drive as much of his cock inside her as she could manage, eventually going balls deep. She lifted herself up and plunged down balls deep again. Mason’s groin quickly became wet as she did her best to pleasure her Master.

“Fuck me, Master! Please grace my unworthy hole with your cock! I love it!”

“You talk too much,” Mason grunted. Penny shut up except for the occasional lustful moan or whimper. Mason squeezed her plump ass again as he savored her pussy. It was tight! Even after fucking so many of his men she was still tight enough to please him!

“Fuck! I’m gonna cum already!” he groaned. He couldn’t take it! Penny was just too good! Penny quietly pleaded with her eyes for him to cum inside her. When he did she cried out in delight and hugged him as his hot cum flooded her insides.

“Thank you, Master…thank you, Master…” she panted. Mason smiled. This whore really was a good purchase! He would have to keep her nearby…

Keep her near he did. After they finished and Mason cleaned himself up he ordered Penny to kneel next to his throne. She went from being a sex toy to a trophy. Not a bad promotion but still…

The smile that lit up Penny’s face quickly faded as she knelt at her Master’s side.

Not only was the small sex high beginning to wear off but she was now able to think more clearly about her painful situation. When she’s completely high on Jet Penny’s mind is too lost in a blissful cloud to think clearly. When she’s too heavily into withdrawal her only meaningful thought is when her next chem dose is. That small dose she got earlier was enough to lift the pain so she could think clearly but not enough to make her lost in a happy cloud.

“Pain…” she thought. “Pain and loneliness. Is this all I have to look forward to?”

She started to think thoughts that hadn’t crossed her mind in ages. Possible thoughts…of escape.

Maybe when the Raiders were distracted…when they weren’t looking…she could talk to the other slaves. Surely someone was also thinking of escape. Together they could…

But Penny’s face fell further as she reminded herself…that there was no point.

If she did manage to escape, if she found a way to remove this collar and elude the Raiders, what would she do with her life? What could she do with her freedom? She suddenly recalled memories of her Pre-War life. Before she married Nate and started a family she had a budding career in the local District Attorney’s office. During her time there she saw all kinds of ugly aspects of the human condition. Scantily clad prostitutes sitting in small jail cells, filthy junkies with shaky hands curled up in corners muttering to themselves, Penny saw these things more often than she cared to. In dawned on her that in her current state, those were the only possible fates that awaited her in a life outside of sexual slavery. If she survived the trek to some settlement her only option for survival would be to peddle her body for whatever caps she could scrounge up. Those caps would no doubt go towards her next chem high, forcing her to whore herself out even more. Freedom for Penny would only result in a life much like the one she’s living now. 

“What do I have to live for?” she ultimately asked herself. Nothing, she realized. Her husband was dead. Her son was dead. And everyone else she knew and loved in the Commonwealth had abandoned her. All the things that would normally drive a person forward to live their life? Family, friends and love? She had none of those. Not anymore.

So lost was Penny in her thoughts and depression that she barely noticed when Mason’s meeting began. Agents of the Operators arrived to discuss with Mason about some dispute the two gangs were having. Penny didn’t listen much to the details. All she really caught was that the Operators felt that the Pack owed them a debt. A debt they had come to collect on. Or else.

Mason knew it was a bluff. Mags and William did not want open war any more than he did. Any of the three gangs could probably wipe one of the other ones out if they wanted to. The problem was that they all knew that the third gang would be watching and waiting for the fighting to stop. Then they’d swoop in and finish them both off while they were still weak and recovering. Small skirmishes were still common but the leaders always found ways to stop them from escalating. As much as Mason hated diplomacy he knew he had to offer the Operators _something_ to keep them happy. Something to keep them complacent while they…

A lightbulb went on in his mind and very slowly he turned his gaze to Penny who was staring at the ground and not paying attention. His idea would definitely placate them. He didn’t really want to do it but…at least he got to sample her pussy first.

“How about you take this whore here as payment?” he said, motioning towards Penny.

The Operator representative blinked several times like he’d been slapped in the face.

“What?” he asked.

“What?!” chimed in several Pack members gathered around.

“What?” said Penny, having definitely heard that last part.

All eyes turned to Penny and then to Mason. His men were NOT happy. They didn’t want to lose their whore! The Operator representative didn’t seem impressed either.

“We don’t deal in the slave trade. That’s _your_ business. What would we do with her?” he asked in disdain.

“Wait…” chimed in one of the other Operators. “Isn’t this a Commonwealth sex slave? I heard the Pack bought one. They’re supposed to be pretty damn good! They train them well over there!”

The representative looked Penny over again. She certainly _was_ hot. But would Mags and William sign off on this? He wondered…

Meanwhile Penny kept looking back and forth between the Operators and Mason.

“Master! You’re…really going to sell me?” she asked. She was concerned. Life with the Pack wasn’t exactly a picnic but at least she was familiar with them now. The Operators were unknown. She didn’t know what they’d do to her. Mason ignored her.

“I’m giving up some quality goods here. You want them or not?” he asked sternly. The representative was silent for a while as he thought it over. Eventually he agreed.

“Alright. I think Mags and William will agree that things have been too boring lately. Having a sex slave around to relieve the monotony could be nice…”

The deal was struck. Penny now belonged to the Operators. A disgruntled Pack member put a leash on her collar and gave it to the Operators. The representative gave it a tug and they were off. Mason slapped her ass as she walked by and grinned as he watched her go. He knew how Mags and William worked. He’d probably find a way to get her back from the Operators later. But for now, crisis averted! Not for Penny though.

What fresh hell awaited her with the Operators?

_To be continued…_


	14. Changing Hands

[Disclaimer]

Fallout and its characters are the property of Bethesda Inc. 

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon. 

Please support Bethesda by buying the Fallout games! 

**_ The Wasteland Changes You, Chapter 14 - Changing Hands _ **

In the days of old, Nuka-Town USA was the first stop for any tourist visiting Nuka-World. After a quick visit to the Information Center, families and their children were free to go where they pleased. There was the Cola-Cars Arena and the Amphitheater next to the Information Center. Down and the road and towering over them was the mighty Fizztop Mountain, a giant Nuka-Cola bottle with a luxurious restaurant built around its peak. At its foot rested a large pond and surrounding it were numerous stores, eating establishments and game arcades. A family could spend a whole day having fun in this area alone. 

These days the fun attractions were gone or repurposed to fill the needs of the park’s new occupants. The Information Center became the Nuka-Town market. The Amphitheater became the home base of the Pack. And further down the road, sitting midway between the market and Fizztop Mountain, was the Parlor. Penny wasn’t sure what this place was supposed to be back in the old days. Perhaps a tavern of sorts? A restaurant? Overall it had a swanky design. Ornate tables under fancy chandeliers and even a small stage for shows. Whatever its purpose was, it was now the home base of the Nuka-World Operators gang.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/acbbTAS.jpg)

Penny didn’t know much about the other gangs of Nuka-World, having spent most of her time in the company of the Pack. What little she did know she heard from idle chatter or conversations in the market. “Bloodthirsty Psychos” was most commonly used to describe the Disciples. “Greedy Sons-of-Bitches” described the Operators. The Operators seemed to value caps more than anything, their operations focusing mainly on smuggling or chem-dealing. Anything to make a quick profit. But they didn’t seem to deal much in the slave trade as the Pack did…

Penny was met with plenty of lustful stares as she first entered. It was expected and she kept her head down as the Representative who brought her there guided her into the main hall. Several Operators sat at a long table at the center and standing at the far side near the stage were Mags and William Black, the sibling leaders of the Operators.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/J1nGjZ5.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/zxzpeXg.jpg)

And they weren’t particularly happy to see Penny.

“What is this?!” Mags demanded upon seeing her. The Representative tried to explain how she was offered as settlement for the Pack’s debt. This did not please Mags.

“You were supposed to get caps, you imbecile,” she said in a surprisingly calm tone. “ _Caps._ Not some whore.”

Mags was a cool customer. Based on her tone alone you’d think she was just mildly irked. But her eyes…were like two solid ice cubes. Penny heard the Representative gulp nervously next to her. Even she felt a terrible chill down her spine. Mags’s brother William was sitting on a table behind her, his hand sliding menacingly up his thigh to his holstered pistol. The Representative dropped Penny’s leash and backed away slowly.

“I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” he said fearfully. “W-We can still make money off her! Sell her or whore her out or—“

“All things that will require caps to do,” Mags interrupted, her gaze growing even colder. “Slaves have too many maintenance costs. Food and care until we sell them or just general upkeep if we keep her. That’s money I _really_ don’t want to part with…”

Penny could feel the atmosphere growing more intense by the second. She wanted to run or hide but her slave training told her to stay perfectly still. What could she do? What was going to happen?

“I’ll pay for everything!” the representative practically shrieked. “I’ll pay—“

_*BANG!*_

A bullet whizzed by Penny’s head and struck the Representative right in the eye. Smoke puffed out the barrel of William’s gun as the man’s body crumbled to the floor. Penny felt ready to wet herself. That was just too close!

“…Idiot…” muttered Mags. William holstered his pistol while Mags circled the big table, looking around at all her men and addressing them.

“Let this serve as a lesson to you all. We are here to make caps. _Caps._ If it doesn’t turn a profit, we want nothing to do with it. That is why…” She looked at Penny and pointed at her. “…We don’t deal in flesh like those animals in the Pack! Too many expenses can pile up to maintain a product that might not show any profit. They could run away or die. Even if we try and whore her out, we need to spend caps to keep her fed and looking good or else no one will want her…”

Slowly she approached the paralyzed slave. Penny was frozen in fear at someone being killed right next to her. And given her obvious disdain for slaves, what could stop Mags from doing the same to her? Penny stared straight at the floor, not wanting to look directly into those chilling eyes as she drew near. Mags was almost face to face with her when she finally stopped.

“Now what to do with you…” she pondered aloud. Not sure what else to do, Penny began her traditional greeting.

“G-Greetings, Mistress,” she began, trying her best to contain her fear. “My name is Penny. I am—“

She was interrupted as Mags grabbed her face, smushing her cheeks and forcing her to look her in the eye. Penny felt her blood run cold staring into those chilly eyes.

“I know what you are,” Mags said coldly. “I don’t want your kind here. My people are professionals. And I don’t want a whore like you around distracting them…”

Penny faintly heard a few Operators groan in disappointment. They probably wanted to keep her around as a personal sex pet. Penny remembered the Raider boss back at the Sunshine Trading Depot. She sold her because she was tired of Penny distracting her men. She was so good at sex that they would neglect their duties in favor of fucking her. Seems Mags had something in common with her previous owner. But Mags terrified Penny in ways that grumpy Raider boss never did. What would she do to her?

She pushed Penny away and she fell on her ass. “Get her out of here!” she heard Mags bark. Next thing she knew two Operators had grabbed her by the arms and her ass was dragging along the floor. But then she stopped when William spoke up.

“You sure that’s wise, sis?” he asked. All eyes turned to William.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Mags asked coldly.

“Mason’s dumb but he’s not stupid,” he continued. “He probably expects you to throw her out right away. You want to bet that he has some men waiting outside to scoop her up and reclaim her? He’ll get his slut back and can say he repaid the debt. And we’ll have nothing.”

Mags’s calm expression broke into a deep frown. Her brother had a point. She turned back and glared at the slut sitting on the floor. To keep her men focused on their work she enforced a strict “No-Sex” rule in the Parlor. If they wanted to get some tail elsewhere in their off hours, that was their business. But in the Parlor _her_ business was all that mattered. Anyone who violated this rule was fired. Or set on fire. Depended on her mood. That’s why she didn’t want this slave hanging around. But on the other hand, it would be a waste to get rid of her. Mags sighed.

“Might as well get our money’s worth out of her. Give her…to Lizzie,” she declared.

There was a frenzy of whispers after Mags said that name. Penny didn’t know the significance but had a bad feeling about it. She was forced to her feet and marched out of the main hall with Mags following closely behind.

“Lizzie!” Mags called out as they entered a large kitchen area. Penny caught a familiar scent as she entered that made her perk up. It was a scent that emanated from Roni each time she finished working at a chem station. She was walking into a chem lab! And more, as she quickly realized. There was a noticeable chem station set up in the room but for some reason the walls and countertops were lined with mechs and mech parts. She spotted Protectrons and Mr. Handys, all sporting Nuka-World logos and designs and all shoved into corners and deactivated.

Mags called out Lizzie’s name again and a woman with shoulder-length hair came around a corner into the kitchen.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/kW76N7B.jpg)

“Morning, Mags!” Lizzie greeted cheerfully. “What can I do for you today?” Lizzie’s expression suddenly turned sour. “You’re not dropping off more mechs, are you? I got too many of those junkers as it is! I can’t…”

Her voice trailed off when she spotted Penny. Her eyes widened and sparkled as she eyed up the nude slave.

“Daaaaaaamn…” she said softly, her gaze stopping at Penny’s breasts. Mags stepped between them to force Lizzie to look at her.

“Thanks to a blunder we now have this whore to take care of. I thought maybe you could find a use for her. With your clothes _on_ , of course.” Mags crossed her arms and looked at Lizzie sternly. Lizzie rolled her eyes and nodded.

“Yeah I can use her. I need a break from working on those mechs anyway.”

“Don’t neglect them,” shot Mags. “We’re going to need them. And maybe soon.”

Mags waved her hand and the two Operators escorting Penny released her and pushed her towards Lizzie. Penny turned and watched Mags and her men leave the room. Mags gave her one last cold glare before she left. This woman _really_ didn’t like her. And it made her even more afraid. What did Mags expect Lizzie to do to her?

Mustering what courage she could, Penny turned back to her new Mistress to greet her and try to start off on the right foot. But before she could say a word Lizzie closed the distance and sprayed something in Penny’s face.

“Wha?! _*Cough! Hack! Cough!*_ ” Whatever it was this spray smelled and tasted bitter as a lot of it went right up her nose and into her eyes and mouth. Lizzie quickly backed away after applying the spray and quietly watched Penny while she continued to cough.

“What… _*Cough! Cough!*_ …was that?! _*Wheeze!*_ ”

Lizzie didn’t reply and instead checked her watch. She picked up a clipboard and jotted down some quick notes before circling around behind the chem lab again. Realizing she wasn’t going to get an answer, Penny focused on stopping her coughing. Took a couple more minutes but she eventually calmed down. She smacked her lips as she struggled to get the taste out of her mouth with little success. Lizzie was still scribbling on her clipboard and did nothing to assist her. Penny decided to go back to her original plan and greet her.

“Hello, Mistress Lizzie. My name is Penny. I am here to serve you. I am very well trained in all forms of sex. Please use my body however you wish.”

“Hmph!” said Lizzie with a small grin. She continued to work on her clipboard while finally addressing her new slave. “Use your body however I wish? Trust me, I’m going to. Though not in the way I want to…”

Lizzie paused for a moment and glanced at Penny’s breasts again. Penny stood at attention and let her look, all the while feeling a little…woozy. A strange lightheadedness came on and made her sway a bit. Lizzie noticed this and scribbled again. Penny gave her head a small shake to try and clear it. Did that spray do something to her? To try and keep her mind clear and focused, Penny looked around the room at all the mechs lying around. Lizzie noticed this and spoke up.

“Don’t mind those clankers,” she said. “Mags has people bringing them in from all over the park. She wants me to fix them up and reprogram them so that they’ll fight for us. Don’t know why she’s asking _me_ to do it though. I’m a chemist! Not a damn engineer! Waste of time anyway. Soon as I finish my latest concoction we won’t need numbers!”

She seemed disturbingly gleeful as she mentioned her concoction. But what was even more disturbing was how the air around Lizzie seemed to…quiver…as she spoke. Penny felt a strange tightness in her chest as the quivering stretched to the shadows all around the dimly lit room. Shadows that seemed to move and change shape before her very eyes…

“Wait a second…” Penny thought. She had a disturbing realization.

“Mistress Lizzie?” she began with more than a little nervousness in her tone. “This…concoction. Is it what you sprayed on me-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!”

Penny lost sight of Lizzie as a massive shadow shot out of the floor and loomed over her. Then it attacked her. The _shadow_ attacked her!

At first the shadow was a large, tall, shapeless mass. But as it lunged, arms sprouted from its sides and pushed her down! She could feel its cold grip squeeze her arms as it pinned her to the ground. Penny was terrified as she stared into this pitch black mass, almost hoping for a pair of eyes to appear so she’d know where to look! What was this monstrosity going to do to her?!

“Huh?!” she exclaimed as she felt something cold press between her legs. She looked down and saw a third appendage had sprouted lower down on the shadow’s “body”. An appendage that was trying to force itself between her legs.

“This shadow’s…got a DICK?!” she thought. She tried to squeeze her legs closed but the shadow was too strong! Two more arms sprouted from its body and pulled her legs apart and the next thing she knew she had a long and cold shadow-dick forcing its way inside her!

“Cold! Cold!” she cried out. The shadow swiveled like a serpent and thrust its cold dick deep inside her, freezing her insides and sending a deep chill throughout her body. Penny pleaded with it to stop but that only made it thrust that much faster…and invite some friends to join in the fun! Several more shadow masses rose up from the ground and swarmed her. She screamed at them to go away but her open mouth only proved to be an invitation for another shadow cock. One large mass stuck its large member down her screaming throat, making her gag on the cold and choke as she struggled to adjust.

Two more shadows ganged up on her from the sides, their cocks already protruding and erect. Penny didn’t understand what was happening! Shadows were really fucking her?! How long did they intend to use her?? She tried to think of a way to escape. The shadows were too strong to force her way free. Maybe she could…

She tried to move her arms. The shadow fucking her pussy did not let her go but loosened its grip enough to let her do what she wanted. She reached out and tried to grab the other two shadow dicks. Her hands jerked away the first couple of times she tried to touch them thanks to the bitter cold but slowly she wrapped her fingers around them and stroked their shafts.

“The faster I make them all cum…maybe then they’ll leave me alone!” she thought. Penny moved her hips to get into the rhythm with the shadow fucking her pussy. She leaned her head back more so the shadow fucking her mouth could go deeper down her throat. She stroked the two shadows to her sides as hard and as fast as she could, hoping to warm up their cocks and make them “cum” or whatever the hell shadows did!

Meanwhile, Lizzie watched Penny intently. She scribbled furiously on her clipboard, occasionally glancing up to see Penny being fucked by…nothing.

There were no shadows fucking her right now. Her assailants only existed in her mind. In reality Penny was lying on her back and struggling against empty air. Her mouth was open and she made gagging sounds like she was sucking a cock and her hands moved through the air as she gave vigorous handjobs to two more non-existent cocks. The concoction she was sprayed with was a new hallucinogen that Lizzie planned to put into some gas grenades. But before that she needed to see what exactly they did and how effective they were.

The concoction proved stronger than Lizzie originally anticipated. Penny could evidently feel her attackers, something Lizzie did not expect. The attack was also much more…erotic than she predicted. She watched with a bit of jealousy as Penny’s invisible attackers molested her body, quietly wishing that Mags would repeal her “no-sex in the Parlor” rule for one day at least. Though this train of thought did give Lizzie a few ideas for a _new_ concoction for their gas grenades…

Hours later Lizzie and other members of the Operators gathered in the main hall and laughed as she recounted to all of them Penny’s reaction to her test.

“You all should’ve seen her!” she laughed. “She was all like…” She tilted her head back and mimicked the gagging sounds Penny mad as she was throat-fucked. Afterwards she laughed and continued her story. “She honestly thought she was being fucked! The look on her face when it wore off was priceless! _Priceless!_ And she told me…told me…!”

Lizzie couldn’t continue and broke down laughing. So did the other Operators, all of them occasionally glancing at the disgruntled slave as she sat in a corner nearby.

Penny was allowed to come with Lizzie after the tests were finished. She sat submissively on the floor away from the main table where the Operators were waiting for dinner. She did her best to ignore them and the grumbling in her stomach. Penny was fairly used to humiliation by this point, being forced to walk everywhere naked and doing whatever degrading task she was ordered to do. But every so often something happened that brought back the pain. This was one of them.

A lone Operator sat at the table next to her and kept eyeing her. Penny noticed and figured that he was having lustful thoughts. She hoped he was and prayed he’d be the one brave enough to actually fuck her. If they’re going to degrade and humiliate her, do it the old-fashioned way! Take her and use her like the fuck-toy she was!

Her frustration was intermittently broken by the growling in her stomach. It had been a while since she had any decent food. The scraps she got at the market were long digested. She hoped that if the Operators were going to keep her around as a test subject, the least they could was give her a little food.

“Dinner’s coming!” someone said. Penny perked up. She was so hungry that she’d eat anything! Anything except…

“Oh no…” she whimpered.

A painfully familiar scent drifted under her nose as people brought in plates of food. Tonight’s dinner consisted of…turnips.

Bowls of diced and roasted turnips were brought out and laid on the table. Soon after Mags and Williams emerged from their quarters to join them at their place of honor at the end of the table, pausing only briefly to glare at Penny.

Dinner was dished out and people started eating. Penny stared at the floor while she struggled not to vomit at the repulsive scent. She’s never liked turnips. Ever. First time she ate some as a little girl she felt sick. She wasn’t sure if it was just the taste or the texture or a combination of different things but this was the one food item that she couldn’t stand. Even now on the brink of starvation she couldn’t bring herself to eat them. One kindly Operator put some turnips on a plate and scooted it across the floor to her. It entered her vision and she stared at it for the longest time. Does she dare try to eat it, she wondered? Was her stomach truly so desperate for food that it could tolerate this vile vegetable? Or does she forsake it and hope to get something better soon?

In the end Penny chose…not.

She gently scooted the plate away and curled up tighter, hugging her knees and closing her eyes as she imagined something better tasting.

“Am I seeing things?!”

Everyone went silent and all eyes turned to Mags, including Penny’s. Penny’s blood went cold when she saw that Mags was actually staring at _her._

“Is the slut…actually refusing a meal?!” she said incredulously. People started whispering and Penny wished with all her heart that she could disappear. Mags ordered her to come over. She reluctantly picked herself up and approached her Mistress. Two Operators grabbed her as she drew close and forced her to her knees in front of their boss. Mags slouched down so she was eye to eye with Penny.

“…Do we have some uppity whore in our presence?” she asked coldly. “We’re giving you food off our table…and you refuse it?”

The air quickly went from a casual one to a tense one. Penny folded her hands to appear as meek and submissive as possible.

“Forgive me, Mistress,” Penny said pleadingly. “I just…I can’t stand…turnips…”

More frantic whispers followed. Mags’s expression grew colder as she straightened up. She picked up a piece of turnip from her plate and held it up.

“I happen to _love_ turnips!” she declared, popping the turnip piece into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed before picking up another one.

“Let’s see if we can make you love them too!”

Mags laughed as she tried to force the turnip piece into Penny’s mouth. She clamped her mouth shut and tried to turn away. For the first time in months she was actually refusing an order. As you’d might expect, it did not end well for her. Someone activated her shock collar and sent her spasming on the floor, her screams barely drowning out the laughter. She was propped back up again and someone forced her jaw opened so Mags could pop in turnip piece after turnip piece.

The taste…the taste! It was as revolting as she always remembered it being! She choked and gagged worse than she ever did while sucking cock! Mags laughed at Penny’s expression as she forced more and more of the roasted vegetable into her mouth.

It was too much! She couldn’t take it anymore! As she felt the food starting to slide down her throat and into her stomach…she vomited. All the turnips stuffed into her mouth came spewing out…all over Mags.

The laughter stopped. The whole Parlor went as silent as the grave. All eyes were on Mags as she looked down at the turnip chunks covering her lap. Penny gulped. She knew what was going to happen next. Other slaves have been killed for lesser offenses. But this…

She ran. Penny wrenched herself from the grasp of the Operators and ran to the door. She did not expect to get far. She expected her head to go flying off her body at any moment.

“FUCKING WHOOOOOOORRREE!!!” she heard Mags scream behind her. But rather than an explosion, she heard gunfire as Mags fired her pistol after the fleeing slave. Penny just barely dodged the shots and burst out the front door. She intended to run towards the market but two Operators were standing guard outside. They looked at Penny as she appeared and she skidded to a halt. Panicking, she took off in the opposite direction towards Fizztop Mountain. The two guards were confused but they heard the gunshots and put two and two together. They opened fire with their rifles, just barely missing Penny as she disappeared through the barricade at the far end of the street in front of the Mountain.

Inside the Parlor Mags seethed with rage, her hand tightly grasping her pistol and still holding it up even though Penny was long gone. No one said a word as they watched their leader fume, half expecting steam to shoot out of her ears. Even William seemed nervous at first.

“Mags?” William said eventually. Mags calmed down and plopped back down in her seat, not looking at her brother and instead fixating on the mess in her lap.

“Surprised you didn’t blow that bitches head off,” her brother added. Mags scoffed at him.

“I wanted to…” she confessed coldly. “But for _this_ …that bitch is gonna SUFFER!”

She smiled wickedly and made even her most psychotic followers shiver in fear. “We’ll see that bitch again,” she said with a disturbing level of excitement. “With that collar on she’s not going anywhere. One day I’ll press the little red button that will blow her head off. But until then…I want to hear her SCREAM!”

While Mags proceeded to clean herself off, Penny was cowering in an old ticket booth on the edges of the pond in front of Fizztop Mountain. She curled up and closed her eyes, waiting to hear the telltale beeping that always indicated that a slave collar was about to blow. A sound she’d heard more times than she’d care to remember. But five minutes passed. Then ten. Then thirty. After a while Penny came to the conclusion that, for whatever reason, she would live to fuck another day.

The sun was setting as Penny emerged from the ticket booth. She looked around. No sign of any Operator. Did they stop looking for her already? Did they even start? She wasn’t sure what was going on but didn’t really care. She wanted to get somewhere safe. Safe-ish. The only places that offered that were the market or with the Pack. As much as she hated the Pack for denying her Jet, at least they didn’t make her eat turnips. Might as well return to the devil she knew…

Penny started wandering in that direction. She tried to plan out her route. The Parlor was right between the Mountain and the Amphitheater. She’d have to find some way to slip by without noticing. Or maybe she could take a long way around? Go along the outskirts of Nuka-Town outside the walls and circle around to the other side. This idea was dangerous. All kinds of mutated creatures wandered outside the walls. Plus there was always the risk that she’d wander out of range of any control device, thus activating the explosive charge in her collar. What could she do?

She was so lost in thought that Penny did not notice someone stop to eye her up. They were dressed in mostly black and wore a mask made up of several pieces of scrap metal. She was a member of the Disciples, the last of the Nuka-World gangs situated in their headquarters at the base of Fizztop Mountain.

“Hey!” the Disciple called out. Penny stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned to the voice. She saw the Disciple and tensed up. She had seen a few Disciples near the market but this was the first time one addressed her directly. Their reputation was…not a pleasant one.

“You…” the Disciple said, pointing at Penny and slowly approaching her. Penny said nothing and didn’t move a muscle as the Raider drew closer. She couldn’t see the Disciple’s face clearly so it was hard to get a read on them.

“I know you…” the Disciple said slowly. “You’re that sex slave the Pack brought here! I heard about you. They say you’re a good fuck! That true, whore?”

Penny gulped. She knew what was coming next. It was fitting, she supposed. She belonged to the Pack. She belonged to the Operators. Now it was time for the Disciples to claim ownership of Nuka-World’s one real sex slave. Penny just hoped she didn’t end up like any of the other slaves they brought into their den. Many go in…but few come out. In one piece anyway.

“Y…Yes…Mistress…” Penny said, choking back her fear. “My name is Penny. I am a loyal and obedient sex slave. I am very skilled in all sexual arts. How may I…serve the Disciples today?”

_To be continued…_


	15. The Breaking Point

[Disclaimer]

Fallout and its characters are the property of Bethesda Inc. 

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon. 

Please support Bethesda by buying the Fallout games! 

**_ The Wasteland Changes You, Chapter 15 - The Breaking Point _ **

Ruthless.

Sadistic.

Cruel.

Bloodthirsty.

Psychotic.

All these and more describe the Nuka-World gangs. But none embody these traits better than the Disciples.

The gangs are all visually distinct in one form or another. The Pack are bright and colorful. The Operators are clean and sophisticated. The Disciples are dark and intimidating. All Disciples are dressed in black or other dark colors. Their faces are always covered by metal masks of some sort, some looking like nothing more than strips of metal welded together in zigzag designs, others like they were once something more formal like a knight helmet. But the one thing that Penny noted most strongly about them was their scent. They smelled like blood. More than any other gang.

Penny heard many things whispered among the slaves at the Nuka-Town market. It was a painful but informative time as she learned various tidbits about the different gangs. But the Disciples were the ones she knew the least about. The slaves and traders were always the most hesitant to talk about them, even if they were completely alone. Penny knew very little about them as the Disciple that found her gripped her arm and dragged her back to their base. She knew their leader’s name was Nisha.

And her top two lieutenants were Dixie…

And Savoy.

They favored up close and personal kills with knives rather than with guns. Their headquarters was in the base of Fizztop Mountain. And she knew that if someone in Nuka-World disappeared, Raider or slave, with only bits and pieces of their bodies being found, if at all, the Disciples were likely behind it…

The hot sun over Nuka-World bore down on her until she stepped into the shadow of Fizztop Mountain. At its very peak was the Fizztop Grille, a restaurant offering a prime view of the entire park. Now it is the home of Overboss Colter, whom to this day Penny still had not seen. Though if he was ruthless enough to unite and control these three gangs, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to. As for the Disciples, their base was inside the maintenance area in the base of the mountain. The entrance was along the side. Like the other two gang headquarters, members of the Disciples milled around outside. They eyed Penny as she walked by with an expression she couldn’t quite place. There was a note of hunger in their eyes but she honestly couldn’t tell if it was for her body or for her blood.

Speaking of blood, the stench of it grew stronger as she neared the Disciple base. Severed heads sat on spikes lining the entrance and they passed wash basins filled with blood as they approached. Penny didn’t want to go in there. She _really_ didn’t want to. What horrors awaited her at the hands of these psychotics?

The inside of the base was even worse than the outside. All around the base whole bodies were impaled and headless corpses dangled from chains like it were a butcher’s meat freezer. A network of paths wound its way up a small tower inside the maintenance area. No doubt Nisha resided up there. But Penny would not see Nisha. The only Disciple leader she saw at first was Savoy. She and her escort found him by following the screams…

The door had barely closed behind them when an ear-splitting scream washed over them. It was a man’s scream, somewhere on the other side of the tower. It made the blood freeze in Penny’s veins but her escort was unfazed by it. “Move!” she grunted and shoved Penny. They marched around the tower, the smell of blood assaulting her nose and getting stronger with each step. More than once Penny slipped on sticky red puddles and when she rounded a corner too sharply she came face to face with a dangling severed head, fairly fresh from the lack of decay and its hazy eyes staring straight into hers as the mouth hung open in a silent scream. Penny’s own terrified scream was drowned out by the shouting and pleading from the Disciples’ latest unfortunate victim…

“PLEASE! STOP! PLEASE! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?? I’LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT! OH GOD! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM—AAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKK!!!”

Penny and her escort rounded the final corner in time to see Savoy dig his knife into the arm of a man chained to a wooden table. The man appeared to be in his early thirties and ruggedly handsome. He had quite the six pack and pair of biceps on him and seemed the type who could hold his own in a fight. But chained to this table his muscles meant nothing as Savoy and four other Disciples surrounded him and dug their knives into his flesh. Two worked on peeling away strips of skin from his legs, steadily revealing the muscles underneath. A third poked her knife against his chest, finding a soft spot and sticking the tip into his chest deep enough to wound but not enough to penetrate any organs. The fourth held the man’s head still, using a small scalpel to carve random shapes and symbols into his face. Savoy kept working on cutting off the man’s arms. The sound of his knife sawing away at his flesh was utterly sickening, somehow still audible between the victim’s agonizing screams.

“Shut him up,” Savoy eventually said. He sounded very casual about it like he was asking someone to turn down the volume on a TV. The Disciple carving on the man’s face stopped and grabbed the sides of his head to hold him still. The chest-poking Disciple moved up and waited for the man to scream again. It all happened so fast. One moment the man was screaming. Next he was gagging. Then…he was choking on his own blood from having lost his tongue. After cutting out the tongue the Disciple put it in her pocket and everyone went back to what they were doing. The man moaned and gurgled as Savoy finished cutting all the way through his arm. Blood gushed from the stump and Savoy undid the shackle to free the arm. He handed it off to one of the leg-peelers who laughed and gave the hand a high five before carrying it off.

NEVER had Penny seen something this horrific. She had seen bodies mutilated and torn apart from explosions and gunfire many times while with the Minutemen…but never anything like this. The horrors she saw were always the result of battle. There was some purpose to the slaughter, however twisted it was. But this…there didn’t seem to be any rhyme or reason to it. If they were trying to interrogate him surely he would have given up any information they wanted by now. But they continued to work with a playful glee in their eyes. To them this was all…a game?

Penny watched every second of this evil…but not by choice. She tried to turn away early on but her escort forced her to keep watching. She held her head in Savoy’s direction and kept her eyes open, laughing at Penny’s trembling and the smell of urine running down her legs.

“What’s wrong, slut? Never seen some good old-fashioned bloodsport before?” the escort taunted. “It’s a favorite Disciple pastime! Doesn’t it look fun?”

Penny was too terrified and revolted to answer. If she had any food in her stomach she would have hurled it up many times over by now. Still she retched, almost choking and passing out until Savoy noticed them. He turned away from his prey and approached them, his blood soaked hands dripping on the floor.

“What’s this?” he asked gruffly.

“Found this whore wandering around. Figured we could have some fun with her!” the escort said, slapping Penny on the ass. She didn’t flinch or speak and did not move until the escort pushed her forward. “Want to try her?!” the escort asked.

Penny almost stumbled into him but caught herself. She stood upright and tried her best to block out the sights and sounds behind him, focusing solely on her new Master. Savoy glanced up at the tower before looking back at Penny and shaking his head. Suddenly there was a loud gagging sound followed by a slow death rattle. Savoy casually turned his head to glance over his shoulder at his torture subject. The other Disciples stopped cutting and backed away. The man was dead, either from blood loss or choking on his blood was anyone’s guess. Having lost interest in their little “game” Savoy walked off without a word, ascending the steps to Nisha’s dwelling. The escort scoffed at him.

“Still got his eye on Nisha…” she said under her breath. Meanwhile the other Disciples abandoned the body, seeing no fun in cutting up a corpse. Without bothering to clean themselves up they all wandered off to their next task. What it was Penny never found out as the escort drew their attention to her.

“Lookie what I got!” the escort said gleefully. All eyes turned to Penny and she was met with several gasps and horny laughs. The Disciples abandoned what they were doing and gathered all around her. She was beyond terrified but tried her best to hide it with her traditional greeting.

“G-G-Greetings everyone. My name is…Penny. I am an obedient sex slave. I am well trained in all the sexual arts. How can I…serve you all today?”

She wished she hadn’t asked.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!”

Penny screamed so loud she thought she heard some glass breaking. She screamed as a very rough stretch of robe grinded against her pussy. The Disciples wasted no time having fun with her. She was grateful that they did not choose her for their next round of “bloodsport” but was dismayed to realize that they were just as sadistic when it came to sex. Every last one of them. They shackled her arms behind her back and ran a length of thin and rough rope across the room, tying several knots in it every six inches or so. They positioned Penny so that the rope would be between her legs when they tightened it. When they did it went so far up inside her that she almost had to stand on her tiptoes.

“Walk, slut!” laughed one of them and slapped her on the ass. This lurched her forward and she felt the first inch of the rope rub the insides of her pussy. Then another inch. And another…

Twenty feet of rope. Penny was ordered to walk down the full length. She had more than enough after her first step. The rope rubbed so hard against her pussy that it was rubbed raw after just a few steps. Unable to take anymore, she tried to stop. This was a big mistake as the Disciples decided to “help” her along. Against Penny’s wishes, they pierced her nipples and put two silver rings through attached to a long chain. They used this chain as a leash and pulled her along the rope. She had no choice but to keep walking, the rope rubbing painfully against her pussy with each step. But the worst part were the knots. She would stop each time she felt one of the knots touch her clit. She would hesitate until someone pulled on her nipple chain again. The knot rubbed so hard against her pussy, then went inside her to rub her insides more, Penny couldn’t help but scream in agony.

She wanted to do more than scream of course. Penny wanted to beg them to let her stop but that proved difficult. They took two chopsticks and rubber banded them together with her tongue stuck between then. It was a painful way to gag her and she was forced to continue walking with her tongue perpetually sticking out, unable to even close her mouth.

“Ah! Eeh! Ah! AAAH!!” Penny squealed and cried as she only reached the halfway point of her journey. She was used to mixing pleasure with pain but this was a whole other level she wasn’t prepared for. The Disciples were certainly getting off on it though. She could see bulges in the pants of the males and more than a few women had a hand down their pants to rub their pussies.

“Good find!” said one of the Disciples to the escort who brought her here.

“We haven’t had a fuck toy in ages!” said another.

“That’s because _you_ killed the last one too quickly!” a third Disciple replied. Everyone laughed. Penny damn near passed out. This was certainly the end for her. She would not leave this mountain alive. She was doing her best to keep up with their demands but it was proving difficult. The worst part was that this was only the warm up! They hadn’t even gotten to the actual sex yet! What would they do to her when they did?

As Penny paused at another knot she detected movement somewhere over her head. She glanced up and saw another Disciple moving down the walkway from the top of the mountain. Someone else must have noticed them too because suddenly everyone became very hush-hush. Thankfully they stopped tugging on her nipple chain so she was given a chance to rest. All eyes were now on this new Disciple as she reached the ground floor and circled around to wear they were gathered. Penny could see that they were a woman but couldn’t make out much else. Their mask covered almost their entire face.

“Dixie…” she heard one Disciple say as the woman approached. Penny tensed up. One of the Disciple leaders? This couldn’t be good. She came to a stop and crossed her arms. Her eyes were on Penny at first before scanning the crowd.

“What are y’all doing?” she asked with a hint of a southern accent. There was a brief silence before someone dared answer.

“We found this slut wandering the park!” someone said. “We thought we’d have some fun with her!”

“I can see THAT, idiot,” Dixie shot back coldly. She walked over to Penny and stood at her side. Penny jumped when she felt Dixie’s hand on her ass and felt a chill as her fingers ran up her sides to her boob.

“I could tell from the screams that y’all was making some bitch put on a show for ya…” She fondled Penny’s boob gently and gave her new nipple ring a tug. Penny winced. The piercing still stung like crazy. Dixie ran her hand down the chain until she reached the person holding it.

“What I meant was…” she took the chain and made everyone back away. What was she going to do? “What are y’all doing…GOING SO EASY?!”

Dixie tightly gripped the chain and sprinted down to the other end of the rope. Penny screamed as her nipples felt like they were about to be ripped off. She started running after Dixie, the rope burning into her and going over each of the knots in rapid succession. No words could describe the pain she was in now. But still she kept running until she ran headlong into the wall. Dixie let go of the chain just in time for Penny to fall over. She hit the ground with a loud thud and lay there, her eyes rolling back into her head as her mind struggled to process the agony she just endured. Meanwhile Dixie and the others all laughed at her pain and humiliation.

“SEE?!” squealed Dixie. “THAT’S how you make a whore SCREAM!”

She laughed like a maniac as Penny’s body started to twitch. Too much pain! Too much pain! No more! No more!

“No ore…no ore…” Penny was able to say even with her tongue bound. Dixie faintly heard it over the laughter but it only made her smile.

“No what?” she asked. “You saying ‘no more’?” She crouched down next to her and grabbed her face. Penny’s eyes came back into focus and she was forced to stare deep into this psychopath’s deranged eyes.

“We’re just getting warmed up, sweet thing!” she taunted.

Penny’s next abuse came in the form of cocks and strap-ons. They picked her up and pinned her against the wall. Dixie snapped her fingers and someone grabbed for her a strap-on which she promptly donned. Penny tried to plead some more but it fell on deaf ears as Dixie plunged her strap-on into her burning pussy.

Penny did not bother to scream and simply moaned painfully as Dixie plowed her hole. Other female Disciples grabbed some strap-ons and the men whipped out their cocks to masturbate furiously while they waited their turn. So many people were going to fuck her. Her time with the Disciples was sure to be a nightmare.

Time became one big blur for her after this. Hours passed. Or maybe days? She wasn’t sure. She was kept in a back area away from the door so she never saw much sunlight. Fortunately Penny’s treatment became somewhat tame after this initial warming up session. They were harsh to her of course but it consisted mainly of sex in painful positions and the occasional whipping and spanking. All stuff she was ultimately used to. And surprisingly, despite their cruelty, the Disciples showed a level of kindness the other two gangs did not. For one, they remembered to feed her. For another, there was always one or two Raiders willing to part with a little Jet to reward her or boost her performance.

After what was likely days of living like an animal in the Disciple base, Penny was fucking one of the male Disciples while he lay on a dirty mattress. He leaned back and rested his head on his hands, grinning as he watched Penny’s boobs bounce as she fucked him cowgirl style.

“Your cock is so big…” she said weakly. “I love your cock, Master…”

Penny lifted herself up and let gravity pull her back down. His cock was big but truthfully not that big. She just said stuff like that to please her Master, making sure to move her whole body so that her boobs would bounce all around. Sometimes they would put nipple rings with bells on her and laugh as she jingled little tunes as she fucked them. This Raider wanted it quiet and had the rings removed so her bare breasts bounced around in a hypnotic fashion for him.

“So big…” Penny said again weakly. “I am a slave to cock. Slave to cock. Slave…”

She was so exhausted that she didn’t notice that the man was ready to cum. He climaxed and she felt her womb fill with his hot seed.

“Oooohh…” she moaned and collapsed. She fell to the right and off the mattress. His cock whipped out of her hole and fired off a few more rounds of semen before it stopped. Penny didn’t pay any attention and lay on her side. So tired. So much pain. She could barely keep a straight thought.

Sitting at a table across from where the sex was happening was a female Disciple who watched them both go with a grin. She chuckled as Penny fell over and couldn’t help but laugh as she lay there motionless.

“Alright, I think that’s enough,” she said to her fellow Disciple. “We’ve burnt the bitch out. The others should be back from that Commonwealth raid in a couple of hours. They’ll want to fuck her so give her a break.”

The male Disciple grumbled, not wanting to stop but seeing her point. He cleaned himself up and walked off, leaving Penny alone with the female Disciple. The Disciple watched Penny for a while, expecting her to pick herself up and offer herself again as she usually did. But Penny was so spent she wasn’t even doing that.

“Looks like she could use a pick-me-up…” the Disciple thought.

“Hey!”

It took a moment but Penny looked up at her. The Disciple smiled and held up a familiar red canister.

“You like Jet, right? Got a _whole_ dose here for ya. It’s yours…if you can get it.”

She smiled evilly. Penny shook as she stared at the canister in her hands. She needed it! It was the only thing that could dull the pain right now! She needed it more than anything else!

“Please…Jet…please…” Penny moaned. She didn’t have the strength to really get up. If she wanted the canister, she needed to crawl for it.

The Disciple laughed as Penny flopped onto her stomach and scooted closer. She’d lift her ass into the air and scoot her upper body forward while using her hands like claws to drag herself.

This was the most pathetic show the Disciple had ever seen. And she loved every second of it!

When Penny touched the Disciple’s foot she honored her promise. She dropped the Jet onto the floor and Penny immediately snatched it up. She breathed in the complete, wonderful dose and the pain quickly melted away.

“Oooooohhh yyyeeeeaaaahhhh…” Penny moaned happily. She felt so good now. So calm. So at peace. No pain or anything else to worry about. Just the high. The wonderful Jet high…

The Disciple dragged Penny off to the side so she wouldn’t be in the way and left her there. Penny enjoyed a nice little Jet nap, her mind swimming with more pleasant dreams. Dreams of Nate. Dreams of Shaun. Dreams of her green lawn and white picket fence. Dreams of a life that was little more than a painful memory now…

Several hours passed. A group of Disciples had left yesterday for the Commonwealth for a raid. They were scheduled to return at noon the following day but it was almost sunset by the time they showed up. Laden with their spoils, they all strolled by Penny and dropped their ill-gotten gains around the living area, laughing and joking as they started to unpack and share the wealth. The only person not laughing was Savoy. He showed up and demanded to know why they were so late.

“Why do you think?” said the Disciple who led the raid. Kurt was his name. And curt was his tone. They had a good haul from this raid but not as good as they were hoping.

“Ran into some trouble on the way back,” Kurt explained. “Commonwealth’s got some new protectors. They’re a lot stronger now than what they used to be.”

Kurt removed his mask. He was a dark-skinned man with short black hair. He opened a box and started rummaging around inside.

“Thought they were just a bunch of redneck farmers with laser muskets,” he went on, “But they put up a pretty good fight. What were they called again?” He asked one of his companions.

“Minutemen,” she replied.

“That’s it! The Minutemen.”

The Minutemen?

Penny opened her eyes when she heard that name. When at the peak of her high Penny is often too dazed to be aware of her surroundings. Enough time had passed since her last dose that the high was starting to wear off and she had regained a degree of lucidity. Didn’t mean she was completely all there though.

Penny’s mind was hard at work while she slept, processing so much that had happened to her. Her brutal treatment by the Pack, nearly getting killed by the Operators, witnessing and experiencing the horrors brought by the Disciples…

She was on the verge of her final breaking point. The point where she’d shut down completely and enter a catatonic state. The human mind could only take so much abuse before it shattered for good. Penny was extraordinarily strong to have made it this far. She witnessed her husband’s murder and her son’s kidnapping. She was forced to overcome her fears to fight for her life against Raiders and even a deathclaw. Through depression and despair she struggled as she lost hope that she’d ever find her son. Then she lost hope completely after she was enslaved, struggling to remain defiant for as long as she could but ultimately breaking down and submitting to her life of sexual slavery. How she kept going after that baffled even her. But the torturous abuses she was suffering in Nuka-World were the last straw.

Was this all that awaited Penny? A life of nothing but pain? What did she have to look forward to in this life? What reason did she have to keep going? But above all…what kind of world would let this happen to a person? Certainly not the one she was born into. But this wasn’t her world anymore. This was the Wasteland. And as she quickly learned, the Wasteland changes you. Changes you in ways you’d never expect. Changes you in ways that you don’t _want_ to change. But if you want to survive, you must. You must change. You must become…

“Here, see?” said Kurt. He pulled from the box a Minuteman hat. “We killed a few before coming back. They all wore stupid hats like this…”

He put the hat on his head. Some of the other Disciples snickered at him.

“I don’t know, Kurt! I think it looks good on ya!” a Disciple laughed. Others joined in. Kurt grinned and shook his head but kept the hat on. It was actually surprisingly comfortable. Maybe he’d keep it as a trophy? He was pissed at those Minutemen so maybe he’d start a hat collection each time he went back to the Commonwealth? A good way to keep track of his kills.

People laughed and joked about Kurt and his hat. Savoy only stood by and scowled, unamused by it. But little did they all realize, Penny was watching them. Especially Kurt. She couldn’t take her eyes off him. Between the Jet and exhaustion her vision was a little blurry. That coupled with the chaotic state of her mind, she started to see things. And she saw…

“Pres…ton…?”

Penny blinked. It… _looked_ like Preston. The face looked about right. And he was wearing a Minuteman hat. Could it be Preston Garvey?

Kurt bore a slight resemblance to Preston. That coupled with Penny’s blurry vision and the hat and she started to hallucinate. She saw Preston Garvey. He was dressed in Disciple gear from the neck down but he was still wearing his old Minuteman hat. Penny was confused. What was Preston doing here? _How_ did he get here? What business could he have with…

A strange thought crossed Penny’s mind. It was small. It was fleeting. But it filled her with something she hadn’t felt in almost a year.

Hope.

“Preston’s…here to rescue me…” she found herself thinking.

Penny started to cry as she watched “Preston” chat with the Disciples. He was here! He was finally here! The man she fell in love with had come to rescue her from this nightmare! At long last!

“Preston…Preston…” she mumbled weakly but happily.

She remembered fondly her times in his arms. In those early days after leaving the vault, when things became too overwhelming for her, Preston was always there to comfort her. At first he would just sit with her as she cried. Then he would hold her hand. He’d hold her close so she’d rest her head on his chest as the tears poured down her face. She’d feel the warmth of his body and be reminded of Nate. They had the same strong but gentle, comforting touch. It was this touch that made Penny want to kiss him. This warmth and affection that made her want to bed him. This feeling of safety that made her say, “I love you.” And when he said it back, she knew she found a partner to shoulder the dangers and nightmares of the Commonwealth.

And now he was here. Preston was here. The man she loved.

The man who taught her how to fight.

The man who taught her to be a Minuteman.

The man in whose company she found solace from this cold, cruel world.

The man who said he loved her.

The man…who abandoned her to be captured by Gunners…

Suddenly…the hope Penny felt was replaced by a very different emotion…

“It was like this! HYAH!”

People laughed as Kurt pulled out his knife and slashed the air, demonstrating how he decapitated the Minuteman whose hat he was now wearing. The other Disciples laughed and smiled. They always loved a good decapitation story.

“And I swear, when his head went flying off he looked right at me!” Kurt bragged. “The shock in his eyes was priceless! He—“

“GYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!”

Out of nowhere there was a scream and a pale blur flew in and knocked Kurt to the ground. The screaming continued but was now punctuated by the sound of rapid blows landing. It all happened so fast it took a moment for the Disciples to realize what was transpiring. One minute Kurt was calmly talking to them all. The next…their new sex slave had pinned him to the ground and was pummeling him to death.

Kurt didn’t know what the hell was happening. He felt a heavy weight on his chest as someone pressed their knees against his shoulders. Two fists repeatedly pounded against his skull, breaking his jaw, nose and cheekbones and causing blood to gush out of his mouth and nose. His knife was knocked out of his hands when he was tackled and clattered well out of reach. Even if he could grab it, he probably wouldn’t have been able to think clearly enough to use it. His brain bounced around the inside of his skull as his attacker proved absolutely relentless in her attack.

As for Penny…she finally snapped. At first she was so grateful that “Preston” was there. But then she remembered everything she had endured. All the pain. All the suffering. None of which she would have experienced if not for this man. All at once the hatred and rage she kept bottled up so deeply came gushing out. She wanted to kill him. She _needed_ to kill him! All thought to the consequences of her actions were purged from her mind as she flew into a psychotic rage.

Penny tackled “Preston” and knocked him to the ground. She quickly pressed her knees to his shoulders so he could not escape. There was a slight pause as she looked down at “Preston”, her eyes practically bulging out of her head. Her teeth grinding and her fists shaking with fury as she raised them over her head.

“Preston…” she thought. “Preston…Preston…DIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!”

Her first blow hit “Preston” in the cheek. She hit so hard she swore she could feel his cheek bone crack against her knuckles. It felt…good. So good! Next blow struck him across the jaw. Did it break? She wasn’t sure. But she did see some blood spew out of his mouth as his head jerked to the side. These were just the first of many blows though. She pummeled him from every direction she could manage. “Preston’s” face rapidly turned black and blue. His eyes went bloodshot and his face went puffy. He moaned and slurred as he choked on his blood and his own teeth. Penny’s hands rapidly became caked in blood. Hers or his, she couldn’t say. But she liked it. She liked it a lot…

As she smashed his face Penny felt some very scary emotions swirl around inside her. In addition to hate and rage she felt…excitement. Joy! She felt a perverse pleasure as she turned this man’s face into hamburger meat. Enraged grunts and panting were the only sounds she made at first but ever so steadily her grunts warped into a demented chuckle. This chuckle became an insane laugh as she felt drops of his warm blood splatter across her face and chest. She laughed. She laughed and laughed until it was the only sound to be heard. Laughed as she had the time of her life killing this man.

“Preston” started to go limp. He stopped struggling. His breathing became very weak. He was about to expire. Penny wanted this…but not just yet. There was one more thing she needed to do before she wiped Preston Garvey from the face of this earth. She grabbed his head and forced him to look at her. She waited for “Preston’s” eyes to focus so he could see her face. His eyes kept trying to shut or drift away to look at something else.

“Look at me…LOOK AT MEEEEEEE!!!” she screamed, shaking his head to get his attention. When he finally did, she smiled at him. It was a wide-eyed, manic smile that could send chills down the spine of even the most hardened psychopath. If Penny were sane right now she would have noticed that this man was not Preston after all. But to her manic mind, a bruised and broken Preston Garvey was in her clutches. He got a taste of the beatings she received as a regular basis as a slave. He now had a small sample of what her life was like. The life he forced on her. But she was kinder than him. She would spare him a life of that suffering. She would end him. But it would not be painless.

“Preston” looked Penny in the eye. She gently brushed his cheeks with her thumbs while gazing into those orbs…

“Look close, Preston…” she said softly. She made sure he could see her face. The bruises. The bloodshot eyes. The scraggly hair.

“Look at this face…” She continued to smile and stroke his cheeks, slowly inching her thumbs closer to his eyes. She wanted him to get a good look at her. She wanted him to have a clear mental image of the face he helped create. What the face he loved had been warped into.

“Remember this face…”

Her smile vanished. The rage returned. She gritted her teeth and a vein visibly bulged from her forehead.

“Remember this face…ON YOUR WAY TO HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLL!!!!!”

She plunged her thumbs into his eyeballs. “Preston” screamed in agony as blood came gushing out of his head. His screams and Penny’s insane laughter filled the air as she drove her thumbs deeper into his skull. Then the screaming stopped. “Preston” went completely limp. He was dead. But that didn’t stop Penny. She kept laughing as she proceeded to bash his skull against the ground. It cracked and bled and probably would have been reduced to a pile of mush if the Disciples hadn’t finally stepped in.

The entire time Penny killed Kurt, the rest of the Disciples stood around and watched. At first they were in shock that the meek and quiet little whore they had been torturing suddenly had the balls to attack one of them. But their shock steadily turned into awe at Penny’s pure savagery. Of all the gangs in Nuka-World the Disciples certainly appreciated a good, brutal killing. But as much as they enjoyed the show, eventually they needed to face the reality of the situation. A slave had killed one of their own. A _slave._

“Grab her!” barked Savoy.

It took three Disciples to pull Penny away from Kurt’s mutilated corpse. She laughed at first but as they pried her fingers from Kurt’s skull she started growling and barking at them like a mad dog. She clawed at them and even tried to bite them in a desperate bid to get away. But not to escape. This mad woman wasn’t done with “Preston” yet. She wanted to smash his skull into a pulpy mess! She didn’t want anything about him to be recognizable when she was done! She almost succeeded in pulling away but they kept their grip. They locked her hands behind her back and pinned her against the wall. Two Disciples held her in place even as she thrashed and snarled at them.

Savoy looked utterly stern as his men restrained her though inside he was quietly impressed. This bitch had a lot of fight in her! And the way she took out Kurt she might have made a good Disciple! But she wasn’t a Disciple. She wasn’t even a Raider. She was a slave. A lowly fuck-whore who had the audacity to kill one of her betters.

This could not go unpunished.

Penny barely comprehended anything around her. All she could think about was “Preston”, about how much she hated that man. How good it felt to butcher him. How deeply she wanted to mutilate his corpse and carve her name into his spine. A madness so deep claimed her mind that she didn’t comprehend it at all when Savoy stood in front of her, a safe distance away, and held up a small silver control device.

He punched a series of numbers into the device. Didn’t mean anything to her.

Nor did it matter that her slave collar beeped to indicate that the explosive charge was primed.

Savoy’s finger hovered over the red button. The Disciples holding her struggled to keep her in place while maintaining as much distance as possible. They didn’t want to be too close when her head got blown off.

They were about to kill her. Who gave a fuck about that?! Certainly not Penny! She wanted to kill Preston again.

And again.

And again…

_*BANG!*_

The bang echoed through the Disciple base.

A grim silence followed.

A silence broken only by soft panting and growling…from Penny.

She wasn’t dead.

Savoy’s thumb was touching the red button but he hadn’t pressed it yet. He would have if a bullet hadn’t hit the ground near his feet. A bullet that came from somewhere above him.

Slowly all eyes, save Penny’s, drifted upwards to a walkway overhead. Dixie stood there, leaning over the railing and quietly staring down at them all. But she wasn’t the one who fired. Standing next to her, with her gun pointed at Savoy’s feet, was Nisha.

The Disciple leader lowered her pistol and looked down at her people.

“What’s going on here?” she demanded coldly. No one answered so she proceeded down the walkway with Dixie hot on her heels. The Disciples watched their fearsome leader descend and circle around to the group of them. She had an intimidating air about her that struck fear into the hearts of even the psychos she recruited. They were all too scared or nervous to speak as she looked at them all, her gaze starting at Savoy before slowly drifting to the rest of them, stopping at Penny.

The shot calmed Penny a little but not completely. She still grunted and growled and struggled to pull away, still seeing red and wanting to see more. Nisha noted Penny’s wild behavior but also the blood that coated her front. Streams of it ran across her face and even more was smeared across her chest and running down her cleavage. Not the kind of look you’d expect on a sex slave.

“I’ll ask again…” Nisha began coldly, causing everyone to tense up, “…What’s going on here?”

“Damn!” Dixie suddenly interrupted. She pushed through the crowd and hurried over to Kurt. After a quick examination of the body she turned the head so Nisha could see it. Kurt’s face was all puffed up and bloody. The bulk of the blood came oozing out of the two holes where his eyes used to be. It took Nisha a few moments to actually recognize that he was one of her men.

“This is fucked up!” said Dixie. “I love it!” She laughed. Nisha didn’t laugh but her stern expression softened a bit. She had to agree. It had been awhile since she saw a beating like that! But who…

She turned back to Penny. Without anyone telling her, she figured out what happened. She motioned for Savoy to put the control device away. He shot her a glare, but complied. She approached Penny and gently lifted her mask so she could look the slave in the eye. Penny kept thrashing around but paused occasionally to look at her. She looked this Raider leader straight in the eye, something she wouldn’t do even with Mags.

Nisha was feared probably most of all the Raider bosses, save Colter. Even the intimidating Mags did not dare cross her. Not directly anyway. Penny was terrified of Mags. But when she looked Nisha in the eyes she felt…nothing. No fear. Just rage. Rage that made her want to plow through Nisha so she could get back to “Preston”. Such fearlessness was a rare sight for Nisha. It impressed her. Impressed her so much that instead of killing Penny…she knocked her out.

Many factors contributed to the hallucinations Penny suffered that prompted her psychotic outburst. Chief among them were a combination of Jet and exhaustion. It was a painful sleep after Nisha knocked her out but sleep nonetheless. Hours later when Penny opened her eyes to see Nisha sitting over her some of the exhaustion had faded and the Jet had worn off. She was in pain from withdrawal and a sore noggin but she could focus better now. More importantly she could see the Disciple leader clearly as she sat on a couch in her private quarters, playing with her knife and waiting patiently for Penny to wake up.

It took a few moments for Penny to realize where she was and who the intimidating woman sitting over her was. Not remembering anything that had happened before, she quickly sat up and bowed to the Disciple leader. All the blood had been cleaned off her already so she had nothing to jog her memory of her “episode”. Struggling to keep a straight thought in her throbbing head she greeted Nisha.

“Hello…Mistress Nisha…” she struggled to say. “My name is Penny. How can I—“

“Shut up.”

Penny shut her mouth immediately. She kept her head down and maintained her bow. She did not dare show any disrespect to such a feared Raider leader.

Penny waited patiently for Nisha to respond, wondering what she would do to her. The painful treatment she got from Dixie still lingered in her mind. Dixie was wild and psychotic and yet somehow Nisha was able to keep her in line. Anyone who could do that had to be worse than her. Penny dreaded whatever torturous sex Nisha wanted her for. But when Nisha finally spoke, she asked a question that she wasn’t expecting.

“Why did you do it?” Nisha asked.

Penny blinked. She lifted her head and looked up at Nisha. Did what?

“I…I’m sorry?” she asked.

“Apologies don’t mean shit. Why did you do it?” Nisha asked again.

“I’m sor…I mean, I don’t know what you’re talking about, Mistress. What did I do?”

It was hard to tell because of the mask but Penny suspected Nisha was furrowing her brow. She stopped playing with her knife and pointed it behind Penny.

“I want to know why you did _THAT_ to _Kurt…_ ”

Penny followed where she was pointing. She hadn’t noticed it before now but leaning against the wall right behind her was a corpse. The man was a Disciple based on his clothes but his face…he was beyond recognition. His face was bruised and swollen to the point that he barely looked human, the victim of the most brutal beating Penny had ever seen. But the worst part was his eyes. He didn’t have any. Those hollow sockets stared back at Penny and made her squeal.

“EEP!” She jerked away from the body and pressed against Nisha’s legs. Nisha kicked her away and almost into the corpse’s lap. Penny pulled herself away again but kept a distance from Nisha.

“What the hell?!” Penny exclaimed, unable to take her eyes off that warped face.

“You really don’t remember?” she heard Nisha ask behind her.

“Remember WHAT?!”

“ _You_ did that, whore…”

Nisha’s words echoed in a ringing silence. Penny’s mouth started to move as though to say something but no sound came out. She was too stunned to speak.

“I…did THAT?!” she thought.

“Oh God…” she whimpered.

It was starting to come back to her. Only blurry flashes at first but steadily clearer. She remembered her fists bashing against his skull. She remembered the blood splattering across her face. She remembered a seething rage that caused her to explode and turn into a savage animal. Rage focused against…

“Preston…” Penny mumbled. “I thought he was…Preston…”

It was faint but Nisha heard her words. She rolled her eyes. So she thought Kurt was someone else, eh? She didn’t know or care who this Preston guy was but it was clear how much she hated him. And that hate is what intrigued her so.

Nisha stood up and ordered Penny to do the same. But she was in too much shock to hear her. Penny’s hands trembled as she cupped them over her mouth, partially in horror and partially to keep her from throwing up. It was all flooding back now. Not just the rage…but the pleasure. The satisfaction. She _enjoyed_ beating the life out of this man. She enjoyed torturing him and making him suffer. And the satisfaction she felt as she plunged her thumbs into his eye sockets rivaled some of her best orgasms.

This terrified Penny. Terrified her more deeply than her first big fight outside the Freedom Museum or even her first night as a slave. Was this…really her?

Nisha grew impatient and kicked Penny before ordering her to stand again. Penny looked up at her in horror but still didn’t stand. Instead she crawled to Nisha and clutched her leg, looking up at her and begging for forgiveness.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, Mistress!” she said tearfully. “I didn’t mean to do it! Please don’t punish me! Please don’t torture me! I’ll do anything you want! Want me to lick your pussy?! Let me pull down your pants and I’ll give you the best tongue you’ve ever had!”

She tugged gently on her pants in the hope to excite Nisha and get her to take her up on her offer. But Nisha was not in the mood for sex. She grabbed Penny under the arm and forced her to stand before guiding her down the walkway.

“I _should_ punish you,” Nisha said as they walked. “I should torture you and make you scream until you die like a dog, just like Kurt did.”

Penny felt her legs grow weak. They were going to torture her again. Worse, they were probably going to do to her what they did to that guy on the table! She was going to die in agony just as she thought she would every day since her enslavement. Penny started to weep again until she heard Nisha’s next words.

“But I’m not. At least not in the way you’re thinking. My men want blood for what you did to Kurt. And they’re going to get it. But if you play your cards right…it won’t be yours…”

Penny looked at her. She couldn’t see Nisha’s eyes thanks to the mask but she did make out a faint smirk. What did she mean by that?

The further down they went the more Penny noticed a lot of noise on the ground floor. Near the base of the tower was a large crowd of Disciples all gathered in a big circle. They turned to look as Nisha approached with Penny and the terrified slave got more than a few angry death-glares. Penny cowered behind Nisha as the Raider leader guided her into the heart of the crowd. The Disciples made a path for their leader and opened up into a small arena-like circle. Waiting for them there was another slave. He was a plump, older balding man in his fifties. Penny vaguely recognized him from the market. She thought his name was…Eric?

Eric’s eyes darted around nervously at the Raiders all around him. A bunch of Disciples came storming through the market earlier and grabbed him at random. He didn’t want to go with them but didn’t dare struggle. Resistance meant certain death. Of course few slaves brought into the Disciple base ever came back out alive so compliance was just as bad. They forced him into the center of their little circle where he quietly waited for them to do something. The poor man nearly wet himself when he saw Nisha push through the crowd and to his surprise he saw Penny cowering behind her. He heard the Pack was looking for her but no one knew where she went. This explained a lot.

Nisha grunted disapprovingly when she saw Eric. “This butter ball was the best you could get?” she asked, pointing her knife at him.

“Weren’t many good choices today,” said the Disciple that brought him here. Nisha grunted again. Wasn’t what she hoped for but he would do.

“Give him a knife.”

To Eric’s surprise, they grabbed his hand and slapped the handle of a knife in his palm. Even more surprising was when Nisha did the same with Penny. She grabbed the cowering sex slave and made her to stand in front of her. She grabbed Penny’s hand and forced her own personal dagger into her palm. Penny looked at the dagger and up at Nisha in terror.

“W-W-What am I supposed to do with this?!” she asked, her voice cracking from fear.

“What do you think, whore? Fight,” said Nisha matter-of-factly.

Penny’s heart stopped as Nisha walked away and a slow chant started amongst the crowd.

“Fight…fight…fight…fight…”

The Disciples were chanting. It was getting louder and louder.

“Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!”

They wanted them to fight. Nisha wanted Penny and Eric to fight each other. And knowing the Disciples, it was a fight to the death.

Nisha loved a good fight whether she was participating or spectating. In the old days she would often have her men capture some people to pit against each other in gladiatorial fights. She lost interest after coming to Nuka-World, mostly because there weren’t any slaves around who could put up a decent struggle. But Penny was different. She demonstrated a level of brutality that Nisha had not seen in years outside her own people. She hoped to have a repeat now.

But Penny was frozen to the spot. The beat down she gave Kurt was fueled by all the rage and hate she had bottled up. The circumstances were just right for her to tap into it before. But she didn’t know how to call upon it at will. “Psycho Penny” was somewhere inside her but right now the only thing on the surface was Penny the sex slave, the whore who lived in fear of having to fight someone in close quarters, haunted by the memory of her capture.

“B-But! But I don’t--!” Penny started to say. Her sentence was cut short by a yell behind her. On impulse she dove out of the way and barely dodged Eric as he lunged at her to stab her in the back.

Penny fell into a row of Disciples who pushed her back towards Eric. Having quickly realized the situation he began wildly swinging his dagger, desperately hoping to slash her throat or someplace else vital. Two people entered, one person would leave. He was determined that one be him.

“Eep!” Penny squealed. She dodged his attacks and tried just as desperately to keep her distance from him while Disciples all around screamed and hollered at them. Many times Penny heard them say things like “Kill her!” and “Gut that bitch!” Eric was the clear favorite here. They all wanted to see Penny die. They wanted her punished for killing Kurt. Nisha was the only one who wanted Penny to win. Assuming she could find the will to fight.

“Come on, come on…” Nisha muttered under her breath. She thought that maybe when pushed into a corner this slave would rise to the challenge and fight back. But all she did was flee. She ran anywhere Eric would let her, where the crowd would let her. But Eric was getting a feel for her movements. He was cutting her off more and more. Penny was a bit faster than him but he could use his size to block her path. The fight wouldn’t last much longer.

“STOP!”

Nisha spoke and the crowd went silent. Eric stopped attacking and Penny stopped running. With a frown, Nisha motioned for Penny to come closer. She reluctantly did so and Nisha led her outside the circle so they could talk in private.

“I take it you want to die,” said the Raider leader bluntly. Penny started sobbing which only annoyed Nisha.

“Why aren’t you fighting?” Nisha asked coldly.

“Because…I can’t…” Penny sobbed. “I just can’t…fight. I’m good with a gun but I’m no use up close! That’s how I got enslaved in the first place! And Jet! I need some Jet. I can’t think straight. I…”

Her voice trailed off and she started sobbing again. Nisha tapped her foot impatiently before squeezing Penny’s shoulder hard.

“Get angry!” Nisha growled. “Remember the rage you felt when you killed Kurt! Use that rage to take out that tub of lard over there!”

Penny shook her head.

“I can’t! I don’t know how I did that! I _want_ to get angry but…” Her voice trailed off again before she looked pleadingly into Nisha’s eyes. “Please…just give me some Jet. I can’t give you the fight you want, Mistress. I’m going to die. But can I at least die with some Jet in my body? Please…to dull the pain…”

Nisha had never seen anything so pathetic in her life. This whore was turning out to be a real disappointment. She was tempted to take back her knife and gut her herself. Why waste good chems on…?

“Chems…” Nisha suddenly whispered. An idea struck her. She swiftly motioned for Savoy to come over. The two had a quick but quiet conversation that Penny couldn’t make out. When they were done Savoy hurried off somewhere while Nisha dragged Penny back into the circle. Nisha held up her hand to Eric to indicate that he should stay back and ordered two of her men to grab Penny and hold her still.

“Mistress?” Penny asked fearfully as two Disciples grabbed her arms. Nisha ignored her and waited for Savoy to return. When she saw him coming she turned back to Penny and gave her a grin that sent chills down her spine.

“You’ve got a lot of rage in you, slave. Penny, was it? Rage that can be a deadly weapon. You say you can’t tap into it. But I _want_ to see it. And I’m _going_ to see it,” she declared. Savoy stepped into the circle and slipped something into Nisha’s hand before backing away.

“Even if I have to help you get there…”

She held up a syringe. It took a moment but Penny recognized it. She had seen plenty of Raiders use it. Cait used it too. It was Psycho. A powerful chem that supposedly made people more ferocious in combat but often at the cost of their sanity. It was some pretty potent stuff. But not something Penny ever wanted to sample.

“No…” Penny breathed. She tried to pull away but the Disciples had a firm grip on her.

“No!” she squealed. “Not that stuff! Jet! Give me Jet! Not Psycho! Please!”

Naturally Nisha ignored her pleas. If Penny couldn’t tap into her rage by herself then a healthy dose of Psycho might help her do it. Her men extended Penny’s arm so Nisha could inject her. It was difficult to hold her still but they kept her arm steady. Nisha felt around until she found a vein. She pressed the needle against Penny’s skin and injected the whole syringe.

“NO!” Penny screamed.

Nisha and her men quickly backed away. Penny grabbed her arm where she was injected and squeezed it tightly. Fire. That’s what it felt like. It was like Nisha injected liquid fire into her veins. She gritted her teeth and her eyes crossed as she struggled to cope with the agonizing sensation burning its way through her body. She screamed as the Psycho flooded her brain and tightly gripped her head before thrashing around like in some bizarre but slightly erotic dance.

“GYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!” she screamed. She hunched over and dug her nails into her skull, almost deep enough to draw blood as one thing consumed her mind. Rage. Pure, undiluted rage. Images flooded her mind. Memories of her hands covered in blood, the feel of bones cracking against her fists, the guttural moan of a man choking on his own blood. These were memories of her mutilation of Kurt. Despite the chaotic state the Psycho was driving her mind into, the rage it invoked cut through the fog that clouded her thoughts and gave her a clarity and focus she had not experienced since long before her enslavement.

“GAAAAAAAHHHH!!” she moaned loudly, finally releasing her skull and looking around. Penny grit her teeth while her eyes, wide and manic, scanned her surroundings. She wanted to…she _needed_ to kill someone! She didn’t care who! She needed to wrap her hands around someone’s throat and feel the life draining from their body!

There were so many choices around. So many people dressed in dark colors. All of them shouting and chanting. She could go for one of them. But which? Which one could she…

Then she saw Eric. Chubby Eric who stood there still holding his knife. When he locked eyes with Penny he held it up, fearful of the look she was giving him. But this act of aggression was all she needed. She had her target. Her breathing intensified. She clenched her fists so tight her nails dug into her palms. Then with a crazed shriek, she charged.

She moved fast! Penny closed the distance so fast that Eric barely had time to react. He thrust his dagger to stab her. She moved just enough to try and dodge it but still got a cut on the arm. But the pain did not dull her rage in the slightest. She pushed forward and tackled Eric. He hit the ground with a loud thud and Penny struggled to pin him down just as she did Kurt. But Eric still had his dagger and tried to stab Penny in the neck with it. The tip stopped a centimeter from her face. She had grabbed his wrist in the air and was holding it at bay, squeezing it so hard that it felt like his wrist was going to break, prompting him to drop the knife.

Eric thought for sure she was going to grab it and stab him with it. But Penny knocked it away with her foot instead. She had other plans.

“GAAAAAaaaaahhhh!!” Penny moaned again. Her hands went around his neck, her thumbs pressing tightly against his Adam’s apple, and she squeezed.

Eric choked and gasped as Penny crushed his windpipe. He squirmed to get away but despite his size Penny was able to keep him pinned down. He clawed at her in a desperate bid to harm her in some fashion to get her to let go. But no matter what cuts or scratches he inflicted she kept right on squeezing. She felt nothing. Nothing except a need to kill this man. Any pain felt distant and all noises were but faint echoes, annoying at best. She could feel the blood pulsing through his neck as she strangled him but more and more she noticed that it was starting to slow down. This man was dying. And it felt…good. It gave Penny a perverse joy to feel this man’s life fade away in her hands. But she wanted to completely extinguish it! She wanted his life to be snuffed out completely!

The noise from the crowd died out as it quickly became apparent that Penny would be the winner. All were silent at the end and they all listened to the last guttural noises from Eric as his heart stopped completely. His body went limp and Penny moaned again. Killing him felt so good! It was almost orgasmic! Almost. But as she kept her hands around his neck she realized that she wanted more. What more could she do to this man? Peel the skin off his face? Cut him open and remove his bones? There was so much she wanted to do to this man…

“GOH!” Penny grunted. Two Disciples had grabbed her and tried to make her stand. Her rage flared up again. How _DARE_ they try to interrupt her fun?! She pushed one away and lunged at the other. She tried to claw at his eyes but the mask shielded him. Before she could do anything else more Disciples swarmed her to pull her away. Penny fought them all with incredible ferocity until Nisha herself stepped in. She skillfully swept Penny off her feet and pressed her boot against the raging slave’s chest. Penny growled and gnashed her teeth as she struggled to remove Nisha’s boot to no avail. Nisha kept her pinned down well with a very rare grin on her face.

“Not bad,” she said. “Not as savage as I was hoping but not bad. Just needs a little refining…”

She looked up at her Disciples.

“This one has the potential to be an _excellent_ fight slave,” she declared, pointing at Penny. “With the right training I think she can give us the entertainment we’ve been sorely lacking around here for a very long time. To that end, I declare this one protected. You can fuck this bitch if you want but NO ONE is to do anything that might kill or permanently damage her. Is that clear?”

The crowd grumbled a yes. Most of them really wanted to see Penny dead. But Nisha’s word was law and none would dare challenge her.

Nisha looked down at Penny again and her grin widened into a smile as she watched her continue to struggle. Such a savage animal she was! Teach her to control her Psycho-induced rage and show her how to use a knife and this bitch could put on quite a show! For a brief moment Nisha even envisioned Penny in Disciple gear one day but she dismissed this thought. This animal underneath her boot was a slave. She was property, plain and simple. No matter how good she got, elevating her to “people” status would be an insult to her entire gang. They’d teach her to fight but if she got too uppity…kaboom.

Penny’s fate was beginning to change, not that she was in any state to realize it. She continued to growl and squirm as a path of blood stretched forth in front her into an uncertain future…

_To be continued…_


	16. The Turn of the Knife

[Disclaimer]

Fallout and its characters are the property of Bethesda Inc. 

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon. 

Please support Bethesda by buying the Fallout games! 

**_ The Wasteland Changes You, Chapter 16 - The Turn of the Knife _ **

“500 caps…” a lone Disciple breathed, tightening her grip on her dagger and widening her stance.

“500 caps. And all I have to do is kill this bitch,” she told herself. Should be easy money. At least you’d think so just by looking at her opponent. But she was already realizing she had made a big mistake accepting that bet.

Standing opposite her was the Disciples’ newest fight slave. The slave stood before her completely nude except for her slave collar and shackles. You’d think she’d be harmless just from her lack of clothes. But as she held a dagger over her head in her own battle stance and glared at her with a calm focus and determination the Disciple realized she was anything but.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/HuDg93H.jpg)

Penny’s eyes narrowed as she watched her opponent. She didn’t move a muscle and kept her breathing slow and steady as she carefully analyzed her, studying her stance and preparing herself for any sudden movements.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/CYkWLYB.jpg)

You wouldn’t know it but a fresh dose of Psycho flooded her system right now. The same fierce rage that made her kill Kurt the Disciple and Eric the slave filled her with an incredible need to slaughter someone. But unlike two months ago she kept it under control. No longer did the chem send her into a wild frenzy. Much had happened to her since that fateful day. She had learned to harness this rage and turn it into a weapon. Instead of making her crazy, the Psycho now gave her focus. The haze her mind once lived in had been lifted and she could clearly see and comprehend all around her. But right now all her senses were trained on this one Disciple. Her friends had bet her 500 caps that she could kill Penny in a knife fight.

“Fool,” Penny thought. “You’d think she’d know better…”

Tired of dragging this out, the Disciple lunged. She was determined to stab Penny in the heart and end this swiftly, having seen too many of her fights to know that she shouldn’t give her the chance to fight back. The Disciple closed the distance and stretched out her hand to plunge the dagger into Penny’s chest. Using her knowledge and experience from years of knife fighting, she held up an arm as a shield to block Penny’s dagger as she would bring it down from above. No way would she get her!

“GACK!” she choked.

Her knife stopped an inch from Penny’s chest before clattering to the floor. Blood gushed from her chest as Penny swiftly removed her knife from it. But…when did she stick it in?!

Penny had moved so fast that the Disciple barely comprehended it! She had dropped the dagger from raised hand and caught it with the other, following up with a quick thrust forward, evading the arm the Disciple was holding up as a shield and into her chest.

The Disciple spun away from Penny and dropped to her knees while Penny looked on.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/trkN8Bc.jpg)

After lingering there for a few moments she hit the floor hard and her blood pooled from her wound underneath her.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/nykUaAL.jpg)

A few Disciples watched the fight from a distance but none made a move to help their fallen comrade. If asked they would say that the fool deserved her fate for losing to a lowly slave. That may be true but what they wouldn’t admit was that they were afraid to get too close to Penny. Too afraid that she might turn her dagger on them as they watched her stare coldly down at her fallen foe.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/E8CunuZ.jpg)

These two months may as well have been two lifetimes for Penny. So much had changed. As promised, Nisha and her men went to work teaching her how to fight. Once Penny dreaded having to throw a punch or wield any kind of melee weapon, mainly because she had no idea how to properly fight this way. But each day she learned how to wield a Disciple knife with skill and grace. Each day they injected her with Psycho to get her body used to it. Many times she had to be restrained because she went wild and tried to kill them all but over time the knife training helped Penny learn to calm and focus her mind. She was well on her way to becoming a well-trained fight slave.

After the first week they started bringing in random slaves to fight her. She often walked away with some new cuts and bruises but ultimately Penny was always the one to walk away, leaving a bloody mess behind her. Nisha wanted bloody kills so that is what Penny gave her. She’d gut them, cut up their faces, drive her dagger into their skulls, remove their limbs, whatever twisted thing crossed her mind Penny would do. Witnessing their bloodsport left a deep impression on her…

At Nisha’s request Dixie took charge of Penny’s early training. Part of said training regimen was to bring their slave around to witness and clean up after their bloodsports. Dixie wanted to teach Penny the best ways to kill someone with a knife or hurt them without killing to prolong suffering. Penny tried to look away during her first few sessions but someone always came over and forced her to keep watching. Eventually they stopped doing that as their slave/student started watching of her own accord. Wide-eyed and her expression cold, Penny barely blinked as Dixie slid her knife between a torture victim’s ribs, highlighting where the organs were to inflict maximum damage. Just for fun the sadistic Dixie threw in lessons on how to skin a subject alive. She peeled the face off a living woman and as she mercifully expired Dixie held up her face for all to see like it were a leather mask. After the lessons were done they left Penny with the cleanup. She picked up limbs, severed fingers and dragged disemboweled torsos along the floor to the garbage bins. Where the bodies went after that, Penny never found out.

Eventually Penny was told to participate. It was time for her to receive some first-hand experience. The first time Dixie called Penny over and handed her a knife. Their latest “guest” was a woman. Not just any woman but an Operator based on her clothes. The rumors about the Disciples kidnapping and killing some of their fellow Raiders was true. The Operator was chained to the bloodstained table and gagged so she couldn’t scream. Her eyes were a mixture of anger and terror as she looked at them all, unsure of her fate. Dixie backed away after handing Penny the knife, giving her free reign to do as she pleased. Dixie was really curious how their new slave would react. Though she had become an attentive student, Penny was also a quiet one. She barely said a word and adopted a steely expression, making her very hard to read. What would Penny do to this Operator? How long would she hesitate before taking action?

…Not long at all, as it turned out.

With a surprising degree of calm and determination Penny casually cut open the Operator’s shirt and ran the tip of the knife between her cleavage, leaving a shallow cut behind. As the Operator grunted from the pain, Penny suddenly plunged the knife into her chest and the Operator gagged from her blood as the slave cut a small hole. She withdrew the knife and plunged her hand inside. The Operator convulsed and made all sorts of guttural sounds as Penny grabbed her heart and pulled it from her chest. Still beating slightly, Penny held it up so Dixie and the other Disciples present could see it. With the last of her strength the Operator looked at it too. She watched the last beats of her heart before her head slumped back and she died.

No one said a word as Penny silently stared at the dead heart still in her hands. Dixie watched the slave carefully to see how she would react. For a brief moment the Disciple lieutenant swore she saw the corners of Penny’s mouth curl up in a smile as she cupped the heart with both hands…and squashed it. Blood gushed everywhere as the heart was reduced to a pulpy goo. When she was done Penny dropped the remains and backed away, awaiting new orders from the Disciples. Everyone was so impressed with her display that they gave her some Jet and the rest of the day off. Dixie was disappointed it ended so quickly but at the same time had high praise for their new slave next time she reported to Nisha.

Between her bloodsport lessons, Penny’s arena fights continued. Slaves that she didn’t kill on the table she killed in one-on-one fights. And with each kill Penny got better and better. She got so good that even the Disciples were starting to become afraid of her. So much so that they didn’t fuck her that often while in their care.

Her existence as a sex slave had not been forgotten. Every so often someone would bark at her to spread her legs and as always she would obey without hesitation. She would assume whatever position they wanted, take a cock in whichever hole they preferred, stick her tongue in any pussy that required it. But something was different now. Her body reacted well to the sex but her mind…her mind was calm. She would stay eerily silent as they pounded her holes and molested her body, a simple grunt or groan all anyone would come to expect. No more would she scream or beg for them to pound her. It disturbed most of them, to be honest.

Nisha was very pleased with Penny’s stunning progress in her training. It soon reached a point that fights between Penny and other slaves grew too dull. Most other slaves had some combat experience but none like the specialized training Penny received. She’d make the fights nice and bloody but ultimately too short. Slave vs slave was too fast and boring. Perhaps slave versus Disciple would be more interesting?

Nisha heard about the Disciple who died trying to win a bet. That person was new and wasn’t as skilled as the rest. No surprise to Nisha that she got cut down. She decided that her favorite pet needed to fight some more experienced foes.

Penny had been growing very confident with her skills, especially after killing that first Disciple. But the fights that came after showed her that she still had much to learn. Her first opponent was a senior member of the gang, a woman that was one of the few still brave enough to fuck Penny regularly. Penny thought she knew all their styles well enough to get the better of them but a long gash across her cheek quickly showed her that she hadn’t seen ALL their techniques. It was a hell of a fight that almost claimed Penny’s life but in the end she pulled her bloody blade from the Disciple’s neck.

She learned. She learned fast. She collected more scars along the way but rapidly Penny’s skill began to outclass even some of the best Disciples. Eventually it reached a point where Nisha felt the only ones possibly more skilled than this whore were Dixie, Savoy and herself. And she wasn’t in the mood to risk any of them. Perhaps this slave had finally exhausted her entertainment value?

Nisha called Penny up to her private chambers overlooking the rest of the base. She waited on the sofa in her “living room” as the slave ascended the steps. Penny entered and stood before Nisha. Her face now carried two noticeable scars, one big gash along her right cheek and a long cut running over her left eye.

“You summoned me, Mistress?” Penny’s voice was different than it was before. When she and Nisha first spoke her tone was always meek and fearful. Now she was always calm…and confident. There was a cool determination to her voice now that was very out of character for a slave. The same went with her eyes. Once dull and lifeless, they now looked at you like they were seeing right through you. Her body language was different too. She used to moved slightly hunched over, her head hanging and her eyes peering downward. Now she stood tall and always looked straight ahead. There was a definite change in her overall demeanor, like she no longer considered herself a slave. But she still was. Nisha had to remind herself of that fact.

“Masturbate,” Nisha commanded.

“Yes, Mistress.”

Despite her changes, Penny obeyed without hesitation. She crouched down and slid both hands between her legs. With one hand she squeezed her clit between her fingers, gently twisting it and playing with it to get her nice and wet. With the other hand she stuck two fingers inside her pussy. The squishing was audible even from where Nisha was sitting. Penny moaned and closed her eyes as she stuck another finger inside her. Then another. She moaned and grunted as she stuck almost her entire hand inside herself and a puddle formed between her legs. Her performance pleased Nisha. While she watched, Nisha removed her boots so she’d be barefoot.

“Lick my feet,” she commanded next.

“Ooh…” Penny moaned, still lost to the pleasure. “Yes Mistress.”

Penny crawled across the floor and gently took hold of Nisha’s foot. She kissed her toes and ran her tongue up the top to her ankle. She kissed her toes again and this time licked the sole of her foot, causing Nisha to jerk a bit as her tongue ran along a ticklish spot.

Penny did not look at her the entire time she was licking her feet but Nisha was watching her carefully. Nisha was making her do these things to make her remember her place. She was a slave first and foremost, leagues below even the lowliest Raider recruits and _certainly_ far beneath Nisha. A few acts of degradation and humiliation were in order to make it clear where Penny belonged.

“That’s enough.”

Penny stopped and straightened up. “Thank you, Mistress,” she said with a gentle bow. “Did I please you?”

Despite the degradation, she still had that same calm tone. You’d swear Penny had just passed her a cup of coffee rather than licked her feet. This disturbed and infuriated Nisha and was one of the reasons behind her following statement.

“You did please me. You _have_ been pleasing me. Now get out. Leave this base and don’t come back.”

Penny was caught off guard by Nisha’s command. For once she did not obey immediately and sought an explanation.

“You want me to…leave? Why, Mistress?”

Nisha’s brow furrowed. She didn’t like this slave asking questions about the motivations of her betters.

“That is none of your concern. Now leave.”

Penny was silent for a moment more before bowing and accepting her command.

“Very well, Mistress. Anywhere specific you’d like me to go?”

“I don’t care!” Nisha barked. “Just LEAVE!”

She hoped to intimidate Penny with her anger but she seemed unfazed. Penny bowed again, turned on her heel and marched out of the Disciple base.

Penny let out a sigh as she felt sunlight on her skin for the first time in months, the heat feeling very good but making her shiver. She spied two Disciples standing guard outside the entrance. They both glanced at her as she stepped out but swiftly looked away. Nisha told them all in advance that she was going to let Penny go and not to stop her. Not that they wanted to. Penny walked past them and towards the market. She already knew where she wanted to go. She was “free” in a sense but with the collar around her neck she couldn’t stray far from the park. Her options limited, there was one place she figured she’d end up sooner or later so she decided to get right to it.

She passed the Parlor on the way there. Before she might have run past or snuck around so the Operators wouldn’t see her but now she calmly strolled by. Three Operators hanging around outside quickly recognized her.

“Hey, is that…” one started to say.

“That slut that spewed on Mags!” said the second.

“Hey! Slut!” the third called out to Penny.

Penny stopped and the Operators cocked their weapons. They were certain Mags would be very happy to bring back this bitch’s corpse. She turned to face them just as they raised their weapons. Their fingers pressed on the triggers and…

“What the…?” mumbled one of the Operators. All three of them held fire when they saw her face. They of course noticed the scars right away, giving Penny a slightly more intimidating look than she had before. But that wasn’t what gave them pause. It was her eyes…and her smile. The naked sex slave was actually smiling at them. Her eyes were cold and piercing like she was looking at a hunk of meat rather than a person. And that smile was not an ordinary one. Paired with those eyes it made their blood run cold. They sometimes got this feeling when dealing with Mags but _never_ from someone wearing a slave collar!

Time dragged on with neither party making a move. Slowly the Operators lowered their weapons. Penny’s smile widened even more and they distinctly heard her give them a sharp “Hmph!” before walking off. They watched her go, paying particular attention to her shaking ass as she disappeared near the market. When she was out of sight they pondered what just transpired.

“What the hell was that?!” one exclaimed.

“Was that really the slut we had hanging around before?” asked another.

“Nah,” said the third. “Nah, it couldn’t be…”

Something was different about this slave. They looked the same, sure. But the way she acted…it just couldn’t be her.

Soon after, Penny arrived at her destination. Two Pack guards eyed Penny as she approached the Amphitheater entrance. She bowed and smiled at them to greet them.

“Hello. Is Master Mason still here?” she asked.

“Holy shit!” exclaimed one of the guards. “You’re that whore we lost! The Boss has been looking for you!”

She was hurried inside and brought before Mason. The Amphitheater was emptier than usual with a lot of Pack members out on raids but there were still enough left to whistle after Penny as she strolled by. She ignored them all and went straight for Mason. The Pack leader was distracted talking to someone else as she approached. When he turned to look at her she was already on her knees and bowing to the man, face down and submissive.

“I have returned, Master Mason. How may your humble slave serve you today?” she asked calmly without looking up.

Mason was shocked to see Penny again! After he sold Penny he sent some men to keep an eye on the Parlor for an opportunity to get her back. Sadly the fools he chose grew bored and decided to pass the time at the Nuka-Cade rather than doing their jobs. Those two became dog food and Mason was left with nothing but secondhand rumors that Penny was seen running from the Parlor while getting shot at. No one saw her since. But here she was now! Acting like she had never left.

He grinned and stood up. He approached his slave, happy to have her back, and ordered her to stand. Penny slowly stood up but when she looked at her Master’s face he reared back in shock.

“What the fuck?! What happened to your face??” he blurted out. Everyone started whispering as they talked about the scars she now carried. Penny seemed unfazed by it all and politely answered.

“I have been the property of the Disciples the past two months, Master. These scars are from my time with them.”

Mason’s jaw dropped for a moment before snapping it back shut. Penny was with the Disciples? And she was still _alive?!_

He had heard that the Disciples were gathering up slaves for something but none came back out of their base. Penny was the first. Mason gently held her chin and moved her head so he could clearly see their handiwork.

“…What did they do to you?” Mason asked coldly. The Disciples had damaged his property. He was NOT happy with them right now.

“…They used me for their pleasure, Master,” Penny answered simply. “Then they discarded me. I am yours again, Master Mason. If you still want me.”

Her answer was oddly evasive. A bit out of character for a slave that was so meek and broken the last time Mason saw her. But he wrote it off as an attempt to block out a traumatizing memory. She may be damaged but his slave was back in his possession. Everything else was just a detail. Though he confessed her surprisingly calm demeanor was creeping him out a bit. Made it hard to get it up. Fortunately he had something he was sure would bring back the slave he wanted.

“I got something for you…” he said with a grin. He pulled out of his pocket a completely full canister of Jet and held it up. Penny’s eyes sparkled when she saw it. Mason chuckled. She was still a Jet junkie. He let her snatch the canister from his hand and watched her eyes flutter as she breathed in the whole thing.

“Oooooohhh…” she moaned happily. The canister clattered to the floor and Penny looked at him with the familiar dazed grin of someone floating away on a Jet cloud. Mason chucked as he undid his pants.

“Blow me, whore.”

“Yes Master…” Penny said dreamily.

She dropped to her knees and let Mason rest his cock on her face. She took a deep breath and moaned happily again at the scent of his musk. Her mouth opened and her tongue flopped out, her foggy eyes looking up at her master as she panted and drooled like a dog about to receive a tasty treat. The eager slave that she was, she moved her head so his long smelly cock would run against her face until she felt the tip touching her chin. Upon feeling it she tilted her head up and caught his member with her tongue, guiding it into her mouth. With ease and eagerness she swallowed his member whole, moaning and gurgling with the long meat stick filling her throat.

Penny sucked on it and moved her head to blow her master. She teased her pussy to make herself nice and wet and swirled her tongue around Mason’s cock. He grunted at that, struggling to keep himself under control. It would be embarrassing if he blew his load too soon in front of his men! He laughed and grabbed her head to make her suck faster and harder. Meanwhile the rest of the Pack watched with cocks out and fingers in their pussies as their boss welcomed their slave back.

So many eyes were on Penny’s backside and she could feel their gazes’ burn into her. She squeezed Mason’s hard thighs to help herself stand up without removing his cock from her mouth. She got on her feet and bent all the way over so she could continue blowing him. With her ass pointing right at the crowd, Penny reached back and spread open her pussy so all could see how wet she was.

“Come on in and fuck me!” she was silently saying to them. “My pussy is open and waiting!”

To Penny’s surprise it was one of the female Pack members who got to her first. She felt the woman’s tongue slither inside her gushing wet hole and begin lapping up her cum. The woman stuck two fingers inside her as well to tease Penny and make her even wetter. Penny’s eyes rolled back into her head at the woman’s touch and she gave her what she wanted, more of her juices pouring out of her and onto the woman’s face.

The woman didn’t get to savor Penny long as the men behind her got impatient. One of them pushed her out of the way and the tongue in Penny’s pussy was swiftly replaced by a cock. Didn’t matter much to Penny. She was happy to have anything inside her! She chuckled as the guy’s groin slapped against her ass. He wasn’t as long as Mason and couldn’t reach as far inside her but he made up for his lack of size with his enthusiasm. He thrust his hips fast and vigorously, constantly moving around to try and get a better angle to make Penny even wetter.

Meanwhile the woman was not about to be brushed aside so easily. She may have lost access to Penny’s pussy but she could still play with the slave’s boobs. She watched them bounce around as Penny rocked back and forth between Mason and the guy in her pussy. The two orbs dangling from her chest were damn near hypnotic! She waited for the right opportunity and grabbed them. “These melons are so soft!” the woman thought. She squeezed and fondled them before holding one of them steady so she could suckle it, licking the nipple before taking it between her teeth and sucking on it like a nursing baby. The woman slid her hand into her pants to tease her clit as she sucked this titty.

“Oh fuck!” grunted the man fucking Penny’s pussy. This whore was so tight! He had trouble keeping it in! Mason was able to control himself and could still go for a while but Penny’s pussy was squeezing his cock too tight! He couldn’t hold it in anymore! He was gonna blow!

And blow he did, filling her womb with loads of semen. Penny moaned softly but happily as she waited for the man to finish firing the last streams inside her. The man was disappointed that he finished so quickly but he was done. He backed away and cum gushed from her hole onto the floor. The next man in line barely paid it any attention as he stepped forward and thrust his cock in next. Penny giggled with excitement to get a new cock inside her. And if the twitching in her mouth was any indication, she was about to get another new one!

“FUUUUUUCK!” yelled Mason. He fired an even larger load that went right down Penny’s throat. She almost choked on the sheer volume of it but she kept her cool and gulped it down. Mason backed away, panting and admiring his handiwork as he watched streams of his cum leak out of the corner of Penny’s mouth and down her chin.

“Good to have you back!” he declared. “Who bought her again? Was it Brock? Tell that guy he’s got a promotion coming!”

Several people laughed and Penny smiled. It was indeed good to be back. The Pack knew how to treat her well. To treat her as the sex slave she really was. She giggled like a happy schoolgirl as someone stepped in to replace Mason. She happily opened her mouth and swallowed his member next, ready to fuck them all in celebration of her return…

**_Later that night…_ **

The soft chirping of crickets and the low growling of dogs drifted across the silent Amphitheater. Just an hour before, a fierce orgy was raging as everyone had their second and third goes at fucking Penny, filling all her holes to the brim and covering her body in fresh coats of semen. But now everyone was sound asleep, completely passed out and drained thanks to Penny’s impressive sexual skill and stamina.

Her first night with the Pack was too much for Penny. Almost the entire gang was present and there were too many there for Penny to exhaust all at once. But on this night there were just the right number of people to leave them all drained. The men’s balls were empty and the women’s pussies were dry after Penny sucked and slurped them all many times over. No one had the strength to get back to their beds so the main area of the Amphitheater was littered with unconscious Pack members, all in various stages of undress. Even Mason was slumped nude against his throne, his once mighty cock now limp from exhaustion.

As for Penny herself, she lay quietly in the center of the stage with at least a dozen unconscious men and women forming a jagged circle around her, her body glistening in the moonlight from all the cum coating her. At first glance you’d swear she was asleep just like everyone else. But slowly her eyes opened. She lifted her head slightly so she could better scan her surroundings. Once she was certain no one else was awake, she sat up.

Penny smiled softly as she looked at them all, her mind still in the middle of her Jet high and making her feel very perky. She saw Mason leaning against his throne. She saw all the other pack members scattered around her. She saw them all and giggled. This giggle slowly turned into a soft but demented chuckle. She chuckled and shook her head as she looked at them all. So exhausted. So tired. So…vulnerable.

“I wonder how many of their throats I could slit before any of them woke up?” she pondered.

Yes, Penny was still feeling her Jet high. But her mind was not eclipsed by it. No longer did the chem leave her in a mindless daze. Her mind was focused. Her thoughts were clear. Through her combat training and mastery of Psycho, Penny had learned to keep her mind lucid even under extreme conditions. She saw and comprehended everything around her. She knew every detail of what happened to her the past several hours, something she could not do before. It gave her the clarity she needed to plan her future.

In the throes of despair, Penny once asked herself what she had to live for. All that seemed to be waiting for her was an endless life of sexual slavery and pain. What kind of life was that? What did she have to look forward to in such a life beyond her next fuck or chem dose? In truth, nothing. Not if she had resigned herself to such a life. But if she had plans to escape…

And that’s exactly what Penny planned to do. Escape.

She hadn’t thought of escaping since she was first captured. But weeks of torture and chem drugging robbed Penny of any hope of escaping by herself. And as months passed with no sign of outside help coming to her rescue, her hopes for freedom were dashed completely and eventually she came to believe there was no point anyway. No one was coming to save her. That meant that none of her “friends” cared enough about her to actually save her. She was all alone. Didn’t mean she had to like it though. Didn’t mean she had to let the bastards that abandoned her go unpunished.

What did she have to live for? Revenge. Revenge against Preston Garvey. Revenge against the Minutemen. Slow, bloody and painful retribution against all those who abandoned her to this hellish fate. She could now clearly remember her “episode” where she beat to death that man she thought was Preston. She remembered how good it felt. If killing a lookalike felt that good, how orgasmic would it be to do it to the genuine article?

Penny laughed again but for a different reason. She was laughing at herself. At how she used to be. She remembered how uptight she was before the War. She recalled how scared she felt after she emerged from the vault. Memories returned of her time with the Minutemen and her early slave days when she tried to drown her sorrows in booze or chems. She reminisced about her old self and laughed at her own weakness! How she even managed to survive as long as she did was a mystery. That old Penny didn’t have the balls to do what really needed to be done. 

Very reluctantly Penny owed the Disciples a big debt of thanks. All the Nuka-World gangs, in truth. They showed her what the world was really like. What you had to become if you really wanted to survive. A kind word and a smile could get you a short distance but to truly thrive you needed to be ready to gut the other guy at a moment’s notice. _That_ is the world now. Preston and the Minutemen were trying to delude themselves and others into thinking otherwise. Well Penny was ready to open their eyes. She’d cut off their eyelids if she had to but she’d make them see. She’d make them pay…

It wouldn’t be easy. She had no idea how she would do it yet. But Penny was determined to escape. She brushed her fingers against her slave collar. This thing had not left her neck for even a moment since her capture. She barely noticed it was there anymore. But now it was the one thing that stood between her and freedom. As long as she wore this her hopes for revenge were nothing but a dream.

“Somehow…someway….” She whispered to herself.

One way or another this collar was going to come off. She was going to leave this shithole they called an amusement park and get back to the Commonwealth. And when she did she would take great pleasure in planning her revenge against Preston. By the time she’s done with him he would wish _he_ were the one who got captured and enslaved that day! Penny smiled like a maniac as various ideas flashed across her mind. But she quickly put the brake on them. It was too soon to think of those things. She needed to get out of here first!

Penny looked around at the Pack. Mason and maybe a few others would have a control device. But without the proper code, any attempt at tampering would just blow her head off. No, she would need to find some other means of escaping. Until then, Penny would bide her time.

She would watch…and wait.

Her time would come. She would have her moment.

She just needed to wait…

_To be continued…_


	17. The Ultimate Gamble

[Disclaimer]

Fallout and its characters are the property of Bethesda Inc. 

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon. 

Please support Bethesda by buying the Fallout games! 

**_ The Wasteland Changes You, Chapter 17 - The Ultimate Gamble _ **

What amusement park is complete without an arcade? A place where kids can run wild with games like Whack-a-Mole and an old-fashioned shooting gallery? Nuka-World certainly isn’t! That’s why it has the Nuka-Cade!

Anyone traveling between the Nuka-Town Market and Fizztop Mountain passes the Nuka-Cade. Amazingly the games inside still work. Though obviously it caters to an older crowd now.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/RNFpDQX.jpg)

Though not exactly a hotspot, a handful of Raiders still enjoyed some of these classic games to pass the time between jobs. There’s usually not more than half a dozen in the place at any given time, making it quiet and peaceful. Which made it a perfect place for a secret meeting between the Raider leaders…

Mags Black was the first to arrive. She sauntered through the almost empty Nuka-Cade to a workshop in the basement where a table and four chairs were already waiting. She took a seat facing the door and waited patiently, her hand on her pistol in case this meeting turned out to be some kind of trap.

Nisha strolled in a few minutes later, their eyes narrowing when they saw each other. All the Raider leaders hated each other but Nisha and Mags had a particular disdain.

“Nisha,” Mags said curtly, trying hard to remain civil for the sake of this meeting.

“Mags,” Nisha said back. She took her seat but put her dagger on the table. A subtle threat to Mags and a reminder not to mess with her. Mags certainly picked up on that and gripped her pistol a little tighter. They sat in quiet tension until they heard more approaching footsteps. And the rattling of a chain?

Mason entered the workshop, looking surprisingly chipper despite meeting with two of his most hated people.

“Last to arrive, eh? Well, maybe not last…” He eyed the forth chair which was still empty. Neither of the other Raider leaders said anything. Mason was expecting some sort of response but when it was clear he’d receive none he shrugged.

“Come on!” he said. Nisha and Mags finally noticed that Mason had a chain in his hands. A chain that was attached to something behind him. He gave it a tug as he entered the room and right on his heels marched Penny, her eyes unfocused and smiling dimly as she faithfully followed her Master.

_This_ finally got a reaction from Nisha and Mags, both of whom recognized her immediately.

“YOU!” Mags growled, bolting up and starting to draw her pistol from its holster. She still hadn’t forgotten the mess this bitch made on her! Fortunately Mason was a faster draw. He drew his own pistol and aimed it at Mags, not wanting this bitch to damage his property. A stand-off followed between the two of them, Penny seemingly lost in a daze and completely oblivious to what was happening. Nisha kept her seat but laughed.

“So that whore made her way back to you, did she? You enjoying the new _talents_ she picked up from us?” she teased Mason.

Nisha wasn’t making a hostile move but Mason was ready to turn his gun on her if needed. His cold gaze darted back and forth between Mags and Nisha as he stood between them and Penny, his grip tightening on his pistol. A bit strange for one of the most powerful men in Nuka-World to be defending a lowly sex slave like this but with her sexual talents Penny had proven again and again that she was an asset worth protecting. Within reason.

“I still don’t know what all happened when she was with the two of you…” Mason started, his grip tightening on his pistol, “But you are _never_ touching her again. This whore belongs to _ME!_ You damage her more than you have and I’ll gut you both!”

“I see now you brought her hear to make a statement. Still…not too bright to bring her to such an important meeting…”

Nisha didn’t say this. Neither did Mags or Mason. Everyone (minus Penny) turned towards the door to see the arrival of the fourth member of their meeting, the man who actually called it. It was Gage, the right-hand man of Overboss Colter himself.

Gage had worked for Colter for years before he became Overboss. He did damn near everything for the guy, from bringing food to working on his Power Armor.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/F8edZg2.jpg)

All other times he could be found at the foot of Fizztop Mountain, eating noodles and just waiting for Colter to snap his fingers again.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/hQS9qlM.jpg)

To the casual observer Gage was Colter’s toady. But the Raider leaders knew better than that. Colter was a fierce fighter and knew how to scare the shit out of somebody before blowing them up but he barely had two brain cells in his head to rub together to form an idea. A guy like that could never broker an alliance with the other three Raider gangs. That was all Gage’s doing. He was the brains behind Colter. In hushed tones he was often called the Shadow Overboss, the one who _really_ ran things in Nuka-World. So when he asked the Raider leaders to a secret meeting, they listened.

Gage with his one eye spied Penny standing behind Mason, slightly swaying on the spot as she continued to smile dimly.

“Send her out of here,” Gage ordered. “We don’t need an extra pair of ears in here listening to our talk. They may have a pair of loose lips to go with them.”

But Mason tightened his grip on the leash.

“She’s staying with me,” he said defiantly. “Besides, you don’t need to worry about her spilling the beans. I gave her a full dose of Jet before we came in. When her high wears off in a few hours she won’t remember a thing that’s happened here.”

He slapped Penny on the ass. She jumped slightly and moaned loudly, her eyes fluttering from the pleasure. Gage rolled his eye and shook his head.

“Fine,” he conceded. “Let’s get started then.”

Everyone took their seats. Penny stood next to Mason until he ordered her to blow him.

“Yes, Master…” she said dreamily. She crawled under the table and unzipped his fly. They could all hear her moan happily as she breathed in his musk again. She really seemed to like that now. Moments later even more moaning and soft slurping drifted up through the table as the sex slave gave her Master a blowjob. Penny stayed on all fours and swayed her body back and forth to take Mason’s cock down her throat. She moved her tongue around the tip the way she knew he liked it and occasionally reached up to fondle his balls to get him even more excited.

Mason was very pleased but kept his composure. A blowjob during serious meetings helped keep him calm and focused. Made the others a little uneasy though. Mags was more focused on the security risk but Gage and Nisha quietly hid the slight arousal they were feeling listening to her. Everyone sat quietly and listened to Penny moan and suck until Gage finally shook his head to clear it and started the meeting.

“I think you all have guessed why I asked you here,” he said firmly.

“Colter’s not here so I’m assuming it’s about him,” said Nisha.

“Please say the bastard died of a gruesome heart attack last night…” added Mags, half joking and half hopeful.

Gage shook his head. “No, he’s not dead. Not _yet_ anyway…”

All the Raider leaders straightened up. They were starting to get the picture. They’ve been waiting for this meeting for a long time.

“When I called you all together that first time to talk about this place, this park, I made you a lot of promises. Promises that Colter was _supposed_ to fulfill,” Gage continued. “But here we are, years later, in the heart of this big ass amusement park and we’re all bunched together in Nuka-Town. There are five other parks out there. Colter was going to clean them out so we’d all have room to spread out. But he’s still sitting on his ass in Fizztop, high on his power and high on himself.”

Everyone nodded. Nuka-Town sat at the heart of Nuka-World. Surrounding it were five other parks, each with a unique theme. There was the Galactic Zone, Dry Rock Gulch, Safari Adventure, Kiddie Kingdom and the Nuka-Cola Bottling Plant. The merchants who made Nuka-Town their home did not dare approach these other parks out of fear of the dangers that lurked within. Crazy mechs, feral Ghouls, Bloodworms and a myriad of other threats kept the casual adventurer at bay. But that meant that there had to be all kinds of valuable salvage lying around there, completely untouched. All it took was for someone to step up and clear a path to the goods.

Colter was supposed to be that someone. But as soon as they had Nuka-Town secured he declared that he wanted to “take stock” and savor their accomplishment. He’s been savoring it ever since and the other gangs have been growing very restless. The time has come to do away with Colter and for a new Overboss to take his place.

But who?

Naturally each of the Raider leaders wanted that throne but none of the others would let them claim it easily. If Colter died without a firm plan in place it would mean a bloodbath. Fortunately Gage was a very smart man. He had a plan in mind. It was a simple one but would do the trick.

“Whoever kills Colter…becomes the next Overboss. Agreed?”

Seemed fair. The three leaders quickly agreed to the deal. They all wanted to be Overboss and they all wanted the pleasure of killing Colter themselves. Whoever did this would have the best of both.

With the agreement in place everyone filed out of the Nuka-Cade. Mason was the last to leave. He wanted Penny to finish blowing him first which she happily did. With a mouth full of cum she followed her Master outside and stopped behind him as he looked up at Fizztop Mountain. This was an exciting time! Mason had fantasized about killing that lazy Overboss for a long time now. They were all casual fantasies but now he had to give them serious consideration. No one had tried to make a move on Colter before because he was such a ruthless fighter and downright crazy. Even Nisha was a little afraid of him. The repercussions if they failed would be utter hell. But now the prize made the potential consequences worth it.

Mason turned away from Fizztop and tugged the leash to make Penny follow him. His slave was also looking up at the mountain but he was too lost in his own thoughts to give it much mind. Little did he suspect that his pet was following a very similar train of thought.

Penny had successfully kept many things secret from Mason since her return to the Pack. He didn’t know the details of what happened when she was with the Operators. He didn’t know that she could now wield a knife better than many of the Disciples. And he certainly didn’t know that she could now keep a clear head even during the highest of Jet highs. If he did, he never would have taken her into that meeting. She was glad he did. Because while that agreement offered power to the Raider leaders, to Penny it offered something greater.

Freedom.

She noted that Gage’s words were terribly vague. He simply said _whoever_ kills Colter would be made the next Overboss. He did not specify that the deal would only apply to the Raider leaders. They no doubt assumed it did. But if Gage was true to his word (and from what she’d heard about him, he was) then if someone else killed Colter, anyone, he would acknowledge them as Overboss.

This was the opportunity Penny had been waiting for. It was risky. There was no guarantee it would even work. They may decide to blow her head off before they remove her slave collar if she dared to kill the Overboss. It was an all-or-nothing gamble. But it was the only gamble that offered any hope. As she followed Mason back to the Amphitheater for another round of sex she resolved to become the Overboss. Or die trying.

The following weeks were business as usual in Nuka-World. The Raiders went raiding and came back to Nuka-World to enjoy their spoils. The only difference was that all three of the Raider leaders were being very quiet, all of them plotting some way to assassinate Colter. Sneaking up on the man might be easy enough. Gage usually guarded the entrances to the Fizztop Grille but he wouldn’t stop anyone trying to sneak on up. But the Overboss practically slept in a custom suit of Power Armor that made him damn near invincible. They needed to find a way to get around it.

They weren’t the only ones making plans of course. Penny was always a very smart woman. During her time with the Minutemen she learned how to apply her intellect more strategically. To use it to outsmart foes and find new ways of disabling them. Penny already had an idea for dealing with Colter. It wasn’t that hard to come up with. The real problem was figuring out how to deal with the three gangs afterwards. She doubted they would go along with it easily when she emerged as Overboss.

During these three weeks and Penny kept her eyes and ears open. She studied the movements and habits of all three gangs, not just to figure out a way to combat them but also to familiarize herself with their operations. If she were going to command their respect, she needed to know how to use their strengths effectively. She spent most of her time with the Pack so she learned everything she needed to know pretty quickly. She spent quite a bit of time with the Disciples before so she knew their operations well too. The Operators were the last challenge. Mason often kept her by his side but he did take her out enough that she could do some recon. And whenever Mason was away she could really get some work done.

As the fourth week dragged on Penny found a new opportunity to finalize her plans to counter the Operators. It came quite by accident when she overheard two Pack members talking about sneaking into the Parlor to steal some new tech the Operators were working on.

“Mags and William aren’t there,” noted one of them, “But that Lizzie bitch watches her tech like a hawk.”

“Think we can distract her again?” asked the second.

“Nah. She’s catching on to our tricks. Won’t be easy to fool her again.”

“Want to use _me?_ ” asked a third voice.

Both Packers turned and saw Penny standing next to them, her body covered in a mixture of fresh and dried cum and smiling very oddly for a sex slave.

“What’d you say, whore?” asked the first grumpily, a bit annoyed that a lowly slave would dare address him.

“Send _me_!” Penny volunteered. “I know Lizzie wanted to fuck me while I was there. If Mags and William are away, she might take me up on that offer. I’ll keep her busy while you do whatever you need to do!”

They hated that a slave came up with this idea but it was a good one. They had to be careful though. Mason would not go easy on them if anything happened to his favorite sex slave.

An hour later Lizzie sat a computer terminal in her private office just off the kitchen where she was keeping all the mechs. She grumbled as she went over the programming for her mech patients. They were just about ready for action. She assigned them all to respond to commands from this terminal. All they needed to do was key in the command here and the robots would faithfully carry it out.

“About damn time…” she grumbled. Lizzie would much rather be working at her chem station than a computer terminal. But Mags really wanted this done and something happened a few weeks ago that really made Mags want it done ASAP. Thankfully after these finishing touches she could get back to her chems. But she needed a break first. She leaned back in her chair and yawned, wondering if she had time to run over to the Nuka-Cade for a few quick games before Mags and William returned.

“I hope you’re not _too_ tired…” said a voice softly, breaking Lizzie’s train of thought. She snapped around and to her shock saw Penny the sex slave standing in the doorway. She stood there with her hands behind her back, fidgeting a bit and looking a bit sheepish.

“You!” gasped Lizzie. “What are you doing here?! I thought Mags would kill you before letting you back in here!”

“Mags isn’t here right now,” Penny said with a seductive grin. “And I remembered…”

Slowly Penny entered the room, a distinct sway in her hips and an extra bounce in her step to give her boobs an extra jiggle. Lizzie tensed up, not sure if she should be reaching for a weapon or not. Penny stopped next to her chair and bent over, resting her hands on the arms and looking Lizzie right in the eye. Though Lizzie wasn’t sure if she should be looking into those bloodshot eyes of hers…or the two gorgeous melons hanging and swaying from her chest…

“…That you wanted me…” Penny finished. “You wanted my body. Not for your tests but in a… _carnal_ fashion. Mags isn’t around now to enforce her ‘No Sex’ rule. I thought you might like a little taste before I went back to the Pack…”

Penny ran two fingers down her tongue and swirled those same fingers around one of her nipples. Lizzie’s hands started to shake as she imagined herself squeezing those gorgeous mounds. She gulped. She could get into so much trouble if she went through with this. But some things are worth the risk!

“OH FUCK! Lick me there!”

Ten minutes later Penny had Lizzie pinned against a wall in her office, her clothes scattered all over the office. Penny was on her knees with her face firmly between Lizzie’s legs. The Operator scientist had trouble staying on her feet with this slave’s skillful tongue doing a number on her pussy!

“Oh God!” she gasped. She felt Penny’s tongue playing with her clit. She tightly grabbed her head to both make her lick harder and keep herself balanced. Lizzie was _so_ glad Penny came by today! She needed this so bad! Been too long since she had sex! Especially lesbian sex!

But little did Lizzie suspect that while she was enjoying Penny’s company, two Packers were quietly poking around her lab outside looking for good stuff to swipe. They found a few choice items and called it quits. But naturally before they left, they had to sneak a quick peek at Penny’s performance. When they poked their heads around the corner they quickly got hard-ons as now Penny was licking Lizzie from behind. She had the Operator turn around and bend over so her boobs were squashed against the wall and Penny was squeezing her ass cheeks, alternating between licking her pussy and her asshole. The Pack members watched for as long as they dared and made a mental note to fuck Penny when she returned later…

It would be some time before Penny was finished though. Lizzie had a lot of built up sexual frustration she needed to vent, all of which Penny was more than happy to let out. Took about three hours but when she was done, Lizzie was curled up in a corner, nude and sound asleep. Just like Penny wanted…

“Now for the _real_ work!” she whispered. She quietly closed the door to the office and sat at the computer terminal. Lizzie forgot to lock it in all the excitement, giving Penny full access to all her files and programs. Penny grinned evilly as her fingers flew across the keys…

And with that, she was ready. All the pieces were in place for the final stage of her plan. Freedom or death awaited her at the end of this road. It was time to take those final steps.

Rather than return to the Amphitheater, Penny ventured into the market. She found an isolated corner and quietly curled up, trying to make herself appear as meek and weak as she could. Aside from the occasional glance and glare, she was ignored by the slaves and the traders. This suited her just fine. She wanted to keep a low profile while she waited for her opportunity. It was nearing sunset and if she was right, any second now Gage would be coming into the market and…

“You!” Gage said upon entering the market, point at a female slave with shorty dirty brown hair.

“Fizztop. Five minutes. Colter wants you in his bed.”

“…Not again…” the slave gently cried. She was sweeping when Gage came in and tightened her grip on her broom when he picked her. Penny observed that when Colter was feeling horny (which was almost every night) he sent Gage to the market to pick out a slave to send up to his quarters for a night of fun and games, though Colter was the only one having fun. He was often very rough with the girls and many did not return alive if they did not live up to his expectations. The girl Gage picked this time was one of the lucky ones to survive a night with Colter. But this only meant he would invite her back again. And again. And again until she was finally spent…

Gage left and the girl started sobbing. A couple other slaves tried to comfort her but there really wasn’t anything they could say to sooth her. Surprisingly, only Penny had the magic words.

“Stay here. I’ll go in your place,” she volunteered.

Everyone was shocked to see Penny standing up like that. She looked surprisingly calm and confidant, so unlike the sex slave they had known. Though the slave girl was excited at the prospect of getting out of this, she wasn’t sure if Colter would allow it.

“But he’s expecting _me!_ ” she protested. “If I don’t show up he might—“

Penny held up her hand to silence her. “Trust me,” she said slyly. “One night with me and Colter will forget all about you. None of you will have anything to fear from him after tonight. I promise…”

She brushed past them all and out of the market, leaving them confused by what she meant by those last words.

Penny hurried to Fizztop Mountain, passing the Parlor and several Disciples along the way. She ignored them all as she made her way to the elevator to the Fizztop Grille. Fortunately Gage was not in his usual spot by the elevator to question her. She hopped on and pressed the button. With a jerk the elevator slowly rose.

“This is it!” she thought. “Destiny awaits!” Penny was both excited and terrified. But she kept her cool as the elevator came to a stop. She put on the most seductive look she could and strutted into the Grille.

The Fizztop Grille was a complete mess. Once a fine restaurant where people could enjoy a hot meal or cold Nuka-Cola while enjoying the view of the park, it was now the home of a complete slob that called himself the Overboss. The bar and a few tables were all remained of its old restaurant days. Colter had replaced much of the furniture with a bed, a desk, some loot chests and for some reason a number of mannequins all bent and twisted into weird poses. The mastermind behind this décor stood over by the bed, chugging down a whole bottle of whiskey before turning to greet his whore for the evening.

“About fucking time!” he growled, tossing away the empty bottle with a loud crash. “If you were a second later I was gonna snap your scrawny little…”

His voice trailed off when he got a good look at Penny. “Hey!” he grunted. “You’re not that whore I asked for!”

Colter was a rather tall man made out of pure muscle from the looks of him. He was probably a good head taller than Penny and didn’t hide it. He stood with his hands angrily on his hips as he glared at Penny. This was the first time she ever saw the man so she carefully looked him up and down. His body was covered in scars from the various battles he thought. But naturally Penny didn’t care much for those and focused on his cock. The thing had to be a foot long and as thick as a stick of salami! Though Penny kept her mind on business, seeing such a big meatstick still got her plenty wet.

“My name is Penny, Overboss Colter, sir,” she declared. She struck a pose, her hands on the back of her head and her hips cocked so he could get an eyeful of her every curve. “The girl you wanted couldn’t make it so I volunteered in her place.” Colter clearly wasn’t happy with this explanation but Penny continued before he could protest. “I’m a well-trained sex slave from the Commonwealth. I promise you that I will bring you _much_ greater pleasure than that other whore would. Feel free to sample my body and see for yourself…”

Colter’s expression softened a bit. A Commonwealth sex slave? He was intrigued. He walked up to her and placed his hand on her boob with surprising gentleness. He smiled and squeezed it, his thick fingers easily able to wrap themselves around her entire mound. Penny stayed perfectly still while he felt her up, waiting for him to issue his first command.

“Very nice…” he mumbled suddenly. Then just as suddenly, his backhand struck Penny across the face with so much force that she flew off her feet and almost smashed her head against the bar. Penny flipped on her back and tried to sit up but was met with Colter’s big dirty foot kicking her back down and standing on her chest, squishing her boob underneath his heel. He crossed his arms and glared at Penny as he rotated his foot to smash her boobs further.

“Alright, whore. I’ll give you a try,” he growled. “But if my balls aren’t empty by sunrise then you and that other whore are both going to be hanging by your entrails from the top of this mountain.”

Penny gasped for air and struggled to answer with the weight of his foot on her chest. “Yes! Overboss Colter!” she gasped. Colter finally released her and motioned for her to follow him to the bed. Penny got up and smiled as she did so. Colter hit hard but it wasn’t anything she hadn’t experienced before, being no stranger to beatings. But right now she had to focus all her energy on exhausting Colter…

“Bring it down, bitch…” Colter moaned. He was laying on his back on the bed while Penny hovered over him. Per his command she positioned herself above his now erect cock and crouched down so she was just an inch away from touching it with her hands on the back of her head. Colter wanted to ogle her body again to harden up before they started. He licked his lips. He heard that the Commonwealth was training some damn good sex slaves. He even heard a rumor that one had found its way to Nuka-World. He didn’t believe it until he saw her for himself. And now that she was here, he wanted to sample her pussy.

Penny slowly lowered herself and touched the lips of her pussy to the tip of his member. She gasped and shuddered as she felt his body heat flow into her from just this touch. Been a long time since she sampled a cock this big! Mason was big but Colter was bigger! She grunted as she pushed down and his cock slid inside her.

“Oh yeah…” she moaned, savoring the throbbing thickness of his meatstick as more and more of it slid inside her. Colter was enjoying it to. She heard him say something about her being very tight as she forced herself further and further down.

“Almost there!” she gasped, struggling to get his full length inside her. She was almost at his balls! With a deep breath and hard push, she forced herself down and her pussy gushed as it swallowed his cock whole. She kept her hands on her head and sat there savoring his manhood inside her. Colter was also enjoying the sensation but he wanted more than this. He slapped her across the face again and barked at her to start moving, which she did.

Penny lifted herself back up and let gravity drop her back down. Her pussy squished loudly as it swallowed his cock again with greater ease this time since it already adjusted to his size. She felt his balls bounce against her clit with each thrust and she moved her hips faster and faster to make them bounce harder, just like her boobs. Colter found her tits absolutely hypnotic. He grabbed them and squeezed them hard and started moving his hips himself to match her rhythm. Penny moaned and struggled not to let herself get too washed away in the pleasure. It was damn tricky though. His big cock felt so good!

She couldn’t keep her balance anymore keeping her hands on her head. Her legs were turning to jelly from the pleasure! She rested her hands on his stomach to balance and gain more leverage as she thrust her hips harder.

“Deeper! Deeper!” she panted. Colter laughed at her eagerness. So far this slut was turning out pretty good! He squeezed her boobs again so hard that Penny yelped in pain. She grunted and gritted her teeth as she thrust harder to get him deep inside her.

“Hope you’re ready, bitch!” Colter grunted after a while. “Here comes my first load!”

“Inside me! Fill me up!” Penny pleaded. She went as fast as her hips would move until her insides burned from the copious amounts of cum that now filled it. Penny screamed with delight and Colter released her tits so she could collapse on his chest. She rested her head on his hard pecks and trembled as he felt buckets of cum ooze out of her pussy. She looked up at Colter and lovingly kissed him in thanks for the good fuck. Colter kissed her back, pressing on the back of her head so the two of them swallowed each other’s face. But when they finished Colter slapped her again.

“No stopping yet, whore,” he grunted with an evil smile. “I’m not satisfied until I’ve blown a load five times! You got at least four more to go…”

And so it went the rest of the evening. Colter had a reputation for brutality that Penny now fully understood. Sex with him wasn’t quite as torturous as with the Disciples but it was certainly painful. He loved squeezing her tits so hard she felt like they were going to pop like grapes. More than once he would stick poles or other objects in her holes so deep he borderline impaled her. By the time the sun poked out of the eastern horizon Penny had a few new bruises on her face and body. He often hit her as he issued a new command or just when he felt like it. But never for underperforming. On the contrary, Colter had the time of his life! Penny was probably the best whore he ever sampled! She was too good to let go.

The next morning Colter started putting on his Power Armor and plotting how he would break the news to Mason that he no longer owned Penny. She told him that she was technically Pack property but that didn’t matter to the Overboss. If he wanted her, he would get her. They knew better than to argue with him. Denying the Overboss of his pleasure was a sure way to shorten your lifespan.

Colter had just finished locking himself into his Power Armor frame when Penny started to stir. Despite her best efforts to stay awake, Colter’s stamina exhausted even her and she eventually passed out. She opened her eyes just in time to see the window of opportunity she was looking for.

“Colter’s back is turned…” she thought. “He’s not fully armored yet. He still needs to put the armor components on…” Colter must have been performing maintenance on his armor before Penny showed up because the armor pieces were scattered around the Grille. This was probably the most vulnerable Colter was ever going to be. Not just because he was lacking armor but because he did not consider Penny a threat. No one did. They all treated the collar around her neck like it was an impenetrable shield against any aggression from her. No slave would dare lash out while wearing one. Not without dying themselves.

Penny wasn’t a threat. How could she be? She was a meek little sex slave. Pathetic and weak. There was no harm to turning your back on her. No danger from leaving a very sharp knife casually stuck into one of the bedposts. And no threat at all could come from leaving a fully loaded revolver on the bedside table…

Colter heard movement behind him and figured Penny was waking up.

“You did good, whore!” he grunted without turning around. “But if you tell anybody I said that, I’ll deny it! Guess it doesn’t matter though. You’ll be living here from now—“

Colter’s sentence was cut short by a low gurgling sound. He tried to form words but this gurgle was the only sound he could make. His hand trembled as he reached up and touched his lip. He looked at his finger and saw it coated with blood. Blood pouring from his mouth. Slowly he touched his neck…and felt the hilt of a dagger sticking into his windpipe. He struggled to move but his legs were frozen. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and something small pressed against his back. Penny leaned around him, the barrel of her revolver sticking into his back through one of the holes in his Power Armor frame. Colter was barely able to turn his head to look at her, the uppity slave grinning from ear to ear.

“Don’t worry,” she said soothingly. “I won’t tell a soul…”

_*BANG!*_

The shot echoed across Nuka-World.

The sound of gunfire extremely common around here so most ignored it. But Gage, standing at the foot of Fizztop Mountain again, groaned at the sound.

“Damn it. Not again…”

The shot clearly emanated from the Grille. Gage knew what that meant. He killed another whore. That meant another whole day lost to disposing of the body, cleaning up the mess and shopping around for a new slave that might appeal to him for the next time Colter got horny.

Gage pressed the button to call the elevator. When it arrived he stepped aboard and tapped his foot impatiently as he rode it back up.

“Maybe the Pack will lend me that whore Mason always keeps with him?” Gage pondered. But he dismissed this thought. If that slave was as good as he heard then Colter probably wouldn’t let her go back. The last thing he wanted was for the Pack to get too riled up.

“Maybe I’ll get lucky and one of the gangs will make their move on Colter before it becomes an issue?” he thought with a soft chuckle. Unlikely but it could happen. Gage was a smart man and could predict how people would react better than most but even he couldn’t see into the future…

Gage stepped off the elevator and called out for Colter. He’d get the story on what happened and figure out what Colter was looking for in the next slave he’d want brought around. But the first thing Gage noticed upon his arrival was Colter lying on the floor, still in his Power Armor frame.

He was dead.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/rxzddWe.jpg)

Gage rubbed his one good eye to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. Sure enough, it was Colter. His eyes were closed and he wasn’t breathing. If he was playing dead it was a damn good act.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/GWetygj.jpg)

But Gage noted the blood on his neck and realized Colter had been stabbed. And based on the blood that was pooling underneath his body, the shot likely went into his back.

“Who…?” was all Gage could say at this sight. He could scarcely believe it. Despite talking and planning with the gang leaders about killing Colter, a part of him had trouble believing that it actually happened! But who did it?

Gage was embarrassed at how long it took him to realize that Colter’s assassin was sitting over him.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/BG5Cz1D.jpg)

Perched on the edge of the bar was a nude woman with messy blonde hair and scars on her face.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/w4gp9UG.jpg)

A slave woman judging from collar around her neck and the shackles around her wrists and ankles. She sat there as proud as could be, quietly smiling at Gage and waiting for him to speak. Upon seeing the collar Gage instinctively reached into his pocket and pulled out a slave collar control device.

“You…You’re that sex slave…the one owned by the Pack?” he asked incredulously. He already knew the answer. He just had trouble believing it. That some slave actually had the gall to murder the most powerful man in Nuka-World. He absentmindedly pressed a code into the keypad on the control device. It beeped. The slave collar beeped. Two lights on the device lit up, the dreaded red light which meant death and the beautiful green light which meant freedom. The blinking red light on the collar turned a steady red, indicating that the explosive charge was primed. Gage held up the device, his thumb hovering over the kill button. He was conflicted over if he should go ahead and press it now? Or should he give this murderous whore the chance to utter a few last words while she still had a head?

Gage chose the latter, curious to hear what this slave had to say. And she said…

“Well…not anymore, am I?” Her tone was surprisingly calm and clear. She was at death’s door and seemed utterly unfazed. “If I recall correctly…” she continued very slowly, “…Whoever kills Colter…becomes the next Overboss…?”

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/gmeTrbp.jpg)

Gage blinked. How did she know about that? Then he remembered that Mason brought her to the meeting. Mason insisted that she was too high on Jet to remember anything they were saying and she spent most of the meeting sucking his cock under the table. But she heard every word, didn’t she? She knew about the deal and chose to exploit it?

Penny waited patiently for Gage to reply. Outwardly she appeared completely calm. Inside she was utterly terrified. This was the moment of truth. Her freedom was imminent. But in what form? With her head…or without? Gage kept his thumb hovering over the red kill button. The latter seemed more likely at the moment. But Penny kept her cool and waited…and waited…

It was hard to tell long the silence dragged on. Penny kept her spot on the bar and didn’t move a muscle, channeling all her willpower into appearing calm. Gage’s eye narrowed as he looked her up and down. His brain was clearly hard at work. Evaluating the situation. Weighing his options. Deciding which of these buttons to press…

Gage’s thumb moved. He lowered it…onto the red button. His thumb pressed against it but didn’t push it all the way. Just a little more pressure and Penny would be dead. She sighed.

“Death it is, I guess,” she thought sadly. She closed her eyes. This wasn’t how she hoped it would go but at least there would be one upside to it.

“Nate…Shaun…I’ll see you soon…” she whispered, too softly for Gage to hear. Surprisingly, the prospect of certain death had a calming effect on Penny. She no longer had to pretend to be calm. She kept her eyes closed and smiled as she pictured herself reuniting with her family in the afterlife…

Then it happened.

There was a beep.

And then…a click?

Followed by a clatter?

Penny opened her eyes. To her surprise, she wasn’t looking up at her body as her decapitated head rolled across the floor. No, her head and neck were perfectly intact and where they were supposed to be. It was her slave collar that was on the floor. For the first time in over a year, Penny could touch her neck without feeling cold metal.

She did just that. With a trembling hand the newly released former-sex slave reached up and touched her bare neck. She gasped and nearly choked as a profound sense of relief came crashing down on her. She looked down at that dreaded slave collar again, now totally inactive, before looking up at Gage.

Gage was still holding up the control device but now his finger was pressing against the green button. He was grinning and chuckled softly at her reaction. Though he was hardly one to laugh. Even he was amazed by his decision. But…a deal was a deal.

“What’s your name again?” he asked. It took a few moments for Penny to find her voice.

“It’s Pen…” Her voice trailed off. She thought hard about her answer. All her life she had gone by “Penny”. Her parents called her that all the time when she was a little girl, except when she was in trouble. She carried this name through school and into adulthood, liking the simplicity and whimsy behind it. It was the name everyone called her when she was a Minuteman. It was the name she wore while a sex slave. But she wasn’t either of those things anymore. She wasn’t anything like the woman she used to be. She was entering into a whole new stage of her life. Such a momentous moment called for a completely fresh start.

“Penelope,” she declared confidently. “My name is Penelope.”

Only her parents ever called her Penelope. But only when she was causing trouble. And in this new job…she would be causing nothing BUT trouble!

Gage grinned and nodded.

“Welcome to Nuka-World… _Overboss_ Penelope…”

_To be continued…_


	18. Overboss Penelope

[Disclaimer]

Fallout and its characters are the property of Bethesda Inc. 

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon. 

Please support Bethesda by buying the Fallout games! 

**_ The Wasteland Changes You, Chapter 18 – Overboss Penelope _ **

“C’mon! What’s the holdup?!”

“Start the show! START THE FUCKING SHOW!”

“This better not be a joke! I want some BLOOD!”

Disciples, Operators and Pack alike screamed and hollered as they banged on the wire meshes separating them from the central area of the Cola-Cars Arena. Like everything else in the park, this simple bumper cars ring was twisted into something it’s not, converted into a gladiatorial arena for the entertainment of the Raiders. Occasionally some unwitting fool would board the Nuka-World train to investigate the park. Most traders knew not to take that route or else they would end up in the Gauntlet.

The Gauntlet was like a very lethal obstacle course. Room after room of deadly traps awaited anyone stupid enough to wander in. And if they happened to make it through to the end, all that awaited them was certain death at the hands of Overboss Colter in his invincible Power Armor. The whole thing was something Colter thought up to keep the gangs entertained and relatively happy. Gage always called everyone together when someone new was in the Gauntlet, whether they made it to the arena or not. And everyone always came because what else were they going to do, crammed together in that little Nuka-Town?

When Gage sent out the call this time everyone automatically assumed that it was because they had a new fool to watch die. Even the gang leaders thought so. Which was why they were hesitant to come. They had important work to do. Their plans to kill Colter will still percolating, each of them eager to become the next Overboss. The last thing they wanted to see was another brutal reminder that the sorry bastard still lived. But ultimately they all went anyway. Maybe this time they’d spot some weakness they could exploit? Plus Colter had been oddly quiet the past few days, spending all his time in the Fizztop Grille. Was he up to something?

Mags, William and Nisha all quietly took their seats with their fellows, maintaining a good distance between to avoid starting any fights. Mason paced around the Pack area, the Raider boss extremely unhappy at the moment. It’d been four days since his favorite pet went missing. He came back from his last raid feeling particularly horny and wanting to pump a load into her cunt. But she wasn’t in the Ampitheater or even the market. He questioned his men thoroughly to figure out where she went and eventually one of them said she saw Penny leave with two other Pack members. He interrogated them until they confessed that they used her as a distraction to steal some tech from the Operators. When she didn’t return they decided to play dumb. Their bones were now scattered around the floor of the dog cages.

Mason confronted the Operators. They had no idea what he was talking about. He checked with the Disciples. They hadn’t seen her either. He had his men spread out and search every nook and cranny of Nuka-Town. No sign of her. It frustrated Mason to no end to know that his most prized possession was missing and possibly dead. Who would satisfy his lust now?

Mason’s train of thought was interrupted by Gage’s arrival. He entered an announcer’s box on the edge of the arena and tapped on a microphone to quiet everyone. Mason took his seat and everyone gave Gage their undivided attention, expecting him to introduce Colter (he always loved dramatic entrances) and give details about the next poor fool to die at his hands. But instead he said…

“Ladies and gentlemen…Colter is dead.”

An unbelievable silence swept through the arena as everyone was struck completely speechless at this news. Colter…the Overboss…was dead?

Who killed him?!

Immediately Nisha, Mags and Mason started suspecting one of the others was the perpetrator. They must have killed him in some quick and quiet fashion! That explained why Colter had been so quiet lately! But who was it?!

“Now most of you don’t know this,” Gage continued, “But your bosses and I had a special meeting a month ago. On that day we came to an arrangement. We all hated Colter. It’s no secret we wanted him dead. But after he died, who would succeed him as Overboss? So we all agreed that whoever stopped that ugly bastard’s heart…would become the next Overboss!”

The Raiders all looked to their respective leaders. Which one of them did the deed? Was it Mason? Nisha? Mags? Maybe even William? Who would they now call Overboss? Surprisingly all the Raider leaders were very quiet and serious. You’d think by now the new Overboss would be declaring their victory or at least looking very smug.

“I invited you all today…to introduce to you the next Overboss!” Gage declared. Everyone was on pins and needles. Who was it? Who was it?!

They all expected Gage to point towards the stands at one of the Raider leaders. But instead he motioned towards a shadowy figure who just strutted by him, kicking in the door to the arena and stepping through.

“Introducing!” he shouted like a sports announcer, “Your new Overboss! OVERBOSS PENELOPE!!!”

Gage’s declaration echoed through the silent arena. Overboss…who?

The silence was broken by the sound of footsteps. The shadowy figure stepped into the light. A woman. The heels of her boots clicked against the floor as she walked past the broken bumper cars.

There was a soft squeak of leather against leather emanating from her very low cut leather pants, the tip of her ass crack just visible above the cuff. They were accompanied by a soft jingle…from the two nipple rings that bounced with her fully exposed breasts underneath a leather jacket.

The woman raised her gloves hands above her head. She reared back her head, her scarred face, black hair and spiked leather collar around her neck now illuminated by the arena lights.

The right side of her head was shaved and the rest of her hair was parted to the left. Nothing obscured the smug grin on this woman’s face as she came to a stop in the middle of the arena.

She turned to face the gangs, putting her hands on her hips and grinning at them all and their stunned expressions.

“What’s up, bitches?!” she laughed. “You all just going to stand around like a bunch of idiots?! How about a round of applause for your new Overboss?! Let’s give it up for Overboss Penelope, fuckers!!”

Penelope’s final insult echoed across the silent arena until the gangs exploded, not with cheers but with angry yells and shouting. Who was this bitch?! Where did she come from?! How the HELL did she get to be named Overboss??!!

Their anger and raging only made Penelope’s smile widen. She expected this reaction, knowing full well they wouldn’t just welcome her with open arms. But if they were unhappy now, they would be even less accepting once they realized who she really was. She just wondered how long it would take. Every second of the last few days was spent getting ready for this moment…

**_Days earlier…_ **

The elevator came to a stop again at the Fizztop Grille. Gage stepped off and almost dropped some of the clothes he had bundled in his arms. He grunted as he struggled to gather them all up and walked around Colter’s body, now covered with a sheet. He went around the bar and through a door into the interior area of the Grille, once the kitchen for the restaurant but now an interior living area for the Overboss.

The place inside was just as messy as the outside. Besides a small bedroom, Colter used the interior more as a workshop than anything else. Tools for weapon and armor crafting were all over, most in poor states of repair. Colter was always a complete slob. It was one thing Gage was not going to miss about him.

“Overboss!” Gage called out. “Overboss Penelope! You in here?”

Calling her by her full name wasn’t necessary but Gage needed to get used to it. Overboss Penelope. Had a strange ring to it. Gage heard running water from the bathroom and a moment later Penelope emerged, her long blonde hair now dyed a deep black. It made Gage chuckle. “Been less than a day since you stopped being a slave and the first thing you’re doing is working on your makeup. Guess all women are the same, huh?” 

Penelope laughed at that. “Oh yes! I’ll be painting my nails next! Wanna watch?” She laughed again and plopped down in a chair, propping her feet up on a table and leaning back. Gage had to work a little to control the erection growing in his pants because Penny was still naked. Completely naked. Until now Penelope always had her slave collar and shackles on. This was the first time in at least a year that she’d been truly naked, an experience she was enjoying immensely. But she couldn’t be completely naked all the time.

“So what’d you find?” she asked. Gage dumped the clothes on the table. They were all the clothes in lady’s sizes that he could find.

“Here you go! Hope you find something you like.” For the next 30 minutes Gage was treated to a small fashion show as Penelope tried on the different outfits. Surprisingly the first thing she settled on as part of her permanent wardrobe was a spiked leather collar.

“Wouldn’t think you’d want anything around your neck again,” he commented, referring to her old slave collar. Penelope shrugged.

“As much as I hated the thing, I feel very strange without it. At least with _this_ I know I can take it off whenever I want!”

She resumed her fashion show. She settled on the boots and pants next but the part she struggled with the most was her top. Plenty of shirts fit her but none made her feel very comfortable. She kept scratching herself through the fabric before yanking them off and tossing them away. Eventually she settled on the leather jacket and gloves as the sole garments for her upper body. 

“…You’re joking…” Gage said after a moment of stunned silence.

“Do I look like I’m fucking joking?” She teased him by shaking her chest and making her boobs bounce all around. She laughed as he ogled her but quickly turned serious. “I can’t help it,” she continued. “I spent a whole year wearing no clothes at all. Guess I’m so used to being naked I can’t wear clothes like that anymore. Besides…”

She struck a pose, her hands on the back of her head so Gage could see her whole body in all its erotic glory.

“…I think this look will help put some of my enemies off guard…don’t you think?” She winked at him seductively. He rolled his eye but reluctantly had to admit she had a point. Even if she didn’t give them a boner anyone who laid eyes on her would probably at least be stunned by her overly slutty appearance long enough to present an opening.

Then Penelope’s mood turned oddly pensive.

“Plus…I like to think that this outfit helps symbolize the change in my life. And speaking of change, you find a barber like I asked?”

Gage snapped out of his stupor, his lone eye locked on her swaying tits.

“Uh, no. Couldn’t find one. But unless you want something super fancy I think I could oblige you. Got a sister whose hair I used to cut growing up. I might be able to help.”

“All I want is a little trimming and a little shaving. I’ll take care of the rest.”

Penny sat in a chair while Gage shaved the right side of her head and cut short the rest of her hair. She’d comb it the way she wanted when he was done. Penelope grinned as she watched clumps of her hair falling to the ground. She meant what she said to him about her new look being symbolic. For her, it symbolized that the old, weak and pathetic Penny she used to be was dead and gone.

Penny was a complete prude who wouldn’t show an inch more skin than she had to. Penelope would flaunt her assets all the time, showing off her breasts to anyone who looked at her and teasing them with the slightest peeks of her pussy and ass. Penny’s pride and joy was her long blond hair, always kept neat and clean and carefully styled in a ladylike fashion. Upkeep on her hair was a small way she tried to maintain her connection to her old Pre-War life and keep her sanity. It becoming scraggily and dirty helped contribute to her mental breakdown as a slave. But Penelope would keep her hair dark and short and as unladylike as possible. She was no longer that crying, whiney bitch who let herself get captured by a bunch of hapless Gunners. She was Overboss Penelope now. NO ONE would dominate her again. Not unless she wanted them to…

But there was still one thing missing to make her transformation complete. She tried to think of some other way she could change herself that would set herself apart from her old self. “What could I do that ‘Penny’ would hate?” she asked herself. She absentmindedly fondled one of her tits as she pondered this. Gage finished up the haircut and Penelope tugged at her nipple as she wracked her brain for an answer.

“Done,” Gage said, putting the scissors down on the table. Her gaze followed his hand as he put them down…next to a pair of earrings. A simple pair of silver rings with two rubies dangling from them. Penelope saw them and a lightbulb went on in her head.

“Gage…you know anything about nipple piercings?”

**_And now…_ **

“Hey! Hey, hey, HEY!”

A lone Disciple’s shouts managed to carry over everyone else’s yelling and screaming. People quieted down enough to hear what he had to say.

“That face…I know that face!” the Disciple declared. “I know those scars! And those tits! That’s the sex slave we trained to fight! What was her name…Penny! That’s Penny the sex slave!”

The uproar that followed was enough to knock someone off their feet. Quickly everyone else recognized their new Overboss as well. And it disgusted them.

“No fucking way!” shouted an Operator.

“We’re not following a WHORE!” growled a Disciple.

“Put that bitch back in a cage!” roared a Packer.

“GAGE! How could you go along with this?!” Mags had stood up and was bellowing at Colter’s former second-in-command. He had closed the door to the announcer box and appreciated the time they took to install bulletproof glass around it. He turned on the microphone and addressed the crowd.

“The deal we all agreed to was _whoever_ killed Colter became the next Overboss. We didn’t agree to any specific individuals. This lady here stuck a knife in Colter’s neck and a bullet in his back. By all rights, she won the contest. Penelope is now in charge of Nuka-World.”

This didn’t satisfy any of them in the slightest. It only made them angrier. Penelope was very fortunate that there was a strict “No Guns” rule when coming to the Cola-Cars Arena. Colter didn’t want anyone popping off a shot and claiming his kill. Now this rule kept everyone from shooting Penelope here and now. All of them shouted and banged on the wire mesh as Penelope looked smugly up at them all. But none were angrier than Mason.

“YOU BITCH!” he roared. “YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE TOO HIGH TO OVERHEAR OUR MEETING! YOU TRICKED MEEEEEEE!!!”

Penelope laughed at Mason’s over-the-top reaction.

“I was keeping _a lot_ more secrets from you than you think, you big lug!” she teased. She turned her attention to the rest of the crowd. “What’s the matter, boys and girls?! Afraid you’re going to get shown up by some dumb, horny whore?!?”

This of course only angered them more. Penny shook her head in disappointment. “So you’re not gonna give me a chance?” she asked, disappointed but not surprised. The banging and shouting only grew louder, answering her question.

“Then let’s make a new deal!”

Everyone quieted down while Penelope paced around the arena. Everything so far was going exactly according to her plan. Time for the next stage…

“Raider bosses! You agreed to that deal with Gage because you wanted to avoid all-out war with each other. A simple and easy way to resolve who would become Overboss after Colter died. Am I right?” The three bosses grunted their agreements. “So to avoid a potential repeat of that, I offer you a similar deal. You all have one day. Exactly 24 hours after we all leave this arena. During that time you are all permitted _one_ chance to kill me. Do it yourselves or send your best men after me, I don’t give a fuck. Whichever gang can claim responsibility, their leader will become the next Overboss!”

Sounded like a reasonable deal to the Raider leaders but…

“What happens if we _don’t_ kill you in 24 hours?” asked Nisha.

“So glad you asked! If all of you _fail_ spectacularly at killing little old me…then you all have to give me a chance! You will acknowledge me as Overboss and give me a fucking chance to run this place! Because over the next day I bet you lot are going to throw your all at me! And if I can survive _that_ then I’ve fucking earned my place!”

It was true. It’d be an impressive feat. The Raider leaders were already plotting the fastest and easiest way to kill her off. They didn’t think it would take much. After all, Penelope was on her knees and begging for their cocks just a few days ago!

The deal was set. The gangs all quickly filed out of the arena, following their bosses to help them carry out whatever plan they came up with. Gage did not emerge from the safety of the announcer box until every last one of them was gone.

“You really are crazy, you know that?” he said to Penelope. She grinned.

“And loving every second of it,” she chuckled. She looked around. “There’s a side door to this place, right?”

She needed that other exit. As soon as they gathered their guns several Operators took up positions around the entrance to the arena. Their wait was in vain as Penelope slipped out the side and disappeared…

Meanwhile Mason stormed back to the Amphitheater, grumbling to himself about this whole predicament. He was furious! No, he felt betrayed! His own property deigned to try and elevate herself above her status! She was bought and paid for and deserved to be in one place and one place only: On her knees at his feet, begging to serve him. Just as she always had. He ordered his men to assemble at the Amphitheater and wait for his instructions.

Eagerly they all gathered. All of them carried their rifles, guns, knives, clubs, whatever their weapon of choice was as they crowded at the foot of the stage. It didn’t take a genius to guess what Mason was going to say. He was pissed. He was horny. And he wanted his property back. Dead or alive.

“Who are we?!” he barked.

“WE’RE THE PACK!” the gang roared.

“THAT’S RIGHT!” he bellowed back. “And who do we take orders from?! Not some jumped up WHORE who grew a pair balls, that’s for damn certain!” This was met with cheers. He pointed at Fizztop Mountain, just visible over the walls of the Amphitheater.

“Right now our fuck-toy sits on top of that mountain thinking she’s the Queen of Nuka-World! She should be sitting RIGHT HERE!” He pointed at the spot next to his throne where Penny used to sit. “Well she’s gonna sit there again…after we stuff and mount her!”

The Pack cheered again. Mason grabbed his rifle and pumped it into the air to get them even more riled up.

“Grab your weapons! We march on Fizztop Mountain! That whore thinks she’s Queen of Nuka-World! This place doesn’t need a Queen! It needs a KING!!”

He pumped both fists in the air, flexing his muscles and showing off his strength. The Pack valued raw strength above anything else. Mason became the Pack Alpha because he was the strongest. Very soon all of Nuka-World would abide by their strength mentality. All they needed to do was kill one little whore!

“We’re the Pack!” cheered someone in the crowd.

“Overboss Mason!” cheered another.

“Let’s kill that bitch!” yelled a third. But then a fourth voice rang out that carried over them all…

“YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! LETS DO THIIIIISSSS!” the voice bellowed, somehow drowning out the rest of the crowd. “KILL HER! FUCK HER! GUT HER! MAKE HER DANCE TO SHOWTUNES! TAKE HER DOOOOOOOOWWWWNNN!!!”

Whoever this person was they were at the very back of the crowd. They continued to holler and clap even as the rest of the gang’s shouting and applause slowly died down. From the stage Mason saw Pack members near the back start to act strangely. They stopped cheering and were looking behind them in confusion. This spread through the crowd until the only one celebrating was this mystery person in the back, whom Mason could not see. He called for his men to move aside so he could get a glimpse and…

“WAHOO! LET’S CUT UP THAT PRETTY LITTLE FACE OF HERS! EVEN MORE THAN IT ALREADY IS!” Penelope bellowed. She snuck in as Mason was making his speech and took position at the back of the crowd. Naturally no one noticed her until she started making a lot of noise. Now _every_ soul in the room had their eyes on her. They were all dumbfounded as she continued to cheer and clap like she was just another member of the Pack, seemingly oblivious to the incredulous stares she was getting.

“Stomp on her titties!” she continued to shout. “Stick a pole up her ass so far it…”

Her voice trailed off as she finally seemed to notice everyone staring at her.

“Whaaaaat?!” she said, shrugging like she honestly didn’t know what was the problem. She kept a straight face for as long as she could before she broke down laughing.

“Oh God! You’re faces!” she laughed. “Priceless!” She kept laughing until Mason’s voice carried across the crowd.

“You’re even DUMBER than I thought you were!” he roared. “You don’t deserve to be Overboss!”

“Is that SO?!” Penelope bellowed back. She placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head as she glared back at Mason, now completely serious. She approached the stage, the crowd parting so she could have a straight shot, all the while verbally attacking Mason.

“A walking lump of muscles calling ME ‘dumb’ is really rich! I had the brains to do something _you_ couldn’t do even if you had a decade to plan! Even then, you wouldn’t do it! What did you call me before? A whore who grew a pair of balls? Well I’ve seen all your balls at one time or another and NONE OF YOU have a pair big enough to do what I did!”

This last insult got Penelope a lot of angry growls as she jumped onto the stage. She stood opposite Mason and confidently stared him down, completely outnumbered and certainly outgunned. Looking her over, she didn’t have a gun anywhere on her person. What the hell was she thinking coming here unarmed?! The Pack wanted to dismember her on the spot but waited for Mason to give the word. He held back though. It was true that he didn’t have as much book smarts as Mags or Gage but he certainly had enough street smarts to know something wasn’t right. Penelope was way too calm and confident. She was up to something.

“Why are you here?” Mason growled. Penelope’s expression perked up a bit.

“I’m so glad you asked! Maybe you’re not as dumb as I thought.” Mason made a move like he was going to attack her but caught himself. He backed off and waited to hear what she had to say.

“I like you, Mason,” she started, surprising everyone, “I like you and the Pack a lot. I’ve got big plans for your group once I’m settled in. That’s why I’m giving you the first crack at me. I propose a fight between the two of us, right here and now! You want to be Overboss? Let’s see if you’re man enough to take the title from me with your bare fists!”

She ripped off her jacket and tossed it aside. Now completely topless, she held up her fists and assumed a fighting stance. Mason wasn’t sure if he should be looking at the bouncing tits he loved so much or that smug face of hers. Struggling to suppress an erection, he looked at his assembled men. They were all watching him to see what he would do and Mason realized that Penny was smarter than he gave her credit for. She was taking advantage of the value the Pack placed on strength. Disputes were often settled with a straight-up fight. Mason became the Pack Alpha by proving that he was the strongest of the lot after breaking the old Alpha’s neck. Turning down this challenge from Penelope would look like a weakness. He would lose respect among the Pack and his position as Alpha would be threatened.

“Alright…” he growled.

All Pack members cleared the stage so he and Penelope would have an open arena. Mason tossed aside his weapons and flexed his muscles to get himself good and pumped. Penelope licked her lips and started dancing around, her boobs jiggling and swaying, her nipple rings bouncing and jingling. Her bloodshot eyes glared at Mason with a fierce confidence and determination that he had never seen before. But Mason was not intimidated. He clenched and raised his fists, ready to fight.

The two fighters stared each other down for a full minute. Mason barely moved a muscle while Penelope continued her dancing. The Pack leader found his gaze constantly drifting downward to her bouncing tits. He couldn’t wait to have her back in chains, forced to her knees and his member sandwiched between her boobs. She’d massage him like she used to and he’d make her demean herself by calling herself a slave and a whore. He would make her remember her place as his property and his—

“OOF!”

Penelope’s fist suddenly slammed against his jaw with surprising force. He got thrown off balance and couldn’t protect himself from the sharp blows to his stomach that followed. Slightly winded, he pulled away and put his guard up to block her subsequent blows, quietly cursing himself for letting himself to get so distracted by his fantasy. He should’ve known that was why Penelope was fighting topless. She hoped her boobs would distract him and make an opening. It did but he wasn’t going to let it happen again.

“GYAAARGH!” he roared and lunged at Penelope. He threw a punch at her face and put all his strength behind it. In the past such a blow cracked a man’s skull wide open! He was going to finish this in one strike and prove his superiority! But he failed to account for how nimble Penelope was. She easily dodged him and delivered a sharp kick to his side, digging in the heel of her boot as she did. Mason grunted in pain and turned to hit her again. He caught a brief glimpse of her confident face as she dodged him again and swept at his feet.

“Whoa!” Mason tumbled and landed flat on his back, knocking the wind out of him. Penelope seized this chance and jumped on top of him. She used her knees to pin his shoulders down, just as she did with that Disciple she mistook for Preston. With a manic glint in her eyes she grinned from ear to ear as she raised her fists, eager to sink them into Mason’s face. To feel his jawbone crack against her knuckles. To feel his warm blood splatter across her…

“Ooooohhh…” she suddenly moaned. Her expression softened as she looked at Mason. Her raised fist shook and slowly unclenched. Mason was bracing himself for a pummeling but now was confused as to what she was doing. The confusion turned to shock as Penelope suddenly swooped down and kissed him. She moaned again, this time erotically, as her tongue slithered into his mouth. She giggled a little bit from Mason’s mustache tickling her face but kept kissing him as she took his face in her hands. Penelope’s tongue tasted as good as always. The fact that they were fighting mere moments before was completely forgotten and he wrapped his arms around her, running his strong hands up and down her bare back. The rest of the Pack looked on in stunned but aroused silence, no one sure what exactly was going on or what would happen.

Penelope kissed Mason for a good long time. She closed her eyes and moaned again and again as she practically devoured his face, pausing only to swirl her tongue around his in lust and passion. She pressed her tits against his chest and she felt a familiar bulge growing between his legs. Cracking open her eyes, she looked around and noted how Mason was completely lost to his lust and the Pack were too confused to do anything. Everything was going according to plan. Just as Mason was about to make a move to do more than kiss her, Penelope straightened up and made a surprising declaration.

“New contest! Sex fight! The first person who cums, loses!”

She unzipped her pants and pulled them down. Her pants were very low cut so she didn’t have to pull far to show off her pussy…and how wet she was. Mason’s sex drive had completely taken over by this point. If it meant he could fuck his favorite cunt again he was more than happy to go along! He shifted around so he could pull down his pants. Penelope stood up so she could drop her pants around her knees. As soon as Mason’s hard member was out and erect, she wasted no time in mounting him!

“OOOOOOHHH!!! YEAH BABY!!!” she squealed with delight as she thrust down, driving his cock all the way inside her. She felt his warm balls touch her and she knew she was all the way down. Cheering like a maniac she vigorously thrusted her hips.

“WAHOO! FUCK ME, BABY! FUCK MOMMA’S CUNT!” she screamed. Mason grunted and happily obliged. He grabbed her hips and helped her lift higher so she could get more of him inside her with each thrust all while ogling her massive melons bounce as they bounced above him with glee. His eagerness to squeeze and suck them again left him on the verge of blowing his load already! He couldn’t wait to fill her cunt! After he did he would force her on her back and plow her ass! He’d have both her holes dripping with his cum again in no time!

“Don’t lose boss!”

“Crush that bitch!”

“Don’t cum!”

These cheers came from the Packers surrounding the stage. Seeing their boss fuck Penelope again naturally made them all very horny. A few even started masturbating as they watched but all were cheering for Mason to win and not to cum. Upon hearing these cheers, Mason snapped back to reality. He was so consumed by his lust that he had completely forgotten the rules! If he came before Penelope did, he lost! He had to ease himself back and wait for this bitch to have an orgasm first!

Mason growled as he let go of her hips. He wasn’t about to help her make him cum faster! At this point he had to worry more about stopping himself than trying to make Penelope climax. She had already brought him most of the way there. After weeks of fucking him she knew the best ways to please him. She knew what turned him on and how to get him to blow his load quickly. Once again he realized that Penelope was outsmarting him. She tricked him into agreeing to a contest where she held an incredible advantage.

“Cum, bitch!” he growled. She continued to bounce around on top of him, her hands resting on his chest for support and squeezing his biceps. Penelope taunted him by smiling and tsking him.

“You first, big boy!” She laughed and tightened her pussy. Mason grunted in frustration as he felt his load building up. He was almost at the breaking point! He didn’t know how much longer he could hold out!

“Fuck!” he yelled. “FuckfuckfuckfuckFUUUUUUUUCCCKKK!!!”

It was coming! He couldn’t stop it! He thought, too late, to try and push Penelope off him. But all he managed to do was knock her off just in time for everyone to see him climax. Penelope fell off him and his cock flopped out of her, shooting streams of white hot cum all over the stage.

Mason groaned in disappointment. Penelope laughed. She laughed and hopped to her feet, pumping her fists in the air. She turned to the rest of the Pack and continued pumping her fists as her laughter turned into a Pack howl.

“OW-OW-OW-OOWWWWOOOOOOOOOO!!!” she howled like she was just another member of the gang. To Mason’s surprise, many Pack members joined her. Several people were clearly disappointed but the rest were howling and _cheering_ for Penelope! Mason watched them in disbelief before plopping back down in exhaustion and defeat.

“Damn it…” he moaned. His one chance to become Overboss and he lost it…to a whore. No, it wasn’t fair to call her a whore anymore. She was the Overboss now. She had earned the title. His gang certainly thought so. After the howling died out he could hear them start to chant “Overboss! Overboss! Overboss!”

As the chanting continued, a shadow stretched over Mason. He looked up and saw Overboss Penelope standing over him, her pants back up and her leather jacket back on. He expected her to gloat but to his surprise she offered him her hand. Mason reluctantly took it and Penelope helped him up. He stood next to his new Overboss as she started howling again, reveling in their chanting of her title. When she was finished, she turned to him and smiled.

“We’ll fuck later, yeah?” she said and licked her lips afterwards, eyeing the still-sizeable bulge in his pants. “And I meant what I said. I’ve got big plans for you and the Pack. Stick with me and I promise you won’t regret it…”

Mason was skeptical but still he smiled. Back in the Cola-Cars Arena Penelope asked them all for a chance to prove herself. For him and the Pack, she earned in. He joined her and the rest of the gang in howling in celebration of her victory…

After leaving the Amphitheater, Penelope made her way back to Fizztop Mountain. Along the way she broke out in song and dance, scatting some nonsensical tune while doing a little jig that sent her bare tits bouncing in every direction as she walked.

“Ba-ba-bee-boo-ba-pa!” she scatted, followed by a laugh. This was perfect! Everything was perfect! Things with the Pack went _exactly_ as she planned! She had known Mason only a few months by this juncture but that was more than enough to familiarize herself with that simpleton. Challenge his strength, enflame his sex drive and she could manipulate him however she chose. She used it to make him blow his chance to take her down and, for the time being at least, ensure his loyalty. She would need to work to keep it but she was confident she could once she got her plans in motion.

She danced all the way back to the mountain, stopping briefly as she approached the elevator where Gage awaited. She gave him a quiet thumbs-up as she hopped on the elevator and triggered its ascent. Gage grinned and returned the thumbs-up, very surprised that her crazy plan to challenge the Pack actually worked. But after she was out of sight his grin faded. This was one victory but she still had two more gangs to contend with. The Disciples and the Operators would not be so easy…

Up in the Grille Penelope jumped off the elevator and skipped over to the bar. She hopped onto a stool and spun it around, giggling with glee as her new home spun all around her.

“Weeee!” she squealed and laughed. She stopped herself and leaned on the bar, looking around the room and her brow furrowing as she thought about what she would do to this place.

“Colter had some weird tastes,” she mentally noted. “But…it’s kind of growing on me.”

She probably wouldn’t do as much redecorating as she though. Penelope shrugged and pulled closer a case sitting on the bar. It had something that she asked Gage to get. Something that wasn’t too hard to find in Nuka-World but the case Gage used to carry it had a very stubborn lid. She pulled out her knife and used it to pry it open. Afterwards she stuck her knife in the wood of the bar and reached into the case to pull out a chilled bottle of Nuka-Cola Quantum.

“Oh yeah…” she moaned longingly. She LOVED Nuka-Cola Quantum. She never forgot her first free sample and quietly lamented never being able to pick up a few bottles on its release dates. Nuclear war never fit anyone’s schedule! But during her Wasteland wanderings she managed to secure the occasional bottle, miraculously unopened even after 200 years. When she was enslaved she thought she’d never sample any Nuka-Cola ever again, much less a rare bottle of Quantum. But now that she was Overboss, she could have as much as she wanted! Whenever she wanted!

She yanked off the cap and pocketed it to spend later. She held the bottle under her nose so she could savor that sweet smell and sighed contently.

“Come to Momma…” She wrapped her lips around rim of the bottle and chugged back a huge gulp, dismissing the commotion on the other side of the bar. As the explosive taste filled her mouth she swallowed and let out a satisfied sigh.

“THAT’S the stuff!” she happily declared. She moaned and took another sip. THIS was the life! She was the Overboss of Nuka-World! She could have all the sex, chems and Nuka-Cola Quantum she could want! This moment was the happiest she had been in over a year! Sadly it wasn’t as perfect as she wanted it to be. Her joy was interrupted by the choking and gurgling of the Disciple assassin on the other side of the bar.

With her happy moment being spoiled more and more by his presence, Penelope slammed the bottle down and glared at the assassin. He stood just opposite her on the other side of the bar, his dagger held above his head in a shaking hand until it slipped from his grip and clattered to the floor. He grunted and choked on the blood gushing from his mouth and stared down in disbelief at the dagger Penelope had stuck into his chest.

Penelope knew she wasn’t alone when she arrived at the Grille. Things were a little _too_ quiet. And there was something in the air. A faint hint of blood that she knew all too well from her time with the Disciples. She knew Nisha had sent assassins. Behind the bar was an obvious place to hide but still an effective one. She went about her business like she didn’t know they were there and waited for them to strike. The first one made his move when she took her first gulp of Quantum. Fortunately she intentionally left her dagger on the bar so she could swiftly grab it and plunge it into the Disciple’s heart. She did exactly that as he made his move and kept it there, twisting it around without looking at him, focusing instead on savoring her drink. But now all the noise he was making had become too distracting.

“Please!” she said in an annoyed tone. “I’m trying to enjoy my drink! Can you die a little quieter?”

The Disciple opened his mouth to say something but all he managed was his death rattle before he slumped to the floor, taking Penelope’s dagger with him. As soon as he hit the floor, the other two assassins made their move.

Dixie and another assassin emerged from their hiding places and struck. Dixie was hiding further down the bar to Penelope’s left. She jumped out and charged her with her daggers drawn. The other Disciple was hiding by the bed to Penelope’s right. The Disciple emerged with her gun drawn and took careful aim to hit Penelope but not Dixie. But Penelope was too quick for her. Like a flash Penelope pulled her revolver out of a hiding place and put one right between the assassin’s eyes.

“HYAH!” Dixie shrieked as she lunged. Penelope dodged her strike and spun around to face her. Dixie thrust and swiped with her knife again and again to try and cut her somewhere, anywhere, to let the poison coating her dagger take care of the rest. Penelope’s nimbleness came into play again and she dodged her attacks. When she swiped her again Penelope ducked under Dixie’s arm and hopped over the bar. She yanked her dagger from the fallen Disciple’s chest and held it up just in time to block Dixie’s blade.

“You’re gonna die, bitch! You’re gonna DIE!” Dixie squealed with glee. She looked ecstatic at the prospect of killing Penelope! As far as she was concerned, it was overdue. This bitch was supposed to have died when they had her as a fight slave. She should’ve been left bleeding on the floors of their base before being tossed out with the trash. This was exactly what Dixie planned to do after cutting off her head to bring back to Nisha.

The clinking and tinking of their daggers filled the air as a fierce knife fight ensued. Dixie was one of Nisha’s very best assassins but Penelope was trained well. She knew Dixie likely poisoned her daggers so she took great care not to let herself get cut. This made it difficult for her to get close to strike a blow. The best she was able to do was pry Dixie’s mask and helmet off, revealing a head of short wavy golden hair. The loss of her mask did not faze Dixie in the slightest. It just meant there was less obstructing her vision as she slit this pretender’s throat. She pressed back against her until she had Penelope pinned to the wall, her dagger just an inch from her neck and creeping closer.

“You’re gonna die!” she taunted, laughing maniacally. “You’re gonna die! YOU’RE GONNA DIE!” She pressed harder, the dagger creeping closer. Penelope grunted and gritted her teeth, her eyes darting around as though looking for some way to escape. Dixie watched her eyes settle on something over her left shoulder…widen in shock…and sparkle as she grinned from ear to ear.

“Tell that to HIM!” she grunted, jerking her head to indicate someone standing behind her. Fearing the pretender had reinforcements, she quickly glanced behind her to see…no one. It was a bluff. One that gave Penelope a chance to push back, knocking the dagger away from her neck, and letting her headbutt Dixie.

“Oh!” Dixie grunted. She stumbled back, reeling from her sore noggin but hardly down for the count. That is, until Penelope grabbed one of Colter’s mannequins and whacked her upside the head with it. The head from the mannequin was knocked off as Dixie went flying back. Her own head hit the bar as she fell and she crumbled to the floor, alive but unconscious. Penelope stood over her, still grinning and holding the headless mannequin.

The severed head bounced around and rolled to a stop next to Dixie, its white eyes staring up at the victorious Overboss. She looked at it and the body and laughed. At one point she considered trashing these weirdly posed mannequins. But now…

“Yep! I’m keeping these suckers!” she laughed. She tossed the mannequin aside and bent down to check on Dixie. She was definitely still alive but sound asleep. Penelope smiled. This signaled that the Disciples’ attempt on her life had failed. They missed their chance for Nisha to become Overboss. Technically she could leave Dixie sleeping and that would be all. But with the Disciples she needed to send a stronger message. It wasn’t enough to just best their top assassins. She needed to do more.

Penelope straightened up and grabbed Dixie around the ankles. She drug her across the floor and inside the Grille, the door hitting Dixie’s head on the way in…

**_Sometime later…_ **

“Wakey wakey…”

“Zzzzzzz…”

“I said…WAKE UP!”

“EEEHH?! AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!”

Dixie woke to a sharp pain as she felt as if her nipples were about to be torn off! Instinctively she tried to lash out at whatever or whoever was causing her pain but her arms didn’t get far. They were bound to something. It took a few moments for her disoriented mind to make sense of her surroundings. When she did, she screamed again. Though this time from shock.

Dixie was completely nude and tied to some sort of round drum. Her arms and legs were stretched around it and chained together on the underside of the drum. She was stretched so tightly that she couldn’t wiggle off. Didn’t help that her limbs were also chained to the wooden legs holding up the drum. She looked around frantically and she realized she was in the interior area of the Fizztop Grille. Then she spotted her captor. Penelope stood next to the drum, naked and grinning wickedly as she held the end of two chains connected to clamps on Dixie’s nipples. Dangling behind the Overboss were the bodies of the other two assassins, hanging upside down like animal carcasses waiting to be butchered. Dixie tried to curse her but couldn't say anything without biting her tongue off. Penelope had tied two wooden chopsticks together and pinched Dixie’s tongue between them. The assassin couldn’t pull her tongue back into her mouth and overall it made it very difficult for her to say anything.

“IIHH!!” was the only sound Dixie could make in her attempt to call her captor “bitch”. This made Penelope chuckle.

“Really? You don’t say!” she teased. Dixie jerked around and try to curse her more. Penelope chuckled again and went to work. She wanted Dixie to be awake before she had her fun, gently placing her hands on Dixie’s face to hold her steady. Dixie glared at her but Penelope only smiled. Her smile was warm but her eyes were cold. So cold that it even made this hardened Disciple pause.

“You and I are going to have _so_ much fun tonight…” Penelope said softly. Her tone seemed friendly but underneath it there was an edge…a twisted sense of satisfaction as her warped mind plotted out what she wanted to do. Dixie actually trembled a little. She had never been at anyone’s mercy like this before. And Penelope was an unknown variable. What was this crazy ex-whore going to do to her?

Penelope started by licking Dixie’s face. She ran her tongue up her cheek and kissed her nose before playing with Dixie’s bound tongue by touching it with the tip of her own. She then ran her tongue down her body, swirling it around between her cleavage before moving down her stomach to her goal.

“Let’s see how wet you are….” Dixie heard Penelope say. She jerked when she felt her tongue against her pussy. Penelope licked it several times, running it slowly up the length of her hole. Dixie struggled as Penelope nibbled on her clit and glared at the top of her blackened head as she spread open her pussy.

“You’re hardly wet at all!” Penelope said disappointedly. She wrapped her lips around Dixie’s pussy and sucked on it, swirling her tongue around inside to get her nice and moist. But it was no use. Dixie was dryer than the Sahara. Penelope’s famous tongue technique wasn’t going to work on this one. Fortunately she came prepared for this. She straightened up and circled around to Dixie’s side, both women glaring at each other. Penelope was determined to make Dixie wet and climax but Dixie was determined not to. It was a battle of wills. Sadly for Dixie, she didn’t have Penelope’s tools. Penelope raised her fist and Dixie noticed that she had something in her hand. It looked like…a slave collar control device?!

Dixie panicked. She couldn’t believe how long it took for her to realize that she had a slave collar around her neck! What was Penelope going to do with it?!

“Sing me a song…” Penelope said, her face breaking out into an utterly wicked smile. Then she pressed a button.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!”

Dixie screamed and convulsed as a powerful electric jolt surged through her body. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her tongue flopped around as her head shook wildly. Penelope kept her finger on the button and laughed like a maniac at Dixie’s reaction.

“YEAH! Scream for me, baby! SCREAM FOR MOMMA!” She laughed and fingered her pussy as Dixie convulsed. Dixie’s screams drowned out the squishing of Penelope’s pussy as she stuck her fingers deep inside. Eventually she let up and released the button. The electricity stopped but Dixie continued to convulse. She babbled and moaned incoherently as her body coped with the pain. While she was doing it, Penelope circled back around to Dixie’s pussy. She crouched down and gave her another long lick…and got a mouthful of the assassin’s sweet love juices. She was wet! She was soaking wet! Mere moments after feeling mind-shattering pain she was so wet it started to leak down her legs!

“I knew it!” Penelope thought triumphantly. “She’s not just a sadist! She’s a masochist! All this pain is turning her on like crazy!” Penelope sucked on Dixie’s pussy some more and confirmed her theory as she gulped down more of her cum. She only stopped when she heard Dixie start to moan something. It wasn’t incoherent babble like before. Now it sounded like she was trying to say something.

“Ooorrr…oooooorrrhhhh…”

Penelope licked her lips clean and stood over Dixie’s head. Dixie looked up at her, eyes half-focused and still moaning the same thing. Curious as to what she had to say, Penelope removed the tongue bindings.

“More…” was the first word out of Dixie’s mouth. “Hit me again…more…”

Dixie’s pleading was utterly sincere. She loved it! The same pain that once made Penelope cower in fear and break her into an obedient slave was making this lunatic horny as hell! And she wanted MORE! Penelope cackled in victory and pressed the button again…

**_The next morning…_ **

Gage yawned as he approached the elevator to Fizztop Grille, having retired shortly after Overboss Penelope went up. Part of him wanted to stay up to see if someone made an attempt on her life during the night but he decided it was better to stay out of the way. Didn’t want to get caught in any crossfire! He walked up just as the elevator started to descend. The sun was just rising and he was surprised to see the Overboss up so early! He moved into position so he could properly great her.

“Morning, Overboss!” he said as the elevator was almost on the ground. “How’d you sleep last…”

His voice trailed off when he realized…it wasn’t Overboss Penelope on the elevator. It was Dixie the Disciple. And she was…naked. Completely nude and sporting a very dazed smile. If he didn’t know any better Gage would swear that Dixie was high on something. But he knew Dixie didn’t use any chems. So why was she grinning like an idiot with her eyes glazed over?

Dixie didn’t move from the elevator at first. She stood there and swayed on the spot like she was tipsy. When her eyes came into focus they settled on Gage. He braced himself just in case Dixie decided to attack. There was no predicting this girl. He didn’t need to, however. Her grin only widened and she said the last words he’d ever expect to hear from her.

“Penelope is a good Overboss,” she said dreamily. “She’ll be a good Overboss. Overboss Penelope…”

She then hobbled off, a strange limp in her step. Several times she looked ready to fall over but she stayed on her feet and made her way back to the Disciple base.

“What the…?” was all Gage could say. He jumped when the elevator started moving again. Someone above had called it. This time when it came back down it carried Overboss Penelope, fully “dressed” and looking as chipper as could be.

“Morning Gage!” she said cheerfully. “Lovely day, don’t you think?”

Gage was speechless. He came to the conclusion that the Disciples must have made their attempt on her life sometime during the night but he questioned if he really wanted to know the details. He soon found himself and cleared his throat as he regained his composure.

“So!” he began, “I’m guessing that’s _two_ down. All that’s left now is to beat the Operators?”

He expected Penelope to start bragging about some plan of hers like she did when she told him about her plan to tackle the Pack but instead she smirked and said, “Actually…if everything has gone the way I think it has, they’ve already been defeated. In fact, I think I beat them before the Pack…”

Gage was confused. What did she do? _When_ did she do it? She went straight to the Amphitheater after the Cola-Cars Arena and then right back to Fizztop. There wasn’t time to stop at the Parlor. He asked her for clarification but all she did was motion with her finger for him to follow, which he did.

They stopped in front of the Parlor. Gage immediately noticed that something seemed off. It was too quiet. And there were no Operators outside standing guard. In fact, the front door was hanging open a bit like someone hurried inside but didn’t take the time to close it behind them. Penelope skipped up to the door and held it open for Gage, motioning for him to go inside. He was hesitant to be the first one in but he obliged, his curiosity getting the better of him. He entered and the first thing he saw was…blood. And bodies. Several bullet-ridden bodies littered the main lobby of the Parlor. It looked like they tried to storm inside and were promptly gunned down. But by what?

Penelope brushed past him to the doors to the main area of the Parlor where most of the Operators spent their time. She looked over her shoulder at Gage and grinned at him before yanking the doors open.

Immediately Gage heard a lot of movement. Mechanical movement. He looked inside the Parlor and to his shock he saw dozens of Nuka-World mechs, armed to the teeth and pointing their weapons at Penelope! But only for a brief moment. As soon as they saw who she was, scanning her biometric data, the mechs turned their attention back to the Operators, all of whom were standing with their hands up and not moving a muscle. Every single Operator, including Mags and William Black, were being held hostage by these mechs. All of them looked too scared to move a muscle, their eyes darting back and forth between the mechs, Penelope and the corpses of those who tried to move or fight back against their captors.

“Well looky here!” Penelope laughed. “Looks like my little reprogramming job worked like a charm!”

While Penelope was planning how she’d take down the different gangs, she accurately deduced that the Operators would try and use their new mech army to finish her off once she declared her challenge. Mags and William hurried back to the Parlor with their gang after the Cola-Cars Arena and ordered Lizzie to activate all the mechs. Once they were online, Mags gave them a single order.

“Find that bitch Penelope! The one who dares call herself our Overboss!” she growled. “Find her…and KILL HER!”

When Penelope fucked Lizzie unconscious before, she accessed her control terminal for the mechs and inserted a very special piece of programming. Mags’s order activated it. If these mechs were given a kill order for an Overboss, the mechs were to turn on them all. Lizzie had already uploaded the biometric data for all Operators so the mechs would know friend from foe. Penelope used that against them, reprogramming the mechs to turn their weapons on anyone they identified as an Operator and threaten them with death if they moved a muscle. Naturally several people did try to move or fight back. Operators standing guard outside heard Mags scream and rushed inside to help. All were gunned down before the mechs turned their focus back on the living Operators. Not sure what else to do, Mags and the others stayed perfectly still.

And there they stood. All night. Just like Penelope wanted. She wanted the Operators immobilized until she came to them. The mechs were programmed to ignore anyone that they did not have biometric data for so she moved through the crowd of mechs with ease. She was making her way to Mags and William but paused to “accidentally” give one random Operator a good shove. Rapid gunfire followed and the Operator was dead before he hit the floor.

“Oopsy!” said Penelope with feigned sorrow. Then she shrugged and continued to Mags who gave her a death glare like no other. Once upon a time that look sent chills down Penelope’s spine. No longer…

Penelope leaned on Mags’s shoulder and the Operator leader struggled not to move too much from the added weight, not wanting the mechs to think she was trying to escape. She gritted her teeth and quietly glared at Penelope’s smug expression.

“Release us…” she growled. But Penelope shook her head.

“You have to acknowledge me as Overboss first.”

Mags looked ready to vomit. No way in hell was she going to acknowledge this whore as her superior.

“What’s the matter? Don’t know what to say?” asked Penelope with fake concern. “Here, I’ll help you.” She squeezed Mags’s face so her lips were puckered and parted. “Now repeat after me,” Penelope continued. She squeezed Mags’s face as she talked so it looked like her lips were moving and saying what she was saying. “’I hereby acknowledge Overboss Penelope as supreme ruler of all Nuka-World. She is superior to me and the Operators in every way and we will follow her lead without question. Long live Overboss Penelope!’”

Penelope held back a chuckle at her statement. She loosened her grip on Mags’s face but did not let it go. “Now say it,” Penelope ordered with a smile.

Mags remained silent.

“Say iiiiiittt,” Penelope repeated in a sing-song tone. But when Mags continued her silence, she grabbed her head and tilted it so she could scream in her ear.

“SAY IIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!!!!” she bellowed. Mags winced in pain and yanked away, barely avoiding moving from her spot and getting gunned down.

“I hereby acknowledge…” Mags began, struggling to hold herself back from lunging at this crazy bitch, “…Overboss Penelope as supreme ruler of all Nuka-World.”

Mags looked ready to be sick but she continued. “She is superior to me and the Operators in every way…and we will follow her lead without question. Long live…”

She groaned. She really _did_ look ready to vomit!

“Long live…Overboss Penelope!”

“THANK YOU!” Penelope shrieked with glee. “Mechs! Hold them here until I leave and then stand down!”

Penelope laughed like a maniac as she strolled out of the Parlor with Gage hot on her heels. As soon as the door shut behind her, the mechs shut down and all the Operators collapsed from relief and exhaustion. Mags was ready to charge after Penelope and kill her but…not yet. As much as she hated to admit it, she did agree to a deal. She’d wait and see how this new “Overboss” performed. If she thought she was underperforming even in the slightest…

Meanwhile, outside, Penelope hooped and hollered as she danced down the street towards the Nuka-Town Market. She won! She really won! All three of the gangs tried and failed to take her down! It was official! She was the new Overboss of Nuka-World!

“It still won’t be easy,” Gage reminded her. “You may have won the contest but you still need to earn their respect. I got some ideas for that if you want to listen…”

Penelope stopped dancing and looked stern.

“I’ll listen…but I’ve got a few ideas of my own,” she declared. “But for now…” She broke into a wide grin again and resumed her dancing.

“Overboss Penelope!” she thought gleefully. “I’m the Overboss! No longer am I the bottom of the barrel! I’m at the top! The tippy-top! And NO ONE is going to take this power from me!”

She looked around at the theme park that was now her kingdom before gazing at the horizon. This park would need a lot of fixing up if it would become the base of her new Raider army. Once she got everything in place…she would move on to her _real_ goal. The Commonwealth was just beyond that sky.

One day soon…very soon…they would know the wrath of Overboss Penelope…

_To be continued…_


	19. Reign of the Overboss

[Disclaimer]

Fallout and its characters are the property of Bethesda Inc. 

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon. 

Please support Bethesda by buying the Fallout games! 

**_ The Wasteland Changes You, Chapter 19 – Reign of the Overboss _ **

Five weeks had passed since Overboss Penelope’s triumphant victory over the three Nuka-World gangs. Gage looked out over Nuka-Town as he rode the elevator up to the Fizztop Grille, a small brown box tucked under his arm. At first glance you wouldn’t think anything had changed during that time. But Gage knew that much had happened behind the scenes. It just wasn’t immediately obvious to the untrained eye.

The elevator jerked to a halt and he stepped off into the Grille. “Overboss?” he called out. It took a moment but he heard a happy moan to his right. He looked over and there was the new Overboss, sprawled out over a sofa completely topless and enjoying a nice Jet high. Her smile was dim and her eyes glazed over as she relaxed and let the sweet Jet flow through her system.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/iUPMUfT.jpg)

Penelope’s eyes fluttered and she moaned happily again as she let her mind get lost in the peaceful haze that tried to envelope her mind. This was the life! She could enjoy a full dose of Jet whenever she wanted and at no cost! In the past she always had to gangbang two or three dozen men before or after in order to “earn” a relaxing dose of Jet. No more. She could take a dose, kick back and drift away…

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/y4eLL9L.jpg)

Gage slowly approached her, not sure if he wanted to disturb the Overboss when she was in this state.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/nnGjjpz.jpg)

But he had something she wanted and she left clear instructions to deliver it as soon as it arrived. He cleared his throat to get her attention. “You alive in there, Overboss?” he asked. Penelope blinked as she pulled her mind out of the Jet cloud. She tilted her head back to look at Gage and squinted at him, her eyes taking a moment to adjust. Things could get a bit blurry when on Jet.

“Gage! My man!” she said happily. “Want some Jet? Think I got an unused canister around here somewhere…”

“That’s alright. I’m just here to drop something off.” He held up the brown box. “It’s that gizmo you wanted us to retrieve from the Commonwealth. Had to kill a squad of Gunners to get it but here it is.”

It took Penelope a moment to remember what he was talking about. When she did, her eyes widened with joy and she sat right up, giddily motioning for him to hand her the box which she promptly ripped open. She held up its contents and her face beamed as she gazed upon her long-lost Pipboy. This Pre-War tech was not only rare but very useful, helping in many situations after she left the Vault and thought it would prove equally useful now that she was Overboss. She eagerly put it on and sighed contently at the feel of its weight on her wrist.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/N1zMmzh.jpg)

“I feel…complete…” she sighed. She smiled at Gage. “Those Gunners took everything from me when they enslaved me. Having this back…I feel like I got a piece of ‘me’ back from them.”

She pulled out her pistol and held it up, giggling like mad. “I just wish I could have been the one to do it! I want to put a bullet between the eyes of those assholes who got me…”

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/LhYkNmK.jpg)

Gage shrugged. “I don’t know if those ones we took it from were the same people but I promise you, they’re dead.” This made Penny laugh again.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/TFVx5fn.jpg)

She put away her pistol, stood up and stretched. Her boobs jiggled a little from her rising and falling chest as she took deep breaths of fresh(ish), free air. She glimpsed the bed as she stretched and out of the corner of her eye she noticed Gage trying to avert his gaze from her tits. A bit surprising, considering how he was no doubt used to seeing her boobs now. She certainly never covered them! But it gave her an idea. She took Gage’s hands and pulled him to the bed, giving him a warm smile.

“Come celebrate with me…” she said seductively. At the foot of the bed she turned so Gage could wrap his arms around her.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/dFzbbmE.jpg)

He slid his hands around her waist and held her close.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/h5wCMTa.jpg)

She leaned her head back on his shoulder and gently kissed him on the cheek.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/ITYTVGG.jpg)

“I want you inside me,” she breathed. “Give it to me, big boy. Make Momma cum…”

Gage never understood why she liked to call herself “Momma” or “Mommy” when talking about sex. As far as he knew, she didn’t have any kids. But the two of them had slept together many times since she became Overboss. She claimed that she couldn’t trust a lieutenant who wasn’t good in the sack. He certainly wanted to keep his position so he obliged. Not that he would complain about it. Penelope was incredible! He would never turn down a chance to fuck someone as skilled as her.

He ran his hands up Penelope’s stomach and touched her boobs. He slowly wrapped his hands around them and squeezed, making Penelope giggle.

“You can squeeze them harder than that!” she teased. He did so and she moaned happily. She spun around and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He leaned her back until they fell on the bed together, Gage staying on top and kissing her for a few moments until Penelope forced him to flip over. She sat on top of him and grinned before resuming their kiss. She always liked to be on top.

Penelope moved her hips as they kissed to rub his groin through their pants. His bulge grew to the point that neither could wait any longer and Penelope ripped off his armor plates. She wanted this man naked! He started helping her and she rolled off so she could take off her remaining clothes. She waited for Gage to finish and mounted him again, quivering with excitement as she grabbed his cock and lined it up with her pussy. She rubbed his tip against her hole to get it nice and lubricated, her pussy already so wet she could soak his whole body! But his cock would do for now.

“OOOOOOOOhhhhh yeah!” she grunted as she thrust down, his cock penetrating her and her juices gushing out. She rested her hands on his stomach and thrust her hips, craving every inch of him all the way inside her! Her ass jiggled as it slapped against his groin and her boobs bounced as she went faster and faster. Gage was mesmerized by her tits for the longest time until he grabbed them. He loved these melons of hers! He kept looking away from her all the time because if he didn’t he’d be staring at them all day! He loved his slutty Overboss! It was a wonderful day when she took down Colter!

“Gimme these tits!” he growled. “I want these melons!” He sat up and embraced her again. This time his head was at boob level and he sucked on them. He grunted and moaned with glee as he soaked her nipples with his saliva, squeezing them like he hoped they would shoot milk into his mouth. Penelope laughed at his enthusiasm and hugged him back.

“Cum inside me, baby!” she pleaded. “Cum inside Momma’s pussy! Momma needs it!”

Gage grunted as he struggled not to cum too soon but he couldn’t help it. The Overboss was squeezing his cock too tight with her pussy! Fortunately she was about ready to cum too. They climaxed together and Penelope looked down in awe at all the cum leaking out of her and down his cock. She let Gage up and he backed away to lean against the headboard. Penelope scooped up some of his cum and moaned dreamily as she licked it clean.

Penelope eyed Gage smiling on her and noted that his cock was still soaked with his and her cum. It needed cleaning! She crawled over to him and stuck out her tongue, giving the tip of his member a gentle lick to tease him. She swirled her tongue around the tip to get him excited and hard again, her mouth watering at the delicious taste of his cum and hers on the tip of her tongue. She was hungry! She needed some meat! Unable to take anymore she swallowed his meatstick with one gulp, ending with her chip slapping against his balls. She stuck her ass in the air and slurped loudly as she blew him hard but slowly. He just came so she needed to get him plenty excited if she wanted him to blow another load.

Gage grunted and shifted around. Was he already getting ready to blow again? Penelope excitedly started masturbating. She wanted to cum too! She reached between her legs and furiously rubbed her pussy, covering her hand with the cum still leaking out of her. She rubbed her clit and imagined that her fingers were another cock penetrating her as Gage’s member slid down her throat. Gage struggled to hold out for as long as he could but her mouth was like a vacuum cleaner! She was going to suck all the cum out if she needed to!

“Fuck! I’m cumming again!” Penelope picked up the pace with her fingering as streams of Gage’s cum shot down her throat. She gulped down his cum and her eyes fluttered as she climaxed again herself. As soon as Gage was done she removed his cock from her mouth, a stream of his cum stretching from his tip to her lips until she pulled far enough away that it broke. It clung to her chin until she licked it up, smacking her lips like it were a delicious meal.

“Damn…” Gage sighed. He was already exhausted! Overboss Penelope really knew how to work him over! He was about to get up and get dressed again, thinking she was satisfied, until she cleared her throat. He looked at the foot of the bed and saw Penelope lying on her side. Her knees were up at stomach level and she was propping herself up with one hand, flashing her ass and pussy at him. He could clearly see her pussy and at first thought that she was actually asking for a second go! But with her free hand she spread open her asshole.

“After all that, you really think I’d let you go without hitting the trifecta?” she asked slyly. They had done pussy and mouth. All that was left now was anal.

Gage couldn’t believe it but he actually grew hard again. He got on his knees and let Penelope back into him. She fell to her knees and bent over, slowly sliding back until his cock touched her tight asshole. With a deep breath, she pushed back and squealed as he penetrated her ass.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/fMsPPjn.jpg)

Penelope moaned and grunted as she and Gage thrust their hips. Mixed with the sound of her ass slapping against his groin it became music to her ears.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/p2hnKWG.jpg)

“Oh yes…Momma loves it in her ass…” she moaned happily.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/pfBJWzR.jpg)

Gage silently grunted as he thrust harder. He wasn’t sure how much of a load he had left in him but he wasn’t about to let his Overboss down! He squeezed her plump ass cheeks to get a better grip and thrust as hard and as fast as his remaining strength would allow, prompting Penelope to started masturbating again to heighten her pleasure. She loved this! She loved being Overboss! All the chems she could want and all the sex she desired! This was the perfect way to start the day!

“Cum! Cum! CUM!” They came again and both of them collapsed from exhaustion. Penelope quietly smiled and savored the afterglow. Her life had taken a definite upward turn. And to think, the sex and chems were only the beginning! Even more fun awaited just on the other side of the pond at the foot of Fizztop Mountain. She and Gage got dressed and met a group from the Pack there…along with a fresh shipment of newly captured slaves.

If there was one thing Penelope knew about Raiders it was this: They valued only two things, caps and their own personal pleasure. Each gang had their operations to bring in caps. When she became Overboss, Penelope could have pursued any of them to make herself enormously wealth. Of all the available operations, she decided to focus on expanding the Pack’s slave trading…with a little twist. Before the slaves they caught were used primarily for forced labor and the occasional role in the sack. But Penelope saw firsthand how profitable and pleasurable the sex slave trade was. The Pack never pursued this avenue because they didn’t have the knowhow to properly train a skillful sex slave. The new Overboss had all that knowledge and then some. People would pay out the nose for a quality sex slave, thus satisfying the Raiders’ need for caps. The training process would require a lot of volunteers, especially at the volume they planned to train them, so all three gangs, and herself, would feel enormous pleasure.

Penelope’s decision to do this surprised many in Nuka-World. After spending two years in chains, experiencing first-hand how brutal a sex slave’s life could be, you wouldn’t think she’d want to subject anyone else to this life. But the epiphany that gave rise to Overboss Penelope also made her realize something important about her capture. She deserved it. She deserved to be captured. She deserved to be brutalized and raped and downgraded to a mere object. Why? Because she was weak…and a fool. She was weak enough to let herself get captured and a fool for deluding herself for so long thinking that someone might rescue her. And she was a fool for thinking that even a shred of the goodness and decency she believed in back in the Pre-War world still existed at all. That world was gone. This was the Wasteland now. Here, you were either a King or cattle. Penelope learned this lesson the hard way. It was time everyone else did too.

“Well lookie, lookie what we have here!” Penelope said giddily. “Is it Christmas? Did someone bring me new toys to play with?!”

Penelope did a little dance of excitement as she and Gage approached the Pack and the mob of terrified slaves. The slaves watched in disbelief and horror as this topless woman bounced towards them and looked at them all like they were a meal. She stood before them with her hands on her hips and scanned the crowd, counting twenty slaves total. Twelve men…and eight women.

“You know the drill! Separate them!” Penelope snapped at the Pack.

“Move it!” grunted one Packer, pressing the barrel of his gun into the back of one of the men. The men were all forced to the left while the women were moved to the right. Penelope always insisted on personally evaluating any new slaves that came in. The men were of little interest to her. They would immediately be shipped off to the quarries or sold. The women she would carefully examine. For female sex slaves were far more in demand than male ones. She would study their bodies and perform brief tests of their sexual skill. Those that she deemed undesirable either for their looks or their performance were sent off with the men. Those she deemed worthy…were sent to the Nuka-Cade. Or the “Nuka-Cunt” as everyone called it now. The Nuka-Cunt became the park’s dedicated brothel and sex slave training facility. Needed sexual relief? The Nuka-Cunt had everything you wanted.

Penelope waited until the Pack had all the women standing in a line. She patrolled the line and eyed them all, grinning at their slave collars blinking that dreadful red light. She stopped at the far left to check the first one in the row. Penelope’s first impression of this one was…meh. She was in her mid-thirties and her face wasn’t all that pretty. She also appeared a bit chunky too. How anyone grew fat in the Wasteland was beyond her. Penelope pulled out her knife and cut off the dress the slave was wearing. She struggled at first until the Pack pointed a gun at her head and she relaxed. Penelope tossed away the woman’s tattered clothes and let out an audible “Ugh!” when she saw her naked body.

“Labor!” Penelope declared. The Pack grabbed the woman and forced her to stand with the men, still completely nude. Meanwhile Penelope focused on the second slave. She was a redhead that Penelope estimated was in her mid to late twenties. She wore a plaid shirt and dirty jeans and overall had a farm girl look to her. The woman tried to maintain her calm as Penelope cut her clothes off but gulped nervously when she heard the Overboss go “Hmm!”

Penelope was pleased with this one! She was a little thinner than she would normally like but they could fatten her up a bit. You’d be surprised by how much weight a slave could gain on a pure-protein cum diet. Her breasts were a decent size and her ass was nice and firm. Penelope gave both a squeeze to test them. Then when the slave was least expecting it, Penelope thrust her hand between the woman’s legs and fingered her pussy. The woman yelped in shock and tried to back away but the Pack kept her where she was. Penelope only fingered her for a few moments, keeping a careful eye on her expression. She liked the face this woman was making. She liked Penelope fingering her but was struggling not to enjoy it. Penelope licked her fingers clean of the woman’s love juices and made her determination.

“Nuka-Cunt!”

“Let’s go, whore!” barked the Pack member escorting her to the Nuka-Cunt. But when the woman realized what fate awaited her, she tried to struggle.

“No! Please!” She tried to push the Pack away. They raised their guns to fire but Penelope did not want them spoiling their product. She stepped in and punched the slave hard in the stomach to disable her.

“Take this thing away,” Penelope said dismissively afterwards. The Pack escort picked up the slave and slung her over his shoulder to take her to the Nuka-Cunt.

Penelope continued her inspection. Number three went to the Nuka-Cunt. Number four to labor. And number five…

“Nuka-Cunt!”

“NOOOOOOOOO!!!”

Number five was pretty young girl with long blond hair. Penelope loved her body! She had good curves and perky little breasts. With the right training she would make a fine sex slave! But as soon as Penelope decided her fate there was screaming. Not from the girl, who looked ready to cry, but from a male slave with a short scraggly beard.

“MILLIIEEEE!!!” The man screamed. The girl, Millie, looked at him and cried, “Daddy!” Her father tried to push past his guards. They pushed back but never underestimate a desperate parent. He knocked both of them cold and rushed to his daughter. Gage quickly prepped a control device to blow his collar until Penelope stepped in. She stuck out her arm and did a clothesline to knock the father to the ground and stepped on his chest to pin him down. He struggled for a moment until he noticed that the Overboss had her revolver pointed not at him but his daughter. That stopped him cold.

You’d think the Overboss would be giving this desperate father a cold death-glare for his actions but instead she looked surprisingly calm. Some of the Pack moved in to restrain him again but she signaled for them to stop. Penelope remained quiet for a while, the father too scared to even breathe out of fear he might provoke her into shooting his little girl.

“What’s your name, tough guy?” Penelope asked.

“…Ralph,” the man grunted.

“Ralph!” Penelope repeated. She lowered her gun but kept her foot square in his chest. She hunched down and leaned on her knee so she could really look this man in the eye. “Don’t like my choice for you daughter’s future?” she asked innocently. Ralph wanted to spit in her face!

“Of course not! I don’t want my daughter to die in the quarries…but I’d rather have her endure _that_ than whatever nightmares she’d suffer in the…the…” He couldn’t bring himself to call the Nuka-Cunt by its name. Penelope feigned a look of shock and disappointment.

“But she’ll feel so good!” Penelope argued. “Being a sex slave can be an amazingly carefree life, assuming you have the right owner. Day in and day out, all you need to think about is sex! She’ll have sex all day and all night and will likely die one day mid-orgasm. That doesn’t sound like such a bad way to go…RIGHT?!” She shrieked that last part and aimed it at Gage and all the Packers around her. They all promptly agreed with her, fearful of her wrath. But Ralph wasn’t fooled.

“Bullshit! I’ve heard what happens sex slaves! They get used until they’re spent and left to rot in the garbage! I WILL NOT let my daughter die like that!”

Ralph took long and deep breaths to keep himself as calm as possible. Everyone watched the Overboss for her reaction. Would she kill him? Torture him? Rape his daughter right in front of him? They wouldn’t put anything past her. To everyone’s surprise, her expression softened and she straightened up.

“A parent protecting his child. I can respect that…” She removed her foot and ordered Ralph to stand. He did so and his eyes darted around nervously. What was going to happen now? Was the Overboss…thinking of changing her mind?

“Let’s make a deal,” Penelope offered. She stood alongside Ralph so they’d both be facing Millie, his daughter. She leaned on his right shoulder and kept her revolver in her right hand, swinging it around as she motioned and talked.

“I won’t put your daughter through the sex slave training,” Penelope offered, causing everyone’s eyes to widen in shock. “I won’t send her to the quarry either. She’ll have to stay in the park…but no one will fuck her. No one will stick a cock or a tongue or anything in any of her holes. Like you wanted, I won’t train her to be a sex slave. You have my solemn promise. But in exchange…”

She paused to build up suspense, smiling at everyone watching her in nervous anticipation.

“…You have to fuck your daughter,” she finished. “Right here and now. In front of us all. Stick your big, fatherly cock into that teenage cunt.”

The Pack let out a sigh of relief. For a minute there they thought their Overboss was going to do something ‘noble’! Even Gage was relieved though still a bit shocked by the cruelty of her proposal. Ralph and Millie looked like they were going to be sick.

“You can’t be serious…” Ralph finally said.

“I most certainly am!” Penelope stopped leaning on his shoulder and looked at him, her expression fierce and determined. “Your daughter is what, eighteen?”

“Nineteen.”

“Nineteen. Is she a virgin too? I’m guessing she is. Well…one way or another your daughter won’t be a virgin for much longer. The only way to keep her from being fucked by every cock from here to the Capital Wasteland is for you to take it yourself. Now do it.”

Penelope’s tone was calm and she spoke like she was telling him to fix a broken vase.

“Do it,” she repeated, this time with a hint of anger. Ralph didn’t move. He couldn’t possibly do this! Even to save his daughter! The trauma from this would—

Before he could finish his train of thought, Penelope grew impatient and struck him on the back on the head with the butt of her revolver. Ralph fell face first in the dirt while the Overboss stood over him and screamed.

“DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IIIIIIIITTTTT!!!”

“DADDY! JUST _FUCK ME!_ ” Millie screamed. She sat on the ground and spread her legs, tears pouring down her face as she exposed her untouched pussy. Ralph glanced at it briefly before looking away, tears running down his own face.

He really had no choice…

Slowly he stood up and removed his clothes, doing his best to ignore his daughter’s sobs. He stood over his daughter totally naked and tried to cover his manhood, ashamed to be nude in front of her. He found nothing arousing about this situation so he had trouble getting it up to actually do the deed. The Overboss was more than happy to assist. She kept her revolver pointed at his head and with her free hand she stroked his cock to get him nice and hard. As much as he didn’t want to, Penelope’s hand felt good and he quickly had an erection. When he was ready he dropped to his knees and positioned himself over his daughter. Millie laid on her back and whimpered as the tip of her father’s cock pressed against her pussy.

“I’m so sorry…” he whispered. Then he plunged it in.

Millie cried out in pain and sobbed harder. Ralph grunted and forced himself to keep going. He withdrew his cock and plunged it in again. And again. And again. The slapping of their groins, Ralphs grunts and Millie’s crying were only drowned out by the laughter and cheers of the Overboss and the Pack as they enjoyed the show.

“Yeah! Pound that little cunt! Nail her!” cheered Penelope. She stuck her hand down her pants and fingered her pussy as she watched, refusing to take her eyes away for even a second. This was so hot! She couldn’t get enough! She wondered who would cum first, her or them? The two weren’t making it very exciting. Millie went limp and let her father have her way with her as he fucked her in the missionary position. She did nothing to assist and he only fucked her pussy. He didn’t try to grope her tits or even try to kiss her. It was so disappointing that Penelope eventually gave up on pleasuring herself and just watched.

After a while Ralph’s grunting grew louder. He may have hated all this but he still had his cock in a tight little pussy. Hard for any man not to get aroused by this. Penelope hoped he might shoot his load inside her but at the last minute he withdrew his cock and jerked off until he came, making sure to shoot it all in the dirt rather than on his daughter. Millie continued to lay on the ground and sob as Ralph turned to the Overboss. Penelope looked down coldly at the man, waiting to hear what he had to say.

“There! I did it. Now keep your word!” he demanded. Penelope’s glare grew even colder. He had quite the pair of balls to make demands of her like that. But…a deal is a deal.

“Very well…” she said. She turned to the Pack.

“This bitch…” She pointed at Millie. “…Fit her with a chastity belt…and take her to the Nuka-Cunt.”

“WHAT?!” Ralph bellowed. Millie screamed as two Packers grabbed her arms and dragged her away. Ralph tried to attack Penelope but more Packers restrained him.

“WE HAD A DEAL! YOU GAVE ME YOUR SOLEMN PROMISE! YOU—“ He stopped his screaming after Penelope punched him so hard in the face that it broke his jaw.

“And I’m going to keep it!” Penelope barked. “I am many things but I am NOT an oath-breaker! As I said, she won’t go through the sex slave training. That doesn’t mean she won’t live and work in the Nuka-Cunt! I set up a bar in that place for my men to relax when they’re not helping with the slave training. And bars need bar maids! She’ll be groped and licked but that chastity belt will mean her holes are off limits! No one in this park will try to fuck her. So you see? I _am_ keeping my promise! It’s not _my_ fault you didn’t try to negotiation more specific terms!”

She laughed at Ralph’s expression. Thanks to his broken jaw he couldn’t speak but his eyes betrayed a sense of horror and disbelief. With their business done, Penelope waved Ralph off to be taken to the quarry. With that matter settled, she turned to the remaining three slaves in the evaluation line and clapped her hands.

“So! Who’s next?”

**_Twenty minutes later…_ **

“Ba-di-pa, boo, boo, pa! Ba-di-pa!”

Overboss Penelope went dancing down the main street of Nuka-Town USA, scatting her usual nonsensical tune and overall feeling very good. She danced past the Nuka-Cunt and paused to listen to the faint sounds of screaming and erotic moans wafting from it. Penelope smiled and continued down the street. Today’s evaluation was a lot more fun than usual! It left her in a very good mood. So good that she decided to do something she’s been meaning to do since becoming Overboss. She just hadn’t found the time.

“Boo, pa, pa! Bi-da! Ba, ba…”

She stopped mid dance step as she passed the Parlor where three Operators stood outside and glared coldly at their Overboss. Penelope straightened up and faced them.

“What’s the matter, boys?” she asked. The Operators did not answer or react to her words. But they certainly reacted when she pulled open her jacket all the way, flashing her breasts at them and giving her chest a hard shark to make them bounce.

“YOU DON’T LIKE MY TITTIES?!?”

She stuck out her tongue at them and continued to shake her tits as the Operators struggled to maintain their cold glare without becoming too aroused. They were failing. Penelope laughed at them and stopped shaking her tits.

“You know…” she started to say to them, “If your bosses were just a little bit nicer to me…maybe one day you could do _more_ than just watch them bounce…”

She grabbed one of her tits and squeezed it before tilting it up so she could actually lick her boob. Her implication was not lost on them and the three Operators turned away to hide their growing erections. Penelope laughed again and continued down the street. Even after all this time Mags and William Black still hated and resented her as Overboss. Her operations were promising to bring in lots of caps but it still didn’t erase the fact that they now had to take orders from a _slave_. The Pack and the Disciples quickly got over this fact, the Pack loving all the sex they’re getting and the Disciples respecting her brutality. But the Operators still held a grudge.

Penelope did not dwell on these thoughts though. The Operators would come around one day or be left behind. That was the long and short of it and she wasn’t going to let it ruin her mood. She continued to her destination. The Nuka-Town Market.

All the slaves who called the Market home had naturally heard about their new Overboss. They couldn’t believe that the pathetic sex slave who used to come by begging for Jet was now the Queen ruling over all of Nuka-World. At first they hoped that maybe, being a former slave, she’d be sympathetic and release them. When they learned how wrong they were they did their best not to draw too much attention. Fortunately she was so busy that she hadn’t had the time to visit the Market. That all change when she kicked in the door and marched in.

“What’s up, assholes?!” she greeted them all. All eyes in the Market turned fearfully to her as she spread her arms to present herself in all her erotic glory.

“Gaze upon my titties, bitches!” she declared. “For Overboss Penelope…HATH COMETH!” She let her words sink in before adding, “Three times already, this morning! Anyone in the mood to help me ‘cum-eth’ a fourth time?!”

She laughed at their expressions as she stuck her hand down her pants to finger herself. All the slaves and traders in the Market weren’t sure if they should be aroused or afraid. They went with afraid. When her laughter died down she started to stroll around the Market, glancing at the stalls like she was browsing their wares but still addressing the whole Market.

“Don’t mind me! I’m just here to take care of a little errand I’ve been meaning to do. If I don’t talk to you directly, just pretend I’m not here. Even if I’m stabbing you in the chest, act like I don’t exist. Just pretend you’re dying of a _really_ bad case of heartburn. Ha!”

No one found her joke funny but a few forced a laugh hoping it might please her. She ignored them all and went back to her browsing. Eventually everyone else went back to their business as well, keeping a careful eye on their psychotic Overboss and growing nervous whenever her hands crept too close to her knife.

Penelope browsed for about ten minutes before coming to a stop in front of the stall of Dr. MacKenzie. She leaned against a post holding up the tent over the doctor’s stall and smiled at her. The smile was warm and friendly. But her eyes…they were pure ice.

“G-Good morning…Overboss…” Dr. MacKenzie stuttered. She forced a smile and waited for the Overboss to respond vividly her first encounter with the then-sex slave. Penelope came to the Market to beg for some Jet but the doctor freaked out and threatened to attack her if she didn’t leave. She didn’t want this sex slave around, fearing it might give the Raiders ideas and that they might make _her_ into a sex slave! She prayed that the Overboss had forgotten about that day.

“You…you want some Jet?” the doctor offered, nervously. “Free of charge!” She held out a canister with a shaking hand. Penelope glanced at it before returning her gaze to the doctor’s eyes.

“… _Now_ you’ll give me some Jet…” Penelope stated calmly. Dr. MacKenzie dropped the canister and backed away. Her worst fears were confirmed. The Overboss _did_ remember that day! And now she was here to exact revenge!

“Overboss…I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” she said in a panic. Penelope remained silent and maintained her warm smile and icy glare.

“Please understand!” the doctor continued. “I was scared! I didn’t know what you’d become! Please! PLEASE!”

She backed all the way up against the wall, pressing tightly against it and wishing that she would just phase through the stone and escape. But more likely her silent Overboss was about to slit her throat.

“PLEASE! I’M SORRY! DON’T KILL ME! DON’T KILL MEEEEEE!!!”

The doctor screamed and begged for the Overboss to spare her life, to forgive her. Penelope stopped leaning on the pole and advanced. Dr. MacKenzie dropped to her knees and pleaded some more as the Overboss loomed over her. Penelope’s smile widened…but her gaze grew even colder.

Fortunately for her, Penelope did not intend to kill her. As a doctor, this bitch was more useful alive than dead. Besides…death is a release. Not a punishment.

Fifteen minutes later Dr. MacKenzie sobbed hysterically, struggling to speak but unable to thanks to the ballgag in her mouth. She was completely naked with her wrists tied to her ankles. Penelope stuck a rod in the fold of her stomach and tied the ends to two posts so the good doctor would remain on her feet so anyone in the Market could come by and fuck her. The Overboss even wrote the words “CHEAP WHORE” and “FUCK ME” on her ass cheeks for good measure. Penelope declared her a free cum dump and that everyone in the Market had to fuck her before the sun set or else she’d take a knife to them and guarantee they couldn’t fuck anyone ever again!

Within seconds of this threat a long line appeared behind the weeping doctor. Penelope stood back, smiled and watched as the first six or seven pumped a load into the doctor’s pussy. She only intended this punishment to last for a day. The doctor freaked out on Penelope because she did not want to become a sex slave. Fitting for her to suffer this fate for a day as punishment.

When she had watched her fill she skipped out of the Market to find something new to do. One of the joys of being Overboss is that she could go anywhere and do anything at any time she wanted! The only downside was that, at times, it left here with _too_ many options. Fortunately something new presented itself soon after she stepped outside.

“Overboss!” someone called out to her. She looked over and saw Shank standing in one of the entrance arches to Nuka-Town. Shank was what Gage called a “Do-er”. Gage had a good tactical mind and could come up with all sorts of ideas but Shank was the guy who could actually make them happen. He had a lot of connections and knew which strings to pull to get whatever resources were needed to carry out an operation. Nowadays he was busy helping facilitate Penelope’s sex slave trade. He was scouting new locations to raid and capture slaves and lining up buyers to examine the finish products once their training was complete.

“What’s up, Shank?” Penelope asked as she approached.

“A small group of Commonwealth Raiders just arrived to sell us some new product they captured. We’ve never dealt with this guy before so I thought you’d want to size him up.”

Penelope smiled. “Lead on!”

Just outside Nuka-Town the Raiders waited. It was a small group of about ten or so. Standing in the middle was the apparent leader, a bald woman with a face even more heavily scarred than Penelope’s. Her face looked frozen in a state of perpetual grumpiness that persisted as Penelope and Shank approached.

“You the Overboss?” the Raider Boss grunted, eyeing Penelope with a cocked eyebrow.

“You think anyone else is crazy or sexy enough to pull off this look?” Penelope teased, pulling at her jacket and winking at them. Shank smirked at that and a couple of the Raiders chuckled. They quickly grew quiet after their boss glared at them.

“Heard you’re buying slaves,” the Boss went on. She snapped her fingers and her men brought forward three chained women that they had hiding behind their group. “You paying good prices? We got good product.” 

Penelope smiled. “Bring them in. I’ll evaluate them. Then we’ll discuss a price…”

That was fair. The Boss and her men followed Shank into Nuka-Town. Penelope held back a bit to follow them, wisely not exposing her back to an unknown group. All the Raiders passed by and Penelope noticed somebody lingering. A naked slave. A sex slave. One who was apparently in a daze. Her eyes were heavily glazed over as she stood there like a zombie, watching her owners walk away and not acknowledging Penelope’s presence at all. Penelope recognized the symptoms. This slave was off whatever chems they had her hooked on. She needed a fresh dose or else she wasn’t going anywhere unless dragged. Penelope was about to call out to the Raider Boss when she noticed something odd about this slave.

She looked…familiar.

Where did she see her before?

That face…

That body…

It was so…

“Oh…my…God…” Penelope breathed in shock. The light of recognition went off in her head and she recognized the slave.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/1d4agnj.jpg)

“Roni…my Roni…”

It was her old friend Veronica from Penelope’s slave days.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/l75ljHg.jpg)

Roni was sporting a few new bruises and a small burn scar on her face but besides that she looked exactly the same. Penelope was ashamed how long it took her to recognize her!

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/Wqant1S.jpg)

Penelope was initially shocked to see her old friend but then overjoyed. Roni’s here! She remembered all the good sex they had together. Maybe they could do it again? But her joy turned to sadness as she gazed into her friend’s empty eyes. Roni looked right at her but didn’t recognize her at all, a consequence of extreme Mentats withdraw. The brilliant Roni was reduced to an absent-minded, drooling simpleton and it made Penelope want to weep. 

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/16Hqa42.jpg)

Penelope had a lot of questions for her old friend but she wasn’t going to get anything out of her in this state. Instead she hurried after the Raider Boss. When she caught up with them she immediately said, “I’ll buy that slave out there for 10,000 caps.”

The Raider Boss was shocked Penelope was offering so much for a slave right off the bat! But when she realized that she was talking about Roni, the Boss let out a disappointed grunt and shook her head. “Fuck no. That whore isn’t for sale. Besides, she’s worth at least ten times that amount! I killed a lot of people to get her and I’m not letting her go so easy. If you want to talk business, let’s talk about these three sluts I have here.”

Penelope was denied but not deterred. “I don’t think you heard me,” she said calmly but forcefully. “I’m buying that slave for 10,000 caps.”

Now the Raider Boss was getting annoyed. “I heard you. But I’m not selling her!”

Penelope sighed and rubbed her eyes, giving this situation some thought.

“Alright. How about this then?”

Before anyone could react, Penelope drew her pistol and shot the Raider Boss in the knee. She screamed and fell over, dropping her weapons and grabbing her wounded leg. Her men raised their weapons and aimed them at Penelope but moments later they slowly lowered them when they realized that Shank, several Packers and a few Disciples in the area were now pointing their guns at all their heads.

The Raider boss squeezed her knee to stop the bleeding, cursing Penelope all the while. Still completely calm and speaking like they were discussing a bread sale, the Overboss offered her a new deal. “You will sell me that slave for 8,000 caps…and I won’t shoot out your other knee.” She quickly glanced at the other three slaves the Raider boss came to sell. “And I’ll throw in an extra 2,000 caps for each of these other whores. Deal?”

The Raider Boss wanted to scream at her to go to hell but knew that wasn’t wise, not wanting to lose her other knee. She accepted the deal and watched in anger as Penelope grabbed Roni and dragged her to Fizztop Mountain, leaving Shank and everyone else in a state of confusion over her fixation on this slave. “And someone get me some Mentats!” Penelope shouted.

Thirty minutes later Roni started to stir with the delectable taste of Mentats in her mouth. She opened her eyes and sat up, blinking several times as her eyes adjusted to the light. She appeared to be in what resembled an old restaurant, one retrofitted into a living space, and lying on a bed. Based on the view out the windows this place was VERY high up. The only living soul around was an unfamiliar woman sitting at a bar across from the bed. The woman had short black hair and two deep scars on her face, wearing nothing but a leather collar, gloves and low cut leather pants. She was completely topless but this did not seem to embarrass her in the slightest. The woman smiled warmly at Roni while she waited for her to get her bearings.

“An unfamiliar surrounding,” said Roni calmly with a hint of grogginess. “And I am in the presence of an unfamiliar female. There are two possibilities. Either my Mistress has lent me to you to take advantage of my intellectual or sexual services or my former Mistress is dead and you have claimed ownership of me. In either case…” She rose from the bed and bowed to the stranger. “Greetings, Mistress. My name is Veronica. Everyone calls me Roni. Or any other name you desire. How may I serve?”

To her surprise, her new Mistress burst out laughing. When she finished she smiled and said, “You haven’t changed _one bit,_ Roni. Not one bit.”

Her statement confused Roni. “Your words imply familiarity. Have we met before? Although…” Roni paused to think on it for a moment. “Your voice does remind me of…somebody. But I can’t remember who.”

The Mistress chuckled and stood up, spreading her arms and looking herself over. “I’m not surprised you don’t recognize me. I look quite a bit different than I did when they put that bag over my head and dragged me away from the Sunshine Trading Depot like cattle. Was our old Mistress the one who burned your face? Or was it that bitch I kneecapped to buy you?”

At last Roni understood, her jaw slowly dropping as a very sad memory vividly replayed in her mind. A memory of a dear friend of hers being dragged away in chains after being sold, presumably never to be seen again. “I don’t…believe it…” she gasped, her mind erasing this woman’s facial scars and replacing her short black hair with long dirty blonde hair. “Pe…Penny. My old friend Penny!”

“It’s Penelope now,” Penelope winked. “ _Overboss_ Penelope. Ruler of all Nuka-World!” She motioned to the windows to indicate the entire park, smiling at the sight of her domain.

Roni blinked.

She blinked again.

When on Mentats her intelligent mind becomes like a supercomputer. But even _this_ computer was having trouble processing this particular bit of information.

“…Surely you jest,” Roni said at last. “I calculate the odds of a mere sex slave taking control of an entire amusement park of Raiders at approximately 1 in 2,002,547.”

“Well…” Penelope sat back on her stool, tossing Roni a bottle of Nuka-Cola and opening one for herself. “If I were a race horse, about five weeks ago I made anyone who bet on me is rich as a king…”

As they drank their soda Penelope gave her the abridged version of her rise to power. Roni hung on every word, quietly sipping her drink and still having trouble believing it. But the lack of a slave collar around Penelope’s neck was compelling proof that she was no longer a slave. And if she were living in this place, the highest point in Nuka-World, the rest was likely true too.

“And now…you have purchased me to be your slave,” Roni continued after Penelope finished her tale. She smiled and put down her empty soda bottle. “For once I may have an owner I am happy to be with! Do you wish to have sex and celebrate?”

To Roni’s surprise, Penelope’s expression turned solemn. She asked Roni to come closer. She obeyed and stood next to her new Mistress, her Overboss, as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a familiar control device. She pressed some buttons on it and, to Roni’s great shock, she released her. For the first time in years Roni’s neck was bare as her slave collar came undone and clattered to the floor.

“You’ve got it all wrong, Roni,” Penelope said softly. “I want you by my side. But not as a slave. I want you to be one of my lieutenants. My friend. And my lover…”

She wrapped her arms around Roni, smiling as she felt the familiar softness of Roni’s nipples pressing against hers.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/iYDzSfi.jpg)

Roni could scarcely believe it. “I’m not…a slave anymore…?” she asked in disbelief.

“Not anymore and never again. My time in the Wasteland has taught me much. I know now that if you aren’t a Queen, you are cattle. Here in Nuka-World…we are Queens!” Penelope kissed Roni on the cheek, making her good friend blush.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/HjupuSR.jpg)

Roni was at a loss for words. She had long ago accepted her role as a sex slave and a piece of property. Since that day she has never dared entertain the hope of freedom, to imagine what she could do if she were free. The impossible had happened. She was free. Free to be with her friend and become more powerful than she could ever have imagined…as a lieutenant to the mighty Overboss!

Roni returned her lover’s embraced and kissed her on the lips. Penelope’s kissing technique had radically improved since they last met! And her tits felt even softer than they did before, despite the gemstones dangling from her nipples. They tickled a little and made her giggle as they kissed.

“Let me rephrase my earlier question,” Roni said when they stopped kissing. “Do you wish to have sex to celebrate, _Overboss?_ ”

Penelope’s eyes fluttered with joy as they often did when people called her by her title. She responded by saying, “You know I do. But it brings up a more…personal reason why I want you at my side…”

They loosened their embrace so they could look each other in the eye.

“I’m in charge of Nuka-World. If I want to stay the Overboss I have to be in charge ALL the time. That includes during sex.” Roni nodded. That made sense. Penelope shifted around nervously for a moment before continuing. “But to tell you the truth…part of me does miss the days where I didn’t have to think about anything during sex. I only had to obey. I love being dominant. But I have days where I want to be submissive again. There’s no one I trust to surrender myself to. No one…but _you,_ Roni…”

Roni was flattered! Her dear friend trusted her enough to be the dominant one during sex. She was deeply moved by this trust. It was a rare thing these days and Roni was not about to betray it.

“Penelope…” Roni said while lovingly stroking her friend’s cheek. “I would be more than happy to punish your whore ass for being such a naughty slave. Show me where you keep your toys and I will begin your punishment in earnest.”

Penelope smiled and a small tear threaten to leak from her eye. “Right this way…Mistress Veronica…”

Penelope had been waiting for this. She meant every word she said. She loved being in charge but part of her did miss the days of mindless obedience. Roni was the perfect partner to surrender power too. The only other person who understood the pain and thrills of being a sex slave. The only person who could understand Penelope’s desires.

Thirty minutes later, Roni stood nude inside the Inner Grille while rummaging through Penelope’s box of sex toys. “Impressive collection,” she declared. “But surely you must have…here it is!”

She found what she was looking for. A strap-on. She turned around and held it up by its strap so Penelope could see it.

“I think _this_ will be a suitable tool to continue your punishment. Does the bitch agree?”

Penelope knelt on the floor at Roni’s feet. She was completely naked save for the leather collar around her neck, a dog tail stuck to a butt plug in her ass and a pair of fake dog ears on her head. She looked up at Roni with wide and sparkling eyes and her tongue hanging out, panting like a dog.

“Arf! Arf! Arf!” Penelope barked, shaking her ass to wag her tail in excitement. In this punishment scenario, Penelope was just a dog while Roni was her owner. Her excitement amused and aroused Roni. She quietly slipped on the strap-on and ordered the bitch to turn around. Penelope immediately complied. She spun around, bent over and spread open her pussy so her Mistress could see how wet and excited she was, all while she panted.

Roni gently rested her hands on Penelope’s ass and squeezed them, missing the softness of her buttocks. She remembered fondly the days the Raiders at Sunshine Trading would force them to go ass-to-ass with a double-ended dildo. Like the faithful slaves they were they stuck an end into each of their assholes and forced themselves back. It was painful trying to fit all that in but their pain was reward when their asses met. What followed was pure ecstasy for Roni as their asses slapped together like a melody almost drowned out by the cheering of the Raiders. Perhaps they could do it again soon? But for now this bitch pussy needed punishing.

“OOOOOWWWWWWWOOOOOOOO!!!!” Penelope howled as Roni penetrated her pussy. She thrust it all in and wasted no time in pounding her as fast as hard as she good. For good measure she grabbed Penelope’s hair and tugged it to get better leverage to fuck her.

“Dirty bitch like it? Dirty bitch LIKE IT?!” Roni screamed, really getting into it herself.

“OW-OW-OOWWWOOOOO!!!” Penelope howled again in answer. She grunted in pain but her face was beaming. She was so happy to have Roni back in her life! So happy to be under someone’s heel again! For a short time, anyway.

This “short time” lasted the entire night. The next morning Penelope emerged from the Inner Grille dressed for a new day with Roni hot on her heel. Penelope didn’t have much in the way of fresh clothes so she outfitted Roni with what spare pieces of clothing and Raider armor she had lying around. Simplistic but it satisfied Roni.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/H5M6Bx7.jpg)

“I’ll get you started on weapons training,” Penelope said as they neared the exit. “You’ll get a lot done with that big brain of yours but the Raiders won’t respect you unless you can wield a knife or a gun with some skill.”

“I should point out that I have had rifle training prior to my enslavement. An old boyfriend showed me the ropes and I proved very effective at range. He was a member of Diamond City security and he was impressed by the distances I was able to bull’s-eye a target.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me this before?”

“We were slaves. We were unlikely to ever hold a weapon again. There was never a need.”

Penelope opened the door and they stepped into the Outer Grille.

“Well I’ll see about getting you a sniper rifle. I could use backup like that for when we—“

“Take over the rest of Nuka-World?” Gage interrupted. Gage was waiting for them in the Outer Grille. He eyed Roni suspiciously, surprised to see the new slave the Overboss bought wearing clothing, but he ultimately ignored her.

“What do you want, Gage?” Penelope asked, slightly annoyed by his intrusion. Gage put on a serious face before continuing.

“Overboss…you know what the biggest reason we hated Colter was?”

“He was an asshole?”

Gage opened his mouth to argue but then quietly nodded in agreement. “OK, do you know what the _second_ biggest reason was?” Penelope thought about this for a moment and then shrugged. “It’s because he kept us all cramped together in this one small Nuka-Town,” Gage went on. “There are five other areas or ‘parks’ here in Nuka-World. Each one has its own dangers that has kept us out. Colter promised to clear them so the Pack, the Operators and the Disciples would all have room to spread out. But all he did was sit on his ass and ‘take stock of what we achieved’ here in Nuka-Town.”

“Yeah…so?” Penelope asked, growing impatient.

“It’s been five weeks since you became Overboss. The others are starting to think you’re more like Colter than we first though. You want to be the next Colter?”

It wasn’t a direct threat but it _was_ a threat. That didn’t sit well with Penelope. She was tempted to slit his throat but held herself back, reminding herself that she needed him to keep this place running. As much as she hated to admit it, he had a point. She inherited Colter’s promise to clear the parks. If she wanted to solidify her position as the Overboss, she needed to fulfill it.

“Alrighty! I’m off then.” Very casually Penelope skipped past Gage like she was off to fetch something from the supermarket. He was a little surprised by her nonchalant attitude but quickly recovered.

“Hang on! I’ll arrange for a squad to back you up,” he called after her. Penelope stopped at the elevator with her hand on the button and looked at him like he was an idiot.

“A squad? Fuck that! I’m doing this by myself.”

“WHAT?!” Gage couldn’t believe his ears. That was suicide! There were rogue mechs, feral ghouls and wild creatures he had no idea what to call them wandering those other parks. Even Colter wasn’t stupid enough to try and clear them all by himself.

“I’ll be fine,” Penelope assured him. “You stay here with Roni. You two are going to have a lot to talk about.”

Gage glanced at Roni and she gave him a gentle smile. He grunted.

“I ain’t in the mood to fuck a whore. We got more important things to—“

“Roni is NOT a whore,” Penelope interrupted coldly. “I removed her collar. She’s not a slave any longer. In fact, you can consider her your new partner! You’re my right hand man…and _she’s_ my right hand woman!”

This was too much for Gage. He may have accepted Penelope as Overboss and smoothed it over with the gang leaders but if she was going to start releasing random slaves and putting them in charge then it was going to cause problems.

“Just talk to her,” Penelope assured him. “You’ll see why we need her around.”

She pressed the button and started her descent, leaving Gage alone with Roni. She was completely confident that Roni would find a way to impress him with her intellect. He’d see her value sooner or later. In the meantime, she had a park to clear out!

Penelope left Nuka-Town and made her way to her first destination.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/EIyYAAU.jpg)

The Galactic Zone.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/OheYHc1.jpg)

All the mechs the Operators had gathered came from here. They only grabbed stray ones along the outskirts or ruined ones in the junk heaps, never daring to venture into the park proper. There were simply too many mechs inside waiting to kill them. Penelope was confident she could take them all. Was she overconfident? Maybe. Time would soon tell…

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/9IbbGoZ.jpg)

_To be continued…_


	20. Taking Back the Park

[Disclaimer]

Fallout and its characters are the property of Bethesda Inc. 

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon. 

Please support Bethesda by buying the Fallout games! 

**_ The Wasteland Changes You, Chapter 20 – Taking Back the Park _ **

_*BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!*_

_*BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!*_

Gunfire and explosions echoed through the Galactic Zone. The park mechs quickly realized they had an intruder present and swarmed from every concession stand and park ride. They descended on main street with the intent of killing whoever dared defile their park and were promptly met with a hail of bullets and fire. 

Penelope’s arsenal was radically different than what it was when she was with the Minutemen. Back then her weapon choices were simpler and more…tame. As Overboss, the more it hurt, the better. The conquest of the Nuka-World parks provided the perfect opportunity to test her full arsenal. For the Galactic Zone, she tested out her new automatic Operator rifle.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/XH2yvrG.jpg)

As its name implies, it was based on a design by the Operators. Despite this it quickly became a favorite of Penelope’s, once she applied her own tweaks of course. When she was thinking of ways to enhance this thing’s damaging potential she thought to herself, “What’s scarier than an automatic rifle? One that fires exploding bullets…”

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/TXVpJkm.jpg)

She loaded her rifle with exploding incendiary rounds and rained unholy fire on the mechs of the Galactic Zone, their mechanical bodies shattering under the relentless explosions. For those that proved too sturdy even for this Penelope came prepared with a different type of explosion.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/qVjuPAV.jpg)

A quick click and a toss and a powerful Nuka Grenade went flying through the air and obliterated any and all mechs that dared oppose her. It took her a few hours to track every single one of them down amidst all the rides and attractions but in a day’s time Penelope completely cleared the Galactic Zone. It was ready for settling.

After that she moved on to the Safari Adventure. Her enemies went from cold, hard steel to flesh and blood. Wild mutated beasts of all sorts dominated this park, chief among them a breed of large reptilian creatures called Gatorclaws. Apparently some scientists had set up shop in the Safari Adventure and got freaky with various cloning projects. The machines were left on and were chugging out Gatorclaws left and right.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/TR0oAVy.jpg)

Against some awesome beasts you’d think Penelope would want to stick to her trust exploding bullets. That would make sense to a sane person. But these days Penelope was anything but sane. She saw these creatures as a challenge. What better way to make it the ultimate challenge than by tackling them with her trusty Disciple blade? A gift to her after she became Overboss.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/YKflY6a.jpg)

She’d find a Gatorclaw and it would roar to intimidate her. All too often Penelope roared back at it. But like her the beast wasn’t intimidated. It would charge, ready to sink its claws into fresh flesh and devour her whole.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/o5IXyNw.jpg)

With her dagger gripped tightly in her hand, she’d take them head-on.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/3Bvt1rZ.jpg)

The Gatorclaw would lunge and try to tackle her. Penelope would smile and drop to the ground, using her momentum to slide under the beast. While she was down there she would swiftly slash at the creature’s legs with her knife, causing it to roar in pain and fall to the ground with a thunderous crash. It wasn’t down though. The wounds in its legs made it impossible for the Gatorclaw to run but it could still swipe at her with its claws. Fortunately Penelope was too swift for the beast. She’d dodge its attacks and jump onto its back. She’d raise her dagger over her head, spin it in her palm so it’d be pointing down and plunge the blade into the Gatorclaw’s skull.

The Gatorclaw would fall for good this time. Penelope would pull out her blade and pump it over her head while unleashing a triumphant roar of victory. This of course drew more Gatorclaws and the fun would start all over again!

In the end, the cloning machine was shut down and the Gatorclaws all killed off. The Safari Adventure was ready for settlement.

Penelope had fun in the wilderness but now she was eager to return to civilization. Even if that civilization was the Wild West.

Dry Rock Gulch was the next stop on Penelope’s list and actually found herself having a lot of fun here. Despite vicious Bloodworms running amok in this place, the old mechs who ran the attractions still acted like the park was active and she was a guest. One mech dressed like an Old West Sheriff deputized her and charged her with clearing some outlaws out of the old mine. This was where the Bloodworm nest was located so she played along.

“Yee-haw!” she cried in her best cowboy voice. “I’ll get rid of those nasty little varmints for ya! Just leave it to me, Sheriff!”

Even after the Bloodworms were cleared out Penelope had a blast with the attractions. She loved the Old West High Noon shootout in the middle of the street.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/NlI0OOk.jpg)

And naturally she stopped at the Saloon to see what they had to drink. Nothing but Nuka-Cola of course.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/rWfIqvp.jpg)

She also had a good laugh at all the skeletons that still lingered in the Gulch after 200 years. Based on the positions of the skeletons they were very likely employees and guests who were still in the park when the bombs dropped. One of her favorites was the skeleton of an apparent employee, sitting at a table next to a shooting gallery.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/OYyRQ3C.jpg)

Penelope remembered when she worked a similar job one summer in high school. She hated it. If she wasn’t bored out of her skull waiting for customers to show up she was quietly praying the customers would leave and stop cursing her about the game being rigged, whether it was or not. She laughed as she thought about this poor bitch and wondered if she realized that she was spending her final moments working a dead-end job.

Her next favorite was a skeleton she spied with his hand stuck to a Nuka-Cola fountain machine.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/mTdCD5p.jpg)

“You just HAD to have that one last drink, didn’t you buddy?” she teased the skeleton. She amused herself picturing a guy trying to sneak one last free sip of Nuka-Cola before retreating to a bomb shelter. Then his arm got caught in the machine and…you can guess the rest.

Penelope commented on and laughed about almost every skeleton in the Gulch. All but one. This one she found hunched over a baby carriage. There was no sign of the baby, thankfully, but it was clear that this mother’s last act in this world was to vainly try and shield her baby from the coming nuclear fire with her own body.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/pq3G1gR.jpg)

Penelope promptly looked away and hurried on after seeing this. She had all but blocked out her memories of Shaun, having long ago abandoned all hope of finding him. Thinking about him again threatened to bring back a pain she wasn’t ready to deal with. Thankfully Dry Rock Gulch was completely secure by this point so she was free to move on.

Unfortunately Penelope’s next destination was a place that did little to dampen her memories of Shaun. After all, the Kiddie Kingdom was designed for little children like him. Feral Ghouls had laid claimed to this place. Fighting depression, Penelope pulled out her new and improved tactical shotgun to mow them down.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/hyuUgOK.jpg)

Like her rifle this shotgun fired exploding rounds. The place was littered with Ghoul body parts as she made her way through the Kingdom. She did not linger here a second longer than was necessary after clearing it.

To her great relief, the final destination of her Nuka-World tour was someplace she would enjoy. The Nuka-Cola Bottling Plant rested at the edges of the park. Part production facility, part tourist attraction. What were they producing? Nuka-Cola, of course! Even better, Nuka-Cola Quantum! A whole river of the stuff flowed through the factory! Tourists rode through it on boats to see the place. Sadly it was crawling with Mirelurks. Kind of put a damper on Penelope’s dream of swimming in Quantum.

The Plant had a lot of tall, narrow tunnels. Perfect place to try out her new sniper rifle. It was a special one supposedly made by some Children of Atom cultists in Far Harbor. The Radium Rifle they called it. If the bullet didn’t kill you, the radiation it produced would.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/73qxO4d.jpg)

Penelope found sniper perches all throughout the Plant and sniped anything that moved. This was plenty fun for a while…but then she found something even more exciting! To her shock, Penelope found a suit Nuka-Cola-themed Power Armor locked away in a cage in the Plant as part of an attraction!

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/QUKpdx8.jpg)

Even more shocking was the fact that it worked! This made Penelope VERY excited!

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/G6Fg8L9.jpg)

She climbed in and took the fight to the remaining crabs with a rocket launcher she found tucked away in a weapons locker. Why they had a rocket launcher in a soda factory, she did not dare ask.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/pZ99aks.jpg)

KABOOM! Penelope hoped the Raider gangs were in the mood for some roasted crab tonight. There was plenty to go around!

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/a4NZnGD.jpg)

When the last Mirelurk and the Mirelurk Queen all fell, it was official. All of Nuka-World…was theirs! In a matter of days Penelope did what Colter promised to do for years! Nuka-World was now completely under control of the Pack, the Disciples, the Operators and of course Overboss Penelope herself.

The only question remained was…who would get which park?

As you’d expect, final say rested with the Overboss. Penelope thought about it long and hard. She evaluated each gang and each park, taking into account her own predispositions towards each one to determine who would get which. When she returned to Nuka-Town to share the good news, she had made her decision.

The Pack would get the Safari Adventure and the Kiddie Kingdom. A wild place like the Safari Adventure suited the Pack perfectly. Plus all the cages around would be ideal for housing more slaves from their operations. As for the Kiddie Kingdom, Penelope thought they would fit right in with this place of the colorful ways they always decorated themselves with.

The Disciples got Dry Rock Gulch and the Bottling Plant. Penelope thought the Disciples would love the dark, cavernous feel of the Bottling Plant and the bleak, lifelessness of the Gulch. She was right. They quickly made themselves right at home in both places. The only regret Penelope had was that she did not dare drink any of the Nuka-Cola Quantum flowing from the Bottling Plant river. It was starting to look a little…red. She’d get her Quantum directly from the machines now, thanks.

That left only the Galactic Zone. It went to the Operators. They were already stealing mechs from the place anyway. Might as well give them the whole park.

The Operators were not happy about this.

Granted they were glad to get the Galactic Zone but what they didn’t like was getting only the one Park. The other gangs each got two apiece. Why did the Operators get the short end of the stick?

It wasn’t that surprising to those who really thought about it. Lots of animosity lingered between Penelope and the different gangs. They may have accepted her as Overboss, or at least tolerated the notion of her as the Overboss, but it didn’t mean they liked it. Over the following months that steadily began to change. The Pack prospered under Overboss Penelope, so much so you could even go as far as they liked their new Overboss. The Disciples did well too. At first glance you wouldn’t think Penelope was doing them any favors but slaves brought in by the Pack that didn’t measure up were often given to the Disciples to “play” with, satisfying their bloodlust. They became her favorite enforcers and if she heard about any groups causing trouble on the outskirts of the park, the Disciples were charged with clearing them out. Penelope knew how to use their brutality well and Nisha came to respect her Overboss’s ruthlessness.

What about the Operators? Penelope charged them with facilitating a lot of their slave trade sales. A lot of caps flowed into their coffers under her leadership but still Penelope treated the Operators with disdain, an emotion Mags and William were more than happy to return. The Operators got plenty of caps but more and more they began to suspect that they weren’t getting as much as they could be. They suspected that the Overboss were working with the Pack and Disciples more to facilitate trades, leaving the Operators out of any cut. Penelope favoring the Pack and Disciples while divvying up the Parks only confirmed their suspicions. For Mags and William Black, it was time to get answer.

But first, Penelope needed to unwind a little bit after conquering the whole park. Her favorite method of relaxation, besides sex, was assisting with the slave training in the Nuka-Cunt.

The old Nuka-Cade was run by a mechanic named Fritsch. He loved old Pre-War game machines and was the only one in the park who knew how to fix them up. He kept the games running and stocked with prizes to keep the Raiders entertained. Penelope convinced him to stay on after the place was converted into the Nuka-Cunt. He agreed…once Penelope showed him all kinds of fun ways the machines could be converted. For example, old Whack-a-Mole machines were now devices where slaves were locked inside with their asses sticking out. Players would smack them with paddles and cause a dildo to be thrust in their pussies. The harder they were spanked, the harder the dildo thrust.

And of course, besides all the fun and games, there were plenty of slaves lined up and chained to the walls for anyone looking for some regular fucking. In one of these rooms one slave had been separated from the rest. She was positioned in the center of the room, her arms tied behind her back by a rope that was tied to a hook on the ceiling. A spreader bar was tied to her ankles to keep her legs spread nice and wide. She was forced to bend over and the only thing keeping her from falling to the floor was the rope hanging her from the ceiling. She was young, no older than 19, with ginger hair tied in two pigtails and small but perky breasts. She hung her head and kept her gaze fixed on the floor, not wanting to look at the slaves surrounding her. Her torment was worsened by her inability to scream, courtesy of the ring-gag in her mouth. It made it very difficult to speak but very easy for a man to slide a cock into her gaping mouth. She stayed quiet and did not move but tensed up when she heard voices approach.

“This one is stubborn…” she heard Fritsch say.

“What’s her name?” she heard another voice ask. A woman’s voice. A painfully familiar one.

“Her name is—“

“Forget it. She’s a slave. As far as I’m concerned, she doesn’t have a name anymore.”

“Lilly. My name is Lilly…” the dangling slave thought.

Lilly kept her head down as she saw a pair of boots stop in front of her. “Look at me,” she heard the woman’s voice say. Lilly clenched her fists. She wouldn’t give this bitch the satisfaction. But she yelped in pain and looked up when Penelope grabbed her by the pigtails and yanked her head up. Lilly was forced to look into the bloodshot eyes of the Overboss herself. Lilly nearly wet herself when she saw those cold, manic eyes during her initial inspection. She would have wet herself if her older sister Beatrice wasn’t there to comfort her and give her strength. Lilly desperately clung to this strength even after everything she had endured. She did not avert her gaze from Penelope’s and stared intently into those horrible eyes, no matter how much they terrified her.

“Those eyes…” Penelope murmured. “I remember that look. I had it for a while myself when I was first enslaved. Back when I still had hope that I’d be rescued…”

Lilly stayed strong and kept staring into her eyes, quietly hoping to intimidate the Overboss despite her situation. Penelope released her pigtails and proceeded to walk around Lilly.

“No one is coming to save you, bitch,” Penelope said coldly. “This is your life now. You are a slave. A piece of fucking property. Literally. When we finally sell you off you’re going to suck every cock and lick every pussy put in front of you. And you’ll thank us for it.”

Lilly refused to answer her in any way, even with a grunt. She heard Penelope come to a stop somewhere behind her. Next thing she knew she felt two fingers in her pussy. Lilly grunted and jerked but quickly regained her composure. Her pussy was growing very sensitive after all the training she received. It was a struggle but she was determined not to react. Her body trembled as the Overboss wiggled her fingers inside her, followed by her tongue, but she did not give any meaningful response.

“A little longer…” she told herself. “I have to hold out…until Beatrice gets back…”

Lilly and her older sister were captured on the same day. Lilly was going to break down in despair until Beatrice promised her that she’d find a way to free them both. This hope kept Lilly from completely breaking so far. The two sisters were usually kept apart during their training but every so often they were left together and could exchange a few words. With her chin dripping with cum, Beatrice told her that she figured out a way to disable the slave collars. Lilly didn’t get a chance to ask how before she was taken away. The next day she heard a lot of commotion in another room, followed by shouting. It sounded like Beatrice! There were sounds of fighting and then silence. Lilly never saw Beatrice again after that. But she didn’t hear an explosion. And the guards usually bragged if they had to kill a slave that was being too rebellious. To Lilly, this meant only one thing. Beatrice escaped.

Beatrice escaped without her but she knew it was only a matter of time before her sister came back for her. She just had to hold out a little while longer. Just a little longer…

“Bah! This whore is dry!” she heard Penelope complain behind her. Penelope got up and pulled Fritsch to the side.

“What can you tell me about her?” she heard the Overboss say before they moved out of earshot.

Lilly watched them carefully. They kept her heads turned away most of the time so she couldn’t read their lips. Every time she glimpsed Penelope’s face she had a different expression. At first she was frustration. Then she was confused. Then…intrigued? Excited? And finally…she looked disturbingly happy as she glanced over her shoulder at Lilly. It sent chills down her spine. Penelope whispered something to Fritsch and he hurried off. He returned a few moments later pushing a cart covered with a blanket. He passed it to Penelope and hurried off again. Penelope pushed the cart alongside Lilly and yanked the cloth off. Lilly was able to glimpse what was on it and her eyes widened in shock when she saw a series of medical syringes.

“We’ve got a pretty talented chemist working for the Operators,” Penelope said as she picked up a syringe. “I’m particularly fond of this little concoction of hers…”

She knelt on the floor in front of Lilly and gave the helpless slave a wink before squeezing one of her tits. Lilly winced and tried to pull away but Penelope had a tight grip on her boob. She struggled harder when she realized that the Overboss was going to inject that junk into her nipple! Lilly realized that she was barely holding it together as it is! If they injected chems in her there was no telling what state she’d be in before Beatrice returned! But there was nothing she could do but cry out in pain as she felt the needle slid into her nipple. Penelope injected the stuff in her left nipple and then her right before dropping the needle back on the tray.

Lilly braced herself for what she expected was some sort of high. Surprisingly none came. She felt a strange tingling in her boobs but her mind remained intact. She gave Penelope a confused look and was greeted with a smile.

“Thought you were going to get high? This is not that kind of chem,” Penelope explained. “This is a growth serum. By injecting it into your boobs they’re going to swell up quite a bit over the next few days. During that time the stuff will have a very amusing side-effect…”

Penelope flicked one of Lilly’s nipples. Next thing Lilly knew, her body completed exploded in a MASSIVE orgasm! The biggest one she ever had in her life! She screamed and flailed about as she struggled to cope with the electric ecstasy shooting through her body. Sadly just as it was starting to subside Penelope grabbed her small tits and twisted the nipples HARD! The chem made her nipples ultra-sensitive! Lilly’s screams reverberated around the Nuka-Cunt and her mind almost completely shattered as her body underwent orgasm after orgasm.

She didn’t know how long it went on but at last the final orgasm past and Lilly realized Penelope no longer had her hands on her. She struggled to catch her breath as sweat poured down her body, a bead of it flowing down her boobs to her nipple which she unsuccessfully tried to shake off. Even that small stimuli was enough to give her another orgasm. When it finished, Penelope clapped.

“Well done! Well done…” Penelope said with a twisted satisfaction in her voice. Afterwards she turned away as a new set of footsteps approached. Lilly heard the clicking of high heels and looked up to see a woman wearing a long black cloak approaching the Overboss. Whoever it was opened the cloak as she approached, revealing her erotic body. She was wearing thigh-high high-heel leather boots and arm-length leather gloves. The only thing she wore on her body was a harness. Leather straps crisscrossed over her body but did nothing to cover the HUGE mounds on her chest or her leaking pussy. Penelope spread her arms wide and embraced this woman, pressing her tits against hers and kissing her under the hood. When they separated Penelope turned back to Lilly and smiled.

“I’ve got to run so I’m entrusting you to one of our newest sex trainers. You’re going to be the first one she breaks solo so please bear with her as she turns you into a mindless slut,” Penelope teased.

Lilly did her best to glare at Penelope as the sex trainer approached, her face still hidden in shadow under the cloak.

“My first slave…” the sex trainer said, her voice low and sultry.

“…That voice…” Lilly thought.

The sex trainer stopped in front of her and looked down at her bindings.

“I’ve been looking forward to this…” the sex trainer said longingly, her voice shaking slightly with excitement.

“…That voice…I _know_ that voice!” Lilly thought, a terrible dread gripping her chest.

The sex trainer dropped to her knees and finally pulled back her hood.

“What a beautiful slut you are…” she said, lovingly stroking Lilly’s face as it turned white from terror and despair.

“No…NO!” Lilly thought in a panic. “BEATRICE!”

The sex trainer was definitely Beatrice, Lilly’s older sister. She was almost unrecognizable from how she looked before. Her brunette hair was once long and straight but now it was short and styled in curls. Lilly detected faint traces of makeup on her face, giving her a much sexier look overall. And her tits! They were never this big before! What did they DO to her?!

Lilly started to cry. Beatrice noticed this and smiled.

“Aww…poor thing…” she said kindly. She licked the tears off Lilly’s face and looked her in the eye. “You don’t need to cry. This is going to be a very pleasant experience. For the both of us…”

So much had changed about Beatrice. But the worst part was definitely her eyes. They looked right into Lilly’s and…nothing. There was no recognition at all. They were sisters. They grew up together. They did everything together. But now Beatrice looked at her like she was a complete stranger. They broke her mind so hard that she didn’t even recognize her own sister!

“I agree,” Penelope chimed in, directing her next statement at Lilly. “This bitch here is a clever one. She somehow got her slave collar off and almost escaped. I personally trained her afterwards and found she has the trait of domination. I think if you mix that with her cleverness then the two of you are going to have a blast!”

Penelope laughed as Lilly sobbed hysterically. Beatrice ignored them and retrieved one of the syringes from the cart.

“I was told you had your injection in your boobs already,” said Beatrice as she circled around the slave. “That’s good. But I’m curious what will happen…if we inject some of this into your clit…”

Lilly jerked and tried to run.

“NO!” she mentally screamed. “If they inject that garbage into my clit I’ll…!”

She didn’t dare think about it. Lilly couldn’t get far thanks to her bindings. Beatrice held her around the waist and stuck the needle into her clit. Lilly let out a screaming moan as she felt the chem flow into her. Beatrice asked for a strap-on and Penelope tossed her one. She swiftly slid it on and without further ado she fucked her charge in the pussy with it.

“SISTER! NO!” was the last coherent thought Lilly had as her older sister penetrated her. Or ever again for that matter. As the strap-on slid against her clit, Lilly’s mind shattered for good. With the sensitivity of her pussy amplified at least a hundred times over, the ecstasy she experienced was beyond words. Beyond comprehension. Her screams actually cracked glass as her orgasm shook her entire body. Lilly’s screams of pain quickly turned to screams of delight as her sister pounded her cunt.

Penelope watched and masturbated as the light vanished from Lilly’s eyes. She was still alive but her eyes became glazed over and dull as her mind fell to pieces, all her hopes gone and her desire to resist evaporated. Quietly Penelope wondered if she had the same look when her old Masters finally broke her after her capture. At last she understood why they put her through all that. Watching the moment the mind broke made her horny beyond compare. She found herself another slave to quickly fuck before leaving to return to the Fizztop Grille. Gage and Roni were waiting for her there and they had important business to discuss.

The Overboss strolled out of the Nuka-Cunt, a sway in her hips and her face glowing from all the fun she just had. She turned towards Fizztop and disappeared down the street. Little did she know there was an Operator waiting outside the Nuka-Cunt on the lookout for her. As soon as he saw her emerge he hurried back to the Parlor to deliver an important message…

Ten minutes later Mags and William Black walked down the street to Fizztop flanked by two of their best guards. They stopped at the elevator to the Grille and Mags and William ordered their guards to stand down.

“Head back to the Parlor. We’ll take it from here,” Mags commanded them. They were uneasy leaving their bosses to deal with the Overboss alone but they complied. They walked away but paused to watch the lift ascend to the Grille.

When the elevator came to a stop, Mags and Williams quickly looked around to survey the area. They immediately noticed the Nuka-Cola Power Armor the Overboss retrieved from the Bottling Plant standing in the Power Armor maintenance frame. Gage stood next to it with a wrench in his hands, performing maintenance on the Power Armor before the Blacks showed up. Roni was sitting at the bar with a variety of papers and schematics sitting in front of her. Most of them were plans regarding upgrading the Nuka-World defenses and getting the Nuka-World Power Plant back online. As Penelope suspected, Gage was quickly impressed by Roni’s sheer intellect and the two have been close partners ever since. They’ve been working together extensively on these two projects, especially the latter. Until they got the power back online, the Raiders didn’t feel like they completely controlled Nuka-World.

As for the Overboss herself, she sat at a desk next to the Power Armor and opposite the bar. Unlike Gage and Roni, Penelope ignored Mags and Williams as they stepped off the elevator. She had tossed aside her jacket when she arrived and now sat topless as she held a knife in one hand and a human skull in the other. Diligently she worked at carving names and strange symbols into the skull, pretending to be oblivious to Gage as he approached Mags and William and stood between them and the Overboss.

“You got business with the Overboss?” Gage asked coldly.

“We do,” William grunted.

“We want to speak to her alone,” said Mags.

“Not going to happen…” said Roni with an uncharacteristic fierceness in her voice. Slowly she slid her hand under a stack of papers. Was she reaching for a gun? They never found out as Penelope chimed in.

“You want to talk? Sure! Pull up a chair!” she said surprisingly cheerfully. She looked at Roni and Gage and waved them off. “Get out of here. Don’t come back up until one or all of us leaves.”

Gage and Roni exchanged nervous glances but complied. They boarded the elevator and disappeared as it descended. Meanwhile Penelope motioned for Mags and Williams to pull up a couple of chairs.

“Come in! Sit down!” she said warmly. Very surprising considering her prior animosity with the Operators. “Can I get you two a drink? Nuka-Cola? A beer? Cyanide? I _particularly_ recommend the cyanide. It’s a very good year!”

She laughed at her own joke as the Operator leaders took their seats, glaring at her coldly. It was clear her friendliness was all an act and Penelope still hated them. This became even more apparent when, after she stopped laughing, she dropped her smile and her gaze turned steely, leaning over her desk and gently resting her tits on her arms.

“What do you want?” she asked coolly.

“We _want_ what we _deserve_ ,” Mags immediately replied.

“You’re going to have to be more specific than that.”

“You want caps, Overboss?” William jumped in. “We’re the very best at making them. Despite what you think about those Pack animals and Disciple lunatics, WE are the power players here in Nuka-Word. You want to stay Overboss? Then you want to be on our good side. That means playing nice with us.”

Penelope leaned back and rested her hands on her head. She gave them a shrug and said, “I _am_ playing nice with you. I gave you assholes the Galactic Zone. What more do you want?”

“You gave us _one_ Park while you gave the others _two!_ ” Mags spat, barely able to contain her fury any longer. “WE deserve a bigger share than that! We demand the Bottling Plant! At _minimum!_ Then you start cutting us in on these secret deals you’ve got going with the Pack and Disciples! Don’t try to hide it! We know it’s going on! Now you give us what we want or I promise you we are going to have a REAL problem!”

Mags and William looked ready to jump out of their seats and pull out their guns but they kept their cool. After Mags laid down her demands they waited for the Overboss to reply. She was quiet for a long time, her eyes narrow and darting back and forth between the two siblings. When she finally spoke, her answer was…

“Nah. I don’t like you two so fuck off.”

She went back to carving on her skull like that was all that needed to be said. Mags and William were taken aback by her response. They honestly didn’t think she’d turn them down like this!

“I don’t think you understand—“ Mags started to say.

“No, YOU don’t understand!” Penelope interrupted, slamming the skull and knife to the desk. “I’M the Overboss here! My word is LAW! And those who forget that need to be taught a little lesson…”

She opened a drawer in her desk. Mags and William gripped their pistols in case she pulled out a weapon. She _did_ pull out a weapon but it wasn’t a gun or a knife. It was a grenade. A small round one she gently placed on the desk before looking at the confused Operator leaders.

“This is something new the Disciples cooked up,” Penelope explained.

“You mean _stole_ from _us!_ ” Mags growled, recognizing the design.

“That too. But I’ve been pushing the Disciples to experiment more in weapon and chem development. They’ve been getting quite good at it. They’ve even found a way to add another invention by your precious Lizzie to the design…”

Mags and William watched in horror as Penelope pulled the pin from the grenade but held the trigger. If she released her grip the timer would start and the grenade would go off. The Operators started to panic. If they killed Penelope now she would release the trigger and take them all with her. But would she release it on her own? The Overboss was so damn crazy that they honestly couldn’t say if she would or not.

“This is a bluff…” William said eventually. “That grenade is a dud. You wouldn’t risk blowing yourself up too just to prove a point…”

Penelope grinned wickedly. “Sure you want to take that risk?”

She rested the grenade on the desk but kept a tight grip on the trigger mechanism. By this point Mags and William really didn’t know what to think. Many things perplexed them about their psychotic Overboss but at this moment one thing in particular bugged Mags.

“…Why?” Mags asked simply.

“Beg your pardon?”

“Why don’t you like us?” Mags finished.

Penelope rolled her eyes. “Duh! Because of the way your treated me when I was a slave!”

Mags looked at her like she was an idiot. “That’s it?! I heard how the Pack and Disciples treated you! The abuses you suffered when you were with us paled in comparison to when you were with them! Why do you hate us so much but love them?”

Penelope went quiet again, looking strangely thoughtful. She leaned on the desk again, still gripping the grenade, and answered.

“It’s true. The Pack gangbanged me until I passed out and literally tossed me into the shithouse. The Disciples brutally tortured me and tried to kill me again and again. But despite all this! There was one thing _you_ lot did that _neither_ of the other two gangs did…”

She leaned over the desk more like she was going to whisper something. Mags and William leaned in too so they could clearly hear her. Their heads stopped just over the grenade. Little did they realize that Penelope was slowly loosening her grip on the triggering mechanism when she said…

“…You made me eat turnips…”

With that declaration, Penelope released the grenade. Mags and William were so stunned by the absurdity of her statement that it took a few seconds for them to notice. When they did, they didn’t even have time to scream. The grenade exploded. But it wasn’t a fragmentation grenade as they feared. It was a gas grenade.

A thick green cloud filled the air and sent all three into a coughing fit. Mags and William fell off their chairs and stumbled around to get away. They didn’t know what this gas was but it made it very hard for them to think. Mags stumbled around until she ran into the bar. Her legs felt weak and she tried to use the bar to prop herself up until her head cleared. Moments later William came out of the fog, coughing like crazy and waving his arms around to clear away the smoke. He ended up running right into Mags.

Mags grabbed onto William for support. He grabbed her back and held her up so she could stand. Amidst all the smoke the two of them were able to clearly see each other’s faces. Mags looked into the eyes of her brother…and kissed him. She kissed him on the lips and stuck her tongue in his mouth. William grabbed his sister around her waist and lifted her waist and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and devoured his face in a way no siblings ever should.

They had no idea what they were doing. The gas had robbed them of all reason and replaced it with an incredible lust. One that needed to be satisfied no matter what with whoever was present. Of course they weren’t the only ones effected.

“EEEEEEEEE!!!!” Penelope squealed as she came dashing out of the fog. She tackled the two siblings to the floor and proceeded to kiss both of them. She kissed Mags and William on the cheeks and the two sibling stopped kissing each other long enough to take turns kissing her too. They weren’t going to be satisfied with just kissing though. Moments later Penelope slid down William’s body until she found his groin. She fumbled around with his pants and found his zipper. She wrenched his fly open and pulled out his cock which had already grown fully erect from kissing the two women. Mags hurried to Penelope’s side and the two women smelled his cock before they proceeded to lick it. Mags and Penelope ran their tongues up and down William’s cock to cover it with saliva until Mags tried to blow him. She swallowed the tip of his cock and attempted to gulp down his whole member. She wasn’t experienced in giving blowjobs so she gagged heavily as she forced more and more of it down her throat. Disappointed not to get his cock, Penelope went to work on his balls, skillfully sucking on them while Mags settled on sucking just half of his cock.

This was only the beginning.

An hour passed and their clothing lay scattered around the Grille while the three of them went at it like wild animals on the bed. Mags lay on her back with Penelope resting on top of her. Their boobs squished together and they locked the fingers and mouths together in an erotic lesbian sandwich. They grunted and moaned as they rubbed their pussies together as William inserted his cock between them, treating both their bodies like they were one large pussy and rubbing his cock simultaneously against their gushing holes.

As good as it felt rubbing his member against their pussies, William wanted to stick his cock into an actual cunt. He reared up so he could slide his cock into his sister’s pussy. Mags cried out with delight and Penelope reared up as well, keeping her fingers locked with Mags and vigorously moving her hips to rub her pussy against William’s cock as it slid in and out of his sister. She turned her head so William could kiss her. Their tongues entwined like serpents and both moaned like animals in heat, especially William as he savored the feeling of his groin slapping against his sister’s and Penelope’s ass. Speaking of which, he had to savor that next! He swiftly withdrew his cock from Mags’s pussy and inserted it into Penelope’s asshole. She yelped in delight and moved her hips faster and harder to get into a rhythm with William. Mags was disappointed but continued to run her pussy against Penelope’s so they could all climax together when the time was right.

William enjoyed Penelope’s asshole but no sooner did he start fucking it that he missed Mags’s pussy. He started fucking it again but then had the urge to fuck Penelope again. He kept going back and forth, bringing himself and his two lovers closer and closer to climax. When he was finally ready to blow, it was inside Mags. All three of them screamed in delight as they climaxed. There was a brief pause as the three of them caught their breath…and they started again.

The drug in that gas was based on something Lizzie designed for the Nuka-Cunt. The Disciples altered it and turned it into a gas that would send the victim into a sexual frenzy for many hours. Sun set on Nuka-World. When it arose the next morning, it was greeted with an ear-splitting scream.

Penelope jolted away when she heard the scream, just in time to hear it matched with loud shouting. When she got her bearings she realized that it came from Mags and William respectively, both standing nude at the foot of her bed and looking at themselves in horror. Copious amounts of cum still leaked down Mags’s legs. Her brother’s cum. William looked horrified as memories of the previous night came flooding back to him. Memories of him fucking his own sister…and enjoying it. Penelope realized what was happening and grinned.

“What’s wrong?” she asked innocently. “Did you forget to use protection last night or something?”

Mags and William now had their eyes on Penelope. They were BEYOND furious! What she did to them was a violation they could not describe.

“YOU BIIIIIIIIIIITTTCCHHH!!!!” Mags screamed.

“I’LL KILL YOOOOOOOOOUUUU!!!” Williams bellowed.

They both lunged at her, determined to strangle the life out of this horny maniac who made them do unspeakable things. But Penelope didn’t move and smiled calmly as the two of them drew near…

Meanwhile, down below, Gage and Roni were running back to the Fizztop Grille. They heard the screams. All of Nuka-Town heard them. Fearing for the life of their Overboss they tried to get to the Grille ASAP. Or at least before the Operators did. The two guards that accompanied Mags and William waited outside the Parlor for their leaders to return. They waited there all night, growing increasingly concerned as the night dragged on with no sign of them. But they didn’t hear any gunshots or any commotion coming from the Grille that suggested something was going down. They thought they heard a loud bang like a grenade going off but there was no sign of an explosion up on the Grille so they didn’t panic. But when they recognized the screaming voices of Mags and William they rallied some of their men and hurried to Fizztop, just a few steps behind Gage and Roni.

Gage and Roni reached the mountain and were about to call the elevator when something fell from the Grille. Something big and pink dropped from above and hit the ground with a loud splat. Then a second something. Gage and Roni realized what they were just as the Operators showed up.

It was Mags and William.

Their corpses anyway.

Mags clearly died from the large gash in her neck, likely from a knife. William died from…a broken neck, maybe? It was hard to tell because every bone in his body was now broken from the fall. Both their nude corpses were contorted into weird shapes as blood pooled beneath them, their eyes gazing up lifelessly.

“Mags! William!” Gage and Roni heard an Operator scream behind them. Gage was reluctant to look but when he turned he saw the Operators running away. They had seen all they needed to see.

“Uh oh…” Gage said, realizing the implications of what just transpired.

“Oh dear…” Roni said in agreement. The leaders of the Operators were dead. Killed by the Overboss. This was NOT going to be pretty.

“Yoo-hoo!” They both heard a voice up above call out.

They both looked up and saw Penelope peering over the edge of the Grille, still naked but looking as happy as could be. Like nothing was wrong and she didn’t have a care in the world.

“You two can come up now!” she shouted down to them. “And can you bring some Jet with you? I have a feeling today is going to get a _little_ crazy. I’m going to need a pick-me-up!”

_To be continued…_


End file.
